UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS
by PknaPcosa
Summary: UA. Despues de ser abandonada por su novio Bella decide poner tierra de por medio y mudarse con su padre a Forks, pero ¿qué pasaría si se reencontrara con su pasado? ¿y si este ya no fuera tal y como ella lo recordaba? E
1. Prefacio

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**PREFACIO**

Siempre supe que no era como todas esas hermosas chicas de Phoenix que podían llamar la atención de cualquier muchacho del instituto.

Sin embargo me sentía especial al lado de aquel chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora que me llevo de la mano hasta las nubes, solo para dejarme caer desde ahí y causarme la más grande de las heridas.

Y hoy me encuentro aquí, lejos del sol, en este lugar tan gris y triste que parece reflejar todo el dolor que traigo dentro de mi.

Y justo cuando pensé que estaba empezando a pegar los pedazos que quedaron de mi frágil corazón, me encuentro cara a cara con mi pasado……….. Solo que ÉL ya no es el mismo.


	2. Hagamos un trato

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS **

**CAPITULO 1**

**HAGAMOS UN TRATO **

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela leyendo por enésima vez "_Cumbres Borrascosas",_ ese libro era mi favorito y a pesar de que lo había leído varias veces siempre disfrutaba releerlo ya q le encontraba algo nuevo

El sonido del timbre me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y supe que la jornada escolar había terminado, puede haber salido mucho antes del instituto ya q ese día el profesor Turner no llegó a trabajar por lo que tuvimos las dos ultimas horas libres, sin embargo había algo q me retenía aun en el lugar

Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio, no es que fuera mi sitio preferido en todo el plantel, es mas ni siquiera era buena atleta, pero tenía un buen motivo para dirigirme hacia allá

Cuando llegué al lugar, vi que el entrenamiento de baloncesto aun no terminaba así q me dirigí a las gradas y me senté a esperar tomando una de mis libretas y haciendo dibujos en ella.

**- ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí?** – esa horrible voz me cayó como patada de mula y alcé la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos azules q me miraban con desden

**- ¡¡T… Tanya !!** – dije algo temerosa

Tanya Summer era la líder de las porristas, una chica hermosa, alta, bien bronceada de cabello rubio rojizo y un escultural cuerpo, como cualquiera de Phoenix, en realidad yo era la excepción a la regla, flacucha, de estatura promedio, mi piel era demasiado pálida para vivir en un lugar con tanto sol, mis ojos eran de color chocolate y mi cabello castaño, un poco debajo de los hombros, jamás lograba mantenerse en forma

**- ¿Qué pasó Isabella, acaso te cerraron la biblioteca?, porque si es así lo mejor será q busques otro lugar para matar el tiempo … o pensándolo bien lárgate a tu casa, estamos en un entrenamiento PRI-VA-DO así q no creo q tengas nada q hacer aquí NI-ÑI-TA **

**- Yo…..**

**- Déjala en paz Tanya!! **– una voz dulce y aterciopelada interrumpió mi respuesta y me giré hacia el lugar de donde provenía para encontrarme con un chico alto y de cabello cobrizo que me miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de ternura – **BELLA vino a buscarme y el solo hecho de ser MI NOVIA le da derecho de estar donde se le venga en gana, así que si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías regresar con tus chicas y dejarnos un momento a solas?**

Ella se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo y yo solo agaché la mirada apenada, de por si me resultaba increíble que de entre todas las hermosas chicas que hay en la escuela, Edward Anthony Masen, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, y casualmente el chico mas asediado del colegio, se hubiera fijado en alguien tan simple, tonta e insegura como yo, como para sumarle todavía el hecho de que me defendiera de la capitana de porristas, y casualmente la chica mas sexy de todo Phoenix.

Mi novio tomó mis manos para ayudarme a levantarme y colocó un dedo bajo mi barbilla para obligarme a levantar la miada y verlo a los ojos.

**- ¿Está****s bien mi niña?** – me preguntó muy dulcemente y yo no pude evitar perderme en su mirada

**- Claro que si Edward…****. no te preocupes** - le respondí casi en un susurro - **pero tal vez Tanya tiene razón y yo deba esperarte en las bancas frente a la cafetería o en el auto….** – el puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

**- No digas tonterías, eres mi novia y no voy a permitir que me esperes en la calle como si fueras una cualquiera** – me estrechó un momento entre sus brazos, para luego separarse y sonreír antes de añadir – **y ahora que lo recuerdo……**

**- ¿si?**

**- No nos hemos saludado como es debido **– y antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó muy suavemente

Sus labios eran suaves y calidos y sus besos siempre estaban llenos de ternura, llevé mis manos hasta su cuello y me deje llevar por el beso, sentí como separaba sus labios de los míos y cuando abrí los ojos no me extraño encontrarme con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

**- ¿Crees que ****algún día yo logre provocar en ti la décima parte de lo que tú me provocas con cada beso?** – le pregunté al tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa

**- Tonta**** Bella, no tienes una idea de todo lo que me haces** **sentir** – me respondió al tiempo que me daba un ligero beso en la frente – **bueno princesa, creo que es mejor que vaya a cambiarme para que te lleve a casa**

**- Pero… ¿Y el entrenamiento?**

**- No te preocupes, pueden arreglárselas sin mi, además tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como escoltar a esta bella dama** – no pude evitar sonrojarme ante el tono tan cariñoso que usó

**-De acuerdo, voy a la cafetería por una soda y te espero ahí** – esperaba que no notara que quería escabullirme del lugar

**- Bella, no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas** – "¡Demonios ¿acaso soy tan transparente?!"

**- No intento nada, en realidad estoy sedienta **

**- Bueno señorita****, en ese caso me daré prisa para llevarte a tomar algo camino a casa, pero usted no sale de este lugar si no es de mi brazo, así que te sientas aquí y me esperas, prometo no tardarme mas de diez minutos** – me tomó por los hombros y me dio un fugaz beso, al tiempo que me volvía a sentar en la grada

Me quede sentada observando con una sonrisa en mi rostro como se alejaba rumbo a los vestidores, aun preguntándome si mi vida podía ser tan perfecta como en esos momentos, pero como la felicidad no dura para siempre Tanya volvió a colocarse frente a mí.

**- ¿Crees que tienes ganada la batalla verdad Isabella? ¿No me digas que en verdad piensas que puedes quedarte con Edward?**– me preguntó con su voz cargada de veneno

**- No estoy peleando ninguna batalla Tanya, puesto que Edward no es ningún trofeo por el cual pelear, creo que el ha hecho una elección y lamento mucho que no hayas sido tú** – "¿Fui yo quien dijo eso?", creo que si porque mi interlocutora me miró como si fuera un fenómeno

**- ¡¿Pero quién te crees ****que eres para hablarme en ese tono NIÑA ESTUPIDA?!** – definitivamente estaba molesta y no era para menos, en realidad no se en que momento pude hablarle así

**- Creo…… que es mejor que me vaya……** – dije apenas en un susurro, tan bajo que no estoy segura de que ella lo haya alcanzado a escuchar, al tiempo que me ponía de pie y tomaba mi mochila dispuesta a marcharme, si lo se estaba siendo de nuevo cobarde, pero lo que menos quería era morir en pleno gimnasio a manos de Tanya

**- Escúchame bien imbecil****, a mi nadie me deja hablando sola **– me tomó por el brazo y me hizo voltear a verla **– solo espero que por tu bien no te hagas muchas ilusiones con Edward, tú para el no significas nada, eres solo una mas de sus aventuras, lo mas seguro es que solo sienta curiosidad por saber que se siente llevar a la cama a la estupida de Isabella Swan, la chica mas insignificante de la escuela** – sus palabras empezaron a taladrar mis oídos y empecé a sentir que todo me daba vueltas, sin embargo ella continuaba – **y ¿sabes qué? No me preocupa que por el momento este contigo, a final de cuentas cuando se canse de jugar con niñitas como tú y busque a una VERDADERA MUJER que sepa complacerlo vendrá a buscarme **– me miró de arriba abajo con desprecio y agregó – **sabes… tal vez no debería estarte advirtiendo esto, pero es que me das tanta lastima………..**

No pude seguir escuchando mas, sentí que mis ojos se empezaban a humedecer, y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes me viera llorar, me solté de su brazo de un tirón y bajé corriendo las gradas rogando a Dios no tropezarme y caer.

Salí del gimnasio sin importarme que mi novio no me encontrara al salir de los vestidores, de hecho no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras hirientes de Tanya retumbando en mis oídos, hasta cierto punto tenia sentido todo lo que me decía, esa era la única explicación para que Edward se fijara en mi, pronto las lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse por mis ojos y me nublaron la vista, fue entonces que tropecé, pero justo cuando me preparaba para la caída, sentí como unos calidos brazos me tomaban por la espalda impidiéndome caer.

**- ¿Estás bien?** – escuche a Edward preguntarme mientras me giraba para observarme a los ojos, yo permanecí con la mirada clavada en el suelo - **¿dime Bella qué fue lo que pasó?**

**- Nada……**** no te preocupes…… estoy bien** – le respondí en medio de sollozos mientras enterraba mi rostro en su pecho, él solo atinó a abrazarme con mas fuerza mientras me besaba el cabello

**- Vamos te llevaré**** a casa para que puedas calmarte y entonces ahí me contarás qué es lo que te puso mal **– se separó de mi, aunque solo lo suficiente para poder caminar abrazados durante el trayecto a su auto.

Una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento, Edward me abrió la puesta del vehiculo – un Porsche carrera GT plateado – y me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, después de subir él arranco el auto y comenzó a manejar

**Edward POV**

Entré a los vestidores para cambiarme lo mas rápido posible, no me apetecía dejar sola a Bella mucho tiempo y menos con la víbora de Tanya rondando por ahí, y es que en verdad que esa chica podía llegar a ser exasperante, en realidad que no entendía cómo es que todos los chicos de la escuela estaban detrás de ella, para mi solo era una chica frívola y vacía, todo lo contrario a mi Bella, que irradiaba ternura y podía cautivarme con una simple sonrisa.

Una vez que estuve listo me dirigí de nuevo al gimnasio, y alcance a ver a Bella que bajaba corriendo las gradas y salía del lugar lo mas rápido que le era posible, dirigí mi vista hacia las gradas, solo para encontrarme con la mirada burlona de Tanya quien en cuanto la vi me sonrió al tiempo que me lanzaba un beso de la manera mas cínica, en ese momento imaginé la razón por la que Bella había salido de esa manera, seguramente esa arpía había destilado su veneno sobre mi frágil niña, sin pensármelo si quiera me apresure a correr tras de Bella reprimiendo el deseo de ir y reclamarle a Tanya por lo que sea que haya hecho para lastimarla.

Vi que mi princesa corría tan rápido como le era posible – era una suerte para mi que no fuera mucho – mientras trataba de reprimir sus lagrimas, entonces trastabilló y por fortuna yo estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella, para tomarla por la cintura y evitar su caída.

**- ¿Estás bien?** – le pregunté al tiempo que la giraba para observarla a los ojos, los cuales estaban inundados de lágrimas, eso hizo que mi odio hacia Tanya se acrecentara, no había nada en el mundo que me doliera más que ver a Bella llorar- **¿dime Bella qué fue lo que pasó?**

**- Nada……**** no te preocupes estoy bien** – me respondió al momento que enterraba su rostro en mi pecho, su voz entrecortada era la clara señal de que estaba mintiendo, aun así me limite a abrazarla y a perderme en el aroma de su cabello al tiempo que le regalaba pequeños besos sobre el

**- Vamos te llevaré**** a casa para que puedas calmarte y entonces ahí me contarás qué es lo que te puso mal **– le dije al tiempo que la separaba solo lo suficiente para llevarla hasta el auto, ya que varios curiosos empezaban a observar la escena de reojo.

Una vez ahí le abrí la puerta del copiloto y la ayudé a entrar, después subí yo y arranqué el auto con dirección hacía mi casa, sabía que no podía llevarla así ante su madre y esperaba que estar un rato a solas la ayudara a relajarse y que entonces me confiara qué era lo que la había puesto tan mal.

Durante el trayecto, tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre la palanca para de este modo poder cubrirla con la mía, ella me miró y me regaló una tímida sonrisa solo que esta no llegó a su mirada la cual aun estaba apagada.

**- Creí**** que me llevarías a casa** – me dijo en cuanto vio que el rumbo que tomábamos no era hacia su domicilio

**- Si no te molesta preferiría que ****fuéramos antes a la mía, no me gustaría que Reneé te vea llegar así, además aun no me has contado por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma**

**- ¿****Te importa si lo hablamos en otro momento?**

**- No Bella, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, ****pero tampoco me gustaría que te lo guardaras……. sabes que no puedo leer la mente** – agregué para aligerar un poco el ambiente, la escuche reprimir una sonrisa y siguió con su vista clavada al frente.

El resto del camino no hablamos mas, sabía que debía respetar su silencio, de vez en cuando volteaba a verla y observaba como intentaba reprimir nuevas lagrimas, si no es que alguna escapaba de sus ojos, fue entonces que deje mi mente vagar por los recuerdos de la primera vez en que la vi.

**o0o0o0 Flashback 0o0o0o**

Me dirigía a la oficina del entrenador Gordon para informarle que estábamos listos para empezar el entrenamiento, estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte para abrir la puerta, cuando escuche una voz de lo mas dulce que provenía de la oficina seguida de la voz del entrenador, al parecer la dueña de esa voz trataba de encontrarle solución a algún problema.

**- Por favor Sr. Gordon se lo ruego, no puede reprobarme **

**- Lo siento mucho señorita Swan, pero en realidad su desempeño en la clase de deportes es pésimo, es que no ha habido un solo día en el que usted logre atrapar el balón, sin contar que todas las veces en las que le toco sacar, la pelota casi fue a parar al rostro de sus compañeros** – respondió enérgicamente el instructor, trate de imaginarme la escena ¿acaso podía haber alguien tan mala para los deportes?

**- Si lo se Sr. Gordon y estoy c****onciente de ello, pero mire talvez pueda haber otra manera en la que pueda ganar puntos extras, no lo se algún trabajo, labor social, es mas le puedo ayudar a acomodar los uniformes del equipo, a limpiar el gimnasio, ¡lo que sea! **– wow esa chica si que estaba desesperada

**- ¡No puedo creer que llegue a tanto su desesperación ****señorita Swan!... ¿por qué no mejor en lugar de intentar hacer actividades extras, hace el esfuerzo por poner más empeño en clase?**

**- Mire Sr, el problema no es la falta de empeño, el problema es que mi coordinación no es muy buena, como puede ver soy demasiado torpe para las actividades físicas, y real realmente necesito acreditar la materia aunque sea con la mínima aprobatoria o de lo contrario perdería mi beca y……**

**- De acuerdo señorita Swan debido a las razones que me presenta y el hecho de que en el resto de sus materias lleve tan buenas calificaciones, le propongo algo**

**- Si ¿de qué se trata?**

**- No entregaré**** sus calificaciones de este bimestre aun, pero en el proximo bimestre nos enfocaremos al baloncesto. Si usted es capaz de dominar aunque sea los pases básicos y hacer algunos tiros libres, para el fin del bimestre, reconsideraré ponerle la mínima aprobatoria y es mas le daré la oportunidad de ganar puntos extras en cada bimestre con un trabajo acerca de ambos deportes, ¿le parece?**

**- Pero... ¿no podría ser la mínima aprobatoria tan solo con los trabajos?**

**- No señorita Swan es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle ¿lo toma o lo deja?**

**- No, no, esta bien, lo intentaré…… a final de cuentas no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace**

**- Muy bien señorita Swan, entonces nos vemos en clases **

**- Muchas gracias Sr. Gordon, le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo**

No entendí por qué en ese momento la voz de esa chica que aun ni siquiera conocía me había cautivado. Observé como la puerta de la oficina se abría mostrándome el rostro mas dulce que podría haber visto en mi vida, enmarcado en un fascinante cabello color castaño, la chica casi tropieza conmigo al salir e inmediatamente bajó su cara avergonzada.

**- Lo……siento mucho –** me dijo en apenas un susurro – **eh…… me permites pasar –** hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba embelezado mirándola.

**- Si****…… claro** – le respondí al tiempo que me hacia un lado para permitirle el paso, mientras se alejaba me quedé observándola hasta que abandonó el lugar

**- Tierra llamado a**** Edward** – la voz de Justin me sobresaltó

**- Demonios Justin, ¿pretendes matarme de un susto o qué?**

**- Uyy lo siento amigo, no es mi culpa que estuvieras en la nubes **– me respondió en tono burlón, al parecer se había dado cuenta de hacia donde estaban dirigidos mis pensamientos en ese momento.

**- Dime ¿conoces a la ch****ica que acaba de salir?**

**- ¿Isabella Swan?**

**- Supongo que así se llama, escuche al entrenador llamarla por su apellido**

**- Pues……si, bueno en realidad no se mucho de ella, casi no habla con nadie, comparto con ella la clase de literatura y es realmente buena,** **pero no es de extrañarse cuando se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo metida en la biblioteca **– me explicó de manera despreocupada – **espera ¿Por qué tu interés en ella?**

**- No es nada Justin, es solo que me ****tropecé con ella cuando salía de la oficina y me extraño no haberla visto antes en el instituto** – trate de sonar lo mas casual posible, pero al parecer no tuve éxito, ya que mi compañero me miró con escepticismo

**- ¿No te ****habrás fijado en ella verdad Edward? –** preguntó con verdadera sorpresa reflejada en su voz – **es decir, la chica es simpática, pero demasiado…… ¿Cómo decirlo?... simple –** ¿lo decía en serio? Esa chica era realmente encantadora, aun así trate de mostrarme indiferente

**- ¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que era solo curiosidad, deja de ver cosas donde no las hay****…….. **

**- Edward, Justin ¿ya están todos listos?** – en ese momento el entrenador Gordon salió de la oficina, lo cual me permitió zanjar el tema

**- Si Sr. Gordon, de hecho ****veníamos a buscarlo pero vimos que estaba ocupado, por eso decidimos esperar**

**- De acuerdo muchachos, entonces vamos**

El entrenamiento comenzó y yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Isabella, no entendía por qué, pero de repente sentí una imperiosa necesidad por buscarla y hablar con ella, eso me pareció completamente extraño ya que nunca antes había pasado por algo similar.

Después de que terminara el entrenamiento y me cambiara de ropa, me sorprendí a mi mismo caminando rumbo a la biblioteca probablemente con la esperanza de encontrarme con ella nuevamente. Pero no fue necesario llegar hasta ahí, ya que a medio camino pude verla sentada a la sombra de un árbol muy concentrada leyendo un libro.

Si la visión que había tenido en el gimnasio había atraído mi atención, la chica con la que me encontraba ahora era simplemente fascínate, se veía tan interesante perdida en su propio mundo de letras y papel, que casi era un sacrilegio distraerla, aun así tome un poco de valor y me acerque a ella.

**- H****ola, ¿eres Isabella Swan verdad?** – vi como apartaba la vista de su libro y entonces me encontré con los mas hermosos ojos color chocolate que pudiera haber visto en mi vida

**- S****-si…… ¿necesitas algo?** – me respondió realmente intrigada

**- ¿Puedo acompañarte?** – le pregunté al tiempo que me arrodillaba frente a ella

**- Cl….. claro **– en ese momento descubrí que sus ojos no solo eran hermosos sino también bastante expresivos, no pude evitar perderme en su mirada probablemente mas tiempo del necesario ya que de pronto escuche su voz de nuevo - **¿te encuentras bien?**

**- Si, estoy bien disculpa, bueno creo que antes que nada debo presentarme soy ……**

**- Edward Masen** – me interrumpió y al darse cuenta su rostro se sonrojó de una manera encantadora – **bueno me refiero a que cualquiera de la escuela conoce al capitán del equipo de baloncesto** – sonrió y luego agregó – **aquí lo sorprendente es ¿Cómo sabes tú quien soy yo?**

**- Mmmm**** digamos que tengo mis medios de información cuando algo me interesa **– le dije regalándole una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que su rostro mostrara una verdadera sorpresa.

**- Y……. ****¿Por qué podrías estar interesado en quién soy?**

**- Bueno lo que pasa es que hace un rato, poco antes de que tropezáramos en la puerta de la oficina del entrenador Gordon, no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con él** – en ese momento el rostro de Isabella se tornó tan rojo que bien podía compararse con un betabel.

**- ¡Genial ahora entiendo, escuchaste que soy un fiasco para los deportes y que me reprobaran en la única materia que es casi imposible reprobar y has venido a burlarte!****... pero sabes que ahórrate el trabajo Edward Masen porque yo me largo de aquí** – vi como torpemente intento abrir su mochila para meter su libro pero al no lógralo, desecho la idea y se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, pero trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque logré evitarlo al tomándola por los hombros – **¡Perfecto otra demostración de torpeza de la gran Isabella Swan! **– ironizó y fue entonces que pude notar que sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

**- Espera Isabella, te aseguro que en ningún momento tuve la intención de burlarme, permíteme hablar** – ella solo asintió con la cabeza pero seguía mirándome con el seño fruncido – **mira escuche la conversación por casualidad, así que se cual es la propuesta que te hizo el Sr, Gordon, por eso es que te busqué, para hacerte una propuesta**

**- ¿Qué c****lase de propuesta?** – preguntó con recelo

**- Bueno ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a practicar para tus clases de baloncesto?** – pude ver como el desconcierto llegaba a su rostro

**- ¿Y por qué querrías tú hacer eso?** – preguntó

**- Escuché**** que si no lograbas acreditar la materia te quitarían tu beca, ¿no es así?**

**- Si tienes razón, pero……. ¿a ti en que te beneficia el ayudarme?**

**- En realidad aun no lo se, pero quiero hacerlo** – le sonreí ampliamente antes de preguntar - **¿entonces aceptas?** – la vi sonreír tímidamente antes de responderme

**- Claro…… pero tienes que permitirme pagarte por ello **– se apresuró a agregar

**- No tienes que hacerlo Isabella, no espero recibir nada a cambio****, en serio **– "_solo conocerte mejor" agregué mentalmente_

**_-_ Pero en verdad quiero hacerlo, mira realmente tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano conmigo, soy demasiado torpe y estoy segura de que deberás invertir demasiado de tu tiempo libre en hacer que siquiera logre dar un solo pase, por favor debo compensarte de alguna forma**

Pude ver la suplica en sus ojos, y supe que debía de aceptar algún tipo de compensación de su parte o de lo contrario no aceptaría, era obvio que no iba a aceptar dinero, pero entonces ¿Qué podía pedirle? Mi mirada se desvió hacia el libro que aun llevaba en sus manos y entonces una idea se cruzó por mi mente.

**_- _De acuerdo, si insistes tanto en pagarme podríamos hacer un trato**

**- Te escucho**

**- Bueno por ahí me contaron que eres muy buena en literatura y a mi la verdad no se me da muy bien, hace poco nos pidieron un ensayo sobre alguna novela clásica y……..**

**- Dalo por hecho** – me interrumpió con una gran sonrisa y no pude evitar quedar cautivado con ella – **tú solo dime qué novela te llama la atención y considera tu ensayo hecho**

**- Espera Isabella, no te confundas** – le corté – **yo no pienso ir a presentar el examen de baloncesto por ti, te ofrecí ayudarte a dominar los movimientos básicos; así que tú no tienes que hacer mi ensayo, solo que me expliques como hacerlo y bueno talvez que me ayudes a ir corrigiendo errores**

**- ¿Quieres que te de clases de literatura? **

**- Exacto, digamos que intercambiaremos tus clases de literatura, por mis clases de baloncesto **– le dije realmente animado – **entonces ¿es un trato?** – agregué al tiempo que le ofrecía mi mano para estrecharla con la de ella

**- Hecho** – me respondió ella al tiempo que juntaba su mano con la mía a modo de saludo

En cuanto nuestra piel hizo contacto sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, busqué su mirada y observé en ella algo imposible de describir, no se que tiempo estuvimos así, pero el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase nos sobresalto.

**- Bueno Edward creo que debo irme, en verdad muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento**

**- No tienes nada que agradecer Isabella, a final de cuentas ambos saldremos beneficiados** – "aunque estoy seguro que yo mas que tú" pensé – **¿qué te parece si nos vemos aquí después de clases para ponernos de acuerdo con los horarios?**

**- Claro, entonces nos vemos mas tarde** – me dijo y giró para avanzar rumbo a su salón, pero apenas había dado algunos pasos cuando se volteó de nuevo hacia a mi – **ah y Edward……**

**- ¿si?**

**- Llámame**** Bella, me gusta mas **

**- De acuerdo…… Bella** – me dedico una última sonrisa y se encaminó a su siguiente clase, mientras yo me quede observando como se alejaba esa chica que con una sola mirada estaba empezando a adueñarse de mi corazón……

* * *

Hola chicas, pues aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Rizzy, Marvic, Gis, Leia y Rosita, a quienes agradezco con todo el corazón su apoyo en todo momento y el impulsarme a iniciar con esta nueva aventura.

Bueno pues el camino apenas empieza y nos falta bastante por recorrer, así que les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc ya saben solo denle al GO y haganmelas llegar

Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen **_


	3. Dulces recuerdos

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 2**

**DULCES RECUERDOS**

**Edward**** POV**

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa me dirigí con Bella hasta el cuarto de entretenimiento, donde nos sentamos en uno de los sofás con ella recostada en mi pecho, permanecimos así un buen rato en el cual la acune entre mis brazos y me dedique a jugar con su cabello, entonces cuando sentí que estaba mas tranquila me atreví a romper el silencio.

**- Ya estás mejor** – le pregunté al tiempo besaba su cabeza

**- Si, mucho mejor…… gracias** – giró su rostro hacia mi y me regaló una sonrisa

**- ¿Ahora si me dirás lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio? –** sabia que si tocaba el tema corría el riesgo de que volviera a entristecerse, pero no iba a pasar por alto el incidente y quería escuchar de sus propios labios qué era lo que había ocurrido

**- Te lo diré con una condición** – respondió al tiempo que en su rostro se pintaba una sonrisa pícara, de esas que solo se dibujaba cuando una idea pasaba por su cabecita

**- Te escucho **

**- ¿Podrías tocar el piano para mí?**

**- Claro que si princesa, sabes que tus deseos son ordenes** – le respondí con una sonrisa, bueno al menos ahora sabía que se encontraba mas animada – **anda vayamos a la estancia.**

Nos incorporamos y tomé su mano para dirigirnos hacia el piano de cola blanco que me habían regalado mis padres en mi cumpleaños numero 14 y el cual se había convertido en mi fiel compañero en mis momentos de soledad.

**- Y bien ¿Qué quieres escuchar?** – le pregunté a Bella mientras nos sentábamos en el banquillo

**- No lo se…… sorpréndeme **

Recordé cuanto le gustaba Debussi y comencé a tocar "Claro de luna", me encantaba sentirme tan compenetrado y abandonarme al sonido que emite el instrumento, de vez en cuando miraba a Bella y nuestras miradas se encontraban, otras tantas la veía cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en la música.

Me dejé envolver por la música al tiempo que mi mente recreaba los momentos vividos a su lado y el cómo me fui dando cuenta de que me había enamorado de ella.

**o0o0o0 Flash back 0o0o0o**

Bella y yo habíamos decidido encontrarnos después de clases para practicar un rato, ella me había suplicado que no fuera en el gimnasio de la escuela, debido a que no deseaba que nadie se burlara de sus torpes esfuerzos, esa opción me pareció de maravilla ya que de esta forma podría pasar mas tiempo a solas con ella y conocerla mejor.

**- Entonces ¿Dónde practicaremos?** – me preguntó después de que nos encontráramos en el estacionamiento de la escuela

**- Bueno en vista de que prefieres que no sea en el gimnasio, podría ser en algún parque que no este muy concurrido, o…… **– me detuve al instante, no quería que malinterpretara lo que le iba a proponer

**- ¿o?** – me animó a continuar

**- Bueno, no me gustaría que me malinterpretaras, pero en la parte trasera de mi casa, hay un área que he adaptado para practicar algunos tiros y podría servirnos bastante, además de que no habría problema en que alguien se acercara a molestarnos **– pareció meditarlo un poco y para mi sorpresa se echó a reír

**- ¿Crees que malinterpretaría el hecho de que me invites a practicar en tu casa? **

**- Pues en realidad si, apenas nos conocemos y……**

**- ¡Por Dios Edward! **– me interrumpió al tiempo que hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa – **está bien que sea torpe pero no soy ingenua, no te preocupes estoy segura de que no es una artimaña tuya para intentar seducirme, después de todo ¿por qué harías algo así, cuando podrías andar con cualquiera de las chicas lindas del instituto?** – ¡¡Qué era lo que acababa de decir?! Bueno es verdad que muchas de las animadoras y de mis compañeras de clases coqueteaban conmigo, pero para nada me interesaban ese tipo de muchachas tan superfluas

**- Espera Bella, es verdad que no debes preocuparte de que me sobrepase contigo, pero es porque se que tu eres toda una dama que no merece que sea tratada de esa manera y no porque no me parezcas linda **– "a decir verdad pienso que eres hermosa" concluí para mis adentros

**- Si claro** – dijo rodando los ojos como si no creyera una sola palabra y percibí como sus mejillas adquirían un tenue color rosa – **creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, porque tienes mucho trabajo que hacer si es que pretendes que logre siquiera rebotar el balón**

No queriendo profundizar mas en el asunto decidí ignorar el comentario de Bella por lo que solo me limite a sonreírle y conducirla hacia el auto para llevarla a mi casa, en cuanto llegamos pude observar a Sophie que se encontraba regando las plantas que adornaban el pórtico y que al mirarnos nos regalo una sonrisa.

**- Vamos Bella quiero presentarte a alguien** – le dije al tiempo que bajábamos del auto

**- Hola Edward, veo que traes compañía **– me saludó mi nana observando a Bella con cierta suspicacia

**- Sophie, quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan, ella es una compañera del instituto y desde ahora mi alumna de baloncesto y mi tutora de literatura** – entonces me gire hacia Bella y agregué – **Bella ella es Sophie Jonson, mi segunda madre**

**- Es un placer señora **– Bella le tendió la mano, la cual Sophie le estrechó gustosa

**- El placer es todo mío pequeña, pero puedes decirme Sophie **– le respondió con una sonrisa que Bella correspondió

**- Bueno creo que será mejor que pasemos, la señorita aquí presente y yo tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, estaremos en la cancha **

**- Claro hijo, les prepararé un poco de limonada y se las llevo **

**- Se ve que es una persona encantadora** – me dijo Bella una vez que nos quedamos solos

**- Vaya que si lo es, de hecho ella y Jeremy, su esposo, son lo mas cercano a una familia que puedo tener** – no pude evitar un toque de nostalgia en mis palabras

**- No se si deba preguntar, pero ¿Qué hay de tu padres?**

**- Pues ellos…… supongo que me quieren, debe de ser así, pero todo el tiempo se la pasan viajando debido a los negocios de mi padre, de hecho ahora están radicando en Londres, a veces pienso que solo saben que existo porque cada mes voy a retirar el dinero que me envían para mis gastos, pero estoy seguro que de no ser por eso podría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y ni siquiera lo notarían**

Nunca había expresado a nadie mi verdadero sentir en cuanto a la relación que llevaba con mis padres, sin embargo a pesar de tener apenas un par de días de conocerla, Bella me inspiro confianza para hacerlo.

**- Edward lo siento mucho, fue una imprudencia de mi parte preguntarte al respecto, te aseguro que no fue mi intención inmiscuirme ni mucho menos hacerte sentir mal, pero es que no tenia idea** – bajó la vista realmente apenada

**- No te preocupes, tal como lo has dicho tú no sabias nada, y siempre es bueno poder confiar en alguien…. Bueno será mejor que te cambies, no creas que ya te salvaste de comenzar el entrenamiento el día de hoy **– cambié de tema y sonreí a lo que Bella me correspondió de manera calida y entonces nos dirigimos hacía la cancha.

Las siguientes semanas nos reuníamos casi a diario después de clases para practicar o trabajar en mi ensayo de literatura, a decir verdad no necesitaba de mucha ayuda, me gustaba mucho leer e incluso tenia adelantado algo del trabajo, pero se suponía que ese había sido el trato para que mi alumna preferida aceptara las clases.

Durante los entrenamientos, pude darme cuenta de que ella no exageraba cuando le dijo al entrenador Gordón que el problema radicaba en su falta de habilidad para las actividades físicas y mucho menos cuando me aseguro que sería una tarea difícil el enseñarle los movimientos básicos, pero esa ausencia de destreza lejos de hacerla parecer torpe le daba un encanto inexplicable, para mi era como si se tratara de una criatura frágil a la cual se necesitaba proteger y que irremediablemente deseaba ser yo quien la protegiera.

Me parecía sumamente gracioso el hecho de que movimientos tan simples como rebotar el balón significara un verdadero reto para ella, pero me también me asombraba su capacidad de lucha y el empeño que ponía para lograr su objetivo.

Había tardes en las que no tocábamos siquiera el balón y nos dedicábamos a "mis clases", entonces nos sentábamos en la terraza a leer, algunas veces lo hacia yo en silencio mientras que ella se dedicaba a sus deberes, pero en algunas otras mas afortunadas me pedía que le leyera los párrafos o lo hacia ella misma para mi, con el propósito de que encontrara las palabras ocultas entre líneas, era tan hermoso escuchar los diálogos de "orgullo y prejuicio" en su dulce voz.

Con el pasar de tiempo había logrado descubrir machismos detalles en Bella, como por ejemplo el hecho de que su cabello reflejaba tonos rojizos bajo el sol, que sus ojos eran un verdadero reflejo de sus emociones, que tenia 7 sonrisas diferentes según lo que quería reflejar cada una de ellas, y hasta el momento había contado 15 totanildades diferentes en las que podía sonrojarse.

En ese momento todo estuvo muy claro, ¡Me había enamorado de Isabella Swan!, sin embargo preferí guardarlo en secreto ya que no quería hacerla sentir incomoda y que terminara alejándose de mi.

**o0o0o0 Fin del Flash back 0o0o0o**

Una vez que la melodía terminó, y di los últimos acordes Bella le dio el toque final a la melodía, tocando un par de notas al azar, me encantaba que hiciera eso y ella lo sabía, de hecho en alguna ocasión le había dicho que era el complemento perfecto de mis interpretaciones, tanto como lo era de mi vida, aproveché que tenia su mano sobre las teclas del piano para atraparla entre las mías y llevármela a la boca para besarla, provocándole que se sonrojara de esa manera tan encantadora para mi.

**- Bueno señorita, yo ya cumplí con mi parte, así que creo que ha llegado su turno** – le recordé

**- Olvídalo Edward ya estoy mejor, no tiene importancia** – intentó evadir el tema

**- Bella…** - la tomé por los hombros y la obligue a mirarme – **saliste del gimnasio hecha un mar de lagrimas y seguiste así todo el camino hasta acá, así que por favor no digas que no tiene importancia, cuando tiene toda la importancia del mundo**

**- De acuerdo** – suspiró resignada – **estaba esperándote cuando Tanya se acerco a mi, y empezó a decirme algunas que me hirieron, eso es todo** – ¡lo sabia! sabia que esa víbora había tenido algo que ver

**- Y esas cosas fueron……** - la animé a continuar

**- Bueno…… me dijo que no me hiciera muchas ilusiones contigo, que yo no era mas que un pasatiempo y…….**

**- Y tú se lo creíste** – la interrumpí con un tono de voz serio al tiempo que ella bajaba su mirada

**- P-pues……**

**- No es posible Bella ¿Cómo has podido creerle?** – le pregunté realmente decepcionado

**- ¡Y ¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga?! ¡por Dios Edward cualquiera puede ver lo obvio! yo no soy mas que una simple, torpe e insignificante chiquilla de 16 años y tu……**

**- Y yo estoy completamente enamorado de ti** – le interrumpí de nuevo ya con voz mas tranquila y levante su barbilla para obligarla a mirarme – ¿**es que acaso no lo entiendes Bella? Tú nunca podrías ser simple e insignificante, todo lo contrario eres la mujer mas hermosa con la que me he podido topar, eres maravillosa, tierna, inteligente y Te Amo**

Sin darle tiempo a responder nada tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé, primero de manera dulce, pero luego necesité sentirla mas cerca, por lo que rodee su cintura con un brazo y la atraje hacia mi, lo que jamás me esperé fue su reacción, pues rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y empezó a besarme de forma mas apasionada, pero de repente empecé a sentir un sabor salado…… Bella lloraba…… me separé poco a poco de ella y entonces pude ver las lagrimas recorrer de nuevo su rostro

**- Ya no llores princesa, sabes que me duele verte triste** – le dije mientras intentaba secarle las lagrimas con mis pulgares.

**- Soy una tonta ¿no es cierto?** – me dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente

**- Así es, pero ¿sabes qué?** – le conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Que eres MI tonta, y no cambiaria nada de ti** – dicho esto volví a besarla suavemente en los labios

* * *

**Bella POV**

Después de pasar toda la tarde juntos me llevo a mi casa, de nuevo nuestras manos iban entrelazadas, mientras coreábamos una canción que se escuchaba en la radio.

**- Y bien Bella ¿lista para el próximo sábado? **– me preguntó mi novio en cuanto la canción finalizó.

- ¿**Para qué se supone que debería estar lista?** – realmente no recordaba haber hecho planes con él para el fin de semana

**- Pues para el baile de primavera claro esta** – me respondió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

**- Espera Edward** – lo frené y estoy segura de que mi expresión fue de total asombro ya que cuando se giró un momento a mirarme lo escuche ahogar una risita – **hasta donde yo recuerdo en ningún momento hemos acordado ir al baile.**

**- Mmm…… bueno se que no te lo he pedido formalmente, pero como sabes yo tengo que asistir debido a los reconocimientos que entregaran para el equipo y asumí que como mi novia me acompañarías** – bueno viéndolo desde ese punto de vista tenia razón, pero….

**- Pero es que yo nunca bailo, ya sabes que soy muy tor…...** – me miró levantando la ceja por lo que corregí – **que no soy muy diestra**

**- Si, pero tampoco jugabas baloncesto y ahora lo haces considerablemente bien **– me recordó mientras estacionaba el auto frente a mi casa, entonces se giró hacia mi y mirándome a los ojos añadió – **no te voy a obligar a ir si no quieres hacerlo princesa, sabes perfectamente que respeto tus decisiones, pero en realidad me encantaría entrar al salón de baile del brazo de la chica mas linda de todo Phoenix **– maldición, ¿Por qué siempre sabía como convencerme?

**- Pues entonces pídeselo** – le respondí con una sonrisa para seguirle el juego, me tomo ambas manos y en el tono mas formal que encontró me preguntó

**- Señorita, ¿me concedería usted el honor de ser mi pareja para el baile de primavera que se realizara el próximo sábado? **

**- Será un placer caballero** – le respondí y entonces tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso dulcemente

**- Vamos será mejor que entres a casa **– bajó del auto y lo rodeo para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir.

Casi no terminamos de llegar hasta la puerta de mi casa, cuando mi madre ya estaba abriéndonos, entonces mi novio aprovecho para comunicarle nuestros planes para el sábado talvez temiendo que me fuera arrepentir.

**- Hola mami** – le saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla

**- Buenas noches Señora Dwyer **

**- Buenas noches muchachos** – nos saludo mi madre con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja - **¿gustas pasar Edward?**

**- Muchas gracias, tengo que volver a casa a terminar unos deberes, solamente quería pedirle su consentimiento para llevar a Bella el sábado por la noche al baile que se realizara en la escuela**

**- ¡¡ ¿En verdad?! **– ay no, ahí iba una dosis del entusiasmo desbordado de Reneé – **Pero por su puesto que tienes mi permiso hijo** – entonces se volteó hacia mi y me abrazó – **¡ay Bella que emoción tu primer baile!**

**- Así parece mamá** – respondí, totalmente sonrojada

**- Bueno muchachos **– continuó mi madre después de soltarme – **los dejo solos para que se despidan, hija no tardes mucho**

**- No mamá en seguida voy** – en cuanto entró a casa me giré hacia mi novio y lo abracé – **discúlpala, a veces es algo…. Efusiva**

**- Al menos es bueno ver que alguien se emocionó con la idea** – me dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente

**- Tonto, ya sabes que a mi me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, es solo que eso de los bailes en realidad me pone bastante nerviosa**

**- No tienes nada de que preocuparte princesa, te prometo que estaré a tu lado en todo momento** – y dicho esto me besó suavemente haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora – **bueno creo que es mejor que entres ya a casa, no queremos que Reneé se moleste conmigo ¿verdad?**

**- Si claro, como si eso fuera posible, si ya sabes que mamá te adora** – y era verdad, para Reneé, al igual que para mi, Edward era la personificación de la rectitud y el novio que cualquier madre querría para su hija, ya que era atento, respetuoso y protector, pero sobre todo me hacia muy feliz a cada momento.

**- Aun así, es preferible que no tentemos a la suerte, nos vemos mañana princesa espero que tengas dulces sueños **– me dijo rozando mi mejilla con su mano

**- Claro que si, soñaré contigo** – entonces me puse de puntillas para besarle

En cuanto vi que el auto de Edward abandonó la calle, me di vuelta para entrar a casa, aun no terminaba de poner un pie dentro cuando mi madre me estaba tomando de la mano y me jalaba hacia el sofá

**- Bella tenemos que planear todo para el sábado, mañana pasaré por ti a la escuela para que vayamos al centro comercial, tenemos que escoger tu vestido, zapatillas, hacer una cita en el salón de belleza para que te arreglen el cabello……**

**- Espera mamá** – la paré y es que en verdad dudo que haya una persona que pueda igualar el entusiasmo de Reneé – **no creo que sea necesario tanto alboroto ¡es solo un baile!**

**- Nada de eso Isabella, es tu primer baile, y es algo que recordaras toda tu vida, así que mañana iremos a buscar todo lo necesario y no se diga mas **– dijo en un tono que no admitía objeción alguna

**- De acuerdo mamá, de todos modos creo que de nada me servirá ponerme a discutir contigo** – accedí resignada y con eso dimos por concluida la conversación

Después de la cena y de ayudar a mi madre a lavar los paltos, subí a mi habitación para disponerme a dormir, mientras conciliaba el sueño no puede evitar recordar el maravilloso día en que Edward me había pedido formalmente que fuera su novia.

**o0o0o0 Flash back 0o0o0o**

Faltaban muy pocos días para mi examen de deportes, por lo que Edward y yo practicábamos a marchas forzadas, aun no podía creer que lograra mejorar tanto, pero es que en realidad mi profesor particular ponía todo su empeño para ayudarme a alcanzar mi objetivo.

Para ser sincera lo que mas me emocionaba de mis clases no eran tanto los avances que había logrado, sino la compañía de la persona que me las daba, tenia que admitirlo ¡estaba enamorada de Edward Masen!

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si independientemente de sus ojos y su maravillosa sonrisa, tambien estaba el hecho de que era atento conmigo y me trataba muy bien. En algunas ocasiones cuando me mostraba como debia tomar el balón, o como intentar algun lanzamiento, sus manos rozaban accidentalmente las mias y podía sentir un millon de descargas electricas recorrer mi piel.

Aunque nunca dejé que las emociones que me embargaban me hicieran perder la realidad, yo sabia quien era él y quien era yo, y siempre estuve conciente de las circunstancias, por alguna extraña razón el chico mas apuesto de Phoenix se había compadecido de la niña torpe y le había ofrecido ayuda, y después de que todo esto acabara cada quien seguiría por su rumbo y tal vez, si corría con suerte, solo nos limitáramos a saludarnos cuando nos encontráramos por los pasillos.

**- ¿En qué tanto piensas Bella?** – su maravillosa voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones cuando nos dirigiamos rumbo a su casa

**- En nada** – le respondí al tiempo que me giraba para mirarlo – **solo estoy algo nerviosa por el examen de deportes **– bueno hasta cierto punto era verdad

**- No tienes nada de que preocuparte Bella, estoy seguro de que lo haras muy bien, solo es cuestión de que confíes en ti misma, ademas no olvides que tienes al mejor de los maestros** – me dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente

**- Eso ni quien lo dude, señor "modestia"** – le segui el juego – **por cierto no me has contado cómo te fue con tu ensayo de literatura **

**- Aun no me dan las notas, pero estoy seguro que me irá de maravilla, es decir con una maestra tan inteligente como tú ¿Quién podría salir mal? **– su comentario hizo que me ruborizara a mas no poder y solo atiné a bajar la vista

**- ¡Por favor Edward, deja de adularme!, vas a hacer que me sonroje **– le reclamé algo nerviosa

**- No me importa, solo digo la verdad, además Bella tú siempre te sonrojas **– ante esa afirmación, sentí que mis mejillas ardían y agradecí que estuviéramos estacionando el auto para cortar el tema y escapar de la situación para saludar a Sophie

**- Hola Sophie ¿Qué tal tu día?**

**- Muy bien Bella gracias, dime ¿ya lista para tu examen? **– me preguntó con su sonrisa sincera

**- Pues no lo se, eso deberías de preguntárselo a mi maestro** - correspondí a su sonrisa

**- Ella esta mas que lista Sophie, solo es cuestión de practicar unas ultimas jugadas **– le respondió el aludido y después agregó hacia mi – **lo que me recuerda señorita que es mejor que vaya a cambiarse para comenzar con su entrenamiento**

Después de cambiarme comenzamos a practicar algunos tiros y luego unos pases, en realidad no era tan difícil como al principio pero la cercanía de Edward no dejaba de ponerme nerviosa.

Estábamos jugando un "uno a uno" – aunque claro que Edward se estaba poniendo a mi nivel y me dejaba realizar las jugadas – cuando en un intento por arrebatarme el balón se colocó detrás de mi y pude sentir su cuerpo demasiado cerca del mío, entonces mientras uno de sus brazos se colaba bajo mi cuerpo para empujar la bola, el otro me rodeo por la cintura para apartarme, ese simple roce fue mas de lo que mis nervios podían soportar y en un acto reflejo lo único que atiné a hacer fue levantar mi brazo para apartarlo, pero claro mi torpeza no podía abandonarme y mi codo se fue a estrellar justo en su nariz.

**- ¡Ouch!** – lo escuché decir al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a su nariz para cubrirla

**- ¡Oh por Dios Edward!** – me giré a verlo realmente preocupada y avergonzada – **lo siento, lo siento, soy un completa tonta, ¡mira nada mas lo que te he hecho!**

**- Esta bien, Bella solo fue un accidente** – me respondió sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro

**- ¿Pero cómo dices eso? Pude haberte roto la nariz, anda déjame ver si esta bien **–"por favor que no este sangrando" rogaba mentalmente, suficiente había sido con romperle la nariz, como para encima desmayarme frente a él.

Me aproximé a Edward considerablemente y entonces tomé sus manos entre las mías para descubrir su rostro, por suerte al parecer solo había sido el dolor del golpe y su nariz estaba intacta, entonces sin siquiera pensar acerqué mis dedos hasta su cara y los pase por el lugar donde le había golpeado, al instante sentí como miles de mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago.

**- ¿Te duele?** – pregunté alzando la vista hacia sus ojos y no pude evitar notar algo extraño en su mirada

**- En realidad si** – me respondió y pude sentir su aliento golpear mi rostro haciendo que las mariposas revolotearan aun mas

**- Deja voy a pedirle un trozo de hielo a Sophie para ponértelo y…… **

**- Espera Bella no es necesario** – en ese momento me di cuenta de que una de nuestras manos aun seguían entrelazadas y mi corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad increíble – **no es la nariz la que me duele sino el corazón**

**- N-no te entiendo…….** – antes de poder decir algo mas Edward silenció mis labios con un dedo

**- Me duele el corazón por convivir contigo todos los días y darme cuenta de que eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente, por tener que reprimir estas ansias locas que tengo de abrazarte…… me duele cada vez que miro esos hermosos ojos tan expresivos y no poder perderme en tu mirada…… me duele cada vez que te veo sonrojarte y siento la necesidad de acariciar tus mejillas para sentir el calor que de ellas emerge** – en ese momento una se sus manos atrapo un mechón de cabello suelto y me lo colocó detrás de la oreja – **pero sobre todo me duele cada vez que sonríes y tengo que reprimir el deseo de hacer esto……**

En ese momento pude ver como inclinaba su cabeza para acercar su rostro al mió, su dulce aliento me lleno de calidez y yo solo atiné a cerrar los ojos antes de que sus labios se unieran a los míos en un beso suave, por un momento no supe que hacer pero entonces él me estrechó mas hacía su cuerpo y yo apoyé ambas manos en sus hombros, mientras él me rodeaba con una mano la cintura y con la otra tomaba mi nuca para evitar que me alejara de él.

Cuando el beso terminó, permanecí un rato mas con los ojo cerrados, pensando que si estaba soñando no deseaba despertar jamás, entonces al abrirlos me di cuenta de que me dirigía una mirada llena de ternura mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Abrí mi boca dispuesta a hablar pero entonces, él puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me dijo

**- Me gustas, en realidad me gustas mucho** – y entonces ensanchando su sonrisa agregó – **y por esa razón te pregunto…… Isabella Swan ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?**

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era un verdadero sueño hecho realidad, quería decirle tantas cosas pero al parecer mi cerebro no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, por lo que solo alcance a lanzarme a sus brazos y responder

**- Claro que acepto, me encantaría** – dicho esto me separo un poco de el solo para tomar mi cara entre sus manos antes de murmurar un "**Gracias"** y volverme a besar

* * *

_**Hola vampiros**_

_**Bueno pues este capitulo nos regala un poquito de los recuerdos de Edward y Bella para que nos demos una idea de cómo surgió esta bonita relación.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas las niñas lindas que me hicieron el favor de leer el primer capitulo y me dejaron tan bellos comentarios, así como a todas aquellas que los han agregado a sus favoritos**_

_**Un mega beso a mi amiga Gis que siempre esta muy al pendiente de mis avances en este fic y me hecha porras para continuarlo, además de pasarnos momentos súper agradables en el Chat. También un abrazo bien grande a Leía que ha declarado a esta historia como su nueva obsesión…… Y bueno por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante a mis dos Creatures of Darkness Rizzy y Marvic que como siempre han estado a mí lado demostrándome su amistad incondicional, y apoyo en todo momento….. ¡¡Niñas saben que las adoro!!**_

_**Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me los hagan saber solo tiene que darle al GO**_

_**Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett**_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


	4. Rompiendo las tradiciones

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 3**

**ROMPIENDO CON LAS TRADICIONES**

**Bella POV**

Era sábado por la noche, lo cual quería decir que al fin había llegado el tan esperado baile de primavera, o bueno al menos lo era para mi novio y para mi mamá, porque lo que es a mi, me llenaba de pavor el hecho de saber que debido a mi acompañante todas las miradas estarían fijas en mi.

Haciendo oídos sordos a mis ruegos Reneé me había llevado a recorrer todos los centros comerciales de Phoenix con el propósito de encontrar el "vestido perfecto para su nena", pero eso no fue nada en comparación con la travesía que significo encontrar los accesorios "perfectos" y unos zapatos que fueran adecuados pero que a su vez no representaran un peligro mortal para mi.

Al menos la hice desistir de un tormentoso día en el salón de belleza, pero a cambio tuve que prometerle que le permitiría arreglarme a ella misma.

**- Reneé… han llegado por Bella** – escuché a Phil llamar desde el piso de abajo y mis nervios estuvieron a punto de explotar al saber que Edward se encontraba abajo

**- Ya vamos** – respondió mi madre al tiempo que quitaba las tenazas de mi cabello logrando acomodar los últimos rizos de mi peinado.

Una vez que terminó su labor con mi cabello y retocó mi maquillaje, me puse de pie frente al espejo para comprobar mi apariencia sin poder creer que era yo quien se reflejaba en el, sin lugar a dudas mi madre era una verdadera genio en cuanto al cambio de imagen y por primera vez sentí que no desentonaría tanto al lado de Edward.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Esperé impacientemente a que Bella bajara mientras platicaba con el sr. Dwyer acerca de su equipo de béisbol

**- ¡¡Phil prepara la cámara, que ya esta por bajar Bella!!** – la euforia de Reneé inundó el lugar al tiempo que tomaba la video cámara y le pasaba a su esposo la cámara fotográfica – **ahh buenas noches Edward** – se apresuró a saludarme al notar mi presencia – **¡¡BELLA, HIJA YA PUEDES BAJAR!!**

**- Mamá no se te ocurra estar grabando por favor** – escuché la voz de mi dulce niña con un tono de ruego, proveniente del piso superior

**- Vamos Isabella apresúrate, que Edward no te va a estar esperando toda la noche –** replicó su madre mientras enfocaba hacia las escaleras.

Fue entonces cuando al final de la escalera apareció la más hermosa de las visiones, un dulce ángel empezó a descender por ellas mientras me miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, en ese momento me quede embobado mirándola, lucía un vestido azul turquesa que se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo hasta la cadera, para después dar paso a una falda amplia que le llegaba a la altura de la pantorrilla. Poco antes de que llegara al último escalón me acerque a ella para tomarla de la mano

**- H-hola** – me saludó tímidamente en cuanto estuvo de pie frente a mi

**- Te ves……hermosa** – fue lo único que pude responder tratando de salir de la ensoñación

**- ¿En verdad te gusta?** – me preguntó sonriendo ampliamente

**- Claro que si princesa, aunque en realidad tú me gustas sin importar la ropa que lleves puesta** –me acerqué y la besé ligeramente en los labios, olvidándome de que teníamos compañía, sin embargo el flash de una cámara me lo recordó obligándonos a romper el beso.

**- ¡Genial Phil no pudiste tomar una mejor fotografía!** – gritó la madre de Bella, mientras dejaba de grabar para correr a abrazar a su esposo – **yo tambien logré hacer un acercamiento perfecto de la escena**

**- ¡Mamá por favor no!** – protestó mi novia mientras se ponía completamente roja

**- Vamos Bella no seas tímida, si quedo genial, ¿quieren venir a verla chicos? claro que si no les gusta pueden repetirlo y la volvemos a tomar** – respondía Reneé mientras nos mostraba la cámara digital, la tomé solo para complacerla y miré la foto, debo reconocer que la toma fue muy buena

**- Esta perfecta sra. Dwyer, bueno ahora si nos disculpa, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos **

**- Si, si claro** – se giró a su marido quien era ahora quien tenia la videocámara en la mano – **Phil ¿listo para grabar la salida de Bella? **

**- Claro…… pero Reneé ¿no crees que antes de que se vayan deberíamos de tomarles una foto que si puedan mostrar a sus amigos? **

**- Ahh pero que tonta soy, claro que si** – respondió tomando la cámara – **muchachos ¿listos?**

**- Mamá es suficiente, Phil yo se que la quieres pero ¿Por qué le das cuerda?** – le recriminó Bella

**- Vamos princesa** – le animé – **será divertido…… ademas de esa manera podremos irnos ya** – agregué lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara

**- De acuerdo** – rodó los ojos no muy convencida

Nos colocamos tal y como Reneé nos indico, para que nos fotografiara, a decir verdad esa fotografía se convirtió en varias mas, desde diferentes ángulos, yo no podía parar de sonreír al darme cuenta de lo divertidos que podían ser unos padres que realmente se interesaran por sus hijos, y a pesar de no poder disfrutar de ese privilegio me sentí feliz de que Bella si contara con ellos.

**- Bueno creo que ahora si nos vamos o no llegaremos a tiempo** – les dije a los señores Dwyer mientras estrechaba sus manos

**- Claro Edward diviértanse, y cuida… mucho a… mi niña** – respondió Reneé entre sollozos y se secó una lagrima que escapo de sus ojos

**- Mamá, ¡no me digas que estas llorando!** – por la expresión en el rostro de Bella, sabía que estaba a punto de colapsar – **pero si solo voy a un baile, no me estoy mudando de casa**

**- ¡Pero Isabella que insensible eres! **– le recriminó su madre – **ya se que es un baile…… pero es tu primer baile, y es lógico que me emocione** – suspiró antes de agregar – **pareciera que fue apenas ayer cuando eras pequeña y te ponías mis vestidos…… deberían de haberla visto lucía tan adorable, sobre todo cuando se ponía mis zapatillas y trope……**

**- ¡Basta Reneé! No creo que a ellos les interesen esos detalles** – gritó Bella mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un escarlata encantador, no pude reprimir una carcajada y entonces sus hermosos ojos castaños se posaron sobre mi – **Edward tenías prisa ¿no? Entonces vayámonos ya.**

**- Tranquila princesa** – dije aun entre risas – **pero tienes razón, nos debemos ir ya** - me gire hacia su madre y Phil y para despedirme de ellos – **prometo no traerla muy tarde**

**- No te preocupes muchacho** – me respondió Phil – **confiamos en que estará segura contigo, diviértanse.**

Cuando por fin salimos de su casa nos dirigimos al auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto para ayudarla a subir, una vez que hice lo propio empecé a conducir rumbo al lugar en el que se realizaría el baile, durante el trayecto noté que Bella iba inusualmente callada y supuse que aun estaba molesta, por el incidente en su casa.

**- ¿Estás molesta?** – le pregunté rompiendo el silencio

**- Mas bien avergonzada, no entiendo por qué Reneé actuó de esa manera, estoy acostumbrada a sus efusividades pero esto fue el colmo **– entonces volvió el carmín a sus mejillas – **no tenía ninguna necesidad de contarte esas cosas.**

**- No tienes porque avergonzarte Bella, se ve que tu madre te adora y esa es su manera de demostrártelo** – le sonreí para infundirle confianza – ademas estoy seguro que debiste ser una niña encantadora – **ella me devolvió la sonrisa y entonces tome su mano, como lo hacia siempre que conducía, para continuar nuestro camino al baile.**

**

* * *

**

Tanya POV

Al fin había llegado la noche del baile y con ella la oportunidad de ver uno de mis sueños, o bien podríamos llamarle caprichos, realizado…… esa noche sería la reina del baile y tendría nada mas ni nada menos que a Edward Anthony Masen como compañero.

No me importaba que él llegara acompañado de la estúpida de su noviecita, ya todo estaba arreglado para hacer un pequeño cambio en las tradiciones del baile, así que este sería el primer año en que no seria necesario que los reyes del baile hubieran asistido como pareja, por lo que simularíamos una votación individual en la que Edward y yo resultaríamos ganadores y entonces, mientras bailamos el tradicional baile real, aprovecharía para besarle y que el se diera cuenta de quien es realmente quien le conviene y mandaría a volar a la simplona de Isabella Swan.

**- Tanya ¿estás segura de que tu plan dará resultado?** – me pregunto Jacqueline, una de mis amigas

**- Claro que si Jackie, veras que esta misma noche tendré a Edward bebiendo de mi mano** – respondí con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

**- Pero…… tú estás dando por hecho que los ganadores serán ustedes ¿y si no es así? **

**- Pero ¿acaso eres idiota?** – casi le grité – **Creo que tanta voltereta te esta atrofiando el cerebro ¿crees acaso que la gente votaría por alguien que no fuéramos nosotros?**

**- Bueno no pero…… tú sabes** – dudó si continuar o no, pero aun así agregó – **probablemente algunos quieran complacer a Edward y entonces votarían por él y su novia……**

**- ¡¡No digas estupideces!!** – ahora si que le grité pero es que el solo hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad me sacaba de mis casillas – **eso no podría ocurrir JAMAS ¿entendido?, pero bueno aquí entre nos te confesare un secretito** – me acerque a ella para evitar que alguien mas escuchara

**- ¿De que se trata?** – me preguntó intrigada

**- Bueno como sabes el presidente del comité organizador es Kevin Astor, y como él es quien contará los votos y siempre ha estado interesado en mi…… me aseguró que los resultados serían los que yo deseara a cambio de un "pequeño favorcito**" – vi como Jackie abría los ojos por la sorpresa y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada

**- ¡¡No me digas que te acostaste con él!! **

**- Querida el fin justifica los medios, ademas no fue tan malo, detrás de esa carita de niño bueno, se esconde un amante muy apasionado **

**- Eres increíble Tanya Summer**

**- Lo se querida, lo se**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Estábamos por entrar al salón de baile cuando un miedo enorme me inundó, jamás me habían gustado este tipo de eventos y el solo hecho de pensar que al entrar todas las miradas se dirigirían a nosotros, o mas específicamente a mi pareja, me aterró; instintivamente aferré mi mano al brazo de Edward y presiento que el sintió mi aprensión, ya que apoyó su mano sobre la mía y se acerco a susurrarme al oído

**- Tranquila Bella, no tienes porque sentirte nerviosa, te prometo que no te dejaré sola ni un solo momento** – su voz suave y aterciopelada me relajó

**- Es solo que me pone nerviosa ser el centro de atención, y estoy segura que el entrar de tu brazo hará que todos me miren**

**- Por eso no debes preocuparte pequeña** – me respondió con una sonrisa picara – **te aseguro que las miradas no estarán sobre ti, sino sobre mi**

**- Sin duda….** – admití derrotada

**- Pero no es por lo que estas pensando tontita…… lo que ocurre es que me estarán envidiando por entrar del brazo de la mujer mas hermosa de Phoenix** – sin duda su comentario hizo que me ruborizara, lo que le provocó una risita, para después besarme en la frente - **¿lista?**

**- Claro** – le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa y entonces entramos al salón.

Tal y como me lo temía apenas pusimos un pie dentro todos se giraron a mirarnos, pude notar la mirada celosa de algunas chicas y como matarían por estar en mi lugar, al parecer en ese momento salio mi parte egoísta ya que me aferré mas al brazo de mi novio, él pareció entender la razón de mi reacción ya que me miro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

**- Hey Edward… por acá** – escuché como Justin, el mejor amigo de mi novio, lo llamaba para que se acercará al lugar donde estaba reunido con varios de los chicos del equipo.

**- ¿Qué tal chicos?** – les saludó él una vez que llegamos a su lado

**- Bastante bien, ya preparados para recibir nuestro merecido premio por ganar el campeonato** – contestó Will, otro de sus compañeros de juego

**- Wow Bella, te ves increíblemente bien** – dijo Justin, en cuanto se giró para saludarme.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los amigos de Edward me aceptaban por el solo hecho de ser su novia, Justin era el único que parecía sincero cada vez que hablaba conmigo, probablemente porque compartíamos una clase

**- Gracias Justin** – respondí algo sonrojada, realmente no estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir halagos – **tu también luces bien**

**- Bueno Edward…… pues creo que será mejor que cuides muy bien de tu novia, porque te aseguro que esta noche habrá mas de uno que estará al pendiente de que se quede sola, para robártela y bailar mínimo una pieza con ella** – bromeó

**- No te preocupes amigo, no pienso correr ese riesgo, ten por seguro que no pienso separarme de esta hermosa princesa ni un solo segundo** – le contestó al tiempo que me apretaba hacia él de forma posesiva

**- Además Justin, yo no bailo……** – mi novio me miro enarcando una ceja – **a menos que Edward me lo pida claro esta** – corregí inmediatamente y luego agregué – **aunque sería bajo su propia riesgo**

Ante mi comentario todos comenzaron a reír y Edward me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me dio un beso en la frente al tiempo que me decía que adoraba mis ocurrencias.

Después de estar platicando un rato más nos despedimos de los chicos y nos dirigimos hacia la terraza del salón, una vez ahí Edward se puso frente a mí, y me tomó de las manos

**- ¿Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves hoy?** – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos

**- Mmmm **– fingí meditar mi respuesta – **no en los últimos diez minutos **– le respondí con una sonrisa

**- Bella, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte**

**- ¿Si?** – me soltó y se aparto un par de pasos de mi

**- Mi Lady Swan** – dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia – **¿me concedería el honor de correr el riesgo de bailar a su lado durante el baile real?** – me sonrojé violentamente ante tal muestra de caballerosidad

**- Será un placer…… aunque al parecer mi Lord está olvidando el pequeñísimo detalle de que el baile real es solo para el rey y la reina del baile**

**- Y tambien para las princesas hermosas como tú…… ademas Bella nadie ha dicho que tengamos que bailarlo al centro de la pista, podemos hacerlo aquí en la terraza** – me atrajo hacia su cuerpo para fundirnos en un abrazo **– o en cualquier otro lugar donde estemos a solas si eso te hace sentir mas cómoda**

Antes de que pudiera responder acercó su rostro al mío y nos fundimos en un beso, el contacto de nuestros labios era la sensación mas hermosa que podía experimentar, coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda, justo en el momento en que íbamos a profundizar el beso el sonido de alguien que carraspeaba nos interrumpió, nos separamos poco a poco, pero sin dejar de abrazarnos, y nos encontramos con Justin, que estaba de espaldas a nosotros

**- ¿Ocurre algo? **– preguntó mi novio, pero aun así no me soltó

**- Siento mucho interrumpirlos Edward, pero tienes que volver adentro, están a punto de entregar los premios**

**- De acuerdo……. Vamos Bella** – me tomó por el brazo para volver al salón

Cuando entregaron los premios al equipo de baloncesto inevitablemente Edward tuvo que dejarme sola por un momento, pero siempre dentro de su campo de visión.

**- ¿Ya viste Jackie? Jamás pensé que cierta perdedora se atreviera a venir al baile, ¿Qué no se dará cuenta que no encaja aquí? **

¡Maldición! Reconocería esa voz en donde fuera como una de las más desagradables que pudiera haber escuchado

**- Al parecer no querida Tanya, tal vez buscaba la biblioteca y se perdió**

**- ¿Sabes amiga? Si yo fuera ella sería mas inteligente y me iría a casa antes de pasar el ridículo mas grande de mi vida, cuando mi pareja me deje botada a medio baile** – ese comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso, por lo que me giré para encararlas

**- Pero afortunadamente no eres yo, aunque eso es lo que quisieras Tanya, porque estoy segura que hubieras dado lo que fuera por ser tú quien entrara del brazo de Edward al baile** – respondí con suficiencia mientras la encaraba

**- Tal vez no entre de su brazo "querida"…… pero creo que aquí lo importante no es con quien llega, sino con quien se irá** – entonces se acerco un poco mas y agregó en tono de burla – **espero que hayas traído para tu taxi, imbécil **– sus palabras me helaron, pero no lo demostré, entonces vi que Edward se acercaba a mi y supe que era el momento de devolver el golpe

**- Gracias por tu preocupación Tanya, en verdad que siempre es un placer hablar contigo…… ahora si me disculpas MI NOVIO viene hacia acá y estoy segura que espera que vaya a felicitarlo por su premio…… permiso** – di la media vuelta y alcancé a Edward a medio camino

**- ¿Te hizo algo?** – preguntó percatándose de quien estaba a mi lado

**- No te preocupes amor, todo esta bajo control** – le respondí y me puse de puntillas para rozar mis labios con los suyos

La velada siguió hasta que llego el momento que muchos de los estudiantes estaban esperando, la coronación de los reyes del baile

**- Buenas noches compañeros** – la voz de Kevin Astor inundo el lugar – **ha llegado la hora de coronar a los que serán los reyes de esta noche……como ustedes saben este año hemos roto con la tradición de que el rey y la reina deben venir como pareja al baile, debido a que quisimos darle la oportunidad de que las personas que ustedes realmente consideren los ganadores sean quienes porten la corona sin importar que no hayan asistido juntos**

Se escuchó un gran alboroto por parte de los alumno y entonces le pasaron a Kevin un sobre cerrado

**- En este sobre se encuentran los resultados de sus votaciones **– dijo al momento que lo abría – así que sin más preámbulos…… **es para mi todo un honor presentar como reyes del baile de primavera a ¡Tanya Summer y Edward Masen! ¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos!**

En el momento en que dijeron sus nombres sentí como mi sangre se helaba, no me sorprendía en lo mas mínimo que Edward resultara ganador, yo misma había votado por el aun sabiendo que mi nombre no figuraba entre las candidatas, pero el solo hecho de pensar que bailaría con Tanya me hacia sentir completamente insignificante, me giré a mirar a mi novio y vi como negaba con la cabeza mientras todos coreaban su nombre

**- Debes ir Edward** – le animé a pesar de que sabia lo que eso implicaba

**- No pienso hacerlo…… no voy a aceptarlo** – dijo con decisión

**- Te están llamando, muchos votaron por ti** – algunos chicos se acercaban para llevarlo hacia el escenario

**- No Bella, vine contigo y solo contigo pienso estar, ademas te prometí este baile y quiero bailarlo contigo no con Tanya **– los gritos aumentaban y todas las miradas se posaban en nosotros

**- Mira Edward es solo un baile, podemos bailar cualquier otra melodía, además ya sabes que a mi ni siquiera me gusta bailar** – para ese entonces los reflectores ya estaban enfocándonos y sus compañeros de equipo estaban a nuestro alrededor – **por favor Edward, suficiente tengo con Tanya como para que toda la escuela me odie por retener a su rey**

**- De acuerdo princesa, subiré pero solo porque tu me lo estás pidiendo** – aceptó derrotado

**- Gracias** – me puse en puntillas y le bese en la mejilla

**- Justin……** – llamó a su amigo que ya se encontraba a nuestro lado – **¿podrías quedarte con ella por favor?**

**- No hay problema Edward, la dejas en buenas manos** – le respondió el aludido, una vez que se alejo mi novio se dirigió a mi - **¿segura que estás bien?**

**- Claro que si, es decir no es que me vaya a dejar plantada, es solo un baile** – le respondí, mientras veía a mi novio subir al escenario

Procedieron a coronarlos, entre aplausos y gritos de júbilo de los demás asistentes al lugar, entonces llegó el momento de decir sus discursos. Debo reconocer que sentí unos pocos de celos al ver a Tanya al lado de Edward, es decir siempre supe que era hermosa y que no podía compararme en lo mas mínimo con ella, pero verla en ese precioso vestido de noche color rojo, que se ceñía a sus perfectas curvas y con ese escote tan provocador me hizo sentir aun mas insignificante.

Estaba tan pérdida en mis cavilaciones que en realidad no me di cuenta de que Tanya ya había dicho su discurso hasta que todos estallaron en aplausos y fue entonces que preste atención ya que sabía que el siguiente en hablar sería Edward

**- Buenas noches a todos** – inició con voz formal – **es para mi un verdadero honor que ustedes me hayan elegido como rey del baile, este es un título que estoy seguro que no merezco, pero aun así les agradezco sus votos…… sobre todo porque me brindan la oportunidad de compartir este reinado con la señorita Tanya Summer quien sin lugar a dudas es una mujer realmente bella y digna merecedora de la corona **

En ese momento sentí mi corazón encogerse al darme cuenta de la verdad implícita en sus palabras, eso era lo que mas me temía, que algún día se diera cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el y decidiera dejarme, al parecer Tanya tenía razón y a final de cuentas él se decidiría por ella.

**- Sin embargo** – continuó mi novio – **ella es su reina y no la mía** – ante esta afirmación todos reaccionaron con una exclamación de sorpresa – **y ya que estamos hablando de romper con las tradiciones sugiero que sea alguno de ustedes, que han sido quienes la han elegido, quien baile con ella** – el rostro de Tanya pasó de la confusión a la furia en menos de dos segundos – **no me malinterpretes Tanya pero estoy seguro que cualquiera de los aquí presentes se sentirían halagados de llevarte durante esta pieza**

**- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Edward? **– preguntó la "reina" visiblemente afectada aunque trato de ocultarlo tras una falsa sonrisa

**- Muy sencillo Tanya, nuestros compañeros te escogieron y es justo que alguno de ellos en su representación baile contigo** – le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

**- Pero…. ¿y tú no bailaras?**

**- Claro que lo haré, pero yo bailaré con MI REINA, la única que existe para mi, la que gobierna mi alma, mis sueños y mi corazón con su ternura y con cada una de sus sonrisas y la que me hace sentir el hombre mas importante sobre la tierra por el solo hecho de estar a su lado** – en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir desmesuradamente y entonces Edward alargó su brazo en dirección a mi – **Isabella Marie Swan ¿me concederías este baile?**

Entonces todos los reflectores se enfocaron hacia mi, traté de esconderme detrás de el cuerpo de Justin, pero este me tomó suavemente del brazo para dirigirme hacia Edward quien había bajado del estrado ofreciendo su mano caballerosamente a Tanya

**- Será mejor que vayamos, no querrá hacer esperar a su rey, mi lady Swan** – me sugirió mi compañero de literatura

Yo solo atiné a aferrarme de su brazo ya que los nervios hacían que las piernas me temblaran al grado de creer que no podrían sostenerme, una vez que llegamos al centro de la pista, los caballeros hicieron el cambio de parejas y fue entonces que la música comenzó a sonar

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

Vi como Tanya me dirigía una mirada furiosa, cuando tomaba la mano de Justin, lo que me hizo bajar la mirada, pero en seguida sentí como edward colocaba una mano en mi cintura mientras con la otra levantaba mi barbilla, para después de que nuestras miradas se encontraran tomar una de mis manos a la vez que yo colocaba la otra en su hombro

**- No bajes nunca la mirada…… ya te lo he dicho, tus ojos son demasiados hermosos para que me niegues el privilegio de apreciarlos **– me dijo suavemente al oído, lo que provocó que me sonrojara una vez mas y le correspondiera con una sonrisa

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_'cause I'm counting on A new beginning_

_A reason for living A deeper meaning_

La música seguía sonando y mientras Edward me estrechaba mas hacia él, yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, estábamos tan juntos que casi podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acompasados con el mío

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

**- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?** – pregunté levantando levemente mi rostro para mirarlo, pero sin separar nuestros cuerpos

**- ¿Por qué hice qué? **

**- Rechazar a Tanya delante de toda la escuela, supongo que eso hirió su ego**

**- Pues lo siento muchísimo por ella, pero a mi nadie me iba a imponer con quien debo bailar** – besó mi frente y agregó con una sonrisa – **ademas te prometí el baile real, y yo estoy acostumbrado a cumplir mis promesas**

**- Pero edward, si era solo por eso no tenias por qué preocuparte, a mi no me hubiese moles……** – no me dejó terminar la frase ya que calló mis palabras con un fugaz beso

**- Tonta Bella** – dijo cuando despegó sus labios de los míos – **he estado esperando este momento desde que te pedí que me acompañaras al baile.**

_And when the stars are shining_

_Brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish to send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure_

_In the certainty That we are surrounded_

_By the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

Después de esas palabras ninguno de los dos agregó algo mas, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante para luego sonreírnos mutuamente, apoyé de nuevo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y seguimos disfrutando de la melodía que inundaba el lugar y que a partir de ese momento se convertiría en nuestra canción.

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

Sumergidos en nuestra propia burbuja no supimos cuando la canción terminó hasta que escuchamos que todos nos aplaudieron, vi como Justin acompañaba a Tanya junto con sus amigas, mientras Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la terraza, donde permanecimos por un buen rato observando las estrellas, sin duda, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, siempre recordaría mi primer baile como una de las mejores noches de mi vida por el solo hecho de haberla compartido con el ser mas maravilloso del planeta, y sentir el podía llegar a amarme tanto como yo lo amaba a él……

**Hola vampiros**

**Ups casi no alcanzo a terminar este capitulo a tiempo……**

**Bueno esta es mi manera de celebrar el cumpleaños número 107 de mi Sexy Vampiro Perfecto**

**Ya saben un abrazo a mis queridísimas Creatures of Darkness Rizzy, Marvic y ahora tambien Gis, muchas gracias por echarme porras**

**Tambien a Leia y a todas las hermosas chicas del fanfiction que siguen mi fic, prometo que en cuanto tenga un espacio respondere a todos sus rewiews**

**La canción que bailan Edward y Bella se llama Truly Madly Deeply del grupo Savage Garden, para las que al igual que yo no se les da mucho el ingles, aquí les dejo la traducción**

_Verdaderamente, locamente y profundamente_

_Savage Garden_

_Yo seré tu sueño,  
Tu deseo, tu fantasía.  
Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,  
Seré todo lo que necesites._

_Te amo más con cada respiro,  
Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad.  
Seré fuerte, seré fiel,  
Porque estoy contando con un nuevo principio,  
Una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo._

_Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,  
Quiero bañarme en el mar,  
Quiero recostarme así para siempre,  
Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí._

_Y cuando las estrellas brillen  
Con fuerza en el cielo aterciopelado,  
Formularé un deseo para enviarlo al cielo.  
Y entonces hacer que quieras llorar  
Las lágrimas de alegría por todo el placer,  
En la certeza de que estamos rodeados  
Por el confort y la protección de  
Los poderes más altos.  
En las horas de soledad,  
Las lágrimas te devoran._

_Yo quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,  
Quiero bañarme en el mar,  
Quiero recostarme así para siempre,  
Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí._

_Oh, ¿puedes verlo, nena?  
No tienes que cerrar tus ojos,  
Porque está justo enfrente de ti.  
Todo lo que necesitas seguramente llegará._

_Yo seré tu sueño,  
Tu deseo, tu fantasía.  
Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,  
Seré todo lo que necesites._

_Te amo más con cada respiro,  
Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad._

_Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,  
Quiero bañarme en el mar,  
Quiero recostarme así para siempre,  
Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí._

Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. en forma de rewiew, asi que por favor denle al Go y Edward las llevara a bailar

Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett

"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"

Ruby

Vampiressa de Edward Cullen


	5. Vacaciones junto al mar

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 4**

**VACACIONES JUNTO AL MAR**

**Bella POV**

Nerviosa, ansiosa, emocionada o cualquier otro adjetivo parecido no era suficiente para expresar el estado en que me encuentro desde la semana pasada……

**o0o0o0 Flashback 0o0o0o **

Era martes e iba saliendo de mi última clase cuando vi a Edward esperándome recargado frente a la salida del salón, se veía tan apuesto, de espaladas al sol mientras este le arrancaba destellos a su cabello color bronce que no puede evitar sentirme llena de orgullo al saber que él estaba ahí por mí.

En cuanto llegué a su lado me tomó de la mano y nos quedamos mirando por un instante sumergiéndonos en nuestra propia burbuja……

**- ¡Vamos tortolos no obstruyan el paso!** – escuchamos una voz a nuestra espalada y miré a Justin, que venía llegando de uno de los salones contiguos al mío, es obvio que no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras Edward tomaba mi mochila y se la llevaba al hombro.

**- Gracias amigo, tu siempre tan oportuno** – dijo Edward en medio de una sonrisa

**- Oye pues yo no tengo la culpa de que se te ocurra pararte a medio pasillo a admirar a tu novia** – obviamente aun no terminaba de hablar cuando yo ya me estaba sonrojando al máximo – **por cierto... hola Bella**

**- Hola Justin** – respondí con una sonrisa, realmente me agradaban las ocurrencias de este chico

**- Bueno chicos yo me retiro, la verdad no me gusta hacer mal tercio** – dijo y entonces se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino

**- Justin nunca cambia **– le dije a mi novio aun riendo

**- Si la verdad es que es un chico muy alegre** – me pasó un brazo por los hombros y agregó – **bueno princesa creo que es hora de irnos**

Comenzamos a caminar abrazados rumbo al estacionamiento y una vez que llegamos y estuvimos dentro del auto preguntó:

**- Bella ¿Qué planes tienes para las vacaciones de pascua?**

**- Mmmm no lo se** – respondí encogiéndome de hombros – **en años anteriores por lo general mamá y yo acostumbrábamos planear algo juntas, pero este año lo más seguro es que nos quedemos en casa, o probablemente ella quiera aprovechar para que acompañemos a Phil en algunos de sus partidos fuera, la verdad es que aun no lo hemos discutido……¿y tú qué planes tienes?**

**- Pues veras…… mis padres tienen una casa de playa en Santa Bárbara y estaba pensando en disfrutar un poco del mar** – dijo de manera algo indiferente

**- Wow eso es genial, estoy segura de que te la pasaras muy bien** – le contesté bastante animada - **¿piensas pedirles a Sophie y a Jeremy que vayan?**

**- No lo creo, por lo general cuando yo tomo vacaciones me gusta darles esos días libres también a ellos, después de todo demasiado hacen con encargarse de mi más de lo que hacen mis propios padres, es decir a la larga debe de ser una carga y es justo que descansen de vez en cuando ¿no crees?** – de nuevo pude sentir esa nota de tristeza en su voz, odiaba que Edward se sintiera de esa manera, después de todo no era su culpa que sus padres no supieran valorar la maravilla de hijo que tenían

**- Edward…… orilla el auto por favor** – le dije con un tono de voz serio, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho, pero aun así me obedeció

**- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?** – pregunto bastante desconcertado, y entonces tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara a los ojos le respondí

**- Escúchame bien Edward Anthony Masen, jamás quiero escuchar que vuelvas a hablar de ese modo, no quiero juzgar a tus padres por lo que no voy a mencionar nada respecto a ellos, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que Sophie y Jeremy te quieren como a su propio hijo y que para nada eres una carga para ellos……eres una persona demasiado maravillosa para que estés pensando ese tipo de cosas negativas respecto a ti** – y entonces sin más ni más me acerque a sus labios y lo besé – **¿entendido?** - añadí después de separarme de él y le sonreí

**- Creo que no me quedo muy claro preciosa** – me respondió con una sonrisa pícara – **¿podrías acaso repetirme la última parte la conversación? **– agregó antes de volverme a besar

**- Tonto **– le dije y deje salir una risita, para después decirle de manera más seria – **ya en serio no me gusta verte deprimido cielo, pero aun así ¿sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites desahogarte verdad?** – agregué mientras acariciaba su mejilla

**- Claro que lo se princesa, de hecho no pensaría en buscar a nadie más, solo contigo puedo abrir mi corazón** – me dio un beso en la frente y volvió al camino para llevarme a casa una vez que recorrimos un buen tramo el volvió a hablar– **mmm ¿Bella?**

**- ¿si?**

**- Bueno, me acabas de decir que no tienes planes para estas vacaciones aun, por lo que me estaba preguntando si te gustaría acompañarme a Santa Bárbara y que pasemos las vacaciones juntos en la playa. **

**- Espera** – le paré y estoy completamente segura que mi cara fue de total asombro porque Edward se comenzó a reír abiertamente – **¿me estás pidiendo que pase las vacaciones contigo en California?**

**- Así es, claro que es una sugerencia……si tienes planes mejores o no deseas hacerlo……**

**- ¡No Edward, claro que no es eso! **– me apresuré a contestar – **es decir me encantaría pero dudo que a Renée le agrade la idea**

**- Tu solo dime si te gustaría ir **

**- Pues si pero…..**

**- No se diga más **– me interrumpió – **deja todo en mis manos……**

**o0o0o0 Fin del flashback 0o0o0o**

Y como era de esperarse con una madre tan poco convencional como la mía, no puso objeción alguna en que pasara las vacaciones con Edward y mucho menos tomando en cuenta de que mi madre adoraba a mi novio, además de que ignoraba que sus chaperones no estaban incluidos en el viaje, y bueno aquí estoy, después de una terrible excursión de compras con mi madre para encontrar todo lo necesario para pasar unos días en la playa, y después de interminables discusiones para elegir una traje de baño que no fuera tan revelador, preparándome para irme a pasar las que presiento serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

**- Bella… hija ¿puedo pasar?** – escuché la voz de mi madre detrás de la puerta

**- Claro mamá , pasa**

**- ¿Ya tienes todo listo? **– preguntó entrando a mi cuarto

**- Si, solo me falta mi neceser de aseo**

**- ¿Ya revisaste tu maleta para cerciorarte de que no falte nada?**

**- Si mama, de hecho la revise dos veces, así que por favor no me hagas abrirla de nuevo porque dudo mucho que pueda volverla a cerrar con todo lo que me hiciste llevar **– y es que en serio creo que mi madre exagero un poquito, pero después de que me concediera el permiso al menos debía darle gusto ¿o no?

**- Bella…… hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo antes de que te marches** – ay no por favor no, cuando mi madre utiliza ese tono solo puede significar una cosa

**- Por favor mamá dime que no es lo que estoy pensando** – le dije con mi voz llena de preocupación

**- Mira Bella yo confío en ti, y se que Edward es todo un caballero y te quiere bien, pero aun así hija, van a estar solos en la playa durante una semana y……**

**- ¡Renée basta!** – no pude evitar gritar **– no creo que sea necesaria una plática de educación sexual por favor, ya tuvimos una cuando cumplí los doce años y…….**

**- Si hija pero cuando tenias doce años no tenias novio** – me dijo con una sonrisa llena de complicidad – **así que por favor déjame actuar una madre responsable y escúchame **

**- De acuerdo mama** – dije resignada – **aunque no es necesario en verdad……además no estaremos solos Sophie y Jeremy nos acompañaran** – claro que eso era mentira pero mi madre no tenia porque saberlo

**- De todos modos Bella, estoy segura de que ellos no estarán sobre ustedes en todo momento** – entonces me tomó de la mano y nos sentamos juntas en la cama – **mira hija se que amas a Edward y me parece que él también te ama a ti y muchas veces ese amor es el que nos hace perder la cabeza y entregarnos a lo que nuestro corazón nos manda…… no estoy diciendo que sea algo malo Bella, al contrario es algo hermoso cuando se trata de un amor correspondido**

**- Mira mamá te la pondré fácil, Edward y yo no tenemos planes de iniciar una vida sexual, es mas ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema, así que dudo mucho que tengas que preocuparte por eso** – para este momento el color rojo se había apoderado nuevamente de mi piel, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué mi madre me obligaba a hablar de estas cosas?

**- Está bien hija, pero no está de más pedirte que seas cuidadosa y responsable, tu padre y yo tampoco teníamos planes al principio y en una noche después de regresar de una fiesta nos desviamos del camino a casa y…….**

**- ¡Suficiente Renée Dwyer! **– le paré en seco – **Por favor no creo que sea bueno para mi salud mental escuchar tus detalles íntimos al lado de Charlie…**

**- Jajaja creo que tienes razón, tampoco se trata de darte ideas** – me respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada

**- Tienes toda la razón mamá, y ahora con el punto aclarado y tu conciencia tranquila……. ¿podrías dejarme tomar una ducha? Supongo que Edward no tarda en llegar por mi **

**- Claro hija, te dejo para que te arregles **– entonces se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo – **fue bueno tener esta plática contigo Bella**

**- Lo mismo digo mamá** – le correspondí el agrazo y le sonreí – **y gracias por tus consejos te prometo que los tendré en cuenta **

Después de esto me dirigí al cuarto de baño y comencé a prepárame para cuando Edward llegara por mí.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Estábamos llegando a la casa de Santa Bárbara, pudimos haber tomado un vuelo directo de Phoenix a California, sin embargo yo había decidido manejar hasta la casa de playa porque se me hacia algo realmente relajante disfrutar de los hermosos paisajes que nos brindaba la autopista y era algo que quería compartir con Bella.

Recuerdo que en cuanto llegué a buscarla Renée me pidió fervientemente que cuidara de su niña, ¡como si necesitara que me lo pidieran! Si Bella era lo más valioso para mí y jamás permitiría que nada la dañara. Pero sin duda lo más gracioso fue cuando se despidió de Bella pidiéndole que no olvidara lo que habían hablado por la tarde a la vez que nos pedía que fuéramos responsables, por un momento no supe de que hablaba pero al ver el rostro de mi novia del color de un betabel tuve una ligera idea de a qué se refería, por lo visto mi princesa había pasado por una de esas temidas platicas de madre a hija.

Bueno al menos una cosa era segura, la Sra. Dwyer no tenía que preocuparse de que yo pensara aprovecharme de su hija al estar a solas con ella en la playa – aunque Renée no sabía que estaríamos solos – es verdad que Bella me vuelve loco y sí, podría decirse que incluso que la deseo ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si todo en ella es cautivante?, sin embargo el amor que siento por ella es puro y va mas allá del simple deseo, es un amor que nace desde el corazón y en nombre del cual jamás la tocaría de una manera inadecuada y mucho menos me atrevería a robar su inocencia.

**- ¿En qué tanto piensas?** – la dulce voz de mi novia me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

**- En nada princesa** – le respondí acariciando su mejilla - **estamos por llegar**

Seguí conduciendo hasta la zona vacacional donde mis padres tenían la casa, ya había anochecido cuando llegamos a la misma, aparqué el coche enfrente y después de bajar me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Bella a descender.

**- Wow tu padres sí que saben cómo vacacionar **– me dijo demostrando verdadero asombro

**- Probablemente **– contesté encogiéndome de hombros – **la verdad es que cuando era pequeño vine algunas veces aquí con ellos, pero desde hace algunos años mis padres acostumbran vacacionar pos su cuenta, por lo que cuando acudo aquí lo he hecho solo **– traté de mostrar indiferencia pero Bella me conocía demasiado bien y noto la melancolía en mi voz

**- Entonces me alegra haber venido **– me respondió poniendo una mano en mi mejilla y regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas – **así no pasaras las vacaciones solo** – se puso de puntillas y me dio un tierno beso en los labios

**- No puedo pensar en una mejor compañía** – le dije y entonces fui yo quien acortó la distancia entre nosotros para besarla – **vamos entremos a la casa** – la tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta

**- ¿Y las maletas? **– preguntó mi novia desconcertada al ver que nos alejábamos del auto

**- Más tarde saldremos por ellas, antes quiero mostrarte la casa** – una vez que llegamos a la puerta la abrí, pero justo antes de que Bella diera un paso dentro la detuve para tomarla en brazos y cruzar el umbral como si fuéramos recién casados

**- Estás loco Edward** – me dijo entre risas cuando se sintió elevada por los aires

**- Si pero por ti** – le respondí riendo también, encendí la luz aun con ella en brazos y después de colocarla en el suelo la besé – **bienvenida a su palacio princesa **– le dije en cuanto nos separamos y mientras ella se sonrojaba tal como a mí me gustaba

Bella recorrió la estancia con la mirada y entonces sus ojos brillaron al fijarse en algo en particular

**- ¿También aquí tienes un piano? **– me preguntó emocionada

**- Así es, a veces suelo pasar bastantes días aquí, y este piano era mi única compañía**

**- ¿Tocaras para mí? **

**- No sé porque lo preguntas si sabes que siempre lo hago** – le respondí sonriéndole – **bueno ¿quieres conocer el resto de la casa?**

**- Claro **– me tomó de la mano y empezamos a recorrer cada uno de los lugares.

Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba le mostré el cuarto de mis padres, el mío y por último la habitación de huéspedes que es donde ella se quedaría

**- ¡Es precioso Edward!** – dijo mientras contemplaba cada lugar de la habitación

**- Qué bueno que te gustó princesa **– le respondí mientras la abrazaba mas – **aunque si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación o en la de mis padres que conectan con la terraza de a la playa, esta solo tiene un pequeño balcón y….**

**- Y es perfecta cielo, en verdad me gusta mucho no te preocupes** – entonces se alzo en sus puntas y me besó de nuevo, me encantaba saber que cada día ella se sentía más en confianza con nuestra cercanía y que de vez en cuando tomara iniciativa.

Bajamos por las maletas después de instalarnos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y llenar la alacena con la despensa que habíamos comprado camino hacia acá, decidimos cenar algo ligero en la cocina, pude notar que Bella estaba bastante cansada por el viaje y a decir verdad yo también lo estaba por lo que después de nuestro refrigerio decidimos irnos a dormir. Deje a Bella en la puerta de su habitación y me despedí de ella con un suave beso de buenas noches, después me dirigí a mi cuarto y me perdí en el mundo de los sueños en los que la única protagonista era Isabella Swan.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

La luz del sol sobre mi rostro me hizo abrir los ojos, había pasado una noche maravillosa soñando con Edward mientras el sonido del mar me arrullaba, me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y bajar a desayunar, cuando me estaba vistiendo un delicioso aroma a hot cakes llegó hasta mi provocando que mi estomago lanzara un gruñido de hambre

Bajé hasta la cocina y pude ver a Edward que se veía deslumbrantemente apuesto vistiendo un conjunto de manta, este se giró al escuchar mis pasos y me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas

**- Buenos días princesa ¿dormiste bien?** – se acerco a mí y me dio un ligero beso en los labios

**- Mmmm maravillosamente……. ¿Por qué no me esperaste para hacer el desayuno?**

**- Porque tú eres mi invitada y te tengo que consentir **

**- De acuerdo, pero no te creas que te dejaré preparar el desayuno siempre, también yo te quiero consentir **– le dije sonriéndole

**- De acuerdo princesa, nos iremos turnando, pero por ahora siéntese y disfrute del festín mi Lady **

Muy caballerosamente Edward retiró la silla para que me sentara y después el hizo lo mismo frente a mí, debo admitir que el desayuno estaba delicioso, pasé la mayor parte del desayuno apreciando las cualidades culinarias de Edward, cuando acabamos nuestro alimento recogí los platos para lavarlos, mientras el limpiaba la cocina.

**- ¿Quieres salir a caminar por la playa?** – me preguntó mi novio en cuanto terminamos con nuestra labor

**- Seria genial** – le respondí realmente entusiasmada, es verdad que había asistido anteriormente a la playa cuando iba a visitar a mi padre en Forks, pero el solo hecho de hacerlo de la mano de Edward me llenaba de emoción

**- Podíamos incluso nadar un rato si quieres** – agregó mientras me tomaba de la mano para salir de la cocina

**- Bueno, no soy muy buena nadando, pero creo que al menos no corro el riesgo de morir ahogada** – le dije riendo a lo que él solo rodó los ojos

**- Tonta Bella, claro que no corres ningún riesgo porque yo jamás lo permitiría, anda vamos a cambiarnos de ropa.**

Subimos a nuestras habitaciones y en cuanto entré a la mía corrí a mi maleta, la cual aun no deshacía, para buscar mi traje de baño pero en lugar de aquel lindo y pudoroso modelo que yo había comprado, aun bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de mi madre, me encontré con mi peor pesadilla…… un bañador de dos piezas del cual el sostén solo se sujetaba por dos pequeñas tiras en el cuello y a los costados y que a mi parecer cubría menos de lo necesario, mientras que el diminuto bikini era de corte a la cadera y sujeto en la parte del frente a los costados por una argolla, y claro el pareo no ayudaba a cubrir nada, ya que en vez de ser un poco arriba de la rodilla, tal cual yo lo había escogido, era un pequeñísimo pedazo de tela cortado de forma asimétrica y el cual apenas me llegaba ligeramente bajo el muslo.

No pude evitar lanzar un grito de horror al encontrarme con la "sorpresita" que seguramente era obra maestra de mi madre y que seguramente coloco en la maleta, que yo había mencionado no volvería a revisar, mientras me duchaba después de nuestra "platica de madre e hija".

Probablemente mi grito alertó a mi novio ya que segundos después estaba tocando a mi puerta

**- Bella ¿estás bien, puedo pasar?** – preguntó bastante alarmado

**- Todo está bien Edward pasa** – le contesté mientras me sentaba en la cama con resignación

**- ¿Qué sucede princesa, por qué gritaste?** – dijo apenas entro a la habitación

**- Sucede que estoy a punto de quedar huérfana** – le dije con un tono acido en la voz

**- ¿Paso algo? **– su expresión era cada vez de mayor confusión

**- No, pero va a pasar…… te aseguro que en cuanto pongamos un pie en Phoenix voy a matar a Renée Dwyer** – le respondí con una expresión seria en el rostro, en ese momento el comprendió que el asunto no era tan grave, por lo que se relajo un poco y se sentó a mi lado

**- Y se puede saber ¿qué es tan grave como para que mi dulce novia se tenga que convertir en homicida y corra el riesgo de ir a la correccional de menores?** – me preguntó mientras me tomaba de las manos para besarlas

**- En realidad no es tan grave, es solo que cambio mi traje de baño por uno que jamás en la vida me pondría, odio que haga eso** – dije suspirando y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, a lo que él me correspondió abrazándome

**- ¿Ese es el problema princesa?** – sonrió – **si quieres podemos ir al centro comercial a comprar uno a tu gusto, esta como a media hora de camino **

**- ¡No!** – lo frené alarmada – **ya sabes que no me gusta que gastes dinero en mi, además no es necesario **

**- Pero si vas a estar incomoda……**

**- No te preocupes, lo solucionaré** – levanté mi rostro y besé su mejilla – **siento haberte alarmado**

**- No hay problema princesa, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti** – entonces tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me besó antes de salir de mi habitación para que yo pudiera cambiarme

Me senté en la cama un momento intentando calmarme, después de todo estaba al lado de Edward y eso era lo único que necesitaba para que estas vacaciones fueran perfectas.

Volví a observar el regalo de mi madre y entonces una idea cruzó por mi mente, tal vez no tenía un cuerpo tan maravilloso como el de Tanya, pero posiblemente el traje de baño no se me viera tan mal e incluso cabía la posibilidad de que a Edward le gustara mi apariencia.

Suspire y me dirigí hacia el baño para cambiarme con una sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo tal vez no había sido tan mala la idea de mi madre al cambiar los trajes de baño……

* * *

_**Hola vampiresas**_

_**Si lo sé no tengo perdón de Dios y merezco que me quemen viva por haberme tardado casi un mes en actualizar pero piensen que si me matan no sabrán como continua la historia, así que por favor perdónenme la vida ¿sí?**_

_**En mi defensa solo puedo decir que estuve muy cargada de trabajo con eso del fin de cursos y en cuanto terminaron las clases me fui a pasar una semana de vacaciones a Cozumel (México), pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta y con las pilas bien cargadas para tratar de actualizar más seguido.**_

**_A las que quieran echarle un vistazo al traje de baño que le compró Renée a Bella aquí les dejo el link _**http : / www . diariodecuyo . com . ar / imagenes / 2005 / 12 / OH / 4malla8ch . jpg

_**Tambien les informo que a partir del siguiente capitulo tendre que cambiar la historia a categoia M, asi que vayanse preparando **_

_**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las chicas que leen la historia y que tan amablemente me han honrado con sus comentarios, en verdad que no tienen una idea de cuánto me animan a seguir adelante, y las que la leen y no comentan nada también gracias**_

_**Un besos y un abrazo a las Creatures of Darkness (Rizzy, Marvic y Gis) chicas ya saben que las quiero 100000, muchas gracias por no dejar que pierda el ánimo y por ser mis amigas incindicionales**_

_**Leia, Cass, y demás chicas de la masion Cullen por fin aquí tienen otro capitulo mas, gracias por la paciencia.**_

_**Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar ya sea al foro o a mí correo personal**_

_**Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett**_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen **_


	6. La melodia de Bella

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 5**

**LA MELODIA DE BELLA**

**Edward POV**

Salí del cuarto de Bella con una sonrisa en la cara, me encantaban esos arranques de niña que a veces tenía, sin decir que sus ocurrencias eran algo de lo que jamás podría prescindir, después de cambiarme bajé a la sala para esperarla, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la vi descender de la escalera con un sencillo vestido de playa en diferentes degradados de azules, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro por lo que supuse que había olvidado por completo el incidente de su traje de baño.

Salimos de la casa y anduvimos caminando un buen tiempo por la playa tomados de la mano, era una sensación tan placentera sentirme en su compañía, por primera vez me sentía pleno, Bella había llegado a llenar ese vacío que había en mi interior, sabía que podía pasar toda la eternidad a su lado siempre y cuando ella me quisiera en su vida.

**- ¿Quieres sentarte?** – le pregunté cuando estábamos nuevamente frente a la casa

**- Sí, pero no en la sillas, preferiría hacerlo en la arena **

**- Sus deseos son ordenes princesa** – extendí una toalla grande y ambos nos sentamos sobre ella

La abracé y permanecimos un buen tiempo en silencio simplemente observando el mar y disfrutando de nuestra compañía

**- ¿En qué piensas?** – pregunté tratando de romper el silencio

**- En Renée** – respondió con simpleza

**- ¿La extrañas?... si quieres vamos a casa y puedes llamarle **– le ofrecí, la verdad es que haría cualquier cosa por complacerla, de hecho si me pidiera que le comprara la Torre Eiffel ya estaría volando en este momento a Paris a tratar de conseguírsela

**- No es eso Edward, es solo que siento que he sido bastante egoísta con ella **– pude ver un toque de nostalgia en su voz, cosa que no me agradó en lo más mínimo

**- ¿Cómo podrías ser egoísta con ella princesa? **

**- Bueno lo que pasa es que siento que no ha podido disfrutar de su matrimonio con Phil como ella quisiera, es decir, desde que se casaron solo han podido viajar una sola vez juntos cuando fueron de luna de miel, y eso fue gracias a que mi padre pidió vacaciones y se ofreció para venir a cuidarme y que de esta manera yo no me quedara en casa sola ni tampoco tuviera que faltar a clases para irme a pasar esos días con él... después de esa vez yo estoy segura de que ella ha querido acompañarlo a cada uno de sus viajes, pero no lo ha hecho por temor a dejarme sola y estoy segura de que cuando no están juntos lo extraña demasiado**

**- Pero estoy seguro de que tu madre no te culpa por eso Bella, y tu tampoco debes de hacerlo** – le respondí tomando su rostro entre mis manos para encontrarme con su mirada

**- Lo sé, es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme como si fuera un obstáculo para que sea completamente feliz** – vi como sus ojos se empezaban a poner cristalinos – **es decir Edward ¿Qué madre de una adolescente de 16 años le permite a ella pasar las vacaciones en la casa de playa de su novio de 17 sin la supervisión de un adulto? Porque estoy segura de que no se tragó el cuento de que teníamos compañía** – esa pregunta me desconcertó ¿acaso Bella estaba arrepentida de haber venido conmigo?

**- ¿Ya no te agrada la idea de haber venido conmigo?** – no pude evitar sentirme herido de pensar que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, pero si ese era el caso, no me importaría en este momento empacar y regresar a Phoenix, lo que fuera con tal de que ella no se sintiera mal

**- No seas tonto Edward** – me dijo con una sonrisa – **estar aquí contigo es maravilloso, es solo que recuerdo el rostro iluminado de Renée cuando fuiste a pedir permiso para que te acompañara, bueno además del hecho de que le agradas y confía plenamente en ti, también lo vio como una posibilidad para poder irse de viaje con Phil y disfrutar de tiempo solo para ellos dos**

**- Pero tú no tienes porque sentirte mal princesa, tú sabes que tu madre te ama, y que Phil te quiere como si fueras su hija, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con Renée y decirle como te sientes, ya verás que no es tan grave como crees**

**- Pero no quiero hacerla sentir mal**

**- Y no lo harás, es mas estoy seguro de que encontraran la forma de solucionarlo**

**- Tienes razón amor** – se acerco hasta mis labios y me regaló un tierno beso – **es más le diré que acompañe a Phil cuantas veces quiera…… después de todo ya no soy una niña de diez años para no poder cuidarme sola un fin de semana, sin contar que en muchas ocasiones pareciera que yo soy quien la cuida a ella** – dijo entre risas

**- Además, ella debe de saber que no te quedarías completamente sola, incluso esos días en que ella salga de viaje podrías pasarlos en mi casa** – realmente esa idea era bastante atrayente

**- Mmmm…… creo que deberíamos dar un paso a la vez, no creo que corramos con la suerte de tener a Renée Dwyer tan desesperada muy seguido** – sonrió nuevamente y dimos el tema por terminado.

El sol estaba en su máxima posición, y la temperatura cada vez subía mas, por lo que meterme al mar era una oferta bastante tentadora

**- ¿Te gustaría nadar un rato princesa?** – le pregunté deseando un si por respuesta

**- Claro **– respondió bastante animada por lo que me levante para después tenderle mi mano caballerosamente

Me despojé de mi camisa quedando solamente con el short de playa, y me giré para ver como Bella se quitaba su vestido con mucha timidez, una vez que lo hizo bajó la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior

En ese momento sentí que me quedaba sin aliento ante la hermosa visión que se presentaba frente a mí, mi princesa se veía realmente sexy con ese traje de baño que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, el sostén hacia que sus pechos se vieran firmes y fueran una verdadera tentación al pecado y el pequeño pareo con el que cubría el bikini le daba un toque exótico que contrastaba perfectamente con el rubor de sus mejillas y la inocencia de su mirada.

Sentí como un calor recorría todo mi cuerpo y tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no abalánzame sobre ella, tomarla entre mis brazos y recorrer todo su cuerpo con mis manos

**- ¿Edward?** – la voz de mi dulce niña me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me pregunté qué tanto tiempo llevaría embelesado mirándola - **¿tan mal me veo?** – cuestionó algo nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se teñían más intensamente – **sabía que no era buena idea, pero Renée hizo trampa y……. **– empezó a murmurar en voz baja pero le corté poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

**- Te ves magnifica princesa** – le dije mientras tomaba sus manos –** de hecho tú te ves grandiosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas **– completé con una sonrisa la cual me correspondió

**- ¿En verdad te gusto?** – pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos – **¿aunque no tenga un cuerpo tan bien formado como el de Tanya o el de Jacqueline?** – ¿acaso mi novia se había vuelto loca, o no veía las cosas con claridad? Estaba claro que tenía un cuerpo digno de una diosa

**- Isabella Swan ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tú eres perfecta para mí y que ninguna otra chica y mucho menos ese par de arpías logra despertar ni la milésima parte de lo que tú despiertas en mí? **– en ese momento ella sonrió y se abalanzó hacia mí para fundirnos en un abrazo, ¡por Dios ¿acaso esta mujer intentaba torturarme?!

Me acerque a sus labios para besarla de manera suave antes de tomarla de la mano para meternos al mar, bueno al menos esperaba que el agua fresca me ayudara a calmar el calor que empezaba a correr por mi cuerpo y no precisamente a causa del sol.

Estuvimos un buen tiempo nadando y jugando dentro del agua, estoy seguro que en toda mi vida nunca me había sentido tan feliz como ahora, es más si la muerte viniera a buscarme en este mismo instante le estaría completamente agradecido a la vida por haberme permitido conocer el amor a lado de mi niña.

Estábamos saltando las olas cuando Bella perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer si no es porque yo me di cuenta a tiempo para ponerme frente a ella y evitarlo, justo cuando la sujeté quedamos frente a frente y entonces pude sentir la suave piel de su pecho pegada a la mía y sin pensármelo dos veces la tomé fuertemente por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, en ese momento acerqué mi boca a la suya para fundirnos en un apasionado beso, su boca tenía un sabor intoxicante al mezclar su habitual dulzura con lo salado del mar, mi lengua se encontró con la de Bella y comenzaron un juego sensual, mis manos comenzaron a vagar por la espalda de mi novia mientras ella tímidamente levantaba sus piernas para enrollarlas alrededor de mi cintura, mis labios abandonaron los suyos para iniciar un recorrido por su mentón, mejillas hasta parar en su lóbulo el cual atrapé con mis labios logrando arrancar un suspiro de los labios de Bella, sentí sus pequeños dedos enredarse entre mi cabello y tirar suavemente de él, ese pequeño gesto hizo que la sangre me hirviera aun mas, comencé a mordisquear su oreja y estaba a punto de descender por su cuello cuando ola nos sacudió fuertemente haciéndonos caer y terminar sumergidos en el agua, por extraño que pareciera agradecí internamente al traicionero mar por haber roto ese mágico momento, pues de no haber sido así hubiese terminado tomando a Bella en ese mismo instante y a pesar de que lo deseaba con toda mi alma, sabía que no era la manera adecuada de hacerlo.

Ayudé a Bella a salir del fondo, afortunadamente ella pudo contener la respiración por lo que aparentemente no paso más allá del susto y de que tragara un poco de agua

**- ¿Estás bien?** – le pregunté mientras ella trataba de controlar su respiración

**- Si, si, no te preocupes** – me respondió mirándome a los ojos, pero pude notar vergüenza en su mirada – **solo fue la impresión**

**- Princesa…… respecto a lo de hace un momento** – titubee pero ella me silenció poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios

**- No Edward, por favor no digas nada** – me suplicó con ojos cristalinos – **no quiero escuchar que te arrepientes porque estoy segura que no podría soportarlo **– ¿arrepentirme? Pero si era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, en un acto reflejo la estreche fuertemente entre mis brazos y me acerque a su oído para responderle

**- No pienses eso Bella, nunca podría arrepentirme de un momento tan mágico como el que acabamos de vivir…… únicamente estoy apenado porque no quiero que mal interpretes las cosas**

**- No tienes porque ponerte así Edward, yo también estaba participando y…… bueno sé que no estaba teniendo una actitud muy propia, en ese caso tú eres quien debería estar pensando mal de mí, pero……...** – no la deje continuar y la silencié con un beso.

**- Jamás pensaría mal de ti princesa **– le dije en cuanto nos separamos – **vamos creo que es mejor que salgamos**

Tomé su mano y salimos del agua, después de recoger nuestras cosas y vestirnos caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la casa, pero en lugar de entrar guié a Bella hasta donde se encontraba una hamaca lo suficientemente grande para los dos, me recosté y atraje a mi novia hacia mí, para que se acostara a mi lado, estuvimos un buen rato así sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos, hasta que le vi soltar un bostezo, al parecer el agua la había relajado bastante y el sopor estaba haciendo de las suyas

**- ¿Quieres ir a la casa para que duermas un rato?** – le pregunté mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

**- Mmm, prefiero estar aquí a tu lado** – dijo levantando su rostro hacia mí y buscando mis labios

**- Me parece perfecto, porque para mí también es un placer tenerte entre mis brazos** – le dije sonriendo, ella solo alcanzó a corresponder a mi sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida

No sé en qué momento que quede dormido, pero cuando abrí los ojos vi que el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse, me giré a ver al ángel que dormía a mi lado y sonreí al darme cuenta de que así es como me gustaría despertar cada mañana, busque los labios de mi novia para despertarla con un beso, Bella abrió lentamente los ojos y me regaló una sonrisa

**- ¿Dormiste bien "bella durmiente"? **

**- Perfectamente, no puedo recordar haber dormido mejor en toda mi vida**

**- Tampoco yo** – le dije besando su frente – **me encantaría dormir así cada noche **– ella se sonrojó violentamente

**- No creo que sea buena idea Edward, Renée dice que hablo en sueños, por lo que dudo mucho que te deje descansar mucho** – me dijo entre risas, seguramente tratando de desviar el tema

**- Creo que es un precio justo a cambio de la dicha de sentirte a mi lado **– le respondí acariciando su mejilla

**- Te Amo Edward**

**- Y yo a ti princesa**

Después de levantarnos cada quien se fue a su habitación para darse una ducha, cuando estuvimos listos bajamos a la cocina y Bella se dispuso a preparar la cena, mientras yo ponía la mesa

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, nos dirigimos a la estancia para tocar un rato el piano, se lo había prometido a Bella desde nuestra llegada, y era el momento ideal para hacerlo

Comencé con algunas melodías de Debussy que sabía que le encantaban a Bella, quien estaba sentada a mi lado en el banquillo mientras que yo me perdía en mi universo musical, seguí interpretando algunas piezas de Beethoven y Chopin hasta que llegó el momento que consideré ideal para lo que había planeado, deje de tocar y miré dulcemente a mi novia.

**- Princesa quiero que escuches muy bien esta canción……antes que nada me gustaría que supieras que no es de ningún compositor famoso……pero es una canción que fue inspirada por una mujer muy especial** –tomé sus manos entre las mías antes de continuar – **una mujer que irradia inocencia y ternura, que es el ejemplo perfecto de que la inteligencia y la belleza si pueden habitar en una misma persona…... una mujer más valiosa que cualquier tesoro que pueda existir, en pocas palabras una mujer que para mí es perfecta….. **– me acerque a su rostro y la besé tiernamente – **esta melodía la inspiraste tú Isabella Marie Swan**

Vi como sus hermosos ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas al momento en que yo comenzaba a tocar esa canción que había compuesto para ella, era una melodía dulce algo parecida a una canción de cuna, que reflejaba todo lo que Bella me hacía sentir.

Cuando terminé de tocar me giré para observar a mi novia que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, acerque mis pulgares hacia su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, ella al sentir el contacto abrió los ojos y me regalo la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

**- ¿Por qué lloras princesa?** – le pregunté mientras acariciaba su rostro

**- ¡Oh Edward! es que la canción es bellísima…… muchas gracias, nadie había hecho algo tan hermoso por mí nunca** – me respondió entre sollozos, yo solo atiné a cobijarla en mi pecho y a darle pequeños besos en su cabeza

**- Esto es poco en comparación de todo lo que te mereces Bella y te prometo que dedicaré cada día de mi vida, e incluso después de ella, a demostrarte todo lo que significas para mi**

Ella no respondió nada, solo se limito a buscar mis labios para darme un beso tan dulce y tierno como ella misma.

Después de haber estado un rato más en la estancia tocando el piano, subimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir, pero justo antes de que ella entrara en su cuarto le pregunté:

**- ¿Quieres salir un rato a la terraza para ver las estrellas? **

**- ¡¡Seria hermoso!! **– me respondió con una sonrisa, adoraba entusiasmo de Bella por las cosas más sencillas

La tomé de la mano y la guié hasta la terraza de mi cuarto, estuvimos toda la noche conversando y dándonos pequeñas demostraciones de cariño hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando vi que faltaba poco para amanecer le pregunté a Bella si quería quedarse a esperar la salida del sol y para mi fortuna ella aceptó

Los amaneceres en Santa Bárbara siempre me habían parecido hermosos, pero ninguno se comparaba en lo más mínimo al que esta mañana se mostraba ante mis ojos, probablemente se debía al hecho de estarlo viendo al lado de la mujer a la que había decidido entregarle mi corazón

Una vez que hubo terminado el espectáculo que la naturaleza nos regalaba, decidimos que era hora de descansar un rato, cuando Bella estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación la detuve

**- Princesa……**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- Me preguntaba si…… ¿te gustaría dormir aquí conmigo? **– dije algo dubitativo, no sabía cuál sería su reacción y menos después del episodio de la playa

**- C-claro** – me respondió algo nerviosa mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese tono que tanto me encantaba – **solo déjame ir a cambiarme y estoy contigo en un minuto ¿de acuerdo? **

**- Toma tu tiempo preciosa, aquí te espero **

Mientras ella se preparaba para dormir yo decidí hacer lo propio, por lo que me puse una playera sin mangas y un bóxer, normalmente solía dormir solo con el bóxer, pero no quería que Bella se sintiera incomoda.

Preparé la cama y a los pocos minutos una Bella con un pijama de top y bóxer en tonos pastel llego hasta la habitación

**- ¿Qué lado prefieres? **– pregunté tratando de controlar el nerviosismo en mi voz

**- El que sea, siempre he dormido sola **– me respondió con una sonrisa que demostraba que ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo

**- Yo también** – correspondí a la broma

Me acerqué a ella y la alcé en brazos para recostarla y después arroparla como si fuera un bebé, mientras ella rompía en risas, rodeé la cama para acostarme del lado opuesto y atraer a Bella hacia mí tal como nos habíamos acostado en la hamaca. Me parecía maravilloso lo bien que encajaban nuestros cuerpos y lo cómodo que me sentí cuando ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó

**- Que tengas dulces sueños princesa** – le dije besando su frente

**- Mmm…… tú tambien Edward... te quiero **– me respondió ya algo adormilada

**- Y yo a ti** – comencé a acariciar el brazo que tenia sobre mi pecho – **Duerme, ni único amor**

Comencé a tararearle su canción de cuna al oído y en cuestión de segundos escuché su respiración acompasada, claro signo de que se había dormido, sonreí y cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de poder disfrutar de la presencia de Bella no solo en mis sueños, sino también a mi lado mientras dormía…….

* * *

Hola vampiresas:

Bueno pues lo prometido es deuda y esta vez creo q rompí mi propio record de actualización, en menos de una semana aquí les dejo este capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haberlas decepcionado con la escena en la plata, pero entiendan que estos niños van poco a poco, Edward es demasiado respetuoso y Bella demasiado tímida para dejarse llevar a la primera de cambio, pero bueno al menos ya pasaron su primera noche (o mejor dicho mañana) juntos.

Bueno ahora si los agradecimientos……

A mis queridísimas **Creatures of Darkness (Rizzy, Marvic y Gis) **les mando mil besos y un millón de abrazos, ya saben chicas cuanto las quiero y que su apoyo incondicional y su amistad es uno de mis más preciados tesoros

**Leia, Cass, Thani****a, Goyis, Belen** y demás chicas de la mansión Cullen muchísimas gracias por seguir al pie del cañón con la historia

También quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las chicas del fanfiction que leen la historia y que tan amablemente me han honrado con sus comentarios, **Ylaris, Bunny1986, nonblondes, Samanta-m, shinawa, Pandora Cullen, Andy-Cullen, susan Blatter y The Little Cullen **no saben lo feliz que me hace llegar a casa, abrir el correo y encontrarme con un rewiew de ustedes

Y a las demás chicas que leen y no me dejan comentario, así como las que apenas hoy se encuentran con esta historia también muchísimas gracias

Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de ese botoncito que dice GO

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


	7. Amor en el mar

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 6**

**AMOR EN EL MAR**

**Edward POV**

Dormir al lado de Bella fue la experiencia más maravillosa que había tenido hasta el momento, sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mío y su respiración acompasada me llenó de una sensación de paz que nunca antes pensé experimentar.

Y cuando desperté y vi que ella seguía ahí, no pude evitar sentirme como el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Permanecí un rato mas viéndola dormir, se veía tan linda y apacible que pensé que desee no tener nunca más la necesidad de volver a dormir, para poder contemplarla durante noches enteras.

Acerqué mi rostro a su cuello para inhalar su dulce aroma… un aroma que me hacía recordar una flor, aunque no podría decir en ese momento cual. Me levanté de la cama no sin antes besar su frente y escuchar que ella murmuraba mi nombre en sueños.

Bajé a la sala y tomé el celular para pedir que me mandaran unas flores para mi princesa, las cuales afortunadamente llegaron antes de que ella despertara. Las coloqué sobre la mesa de noche y dejé sobre la almohada una nota que había escrito mientras esperaba a que llegaran.

Volví abajo, a la cocina, piqué una poca de fruta y me preparé un jugo de naranja, mientras "desayunaba" no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto había cambiado mi vida desde que conocí a Bella, con ella estaba conociendo lo que era el amor y sentía que nada de lo que hiciera era suficiente para demostrarle lo importante que era para mí, en ese momento una idea cruzó por mi mente, no quería dejar sola a mi niña, pero sin duda me llevaría algo de tiempo preparar la sorpresa que quería darle.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, comí el último trozo de fruta y tomé un trozo de papel para dejarle una nota a Bella para que no se preocupara al no encontrarme cuando despertara, dejé la nota en un lugar visible sobre la barra y salí de la casa para disponer de todo lo necesario para esta tarde.

* * *

**Bella POV **

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras sentía como la luz del sol entraba por la ventana y un delicioso aroma llenaba la habitación. Me desperecé al tiempo que mi vista iba enfocándose poco a poco en el lugar en el que estaba, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar que me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, para ser más precisos en su cama, me giré buscando el cálido cuerpo de mi novio para abrazarlo, pero en vez de encontrarlo a él me topé con un una almohada, la cual tenía encima una pequeña nota.

_**Lo más hermoso de soñar contigo……**_

_**Es despertar y encontrarte a mi lado**_

_**TE AMO**_

Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar mis ojos y con una sonrisa me giré para salir de la cama, fue entonces cuando mi mirada se topó con la causa de tan delicioso aroma, frente a mí, en la mesita de noche, encontré un pequeño pero hermoso buqué hecho con lilas, mi sonrisa se ensanchó y entonces las lagrimas, de emoción, empezaban a descender por mis mejillas; sin cambiarme de ropa, bajé lo más rápido que me fue posible para buscar a Edward para agradecerle el detalle tan hermoso, lo busque por la sala y al no encontrarlo me dirigí hacia la cocina donde pude ver sobre la barra otra nota.

_**Princesa:**_

_**Tuve que salir un momento a buscar unas cosas, disculpa que no te haya despertado pero te veías tan hermosa durmiendo que no quise interrumpir tu sueño.**_

_**A mi regreso iremos a dar un paseo y luego a cenar, ponte linda…... aunque tú siempre lo estás**_

_**Edward**_

Me reprendí a mi misma por no despertar antes, tal vez si no hubiera estado dormida Edward me hubiera pedido que lo acompañara, viendo que lamentándome no ganaría nada me prepare un tazón de cereal con leche y empecé a almorzar.

Pasé una buena parte de mi tiempo sola, escombrando un poco la casa, en realidad no es que lo necesitara mucho, pero quería sentirme útil, después de terminar busqué en el librero que había cerca del piano algo para leer, encontré un ejemplar de "Drácula" de Bram Stoker y por alguna razón llamó mi atención, así que lo tomé y salí un rato a la piscina para comenzar mi lectura.

Me perdí tanto en la lectura que no sentí el paso del tiempo hasta que sentí unos cálidos labios rozar mi mejilla, estaba tan concentrada que no pude evitar pegar un brinco debido al susto

**- Lo siento princesa, ¿te asusté? **– me preguntó mi novio tratando de esconder una sonrisa

**- No te preocupes** – respondí al tiempo que me ponía la mano en el pecho – **fue solo que estaba demasiado concentrada leyendo **

**- ¿Y qué es lo que atrae tu atención esta vez?** – preguntó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado y me rodeaba con sus brazos

**- Drácula** – respondí simplemente mientras le mostraba el libro

**- ¿Vampiros? **– me miró extrañado – **no sabía que te gustara ese tipo de lecturas**

**- He de confesar que no es uno de mis temas de mi predilección, pero este libro realmente me ha atrapado**

**- Bueno….** – comenzó quitándome el libro de las manos y acercándose mas a mi – **¿crees que sería posible que te olvides un momento del conde y puedas regalarle un beso a este pobre mortal que te ha estado extrañando durante todo el día? **– ni bien había terminado de preguntar sus labios estaban sobre los míos y comenzamos a besarnos suavemente

**- ¿Por qué no me despertaste hace un rato para acompañarte?** – pregunté en cuanto nos separamos – **te extrañé mucho**

**- Yo también te extrañé princesa, pero si me hubieras acompañado se habría arruinado la sorpresa** – me respondió con esa sonrisa suya que tanto me derrite – **lo que me recuerda que tenemos que estar listos en una hora, si es que queremos estar a tiempo, así que será mejor que vayamos a cambiarnos**

**- De acuerdo** – le dije y me puse de pie para entrar a la casa, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó nuevamente

Entramos abrazados a la casa y subimos las escaleras para dirigirnos a nuestros respectivos cuartos – ya que mis cosas aun seguían en el cuarto de huéspedes – y alistarnos, opté por usar un vestido sencillo blanco de tirantes que era ajustado hasta la cintura para seguir en una falda circular que me llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas me puse unas sandalias blancas a juego y me dejé el cabello suelto. Me coloqué frente al espejo para observar mi apariencia y no sé si fue debido a que la playa me estaba sentando de maravilla o a la emoción de estar al lado de Edward pero sentí que me veía realmente bien.

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando Edward llamó a la puerta para ver si ya me encontraba lista, en cuanto le abrí me quedé completamente asombrada con la figura que se presentaba frente a mi, mi novio había decidido usar un conjunto de manta en tono crudo con el cual se veía sumamente apuesto, el pantalón era amplio y de elástico y la camisa se sujetaba al frente tan solo con unos cordones que quedaban entreabiertos por lo que pude apreciar perfectamente su pecho, empecé a sentir que me faltaba la respiración y fue entonces cuando sentí su mano recorrer suavemente mi mejilla al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios a mi oído

**- Bella… respira** – me recordó sonriendo antes de darme un suave beso en los labios

**- Lo siento, creo que a veces olvido respirar cuando estoy cerca de t**i – le respondí totalmente apenada

**- Tu también me deslumbras Bella, te ves simplemente fascinante** – me dijo al oído con una voz que se me antojó de lo más sensual y que hizo que el color de mis mejillas se incrementara aun mas – **bueno será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez** – me ofreció el brazo que gustosamente acepté y bajamos juntos las escaleras.

Salimos de la casa, y comenzamos a caminar por la playa, Edward me informó que el lugar al que iríamos no estaba muy lejos, por lo que no fue necesario tomar el auto. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos hasta un muelle y nos dirigimos hasta un pequeño yate en el cual ya nos esperaba un hombre no mayor de unos 30 años que al parecer era el encargado de su mantenimiento.

Después de saludarnos de manera muy amable, le entregó a Edward las llaves del mismo y nos deseó suerte en nuestro paseo.

**- ¿Te gusta?** – me preguntó mi novio una vez que habíamos abordado y estábamos saliendo del puerto

**- Es muy lindo** – le respondí – **¿es tuyo?**

**- De mis padres** – dijo encogiendo los hombros – **a papá le gusta mucho navegar, es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque por lo que tengo entendido tiene mucho tiempo que dejó de hacerlo, en algunas ocasiones tuve la oportunidad de acompañarlo, el mismo fue quien me enseño a navegarlo **

**- ¿Y sueles navegar cada vez que vienes? **

**- En realidad no, nunca había tenido una motivación tan buena como la que tengo ahora** – me respondió con una sonrisa y soltó una mano del timón para tomar la mía – **¿quieres que lo intentemos juntos? **

**- No creo que sea buena idea, con mi "habilidad" soy capaz chocar con iceberg** – le dije entre risas

**- Tonta, Bella… dudo muchísimo que encuentres un iceberg cerca de aquí **– rió junto conmigo

**- Pues no estés tan seguro, con mi suerte nunca se sabe**

**- No importa, creo que correré el riesgo **

Me acercó más hacia él y me colocó delante suyo, puso sus manos sobre las mías sobre el timón y comenzamos a navegar mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mía. Después de una media hora aproximadamente estábamos lo suficientemente alejados del puerto y todo lo que se podía ver alrededor era mar, Edward hizo descender el ancla y me pidió que esperara un momento ahí en la cabina en lo que preparaba mi otra sorpresa, al cabo de pocos minutos volvió y me pidió que lo acompañara a cubierta, lo cual acepté gustosa.

Cuando salí me encontré con una mesa dispuesta para dos personas, estaba arreglada de forma muy sencilla pero con un toque romántico, al centro de la misma se encontraba un buqué parecido al que encontré esta mañana junto a mi cabecera y a su lado un candelabro que supongo encenderíamos al caer la noche

**- ¿Vamos a cenar aquí?** – pregunté emocionada

**- Claro que si princesa, pero antes de eso quiero mostrarte algo……ven ya casi es hora **

Tomó nuevamente mi mano y entonces me llevó al lado contiguo hacia la parte del frente del barco, donde ya había una banca preparada, no sentamos yo recargada en el pecho de Edward mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos y en cuestión de un momento el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte.

Fue un espectáculo realmente maravilloso, algo q nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar, en alguna ocasión había leído que un amanecer o un atardecer en altamar era un evento que no tenia punto de comparación, y en este momento pude comprobarlo, y si a eso le sumábamos que lo estaba disfrutando al lado de Edward, lo convertía en un momento perfecto.

**- ¿Qué opinas?** – me preguntó mi novio mientras acariciaba mis cabellos

**- Es…… lo más hermoso que puede existir **

**- Difiero con tu punto de vista** – me respondió serio

**- ¿Por qué?** – le pregunté intrigada mientras giraba mi cabeza para mirarlo

**- Porque lo más hermoso que pueda existir se encuentra en este momento entre mis brazos** – dijo y entonces se acercó para besarme con toda la ternura que siempre solía entregarme

Después de contemplar el atardecer mi novio y yo regresamos hasta donde estaba la mesa, ya dispuestos a cenar, el bajaba hacia la cocina para buscar las cosas necesarias pero cuando me ofrecí para ayudarlo él se negó. Una vez que estuvo todo dispuesto encendió las velas se sentó frente a mí para disponernos a cenar juntos, cuando destapé mi plato me encontré con un exquisito platillo de langosta, el cual acompañamos con vino blanco.

**- ¿Qué te pareció la cena princesa?** – me preguntó una vez que habíamos terminado

**- Estuvo deliciosa, creo que no podría comer nada mas…… ¿Tú la preparaste?**

**- Ya quisiera yo** – me respondió sonriendo – **pero la verdad es que las artes culinarias no se me dan nada bien, así que si he de serte realmente sincero tendré que confesar que la mandé a pedir a un servicio de banquetes y yo solo la he calentado siguiendo las indicaciones previas**

**- No te preocupes amor, aun así has puesto muchísimo empeño en este paseo y me está encantando, muchas gracias**

**- Nada es suficiente para mi princesa…… ahora si me permites, debo recoger **

**- Yo lo hago** – me ofrecí

**- No es necesario, además de todos modos debo bajar a buscar algo, no quiero que te muevas de aquí** – diciendo esto tomó los platos para llevarlos a la cocina

Mientras esperaba a que volviera no pude evitar tomar entre mis manos un ramillete de lilas y llevarlo hasta mi rostro para aspirar el aroma de aquellas pequeñas flores que a partir de ese día se habían convertido en mis favoritas

**- ¿Te gustaron?** – la voz de mi novio me sobresaltó y me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaría mirándome sin que yo me diera cuenta

**- Si, sin hermosas, al igual que las que me dejaste esta mañana, gracias** – le sonreí

**- Pienso que tal vez hubieras preferido rosas, pero……**

**- ¡No!** – lo interrumpí – **estas son perfectas, aunque no te voy a negar que siento curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual escogiste estas flores en particular **

**- Bueno…… por muchas razones** – inició y acercó su silla para sentarse frente a mi – **pero principalmente porque ambas me recuerdan a ti, las fresias… bueno en realidad es extraño, pero cuando fui a la florería hubo algo en ellas que me atrajo e inmediatamente las relacione contigo**– y diciendo esto acercó su mano a mi rostro para rozar con ella mi mejilla, en una caricia por demás tierna – **y en cuanto a las lilas porque simbolizan el primer amor, la inocencia y la juventud…… en pocas palabras todo lo que tu significas para mí.**

**- Edward……** – esta vez fui yo quien acortó la distancia entre ambos y me aferré a él en un beso apremiante

**- Te Amo princesa, realmente no puedo expresar con palabras cuanto Te Amo** – y esta vez fue él quien me besó – **Tengo algo para ti** – me dijo mientras empujaba hacia mí una caja que estaba sobre la mesa y en la que no había reparado

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Solo ábrelo** – me pidió

En cuanto lo hice me encontré con una hermosa cadena de oro de la que colgaba un dije de cristal en forma de corazón

**- Es hermosa Edward** – le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – **pero no debiste…**

**- Shh **– puso un dedo sobre mis labios – **claro que debí y no admito reclamaciones…… además es una manera simbólica de manifestarte que mi corazón **– tomó una de mis manos y la llevo hasta su pecho – **este corazón que te ama y te seguirá amando aun después de que deje de latir, te pertenece y te pertenecerá hasta el último día de mi existencia.**

Para cuando Edward terminó de hablar las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por mi rostro, el cual tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a besarlo en la frente, la nariz, la barbilla y por ultimo llegó a mis labios.

**- ¿Quieres que te lo ponga? –** me preguntó y yo solo asentí al mismo tiempo que me levantaba el cabello con una mano y me ponía de pie

Edward se colocó detrás de mí para colocarme la cadena y entonces cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel de mi nuca, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser, poco a poco sentí como sus manos descendiendo de mi cuellos a mis hombros para después deslizarse suavemente, cual alas de mariposa, a través de mis brazos mandando una corriente eléctrica que invadió todo mi cuerpo hasta alojarse en mi vientre.

De repente sentí sus labios sobre la piel de mi nuca y el cosquilleo que sentía en mi interior se incrementó, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento mis piernas dejarían de sostenerme y fue entonces cuando, como si hubiese leído mi mente, sus manos sujetaron fuertemente las mías.

Sus besos siguieron explorando mi hombro para seguir con mi cuello y poco a poco, sin dejar de besarme, me fue girando para quedar frente a él envolviéndome en un abrazo. En ese momento sentí que la respiración comenzaba a faltarme por lo que entreabrí mis labios tratando de encontrar el aire que se negaba a llegar a mis pulmones.

De pronto los labios de mi novio se encontraron con los míos de forma apasionada y todo comenzó a darme vueltas, me sentía en el paraíso y estoy segura de que no estaba muy lejos de estarlo. Un calor extraño comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo en que Edward empezó a acariciar mi espalda en un acto pasional que me resulto completamente nuevo, alcé mis brazos para enlazar mis manos en su cuello y me permití enredar mis dedos en sus cabellos y tirar suavemente de él, ese gesto pareció agradarle ya que se separó de mi solo lo suficiente para lanzar un fuerte suspiro y retomar el beso de manera más profunda y salvaje……

* * *

Hola vampiresas:

Si lo sé de nuevo quieren matarme por tardarme de nuevo tanto en actualizar, y la verdad es que acepto la condena que me quieran imponer. Pero si en algo sirve a mi defensa que les de las razones de mi demora ahí les van.

Primero, les digo que estaba dispuesta a superar mi propio record de actualización cuando me salió un viaje familiar que no tenía contemplado y eso como se imaginaran ya no pude continuar, y a mi regreso del mismo pues nos llego el tan esperado 2 de agosto y con ello **Breaking Dawn,** que aunque yo me había propuesto no leer hasta octubre que saliera la publicación en español, pues me empezaron a spoilear y para colmo con la polémica que se estaba llevando entre si les gustaba a unas o no les gustaba a otras pues para ser sincera me provocaron un bloqueo temporal, por lo que tuve q correr a buscar la manera de leer el libro aunque fuera en ingles y bueno eso es mas tardado, aunque a Dios gracias empezaron las traducciones no autorizadas y bueno pues a leer se ha dicho, porque les aseguro que la curiosidad no me dejaba avanzar, y bueno si quieren saber mi opinión personal el libro simplemente _ME ENCANTO_. Y bueno si a eso le sumamos los imprevistos por aquí y por allá pues da como resultado que me tardara casi un mes en actualizar.

Ahora esperando que mi pequeño relato le haya convencido de dejarme vivir y que me hayan perdonado por la crueldad de cortar este capítulo en la mejor parte pasamos a lo más lindo:

Los agradecimientos……

Primero que nada un agradecimiento muy especial a **Gis** por su ayuda brindada para este capítulo

A **Rizzy, Marvic, Cass, Leia, Thania, Yessi, Goyis, Belén**, **Yulis **y demás chicas de la mansión Cullen gracias por no abandonar la historia y esperar pacientemente las actualizaciones.

También quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las chicas del fanfiction que leen la historia y que tan amablemente me han honrado con sus comentarios, **nonblondes, Samanta-m, shinawa, Pandora Cullen, susan Blatter, The Little Cullen, MeNjErIkAn, Rei II, Tatarata y C-Marian-T-H-Cullen **no saben lo feliz que me hace llegar a casa, abrir el correo y encontrarme con un rewiew de ustedes

Y a las demás chicas que leen y no me dejan comentario, así como las que apenas hoy se encuentran con esta historia también muchísimas gracias

Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de ese botoncito que dice GO

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


	8. Una noche para el amor

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 7**

**UNA NOCHE PARA EL AMOR**

**Edward POV**

En cuanto Bella sacó la cadena con el dije en forma de corazón sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas

**- Es hermosa Edward** – me dijo levantando su vista hacia mi – **pero no debiste…**

**- Shh **– le interrumpí, sabía lo que estaba planeando decir y no le iba a dar oportunidad de hacerlo – **claro que debí y no admito reclamaciones…… además es una manera simbólica de manifestarte que mi corazón **– tomé una de sus manos y la llevé hasta mi pecho – **este corazón que te ama y te seguirá amando aun después de que deje de latir, te pertenece y te pertenecerá hasta el último día de mi existencia.**

Ni bien había terminado de hablar las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por su rostro, esa mirada llena de amor y esas lagrimas que no eran otra cosa sino el mas puro reflejo de su sensibilidad, me hicieron tomar su rostro entre mis manos para comenzar a besarlo en la frente, la nariz, la barbilla, para terminar el recorrido en sus labios.

**- ¿Quieres que te lo ponga? –** le pregunté y entonces ella asintió al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se recogía el cabello con su mano.

La rodeé y una vez que quede a su espalda comencé a ponerle delicadamente la cadena, en cuanto mis dedos tocaron su suave piel miles de corrientes eléctricas se encendieron y no pude evitar caer en la tentación de recorrer con mis manos sus hombros semidesnudos, para después seguir descendiendo por sus brazos, haciéndola bajarlos y soltar su cabello, un estremecimiento pareció recorrerle haciendo que inclinara su cabeza hacia un lado y fue entonces cuando sin poder evitarlo dirigí mis labios hacia su nuca.

El sabor de su piel era sencillamente exquisito y embriagante, poco a poco mi boca fue deslizándose de su nuca a su cuello mientras mis manos seguían su recorrido por sus brazos hasta llegas a sus manos, las cuales tomé fuertemente como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Suavemente y sin dejar de besarla la fui girando hasta tenerla de frente a mí, y estrecharla en un abrazo.

Podía escuchar que su respiración se hacía cada vez mas entrecortada por lo que muy a mi pesar dejé de besarla para ver si se encontraba bien, pero todas mis buenas intensiones se vieron desechadas cuando al mirarla la encontré con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, lo cual me pareció una clara invitación a probar el néctar que emana de su boca, por lo que estrechándola fuertemente cubrí sus labios con los míos intentando calmar mi sed de ella cual sediento que descubre un oasis en pleno desierto.

Siempre pensé que los labios de mi princesa eran dulces y que era el sabor más exquisito que podría probar en mi vida, sin embargo esa dulzura, mezclada con el sabor del vino con el que acompañamos la cena, encendió por completo mis sentidos por lo que ese beso que tenia la intensión de ser tierno se convirtió en un beso pasional y cargado de deseo, porque si de una cosa estaba seguro era de que deseaba a Bella tanto como la amaba.

La apreté más hacia mí, y entonces mis manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda en una caricia por demás desesperada, sentí como ella enroscaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, para después permitirse jugar libremente con mi cabello dándole pequeños tirones. Ese lado pasional que estaba descubriendo en Bella me estaba volviendo loco, nuestras lenguas se encontraban y jugaban de una manera sensual y seductora, nos separamos un momento en busca de aire pero fue solo cuestión de segundos antes de que Bella, de manera tímida pero que para mi gusto se me antojo demasiado provocativa, delineara mis labios con su lengua, justamente cuando estaba delineando atrape entre mis dientes su labio inferior logrando arrancarle un fuerte suspiro, mismo que aproveché para volverme a apoderar de su boca.

En un acto impulsivo la tomé por la cintura y la cargué para sentarla sobre la mesa, ella separó sus piernas de manera que pudiera colocarme entre ellas para mantener nuestros cuerpos lo mas juntos posible, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en mi pecho latiendo al compas de los míos como si fueran uno solo. Una de mis manos abandonó su espalda recorriendo su costado, su cadera y descendiendo por su muslo hasta llegar a la orilla de su vestido, en un movimiento más atrevido me permití deslizar mi mano bajo su falda para poder sentir la suavidad de sus piernas.

Era una sensación como ninguna otra, la tersura de su piel, aunada a la imagen que tenia grabada de ella con ese sexy bikini y el placer de haber despertado esta mañana con ella entre mis brazos, hicieron enardecer mis sentidos y aumentaron mi excitación, mi mano siguió su camino en ascenso hasta encontrarme con la orilla de su ropa interior. Bella se separó un poco al tiempo que lanzaba un gritito debido a la sorpresa, pero aun así no dejé de besarla, sino que aproveche para bajar mis labios hacia su barbilla, su garganta dejando un rastro húmedo que siguió descendiendo hasta su pecho para detenerme justo en el comienzo de su escote, el cual recorrí por todo su contorno permitiéndole a mi lengua saborear el dulce sabor de la piel de mi novia y arrancándole sus primeros gemidos de placer.

Sabía que estaba adentrándome a terrenos peligrosos y que si seguía avanzando no podría detenerme, sin embargo esta atracción, este deseo, estas sensaciones que Bella estaba despertando en mi eran más grandes que cualquier emoción que antes hubiese sentido. La amaba con todo mi corazón, y sabía que ella me correspondía en igual grado. ¿Cómo podría estar mal expresar con besos y caricias lo que estábamos sintiendo?

Estaba tan concentrado en mis caricias, que no me di cuenta en qué momento mi princesa había enroscado sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, ni de que sus manos habían abandonado mi cuello y ahora estaban intentando desatar el cordón de mi camisa, poco a poco fui empujando con mi cuerpo el suyo a la vez que con mi mano que aun permanecía en su espalda trataba de quitar todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa para así poder recostarnos sobre la misma, probablemente no era el mejor lugar, pero en ese momento mis instintos eran los que dominaban cualquier movimiento.

Bella seguía aprisionándome con sus piernas y yo seguía recorriendo su piel debajo de su falda, volví a atrapar sus labios con los míos, ella comenzó a mordisquearme el labio inferior y entonces permití a mi mano libre recorrer su torso por encima de su ropa hasta detenerme en uno de sus senos, ella gimió dulcemente y se liberó de mi boca solamente para llevar sus labios hasta mi oreja y comenzar una dulce tortura con mi lóbulo, mientras yo me adueñaba de su cuello.

Sentí que mi camisa comenzaba a levantarse y las manos de Bella recorrer mi espalada, al tiempo que sus piernas comenzaban a moverse para acariciar las mias, haciendo contacto inevitablemente por mi trasero. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a ser cada vez más agitadas y de repente sus caderas comenzaron a moverse buscando hacer contacto con las mías, fue entonces cuando un dolor en mi entrepierna de advirtió del peligro de la situación, si no lograba detenerme justo en este momento no habría marcha atrás y terminaría tomando a Bella, en ese mismo instante.

Con mucho esfuerzo deje de besarla y dirigí mis manos hasta mi espalda para tomar las de mi novia e intentar deshacer su abrazo, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miró desconcertada ante mi repentino detenimiento. Sin decir una palabra y aun tratando de recobrar el aliento coloqué sus brazos a sus costados y lleve mis manos hacia sus piernas para liberarme de ellas. Una vez que me vi libre, me puse de pie y fue entonces cuando la tomé de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse de la mesa.

**- ¿Q… qué… sucede… Edward?** – me preguntó mi niña preocupada y tratando de recobrar su respiración

**- Nada** – respondí simplemente al tiempo que la atraía hasta mi pecho para abrazarla

**- ¿Hay algo mal… hice algo qué te molestara?** – insistió, podría jurar que vi sus ojos comenzar a llenarse de lagrimas

**- Claro que no princesa, es simplemente que si no me detenía ahora no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo después** – la apreté fuertemente y le di un suave beso en la frente

**- Pero…** – coloqué un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla

**- Escúchame bien Isabella, no te traje aquí con la intención de seducirte, ni mucho menos para abusar de ti, no debí dejarme llevar por el momento y te pido por favor que me perdones, sabes que Te Amo pero….**

**- Pero no me deseas** – esta vez fue ella quien me interrumpió al tiempo que bajaba la mirada

**- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? **– le pregunte incrédulo a la vez que tomaba su mentón para obligarla a levantar la mirada y que me viera a los ojos – **Bella, estuve a punto de hacerte el amor sobre la mesa, no tienes una idea de lo difícil que fue para mí el tener que detenerme **– mi mano viajó de su mentón a su mejilla la cual me permití recorrer con ternura.

**- Entonces no te detengas** – me pidió y se puso de puntillas para besar mis labios.

**- Bella no…** – quise protestar pero me lo impidió silenciando mis labios con otro beso y después colocó ambas manos en mi rostro

**- Edward, Te Amo…… y quiero entregarme a ti** – me dijo totalmente convencida, al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían una tonalidad distinta a todas las que le había conocido antes – **quiero entregarte mi cuerpo de la misma manera que te he entregado mi alma y mi corazón……**

No pudo decir nada más, sus palabras fueron más de lo que yo podía soportar y en esta ocasión fui yo quien comenzó a besarla, a diferencia de los besos salvajes y apasionados que habíamos compartido hace un rato, esta vez la besaba de manera suave y delicada. Sin dejar de besarla la levante entre mis brazos y la lleve dentro del yate, Bella me rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras yo bajaba las escaleras con muchísimo cuidado, una vez que estuve frente al camarote principal, gire el pomo de la puerta sin soltar mi valiosísima carga y no fue sino hasta que estuvimos dentro cuando me permití bajarla.

Una vez que dejé de besarla, me giré para cerrar la puerta, después la abracé y atravesamos en silencio la habitación hasta estar de pie a un lado de la cama. Me coloqué frente a ella y tomé sus manos entre las mías, nos miramos un momento a los ojos antes de que yo rompiera el silencio

**- ¿Estás segura?** – le pregunté perdiéndome en su mirada para intentar leer en sus ojos la respuesta, ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza antes de agregar

**- Pero solo si tú quieres** – dijo y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo

**- Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera……**

Lentamente la rodeé con un brazo, mientras mi mano viajaba a su mejilla, poco a poco me acerqué a ella hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso suave y sin prisas, dejé que mi lengua recorriera el contorno de sus labios antes de abrirse paso entre ellos para profundizar el beso, tímidamente sus manos se dirigieron al dobladillo de mi camisa y comenzó a levantármela con la intención, de quitármela, sentía mi piel arder en cada lugar donde las manos de Bella me habían tocado, solo dejé de besarla para permitirle pasar la camisa por mi cabeza, una vez que me vi despojado de la prenda la volví a apretar más hacia mí, y esta vez mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello, el cual saboreé a placer.

Mi novia comenzó a regalarme suaves y placenteras caricias por toda mi espalda para posteriormente dirigir sus manos hacia mi pecho el cual recorrió con una osadía nada propia de ella, bajando por mi torso hasta llegar a mi cintura.

Volví a apoderarme de su boca y en esta ocasión fueron mis manos las que vagaron hacia su espalda para comenzar a bajar lentamente el cierre de su vestido, mis manos se deleitaban acariciando cada pedazo de su piel que iba quedando al descubierto, una vez logre mi propósito llevé mis labios hasta la mejilla de Bella, siguiendo un camino a través de su cuello hasta encontrarme con el tirante de su vestido el cual tomé con mis dientes para deslizarlo hacia su hombro, después seguí mi recorrido de besos a través de su pecho para hacer lo mismo con el otro tirante, busqué la mirada de mi novia para pedir su autorización y ella asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, y en ese momento lleve mis manos hasta los tirantes y comencé a deslizarlos por sus brazos haciendo caer su vestido a sus pies.

Cuando mis manos llegaron hasta las suyas la tomé y la separé un poco de mi para poder observarla mejor. En ese momento me quedé impactado, no pudiendo creer la hermosa visión que se encontraba frente de mí. Bella parecía una diosa del Olimpo ataviada en un conjunto de lencería de encaje blanco, era tan perfecta que simplemente no podía apartar mí vista de ella, vi como bajaba la mirada mientras se sonrojaba intensamente, entonces acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y la tomé entre mis brazos para depositarla sobre la cama.

Sin poder esperar más me coloqué sobre ella y empecé a deleitarme con la piel de su cuello, mientras ella recorría mi espalda con sus manos, en cuanto se encontró con la orilla de mi pantalón recorrió su contorno hasta llegar al frente y desabotonarlo, le ayude a despojarme de él.

Mis manos se dirigieron entonces a sus pechos los cuales me atreví a tocar aun por encima de su sostén provocando que un fuerte gemido saliera de su garganta, Bella se arqueó un poco y fue entonces cuando yo aproveché para dirigir mis manos a su espalada y desabrochar, no sin mucho esfuerzo, su sostén. En cuanto la liberé de la estorbosa prenda no pude resistirme a la tentación de llevar mi boca hasta su pecho desnudo para saborearlo, logrando de esta manera arrancarle fuertes gemidos, al tiempo que se arqueaba hacia mí, mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo repasando sus piernas y sus caderas las cuales ya habían comenzado un baile sensual apretándolas contra las mías. Mis labios siguieron su recorrido a través de su torso besándolo y lamiéndolo a placer, las manos de Bella se enterraban en mis hombros y cuando llegué hasta su ombligo comencé a llenarlo de suaves y húmedos besos.

Fue entonces cuando llevé mis manos a sus pantys y comencé a deslizarlas por sus piernas, para despojarla de ellas, una vez que logré mi objetivo me quede arrodillado a sus pies observando el cuerpo desnudo de Bella que para mi representaba la creación mas divina de la naturaleza.

**- ¿Sucede algo?** – preguntó mi novia al sentir que me había detenido, mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos para levantarse.

**- Sucede que eres hermosa** – le dije mientras me inclinaba sobre ella para buscar sus labios – **simplemente perfecta** –agregué antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso hambriento

**- Y soy tuya** – contesto en cuanto rompió el beso – **pero ahora…** – prosiguió mientras se mordía un labio y me lanzaba una mirada coqueta – **me toca a mi…**

Y diciendo esto se giró para que yo quedara debajo de ella, y comenzó a besarme el cuello, el pecho, y siguió marcando un camino de besos húmedos hasta mi abdomen, eran sensaciones completamente nuevas y placenteras para mi, y me sentía el hombre más afortunado por poder descubrir los secretos del placer al lado de la mujer que se había adueñado de mi corazón. Sus manos se dirigieron entonces al borde de mis bóxer y levantando su mirada hacia mí, comenzó a bajarlos muy lentamente, al sentir el simple roce de sus manos tan cerca de mi miembro este comenzó a reaccionar mostrando la excitación que sentía desde el momento en que comenzamos a dejamos llevar por lo que nuestro Amor y nuestros cuerpos clamaban.

En cuanto estuve completamente desnudo no pude contenerme mas y me giré para quedar sobre el cuerpo de mi novia, entonces sin más preámbulos separé sus muslos con mis manos para colocarme en medio de sus piernas. En cuanto nuestros sexos se rozaron, sentí mi sangre hervir y supe que había llegado el momento.

**- ¿Estás lista? **

**- S…si, por favor…… Edward…… ya no puedo esperar mas **

**- Te prometo que seré lo más cuidadoso posible……Te Amo **– le dije y entonces aprisione sus labios nuevamente.

Mientras la besaba comencé a entrar lentamente en ella, un rictus de dolor atravesó por su rostro cuando traspasé la barrera de su virginidad y nos convertimos en uno solo, lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas de sus mejillas, mismas que yo comencé a secar con mis labios.

**- Bella…… ¿Estás bien?** – pregunté preocupado

**- Si…… No te preocupes, estoy bien... por favor no te detengas** – me respondió con una sonrisa

Esperé inmóvil a que el cuerpo de Bella se acostumbrara a mi intromisión, una vez que estuve seguro de que ella estaba bien, comencé a moverme suavemente dentro de ella, es verdad que era la primera vez para ambos, pero el instinto le indico a nuestro cuerpo que hacer, Bella comenzó a arquearse hacia mí, y poco a poco comenzamos a movernos a un solo ritmo, era un baile sensual y apasionado.

No podría describir con palabras la sensación que me producía sentirme dentro de Bella, nuestras bocas se devoraban cada vez que se encontraban y de vez en cuando nos permitíamos besar e incluso mordisquear la piel de nuestros cuellos hombros o pechos, nuestras respiraciones de por si agitadas reclamaban por mas aire y de repente los gemidos fueron sustituidos por jadeos y las caricias se volvieron cada vez mas desesperadas, pude sentir las uñas de mi novia clavarse en mi espalda pero lejos de provocarme dolor sentí un placer insoportable, sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura logrando de esta manera que profundizara mas mis embestidas.

De pronto un inmenso calor se apoderó de mí, pareciera que mi sangre fuera lava hirviendo y entonces un cumulo de sensaciones placenteras recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, intuí que estaba a punto de llegar al final, pero quería hacerlo de la mano de Bella, necesitaba que ella también experimentara todas esas sensaciones, fue entonces cuando sentí su cuerpo que empezaba a dar pequeños espasmos y su respiración se hacía más irregular, entrelace sus manos con las mías y busque su mirada, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero de repente se abrieron con sorpresa y supe que había llegado el momento, entonces di un par de embestidas mas y me abandone al placer, juntos alcanzamos el cielo al tiempo que gritábamos nuestros nombres y en ese instante supe que existía Dios ya que de otra manera seria simplemente imposible encontrar el paraíso aquí en la tierra.

Me deje caer sobre Bella y permanecí un rato mas dentro de ella mientras esperaba que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaran, después me deje caer hacia un lado y la atraje contra mi cuerpo, para que se recostara en mi pecho.

**- Edward……** – murmuró aun sobre mi pecho

**- ¿Si, mi amor?** – pregunté acariciándole el cabello y buscando su mirada, ella levanto su rostro antes de continuar

**- Gracias……** – sonrió – **me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo** – baje mi rostro hacia el suyo para encontrarme con sus labios y rozarlos suavemente

**- No princesa, soy yo quien debo darle gracias a Dios…… a la vida…… pero sobre todo a ti, por hacerme merecedor de tan maravilloso regalo que acabas de darme Bella** – llevé mis manos hasta su mejilla y comencé a acariciarla – **hoy no solo me entregaste tu cuerpo, sino también tu alma y tu corazón…… y te prometo Isabella Marie Swan, que a partir de hoy dedicare cada día de mi existencia a amarte, venerarte y a hacerte feliz como solo tú te lo mereces**

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro, se abrazó fuertemente a mí, y buscó mis labios para darme un beso apasionado.

**- Te Amo Edward** – me dijo aun llorando y limpié sus lagrimas antes de responderle

**- Yo también Te Amo Isabella, ahora y para toda la eternidad.**

La acorruqué nuevamente a mi pecho y comencé a tararearle la canción que había compuesto para ella, fue cuestión de minutos para que el sopor se adueñara de ella y pudiera oír su respiración acompasada, como clara muestra de que se había quedado dormida.

Yo hubiese podido dormir también sin embargo no quise perderme el magnífico espectáculo de admirarla una vez mas mientras dormía

_**Tus labios enterabiertos**_

_**Con un leve zumbido al respirar**_

_**Toda tu dormida alli**_

_**Despues de la estampida**_

_**De dos cuerpos y el amor**_

_**Tu vientre haciendo un hueco**_

_**Para guardar mis pistilos de agua luz**_

_**Tus pies descubiertos**_

_**Yus brazos abiertos**_

_**Tu ombligo el universo todo en ti**_

Mientras la miraba dormir, asi desnuda y sin preocupaciones no pude evitar que volvieran a mi las imagenes de lo acababa de ocurrir y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

**_En tus uñas hay rastros de mi piel_**

**_Y en mi piel hay sudor del compartido_**

**_Es sudor de sal que sabe a miel_**

**_Son tus manos arañando en lo prohibido_**

Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no inclinarme sobre ella, besarla y comenzar a hacerle el amor nuevamente, pero sabia que este era solo la primera de muchas oportunidades que tendriamos para demostrarnos fisicamente lo que nuestros corazones no podian expresar con palabras.

**_Tu pelo derramado_**

**_Llenando de azabache mi colchon_**

**_Tus uñas pintadas, tus piernas cerradas_**

**_Tus pliegues en perfecto claro obscuro_**

**_Y yo creo mas en Dios_**

**_Despues de la fortuna_**

**_De dos cuerpos y el amor_**

No podia imaginarme como haria a partir de ahora para poder soportar regresar a Phoenix y pasar una sola noche alejado sin tener a Bella entre mis brazos, sin embargo decidi que por el momento lo mejor seria no preocuparme por ello y disfrutar de lo que me quedaban de estos dias en los que podria disfrtar de la sensacion de tener a Bella dormida entre mis brazos.

**_Duerme, duerme_**

**_Que yo aun no se si estoy soñando_**

**_Se vino el cielo a este lugar_**

**_Mientras tu cuerpo aun temblando_**

**_Duerme, duerme_**

**_Que sere el centinela de tus sueños_**

**_Que no hallaras alli uno mejor_**

**_Que del que acabo de ser dueño_**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve observandola, solo se que el sol apenas estaba comenzando a salir antes de que por fin el cansancio me venciera y la acompañara en el reino de los sueños.

* * *

Hola vampiresas:

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Déjenme decirles que a pesar de que en esta ocasión no tarde tanto en actualizar, este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, y sé que está mal decirlo pero a mí me encanto como quedo, nunca en toda mi vida había escrito un lemon de esa magnitud, bueno a las personas que leyeron mi fic anterior (Entre la vida y la muerte) notaran que no es el primero que escribo, sin embargo es la primera vez que lo hago tan largo y explicito, pero es que debía expresar como era debido la consumación del amor de Edward y Bella

Bueno la canción que acompaña la escena de Edward cuando observa dormir a Bella se llama **"Duerme"** y es interpretada por uno de mis artistas favoritos Ricardo Arjona, les dejo el link por si les interesa escucharla

http: / mx . youtube . com / watch?v fYg O1bNzL4 &feature related (sin espacios)

Ahora si pasemos a la parte linda los agradecimientos……

A **Gis, Rizzy, Marvic, Cass, Karlina, Leia, Belén**, **Yulis **y demás chicas de la mansión Cullen, mil gracias por leerme y echarme porras, saben que las adoro.

También quiero agradecer de todo corazón a **nonblondes, ELY CULLEN, belencullenss, Samanta-m, Pandora Cullen, The Little Cullen, Tatarata, C-Marian-T-H-Cullen y Andy-cullen **por tan hermosos rewiews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior

Y a las demás chicas que leen y no me dejan comentario, así como las que apenas hoy se encuentran con esta historia también muchísimas gracias

Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de ese botoncito que dice GO

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


	9. Volviendo a casa

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 8**

**VOLVIENDO A CASA**

**Bella POV**

La mañana me sorprendió en mi lugar favorito, los brazos de Edward. Era una sensación indescriptible despertar y que su perfecto rostro fuera lo primero con lo que se encontraran mis ojos, así como sentir el calor de su piel y su suave fragancia inundando mis sentidos, era un momento tan mágico que muchas veces parecía imposible distinguir si seguía soñando o ya había despertado.

Sonreí contra el pecho de mi novio, al tiempo que dejaba un beso sobre su blanca piel, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, tomé su brazo que estaba alrededor de mi cintura y lo aparté para poderme levantar. Me incorporé un poco y busqué algo para cubrir mi desnudez, lo primero que encontré fue su camisa tirada al pie de la cama, por lo que la levanté y me la puse, antes de dejar el lecho me giré y le di a Edward un ligero beso en los labios.

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la terraza y una vez ahí me recargué en el barandal, mientras mi mente viajaba a través de los últimos días…

Habíamos pasado una maravillosa semana en Santa Bárbara en la que disfrutamos de las vacaciones al máximo, hicimos snorkel, nadamos, salimos de paseo, al cine, a jugar baloncesto, a caminar por la playa, o simplemente nos quedábamos en casa mientras él tocaba el piano, leíamos juntos o veíamos películas, no importaba la actividad que realizáramos, lo importante era disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía.

Pero nada se comparaba a aquel paseo en yate donde, después de esa románica puesta de sol seguida de una deliciosa cena, nos entregamos por primera a la maravillosa experiencia de hacer el amor.

Me sobresalté al sentir unos brazos tibios rodear mi cintura y unos labios posarse sobre mi cuello dándome pequeños y húmedos besos que me hicieron sentir como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo, me fui girando lentamente entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él y entonces su boca fue ascendiendo por mi garganta hasta atrapar la mía, para fundirnos en un beso lleno de pasión.

**- Mmm…. Buenos días guapo** – dije en cuanto nuestras bocas se separaron

**- Buenos días preciosa** – respondió y me dio un ligero beso en los labios – **se podría saber ¿por qué no me despertaste?** – agregó

**- Lo siento Edward, es solo que te vi tan tranquilo durmiendo que no quise interrumpir tu sueño** – me puse de puntillas y besé la punta de su nariz

**- Ahh… y ¿se supone que esa es razón suficiente para que mi lindísima novia me deje abandonado en esa horrible cama?**

**- ¡oye! Tu cama no es horrible** – protesté

**- Lo es cuando no estás en ella** – me apretó más hacia él y comenzó a besar desde mi mentón hacia mi oreja – **es demasiado grande… fría… **- se acercó a mi oído y susurró – **solo tú puedes hacerla perfecta.**

Edward atrapó mi lóbulo y lo comenzó a mordisquear de una manera que me hizo estremecer, después descendió por mi cuello hasta donde la tela de su camisa, le permitió el acceso.

**- Bella… ¿tienes una idea de lo sexy que luces usando solo mi camisa?** – me preguntó con voz enronquecida – **aunque claro… te verías mejor si no tuvieras nada puesto **

Dicho esto subió sus manos hasta los primeros botones de la camisa para desabrocharlos, permitiéndose así deslizarla un poco por uno de mis hombros para poder tener libre acceso a mi piel, sin dejar de besarme me fue encaminando hacia una cómoda silla de playa en la que me recostó colocándose el sobre mi cuerpo. Desde aquella noche en la que decidimos llevar nuestra relación a un nivel mas intimo, no habíamos desaprovechado ni un solo momento para demostrarnos físicamente nuestro amor, Edward me hacía sentir hermosa, deseada, pero sobre todo amada, haciéndome olvidar mis miedos e inseguridades.

Sus labios siguieron recorriendo mi piel expuesta y entonces una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi pierna, no pude evitar lanzar un gemido de placer al tiempo que llevé una de mis manos a su cabello, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

**- Tienes un sabor delicioso** – le escuché decir en apenas un susurro mientras su boca me regalaba caricias en mi garganta– **me dan ganas de devorarte** – y ni bien había terminado de hablar sentí un mordisco en la curvatura de mi cuello y mi hombro, el cual ligeramente empezó a succionar

**- ¡Edward!** – grité asombrada al tiempo que lo empujaba instintivamente

**- ¿No te gusta?** – me preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro e inmediatamente se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí con la firme intención de seguir con su tarea

**- C-claro que me gusta** – _"¿como podría no gustarme?"_ Pensé – **es solo que hoy regresamos a Phenix y dudo mucho que a Renée le agrade la idea de verme con una marca en el cuello **– respondí algo nerviosa

**- Podemos decirle que te atacó un vampiro** – dijo en tono inocente

**- Si claro Edward, nos va a creer... sobre todo porque los vampiros existen **

**- Claro que existen ahí tienes a Drácula, Louis y Lestat, el Conde Pátula** – comenzó a enumerar entre risas

**- Tonto** – le golpeé suavemente el brazo mientras me unía a sus risas

El se giró para que ambos quedáramos acostados en la estrecha silla, me apretó más hacia él y beso mi frente, estuvimos un buen rato así, sin decir nada, mientras el acariciaba mi cabello y yo su pecho desnudo, cuando de repente me habló

**- Cuando salí a la terraza te noté muy pensativa ¿podría saber que tanto pasaba por esa linda cabecita?**

**- Nada **– suspiré – **es solo que quisiera que no tuviéramos que regresar, voy a extrañar Santa Bárbara, el mar, los amaneceres, dormir a tu lado...**

**- Entonces ya está decidido **– me interrumpió y yo lo miré extrañada – **no vamos a regresar, dejaremos botada la escuela, nos olvidaremos de nuestras familias y nos quedaremos aquí disfrutando de nuestro amor hasta que seamos dos ancianitos y hayamos muerto en los brazos del otro** – concluyó con una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas y me estrechó más a su lado

**- Cuanto desearía que eso pudiera ser posible** – le dije dibujando círculos en su pecho – **pero me temo que cuando vean que no aparecemos vendrán a buscarnos y luego Renée es capaz de encerrarme de por vida en un convento** – ambos reímos ante lo absurdo de mi comentario

**- En ese caso, creo que será mejor que no nos arriesguemos y nos conformemos con regresar aquí en el verano**

**- Mmm... ¿Edward?** – levanté la vista para mirarle

**- ¿si cariño? **

**- No creo que sea posible que podamos regresar en verano**

**- ¿Por qué no, acaso no la pasaste bien?** – preguntó con algo de ansiedad y buscó mis ojos intentando ver en ellos la respuesta

**- No seas tonto, ¿cómo me preguntas eso?** – respondí frunciendo el ceño – **claro que me encanto estar aquí contigo, es solo que los veranos los paso en Forks con mi padre, es la única temporada del año en que lo veo y él esta tan entusiasmado en que lleguen las vacaciones que….**

**- No digas mas** – me interrumpió – **en ese caso creo que debo empezar a planear mis próximas vacaciones en Forks** – concluyó con toda normalidad

**- ¡Espera! ¿me estás diciendo que irías a pasar tus vacaciones de verano a Forks?** – pregunté asombrada

**- Claro, bueno aunque si tú no lo quieres….**

**- No, no es eso, es solo que Forks es un pueblo muy…… verde, es decir siempre está lloviendo, y el clima es terrible, si no fuera por mi padre yo jamás lo visitaría ¿estás seguro que no preferirías pasar tus vacaciones aquí o en algún lugar mas agradable?**

**- Veamos, tengo que escoger entre pasar mis próximas vacaciones solo o tener la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que amo** – sonrió como solo para mi suele hacerlo – **no se tú Bella, pero yo creo que no tengo ni siquiera que pensarlo**

Dicho esto se apodero nuevamente de mis labios primero de manera tierna para después ir subiendo de intensidad, estuvimos besándonos por un buen rato, separándonos solamente lo necesario para tomar aire, cuando el sonido del teléfono nos interrumpió

**- ¿No vas a contestar?** – pregunté separando levemente mis labios de los suyos

**- No, déjalo que suene** – me respondió mientras dirigía sus labios a mi cuello

**- ¿y si es algo importante?** – insistí

**- Nada es más importante que tu** – dijo y siguió con su tarea

**- Edward...** – lo empujé suavemente

**- De acuerdo Bella, si eso te hace feliz** – se levantó a regañadientes y fue a responder

Me quedé un rato mas ahí sentada y de pronto mi estomago me recordó que necesitaba alimentarme de algo más que los besos de Edward, decidí tomar una ducha antes de bajar a preparar algo para desayunar. Estaba buscando la ropa que me pondría cuando mi novio entró a la habitación

**- ¿todo bien?** – le cuestioné al verlo aun con el teléfono en la mano

**- Si princesa, eran mis padres, me avisaban que mañana por la noche estarán llegando a Chicago ya que dentro de dos días tienen un asunto que tratar allá, dicen que solo estarán un par de días en América, así que no les da tiempo de viajar a Phoenix, por lo que me han pedido que los alcance para que podamos vernos **

**- ¡Eso es genial Edward!** – me arrojé a sus brazos realmente emocionada, sabía cuanto extrañaba mi novio a sus padres y cuan feliz lo haría pasar tiempo con ellos

**- La verdad es que no te puedo negar que me emociona la idea de verlos, tiene casi un año que no los veo, desde mi cumpleaños pasado que vinieron a pasar una semana conmigo** – su sonrisa se ensancho y yo no podía evitar compartir su felicidad

**- Estoy segura de que lo pasaran genial **

**- Bella….**

**- ¿sí? **

**- ¿Crees que a tu madre le importaría que faltes un par de días al instituto para viajar a Chicago conmigo?** - lo mire intrigada y el prosiguió – **bueno lo que pasa es que me gustaría presentarte con ellos **– ¿acaso había oído bien? ¿conocer a los padres de Edward?

**- ¡Espera cielo!... no se… si sea lo más conveniente**

**- ¿no quieres conocerlos? **– pude ver la decepción pintada en su rostro

**- No es eso, lo que pasa es que pienso que sería mejor que fueras solo para que los aproveches al máximo** – tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara – **estoy segura de que tus padres desean pasar tiempo a solas contigo y el hecho de que yo esté ahí no les va a ayudar mucho….**

**- Pero…. **– coloqué un dedo en sus labios

**- Pero nada Edward, solo estarán aquí dos días, ve solo y disfruta de tu tiempo con ellos, estoy segura de que más adelante se presentará la oportunidad perfecta para que yo los conozca.**

**- De acuerdo princesa, creo que tienes razón **

**- Claro que la tengo** – sonreí y me puse de puntillas para besar sus labios **– bueno ahora si me permites…… creo que iré a darme una ducha **– hice a caminar, pero él me apretó más hacia su cuerpo

**- Tengo una mejor idea –** susurró en mi oído, me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta la cama donde me sentó – **aguarda aquí un momento**

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, permanecí en mi lugar hasta que al cabo de unos minutos mi novio volvió con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios

**- Vamos **

Me ofreció de nuevo su mano, la cual tomé gustosa y entonces me guió por el pasillo hasta detenernos frente a una puerta que reconocí como la de la habitación de sus padres, la abrió para que entráramos y pude apreciar una habitación realmente grande y hermosa

**- E-Edward…. **

**- Shh **– colocó un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme – **no digas nada, solo sígueme**

Atravesamos el dormitorio y entonces llegamos hasta la puerta del baño, cuando la abrió me quedé sorprendida, al centro del lugar se encontraba un enorme jacuzzi listo para ser usado, las persianas estaban abajo impidiendo que los rayos del sol entraran, por lo que la habitación se encontraba iluminada solamente por algunas velas aromáticas que desprendían un tranquilizante aroma a lavanda.

**- Dijiste que querías darte una ducha ¿no es así?** – me preguntó mi novio al oído al ver mi cara de asombro a lo que yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza – **espero que no te moleste si te acompaño**

Antes de que pudiera responder sus labios se habían apoderado de los míos en un beso cargado de pasión, yo solo atiné a colocar mis manos alrededor de su nuca intentando de esta manera atraerlo más hacia mí, cuando nos falto el aire sus labios descendieron por mi garganta, mientras que sus manos se dirigieron a los botones de "mi camisa" para desabrocharla, una vez que lo logró subió sus manos hasta mis hombros y comenzó a deslizarlas por mis brazos para hacerla caer, dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que me veía en esas condiciones, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su penetrante mirada

**- Nunca me cansaré de decirte lo hermosa que eres** – me dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí y acariciaba mi mejilla, para después fundirnos en un beso lleno de deseo.

Sus manos recorrían por mi espalda, mientras que las mías se dirigían a su perfecto pecho, donde empecé a deslizarlas hasta que llegué a la cinturilla de su bóxer con el cual jugué por un momento antes de comenzar a bajárselo, dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que yo.

**- Y tú eres simplemente…. Perfecto** – respondí y lo atraje nuevamente hacia mí.

Entre besos y caricias nos metimos al jacuzzi, donde permitimos a nuestros cuerpos desbordarse de pasión hasta alcanzar juntos el séptimo cielo, para después simplemente permanecer un rato mas relajándonos y disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar que provoca estar entre los brazos de la persona que amas.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Había llegado el momento de volver a casa, no puedo negar que me iba a costar mucho trabajo acostumbrarme a no tener a Bella a mi lado todo el día, me sentía tan bien junto a ella que podía jurar que después de dejarla en su casa sentiría como si me arrebataran una parte de mi.

El viaje de regreso a Phoenix fue tranquilo, tomé la mano de Bella y la coloqué bajo la mía sobre la palanca de velocidades como lo hacía siempre que íbamos en el auto, parecía increíble que un gesto tan sencillo e inocente estuviera cargado de tanta intimidad para nosotros, durante el camino escuchamos música, cantamos un poco o simplemente me deleite con el sonido de la voz de mi novia mientras leía en voz alta el libro de Drácula que había iniciado una semana atrás y que me había permitido regalarle después de que la viera tan interesada en el.

Cuando llegamos a su casa nos extrañamos bastante de ver todas las luces apagadas y la casa solitaria en vez del comité de bienvenida propio de la señora Dwyer, Bella buscó sus llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta para que pasáramos.

**- ¿****Mamá…. Phil?** – los llamó mi novia mientras encendía la luz y buscaba sin éxito por la habitación vacía, una nota sobre la mesa del teléfono le dio la respuesta

_**&**_

_**Bella:**_

_**Siento mucho no poder estar para recibirte, **_

_**pero Phil tuvo un partido en Tucson y me pidió que lo acompañara. **_

_**Esperamos volver mañana a primera hora. Espero comprendas.**_

_**Dale mis saludos a Edward**_

_**Te quiere: Mamá**_

**_&_**

**- Pues al parecer mi madre está aprovechando muy bien su tiempo sin mi** – dijo con una sonrisa aunque no estaba seguro de que tan real pudiera ser.

**- ¿Te molesta que no se haya quedado a esperarte?** – le pregunté con algo de preocupación

- ¡**Claro que no Edward! al contrario me da gusto, después de todo con lo obstinada que es en cuanto al tema de dejarme sola en casa, no creo que tenga una oportunidad igual hasta que me vaya a casa de Charlie en verano**

**- Bueno, sabes que siempre puedes venirte a mi casa cuando ella necesite salir** – le dije atrayéndola hacia mí para abrazarla sugestivamente, a la vez que comenzaba a besar su cuello

**- O bien podrías ser tu quien se quede a hacerme compañía** – me respondió mientras llevaba sus brazos a mi cuello

Busqué sus labios y comenzamos a besarnos frenéticamente, sin embargo sabía que la casa de mi novia no era el lugar más apropiado para dejarme llevar por la pasión, por lo que haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol me separé lentamente de ella.

**- Creo que es mejor que me vaya** – exclamé, poniendo mi frente sobre la suya mientras tratábamos de recuperar la respiración.

**- ¿P-por qué? ¿acaso no quieres quedarte conmigo?** – preguntó intrigada acurrucándose contra mi pecho

**- Princesa **– comencé mientras acariciaba su espalda – **sabes que después de esta semana me será terriblemente difícil dormir si no estoy a tu lado, pero no creo que sea conveniente que pase la noche en tu casa.**

**- Pero… ¿Por qué?... es decir yo pase una semana entera en tu casa en Sta. Bárbara… ¿Qué diferencia habría?**

**- La diferencia en primer lugar es que tu eres una dama y los vecinos no verían con buenos ojos que tu novio pasara la noche en tu casa sin la presencia de tus padres y en segundo lugar ¿te imaginas la reacción de tu madre si llega y nos encuentra durmiendo juntos?**

**- Creo que tienes razón** – me respondió no muy convencida

**- ¿quieres venir conmigo a la casa y que te pase a dejar mañana antes de que me vaya al aeropuerto para que no te quedes sola?** – le ofrecí

**- No Edward, pienso que es mejor que me quede y Renée me encuentre aquí, no quiero que piense que me aproveché de la situación… además tú debes descansar y preparar tus cosas para mañana** – sonrió tristemente y yo sabía perfectamente el motivo, me acerqué a ella y le di un suave beso en los labios

**- Te voy a extrañar mi niña **– le dije recorriendo su mejilla con mi mano

**- Yo también mi amor** – me respondió ella, y entonces en un impulso me atrajó hacia ella y comenzó a besarme con desesperación, le devolví el beso a sabiendas que no podría beber del néctar de sus labios en varios días y necesitaba llevarme grabado su sabor, de pronto sentí un sabor salado en mis labios y me separé lentamente de Bella para ver que su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

**- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?** – pregunté verdaderamente preocupado, y limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares

**- Nada, es solo que te voy a extrañar… ¿soy una tonta verdad? **

**- No Bella no lo eres, pero tampoco tienes porque ponerte así, es decir, solo serán un par de días, no es como si me fuera a ir para siempre, es más te aseguro que volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme** – ella sonrió débilmente y yo me incline a besarla - **¿me prometes que vas a estar bien?**

**- Claro Edward, es una promesa** – me contestó un poco más tranquila.

La estreché entre mis brazos y permanecimos así un rato más hasta que llegó el momento en que debía marcharme, entonces me acompaño hasta la puerta para despedirme.

**- Disfruta tu viaje **– me pidió

**- Lo disfrutaría mas si tú me acompañaras** – respondí y acaricié su rostro – **cuida de mi corazón porque lo estoy dejando contigo.**

Tras esas palabras me incliné hacía su rostro y le di un ligero beso que fue más bien un roce de labios

**- No olvides que Te Amo princesa**

**- Y yo a ti**

Me dirigí hacia mi auto y una vez dentro me giré para mirarla despedirse de mi con la mano y después de lanzarme un beso cerrar la puerta de su casa. Arranqué y comencé a manejar rumbo a mi casa, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos por un lado estaba contento porque en menos de 24 horas me reuniría con mis padres aunque fuera por un par de días, y por otro lado sentía nostalgia de saber que no vería a mi novia por varios días, este cruce de emociones me hizo llegar a una decisión, Amaba a Bella con todo mi corazón y la necesitaba en mi vida para siempre, así que aprovecharía este viaje para hablar con mis padres y pedirles que en su próxima vista a Phoenix nos reuniéramos con los padres de mi novia para hacer las presentaciones mutuas entre mi familia y la familia de la que esperaba que algún día se convirtiera en mi esposa.

* * *

_Hola vampiresas:_

_Lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios y es que ahora si me colgué… un mes sin actualizar; en mi defensa solo puedo decir que pasé por una situación laboral que me achicopalo un poco y me provocó un bloqueo temporal, pero no se preocupen, ya está todo solucionado y aquí estoy de nuevo ya con nuevas energías._

_También aprovecho para hacerme un comercial e invitarlas a que se den una vuelta por la historia ENTREGA TOTAL, que es un one-shot sobre la tan esperada noche de bodas de Edward y Bella, les dejo el link __http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4536670 / 1 /ENTREGA guion bajo TOTAL__ (sin espacios) o busquenlo en mi profile por si a alguien le interesa leerlo_

_Ahora si pasemos a la parte linda los agradecimientos……_

_A todas las chicas de la mansión Cullen, mil gracias por leerme y echarme porras, saben que las adoro._

_También quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las niñas de fanfiction que me siguen fielmente y que estaban esperando un nuevo capitulo_

_Y a las demás chicas que leen y no me dejan comentario, así como las que apenas hoy se encuentran con esta historia también muchísimas gracias_

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. solo denle al GO_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen_**


	10. Encuentros

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 9**

**ENCUENTROS**

**Emmett**** POV**

Llevábamos varios días persiguiendo a ese maldito, y debo de admitir que era bastante hábil para escabullirse, pero aun así nosotros ya nos habíamos planteado una meta y nada ni nadie nos harían desfallecer.

Hace apenas unas semanas nos habíamos encontrado con James, un vampiro nómada que no compartía nuestra forma de vida, mas sin embargo Carlisle, nuestro padre, había accedido a permitirle quedarse a pasar una temporada con nosotros. Al inicio su estadía no resultó ningún inconveniente, pero al cabo de un par de días el comenzó a verse demasiado interesado en mi hermanita Alice, cosa que a Jasper, su esposo, no le agradó en lo más mínimo, sobre todo por los sentimientos de prepotencia que emanaban de él.

Una tarde que regresábamos de cacería escuchamos como Alice pegaba un grito ahogado que más bien parecía una mezcla de impotencia con furia, y cuando llegamos hasta donde ella estaba, la vimos en posición de ataque, lista para lanzarse contra James, mientras el sonreía con cierto aire de suficiencia.

Corrimos para tratar de detenerla, Jasper la abrazó y comenzó a mandar ondas de paz para calmarla al tiempo que Rosalie y yo formábamos una barrera entre ambos pero manteniéndonos a la defensiva por cualquier movimiento por parte del visitante, mi hermanita era una persona alegre, simpática y bastante sociable y si había tenido ese tipo de reacción tenía que ser por una buena razón.

**- ¡Déjame Jasper!** – gritó mi hermana – **voy a acabar con ese maldito con mis propias manos – **se revolvía en sus brazos tratando de soltarse de su amarre

**- ¡¿Qué le hiciste desgraciado?!** – gruñí hacia él, y sé que mi hermano hubiera hecho lo mismo pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de calmar a Alice

**- Nada** – contestó el muy pagado de sí mismo – **es solo que esta pequeña hermosura acaba de conocer una parte muy interesante de su incógnito pasado**

De pronto observé como Jasper se lanzaba sobre él, haciendo que todos sintiéramos la ira que lo embargaba, y logrando que ambos se estamparan contra un árbol, mismo que cayó ante el impacto de sus cuerpos

**- ¿De qué demonios hablas imbécil? **– preguntó mi hermano con furia, mientras mi esposa corría a sujetar a Alice, James lo empujó de vuelta antes de responderle

**- Creo que será mejor si se los cuenta ella –** nos dirigió una sonrisa burlona y prosiguió – **bueno como dudo mucho que yo siga siendo bienvenido en este lugar me marcho… despídanme de su líder** – y después con una sonrisa burlona se dirigió hacia Alice – **nos vemos lindura** – le dijo y se echó a correr por el bosque.

Jasper hizo el afán de seguirlo pero en ese momento recordó los sentimientos de ira y dolor q emanaban de su esposa y se dirigió hacia ella buscando consolarla, una vez que ella se calmó nos conto toda la historia que le debelo James, a pesar de que ella siempre quiso conocer su pasado nunca estuvo tan arrepentida como en estos momentos.

El malnacido le había contado que él había sido quien acabo con su familia bebiendo la sangre de todos y que ella presenció toda la escena, salvándose solamente par alguna extraña circunstancia del destino, fue una verdadera sorpresa para James encontrarla de nuevo varios años después en el hospital psiquiátrico en el que paso internada el resto de su vida, después de diagnosticarla loca tras contar la historia del "hombre que mató a su familia bebiéndose su sangre", aunado a su don de la clarividencia, que en esos tiempos era considerada como brujería. En ese momento él se obsesiono con su sangre, sin contar que era la única presa que se le había escapado en el pasado, y estuvo a punto de acabar con ella, si no fuera porque uno de los enfermeros del hospital, que se había encariñado con ella, resultó ser uno de los nuestros y la convirtió antes de que James pudiera acabar con su vida. Sin embargo Alice nunca llegó a conocer a su creador ya que James lo mato como venganza por negarle a su víctima.

Una vez que mi pequeña hermana lograra tranquilizarse un poco, Jasper y yo decidimos salir a darle caza al monstruo que había cambiado por completo su vida humana y que por si fuera poco había llegado a perturbar la paz de su nueva vida.

Habíamos atravesado casi todo el país siguiendo su rastro, y debo admitir que este tipo es bastante astuto para dejar pistas falsas, por lo que nos habíamos desviado en varias ocasiones, sin embargo nosotros contábamos con un arma secreta, las visiones de Alice, quien constantemente trataba de comunicarse con nosotros para ponernos al corriente de las decisiones tomadas por él.

Y así es como llegamos hasta este cálido lugar, sabiendo que solo disponíamos de una noche para actuar ya que durante el día el sol brillaría en su máximo esplendor evitando que pudiéramos salir sin que nuestra verdadera naturaleza se descubriera. Esto me hacía sentir como en una mala película de Vampiros, en los que tratan a nuestra especie como seres que tiene que vivir cobijados bajo el resguardo de la noche.

Estábamos conduciendo por una carretera que daba hacia una zona residencial cuando capté su efluvio y fue entonces que pudimos ver la figura de James surgir de entre unos edificios que se encontraban unos 500 metros delante de nosotros y que de no ser por nuestro súper desarrollado sentido de la vista jamás hubiéramos alcanzado a divisar.

**- Está sediento** – dijo mi hermano – **puedo sentir su deseo por encontrar una presa.**

En una fracción de segundo orillé el auto y bajamos de él para seguir nuestro recorrido ya que sabíamos que le daríamos alcance más fácilmente si corríamos.

Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos, esperando interceptarlo antes de que el atacara a algún inocente, se que en nuestra naturaleza esta el alimentarnos de los humanos y que esta acción de su parte sería, por muy cruel que sonase, parte de nuestra cadena alimenticia, sin embargo, no estábamos dispuestos a dejar que un humano inocente pereciera si de todos modos íbamos a acabar con esa sanguijuela. Pero justo cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzarlo un automóvil apareció y James salió a su encuentro colocándose delante del mismo, haciendo que el auto "impactara" contra él haciéndolo caer al suelo, estaba claro que esto no era más que una artimaña de James para conseguir a su presa, ya que resultaría imposible que un simple vehículo lograra derribarnos, antes de eso quedaría reducido a chatarra.

El conductor abrió la puerta supongo que con la intención de bajar a ver si había lastimado a la persona a la que había "atropellado" se encontraba bien, pero antes de que nosotros pudiéramos hacer cualquier cosa para alarmarlo James se levantó y lo tomó del cuello para lanzarse con él hacia el callejón con el propósito de alimentarse.

En un ágil movimiento Jasper se lanzo sobre él para alejarlo de su presa, la experiencia de mi hermano en batallas con neófitos le ayudó a saber la manera de tomarlo desprevenido, mientras que yo me encargaba de poner a salvo a la víctima.

**- Déjamelo conmigo** – escuché una voz aguda a mis espaldas y me giré para encontrarme con mi diminuta hermana

**- Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunté extrañado – **deberías de estar en casa**

**- No Emmett, esta es mi pelea, yo la provoqué**

**- No digas tonterías Alice, todo es obra de el, cualquiera que se atreva a dañarte se la vera con toda la familia**

**- Pero…. **

**- Pero nada –** le interrumpí – **además sabes que Jasper no permitirá que te expongas a la lucha**

**- Lo sé, pero tampoco voy a dejarlos solos, no soportaría perder a nadie de mi familia, de la única familia que recuerdo **– sus palabras me descolocaron y no pude más que aceptar

**- De acuerdo Alice pero prométeme que solo intervendrás si lo crees necesario** – ella asintió y respondió:

**- Te lo prometo, ahora déjame con el humano y ve a ayudar a Jazz.**

Corrí hacia donde estaba mi hermano pero antes de llegar vi como un trozo blancuzco, que después reconocí como el brazo de James, caía a mis pies, entré al callejón y Jasper lo tenía acorralado en un rincón, es verdad que James era fuerte, pero ese era su mayor problema, confiaba demasiado en su fuerza y se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y Jasper tenía la experiencia de más de un siglo de combates por lo que conocía estrategias para cualquier tipo de atacante.

Una ola de ira, aun mayor a la que ya sentía, corrió por mis venas, seguramente a causa de la que emanaba de mi hermano, y no pude evitar unirme a la pelea. A pesar de saber que mi hermano pudo haber acabado solo con James, no había nada como la adrenalina y la sensación de poder que genera una buena pelea, y en esta ocasión el hecho de saber que peleaba por defender a mi hermana y para vengar el daño que ese imbécil le había causado, me brindaba una doble satisfacción.

Después de unos minutos habíamos logrado despedazar a James, reunimos los trozos y cuando estábamos rociándolo con gasolina, Alice apareció detrás de nosotros con un encendedor en la mano.

**- Concédanme el honor** – dijo en tono sombrío

En realidad era extraño ver esa actitud en mi hermana ya que ella siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una chica muy dulce, sin embargo todos tenemos un momento de debilidad en el que nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos y creo que este era el suyo.

Con un grácil movimiento, activó el encendedor lanzándolo inmediatamente hacia el cuerpo mutilado de James, el cual en menos de un segundo comenzó a arder. Jasper abrazó a su esposa quien permanecía con en estado de shock observando cómo las llamas convertían en cenizas a aquel que había cambiado su vida por completo.

Me aparté de ellos para dejarles un poco de privacidad, no es que lo hiciera muy seguido, a decir verdad algunos pensaban que yo era el ser menos prudente que podía existir, pero sentía que esta vez mis hermanos necesitaban su espacio; además aun teníamos un asunto pendiente… el humano.

Me dirigí hacia su auto, que es el lugar donde lo había dejado con Alice, para encontrarlo aun inconsciente recostado en el asiento trasero, solo esperaba que tardara un poco más en reaccionar, lo suficiente para que nos diera tiempo de dejarlo en un lugar más seguro, probablemente si buscábamos en su billetera o en la guantera podríamos dar con la dirección de su casa y dejarlo a salvo en ella alegando que habían tratado de asaltarlo pero que afortunadamente habíamos llegado a tiempo para evitarlo.

Cuando se hubo apagado hasta la mas mínima chispa de fuego mis hermanos regresaron hasta donde yo me encontraba cuidando del humano, rápidamente me levante y me dirigí hacia Alice.

**- ¿Estás bien enana?** – le pregunté a la vez que la levantaba y le daba un fuerte abrazo de oso

**- C-creo que si** – respondió aun algo distraída – **al menos haberle prendido fuego me hizo sentir más aliviada**

**- Wow hermanita no conocía ese lado oscuro tuyo, creo que a partir de hoy tendré que tenerte miedo **

**- ¿Así como se lo tienes a Rose?** – me preguntó Jasper en un tono burlón

**- ¡¡Hey!! yo no le tengo miedo a mi esposa, es solo un muy, pero muy sano respeto** – respondí en mi defensa, logrando dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro de Alice

**- Gracias Emmett **– me dijo y esta vez fue ella quien me abrazo

**- No que lo digas Alice, ya nos hacía falta una buena pelea** – contesté mientras le revolvía el cabello

**- Y bien** – habló Jasper – **ahora tenemos que ver qué es lo que vamos a hacer con el humano**

**- Yo estaba pensando en que podemos revisar si encontramos alguna identificación para que lo llevemos a su casa** – expuse

**- No creo que sea buena idea** – Alice habló casi en un susurro **– creo que es mejor que lo llevemos con nosotros**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso? **– cuestionó su esposo, mientras yo la miré intrigado

**- Porque… James… lo mordió** – su respuesta nos dejo descolocados **– al parecer no pudimos acabar con el sin que cobrara su ultima victima** – hizo una pausa y suspiró – **la ponzoña ya está haciendo efecto… el humano… se está convirtiendo en uno de los nuestros**

* * *

**********************************

_Hola vampiresas:_

_Al fin la espera ha terminado y hoy es la Premier de CREPUSCULO, ya se imaginaran lo emocionada que estoy porque dentro de unas horas estaré en el cine disfrutando de la película y para celebrar este Magno Evento aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic_

_***** en este momento Ruby se esconde detrás de Bella para que la proteja con su escudo*****_

_Lo sé me han de querer matar por no aparecerme en más de un mes, pero bueno lo importante es que volví ¿no creen?_

_Una disculpa enorme por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que mi demora no las haga sentir decepcionadas y abandonen la historia (a mi me ha pasado como lectora)_

_Un millón de gracias a las chicas de la Mansión Cullen, así como a las niñas de fanfiction que me siguen fielmente y que esperaron pacientemente este nuevo capitulo_

_Bueno ahora si díganme…._

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?_

_¿Se esperaban algo así?_

_Y sobre todo ¿Qué creen que tengan que ver los Cullen en todo esto?_

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. solo denle al GO_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen_**


	11. Una nueva vida

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 10**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

**EDWARD**** POV**

¡¡FUEGO!!

Esa era la única palabra que podía venir a mi mente, si es que en algún momento aun podía pensar, ya que sentía que todo pensamiento coherente se había esfumando al mismo tiempo que empecé a sentir el infierno arder en mi interior.

No podía decir qué era lo que exactamente estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro que mi muerte estaba próxima, o de lo contrario mi vida no estaría pasando de un solo golpe frente a mis ojos. Miles de imágenes empezaron a llenar mi mente, los fines de semana jugando con mi padre, las miles de tardes sentado al lado del piano mientras escuchaba tocar a mi madre, en fin, momentos de mi niñez que siempre atesoré por ser los más bellos recuerdos al lado de mis padres antes de que el trabajo de mi padre lo obligara a viajar constantemente y tuviera que quedarme a cargo de Sophie para que no se viera afectada mi educación. No es que al principio no desearan llévame con ellos, pero ambos sabían que una vida viajando de un lado al otro no era lo más recomendable para la estabilidad de un niño de siete años…

**- ¡¡¡¡¡AGGGG….QUEMA!!!!!**

No pude evitar que un grito de dolor saliera por mi garganta al sentir que el fuego volvía a recorrer mis venas, haciendo convulsionar todo mi cuerpo, era completamente insoportable, y entonces sentí como algo frio me rozaba con una tierna caricia.

**- Tranquilo… todo pasará pronto **

Escuché que me susurraba una dulce y maternal voz, mientras seguía acariciando mi rostro de una manera conciliadora que lograba transmitirme una poca de paz, no pude evitar que mi mente viajara entonces hasta Sophie, quien había sido más que una simple nana para mi, ella había sido como mi segunda madre, había estado conmigo en todos y cada uno de los momentos de mi vida, es quien me había consolado cuando la nostalgia por mis padres me embargaba, curándome cada vez que me provocaba alguna herida, pasando noches en vela cuando estaba enfermo, y claro también compartiendo mis momentos felices, como mi primer día de instituto, cada logro dentro del mismo, el día que me nombraron capitán del equipo…… si, en definitiva Sophie era más que una madre para mi, también era mi mejor amiga y confidente, recuerdo claramente como ella era la única persona a la que le confesé que me estaba enamorando de Bella, y lo feliz que se puso cuando le conté que por fin me había decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos y ella había aceptado ser mi novia.

Bella…. Tan solo el pensar en su nombre trajo a mi mente la imagen de unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me miraban con una mezcla de dulzura y amor, comencé a ver pasar ante mis ojos todos y cada uno de los momentos que había disfrutado a lado de esa niña que se había convertido en mujer entre mis brazos.

Me sacudí violentamente cuando una nueva oleada de fuego, aun peor que las anteriores, me llegó, parecía como si miles de hierros ardiendo se clavaran en mi cuerpo, lo peor de todo era ese estado de semiinconsciencia en el que me encontraba, ya que una parte de mi pensaba que seguía vivo y deseaba que alguien se apiadara de mi y acabara conmigo para de esta manera terminar con tanto sufrimiento, mientras que la otra parte estaba seguro de que ya me encontraba muerto y estaba ardiendo en el infierno, únicamente me preguntaba ¿Qué había hecho yo para terminar en un lugar como este?

Hasta donde recordaba no había sido mal hijo, y mucho menos había desobedecido a Sophie en ningún momento, aun cuando hubiera podido valerme del hecho de que ella era la empleada de mis padres, todo lo contrario tanto ella como Jeremy siempre habían sido una figura de autoridad para mi, jamás hice alarde de mi posición económica e incluso en el colegio acataba todas y cada unas de las reglas.

El fuego seguía ardiendo de manera más intensa dentro de mí, esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo y haciéndome gritar cada vez más fuerte, al grado que sentía mi garganta destrozada por el esfuerzo.

Me concentre en evocar la única imagen que podía traerme algo de paz en todo este tormento, la imagen de una tímida pero encantadora chica con la que me topé una mañana en la puerta de la oficina del entrenador Gordon, la imagen de mi dulce y tierna princesa, de MI Bella, empecé a vislumbrar claramente su dulce sonrisa y su mirada perspicaz, su sedoso cabello castaño y su rostro sonrojándose a la mas mínima provocación.

Probablemente esto no hacía que el dolor disminuyera, pero al menos pensar en ella hacía más soportable esta agonía, me concentré en rememorar cada uno de los instantes a su lado, lo atrayente que se veía leyendo a la sombra de un árbol aquel día en que le hable por primera vez, todas las tardes que pasamos juntos, la tarde en que le pedí ser mi novia, los momentos al lado del piano, lo hermosa que se veía la noche del baile de primavera, nuestras vacaciones en la playa, lo sensual que se veía con ese traje de baño, la noche en la terraza, el dormir con ella en mis brazos, el paseo en yate, los besos y las caricias compartidas la noche que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, y los momentos de pasión que siguieron a esa primera vez….

En ese momento algo hizo click en mi cabeza y comprendí por qué estaba ardiendo en el fuego eterno, había sucumbido a la tentación de hacerla mía, permití que el pecado de la lujuria me dominara, arrastrando conmigo al más puro de los ángeles, creyendo que nuestro inmenso amor era más que suficiente para expiar nuestra falta.

Ahora que sabía el motivo por el que estaba padeciendo todo esto, pensaba que el castigo era poco comparado con el hecho de haber tonado la inocencia de Bella, sin embargo no podía arrepentirme de nada, al contario, podría soportar una eternidad de este tormento, por tener la oportunidad de estar un solo instante de nuevo a su lado, al menos esperaba que mi condena fuera suficiente para redimir el alma de ambos, ya que no deseaba que Bella tuviera que pasar por este tormento bajo ninguna circunstancia.

De pronto comencé a sentirme extraño, como si una fuerza desconocida se estuviera apoderando de cada uno de mis músculos, mas sin embargo el fuego no cedía, sino todo lo contrario se hacía cada vez más insoportable, no sé cuánto tiempo más pase en ese estado, en medio de las llamas y gritos desgarradores, de pronto comencé a oír voces a mi alrededor pero estaba demasiado aferrado a mis recuerdos como para prestar atención a lo que decían.

Fue entonces cuando el fuego fue abandonando mis extremidades para concentrarse en mi pecho, era completamente extraño como a pesar de haber sentido que había acabado con cada parte de mí, ahora sentía como si mis brazos y piernas hubieran adquirido una fuerza extraña.

Sentí el fuego en mi pecho arder como una llamarada hasta concentrarse en el único órgano de mi cuerpo que hasta este momento no había notado que se encontraba intacto… mi corazón, de repente sentí como si una fuerte garra de acero se apoderara de él y lo estrujara hasta hacerlo añicos, lo sentí latir débilmente un par de veces más y entonces una fuerte sacudida me dominó al tiempo que el fuego se extinguía y mi corazón latía por última vez.

"_Parece que ya va a despertar"…. "me pregunto cómo irá a reaccionar"….. "será difícil al principio para él, pero puedo ver que después todo ira de maravilla",,,, "maldición, si tan solo hubiéramos acabado antes con James esto no estaría pasando"…. "pobre chico, y pobres de sus padres, han de estar sufriendo mucho por el"…. "debieron haberlo dejado morir, cualquier cosa es mejor que esta condena"_

Miles de voces se hacían presentes en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo, sabía que ya no me estaba quemando, pero aun así me sentía bastante extraño, lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la mirada expectante de 6 personas a mi alrededor.

**CARLISLE POV**

El chico que habían traído los muchachos después de haber sido atacado por James estaba a punto de despertar, podía oír como su corazón estaba latiendo cada vez mas débilmente y como poco a poco había ido tomando una apariencia más parecida a los de nuestra especie.

El muchacho había pasado por tres días de agonía en los que Esme no se separó de él desde el momento en que lo trajeron, al parecer el hecho de estarlo cuidando hizo que su lado maternal saliera cada vez más a flote.

Los segundos pasaban y sabía que el final del tormento estaba por llegar

**- Está a punto de despertar** – escuché que me decía Alice – **puedo verlo, sucederá de un momento a otro**

**- Llama a tus hermanos, creo que lo mejor es que estén presentes todos **– le dije suavemente, sabiendo que de todos modos podría escucharme, casi al instante mis otros 3 hijos estaban entrando en el cuarto.

Permanecimos a la espera un rato mas y entonces pude escuchar con un sonido sordo como su corazón daba su último latido, como clara señal de que la transformación había concluido y solo era cuestión de segundos para que él despertara.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, la confusión se mostró clara en su rostro, nos recorrió con la mirada a cada uno en menos de un segundo y entonces por fin habló

**- ¿Dónde estoy? **– preguntó y se sobresaltó al momento de escuchar su voz, que seguramente debía de oírse diferente a lo que era su voz humana.

**- Tranquilo muchacho** – le dije y estiré mi brazo para tocarlo, pero entonces en un acto reflejo de autodefensa atravesó la habitación y se agazapó.

Comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia él con Jasper y Emmett apenas un paso detrás de mí, preparados por si era necesario intervenir, podía notar la confusión del chico al darse cuenta del movimiento tan rápido que acababa de hacer y de la posición que había adoptado, _"¿Cómo podre calmarlo y atraer su atención?"_ pensé

**- Mi atención para qué** – dijo de pronto como si me hubiera leído la mente

**- ¿Cómo dices?** – pregunté extrañado

**- Acabas de decir que quieres calmarme y atraer mi atención **– su respuesta me desconcertó y puedo decir que no fui el único.

**- Yo no he dicho ni una sola palabra**

**- Claro que si… lo acabas de decir claramente** – refutó – **y ¿Por qué ellos van a saltar sobre mí para inmovilizarme?** – agregó sin quitar su postura de combate

"_Esto sí que es bastante extraño… al parecer puede leer la mente"_ me dije mentalmente, pero como era de suponerse me escuchó

**- ¿A qué se refiere con eso de leer la mente?... ¡¿podrían por favor dejar de hablar todos al mismo tiempo?.... siento que la cabeza me va a estallar!** – pude ver en su rostro que su confusión era cada vez mayor.

De pronto una ola de tranquilidad nos envolvió a todos y supuse que Jasper estaría usando su don para ayudar a calmar al joven y que por fin pudiera explicarle la situación. El chico abandonó su pose defensiva y se incorporó, mas no por eso redujo la distancia entre nosotros

**- Gracias Jasper** – el aludido solo asintió, entonces me giré hacia el resto de mi familia para hablar con ellos – **necesito que me dejen a solas con el muchacho.**

**- ¿Por qué nos excluyes? después de todo este es un problema de todos, además el neófito podría ser peligroso **– atacó Rosalie

**- Tranquilízate Rose** – la interrumpió mi esposa poniendo una mano de forma conciliadora sobre su hombro – **¿estarás bien?** – me preguntó

**- Si, no tienes por qué alarmarte… es solo que tengo una teoría… Emmett, Jasper, ¿podrían quedarse cerca por si acaso?** – ellos asintieron y antes de que cruzaran la puerta agregué –** y traten de mantener su mente en blanco **– todos abandonaron la habitación con Alice al final, quien antes de salir se giró hacia mi

**- Carlisle… estas en lo cierto con tu teoría **

**- Gracias Alice, es bueno saberlo**

**- Ey Edward** – llamó al chico quien la miro extrañado después de que ella le hablara por su nombre – **no te preocupes, a la larga todo saldrá bien** – y dándole una sonrisa muy típica de ella agregó – **lo he visto** – y sin más salió de la habitación con ese andar de bailarina que la caracterizaba.

**- ¿De qué estaba hablando esa chica?** – me preguntó claramente extrañado – **y ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?**

**- De acuerdo Edward, pienso que puedo llamarte por tu nombre ¿no es así? – **el solamente asintió y luego proseguí - **creo que lo mejor será que iniciemos por el principio… permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen**

**- Mucho gusto señor Cullen – **respondió y entonces alargó su mano para ofrecérmela

**- Llámame Carlisle por favor **– respondí al tiempo que tomaba su mano – **ahora antes de responder a cualquier pregunta tuya, me gustaría que me contaras un poco de ti y de qué es lo último que recuerdas**

Iniciamos una larga charla en la que Edward me contó varios aspectos importantes de él y todo lo que podía recordar hasta el momento en que creyó haber atropellado a un hombre en la carretera después de haber dejado a su novia en casa.

Cuando le pregunté por su familia solo me dijo que sus padres siempre estaban de viaje y que precisamente al día siguiente de ese accidente iba a viajar para reunirse con ellos. Todo el tiempo que duró nuestra conversación me concentré en mantener mis pensamientos solo para mí, ya que era probable que se alterara con el hecho de escuchar lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Una vez que él terminó con su relato llegó mi turno de hablar

**- Bueno Edward…… creo es hora de que yo te explique el motivo por el que estás aquí, pero antes tienes que prometerme de que sin importar lo absurdo que parezca lo que te diga, guardaras silencio y no me interrumpirás… cuando acabe de hablar podrás preguntar lo que desees**

**- De acuerdo Carlisle**

**- Muy bien muchacho **– suspiré fuertemente preparándome para comenzar con el relato que, a pesar de ser la cuarta vez que lo daba, no dejaba de ser difícil, decidí que lo mejor sería empezar con una simple pregunta – **¿crees en las historias de vampiros?....**

* * *

***Phoenix, Arizona*** 

**BELLA POV **

Esto era un verdadero infierno, bueno al menos era lo que a mí me parecía, después de nuestras vacaciones juntos y de todos los momentos tan hermosos que pasamos en Santa Bárbara, ahora se me hacia terriblemente difícil estar separada de él, pero bueno al menos me hacia feliz pensar en que Edward estaría ahorita disfrutando de algún tiempo con sus padres a los que tanto extrañaba.

El día en el instituto se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo, en realidad no era una chica muy sociable, por lo que con mis compañeros no cruzaba palabras más que para lo esencial, y ahora al estar mi novio de viaje, me encontraba completamente sola caminando por los pasillos a la hora del almuerzo.

**- Así que la ratita de biblioteca se quedó solita** – escuché una desagradable y muy conocida voz detrás de mí, realmente no tenía ganas de escuchar las tonterías de Tanya, así que decidí ignorarla y seguir de largo – ¿**Dónde está Edward?... ¡ah no espera no me digas! de seguro por fin se canso de jugar con niñas tontas como tú y decidió mandarte a volar** – dijo destilando veneno, pero yo no me iba a dejar humillar esta vez

**- Mira Tanya** – le dije encarándola – **en primer lugar no creo que el paradero de MI novio sea de tu incumbencia… y en segundo lugar probablemente yo sea una niña tonta, pero apuesto a que te mueres de ganas de que Edward juegue contigo la mitad de los juegos que juega conmigo** – le respondí con una sonrisa burlona – **ahora si me disculpas…**

Dejé la frase inconclusa mientras retomaba mi camino, dejándola realmente sorprendida y furiosa con mi respuesta, la verdad es que ni yo misma sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas para hablarle así, pero estaba segura de que con esto me iba a dejar tranquila un momento. Ni bien había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuché unos aplausos detrás de mí, seguidos de una ovación, en seguida me giré para encontrarme de frente con Justin

**- Hola Lady Swan** – me saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y es que después de lo que Edward hizo en el baile de primavera, su mejor amigo había optado por dejarme el sobrenombre

**- Hola Justin ¿Cómo estás? **– le respondí con una sonrisa

**- Bastante impresionado si me dejas decírtelo, jamás creí ver el día en que por fin la pequeña Bella se enfrentara a Tanya de esa forma**

**- Lo sé, hasta yo misma me asombré, pero es que la verdad me sacó de mis casillas, no pude evitarlo **– dije mordiéndome el labio

**- No te preocupes, ya era hora que la pusieras en su lugar, a ver si así entiende** – me dijo entre risas – **estoy tan orgulloso de usted su majestad** – agregó haciendo una amplia reverencia – **lástima que Edward no haya estado aquí para verte.**

**- Si es una verdadera lástima** – coincidí y no pude evitar que un suspiro se me escapara

**- Y hablando del capitán… ¿Dónde está?, cuando no lo vi en clases esta mañana pensé que habían prolongado sus estancia en Santa Bárbara unos días más, pero ahora que te veo aquí… – **nosupo como concluir por lo que rápidamente preguntó** – ¿está enfermo o algo por el estilo?**

**- ¡Ah no, nada de eso! Lo que pasa es fue a encontrarse unos días con sus padres a Chicago, al parecer tenían un asunto que tratar ahí y aprovecharon para pedirle a Edward que los alcanzaran y pasar tiempo juntos**

**- ¡¡Oh eso es genial!!** – dijo con verdadero entusiasmo – **bueno mi lady, entonces creo que deberé escoltarla a la hora de salida hasta su casa **– me ofreció

**- No Justin, no es necesario, puedo tomar el autobús, en verdad**

**- ¿Y que después Edward me mate por no cuidarte en su ausencia?** – preguntó con fingido horror – **nada de eso Bella, yo te llevare a tu casa, nos vemos en el estacionamiento cuando terminen las clases**

**- ¿No me vas a permitir negarme verdad?** – pregunté resignada

**- No **

**- De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde Justin**

**- Hasta más tarde Bella**

Fiel a su palabra Justin me llevó a casa después de las clases, y me prometió ir a buscarme al día siguiente para llevarme al instituto mientras Edward volvía a Phoenix.

Llegué a casa y pasé gran parte de la tarde ayudando a Renée a preparar un platillo de comida hindú para la cena, la verdad es que a mi madre no se le daba nada bien la cocina, pero se había empeñado en probar nuevos horizontes y para esto acababa de comprar una enciclopedia de cocina internacional con el firme propósito de demostrarle a su familia que podría convertirse en la mejor cocinera, yo solo esperaba que no muriéramos intoxicados en el intento.

Después de cenar y lavar los trastes me subí a mi habitación a hacer los deberes, mientras trabajaba no pude evitar preguntarme cómo la estaría pasando Edward, a decir verdad estaba algo preocupada porque desde el día que me trajo a casa no me había llamado, y cuando traté comunicarme a su móvil este me mandaba a buzón, pero traté de tranquilizarme pensando en que probablemente con la emoción del viaje lo habría dejado olvidado en la casa – a la que por cierto al parecer no había regresado Sophie ya que cuando llamé no me contestó nadie – o que estaría tan contento de disfrutar tiempo al lado de sus padres que no había querido que nada lo interrumpiera y había decidido apagarlo.

Cuando terminé mis deberes me preparé para dormir, y una vez en mi cama no pude evitar recordar las maravillosas noches en Santa Bárbara en las que dormí los brazos de Edward, el sueño me venció regalándome imágenes de aquel chico de ojos verdes al que amo con locura y al cual volvería a ver en un par de días…

* * *

**********************************

_Hola vampiresas:_

_¡¡¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE REYES!!!!_

_Lo sé, lo sé, quieren asesinarme por la demora, les juro que intenté sentarme a escribir en las vacaciones, pero ya saben cómo es esto de las fiestas y la onda familiar y no pude. No puedo creer que esta vez haya tardado tanto en actualizar, ¡¡¡7 semanas!!! Y llevo la cuenta porque son las semanas que lleva Crepúsculo en cartelera aquí en México._

_Por cierto déjenme decirles que la peli ¡¡¡me encanto!!!, hasta el momento he ido a verla 8 veces al cine jajajaja, y bueno para las que les interese en youtube tengo un videíto de un minireportaje de la premier aquí en Veracruz, Mex. Aquí les dejo el enlace http: // mx . youtube . com / watch ? v = J8VN1AyxBvU (sin espacios)_

_Y bueno ya que ando de recomendaciones, las invito a darse una vuelta por FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PEQUEÑA que es un ome que escribi para festejar el año nuevo, y en parte el causante de que no actualizara antes, pueden encontralo en este link http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 4757580 / 1 / FELIZ _ ANO _ NUEVO _ PEQUENA (sin espacios)_

_Y bueno ahora si pasemos a lo lindo, los agradecimientos!!!_

_A todas las chicas de la mansión Cullen, por ser la mejor familia vampírica que pueda tener. A las chicas del fanfiction que fielmente me han seguido desde el inicio de la historia y a las que se han ido incorporando en el camino, a todas aquellas que se toman parte de su valioso tiempo para dejarme un comentario, al igual que a las que solamente me leen y no tienen tiempo de comentar. Y a todas aquellas que apenas hoy se encuentran con esta historia….. GRACIAS_

_Espero que los reyes magos les traigan todo lo que pidieron, y si no lo hacen…. ¡¡¡¡Pues cenaremos elefante!!!! Jajajaja_

_Ahora si chicas me despido y espero que tengan un muy feliz día de reyes y así como un magnifico año nuevo_

_ ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. solo denle al GO_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen_**


	12. Aceptando la realidad

****

**ACEPTANDO LA REALIDAD**

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 11**

**EDWARD**** POV**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día en que desperté a esta nueva existencia, cuando el doctor Cullen me contó toda la verdad sobre lo que ellos eran y en lo que yo me había convertido, creía que todo formaba parte de una pesadilla, sin embargo con el paso de las horas y los días me había dado cuenta de que, por imposible que pareciera, se trataba de la más horrible de las realidades.

Durante nuestra conversación, Carlisle me conto que el _hombre_ al que supuestamente había atropellado no era sino otro vampiro que me había tendido una trampa con el objetivo de que yo me convirtiera en su alimento, y que habría logrado su cometido de no haber sido por el hecho de que sus _hijos,_ como él solía llamarlos, le estaban dando caza y me habían salvado, sin embargo no llegaron a tiempo para evitar que yo hubiera sido mordido y que acabara convirtiéndome en uno de ellos.

Permanecimos en esa habitación un tiempo bastante largo en los que el doctor trató aclararme alguna de las muchas dudas que me iban embargando, además de intentar comprobar su teoría sobre el hecho de que fuera poseedor de un don como lo es la capacidad de leer la mente de cualquiera que estuviera a mi alrededor, eso explicaba las voces que escuché al despertar.

De repente empecé a sentir como si un fuego se apoderara de mi garganta nuevamente y una especie de sabor ferroso en mi boca, al parecer mi interlocutor notó mi incomodidad ya que me preguntó si me encontraba bien, y cuando le describí mi malestar él lo identifico como "sed", por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería acompañarme de cacería, para que pudiera alimentarme. En el momento en que lo mencionó no pude evitar tensarme, y es que no podía concebir la idea de acabar con la vida de alguien para preservar la mía; fue entonces que me explicó que tanto él como su familia eran diferentes al resto de los de su especie, o debería de decir nuestra especie, ya que ellos solamente se alimentaban de la sangre de animales, pues pensaban que el hecho de que las circunstancias los hayan convertido en lo que son ahora, no justificaba que comportasen como unos monstruos.

A pesar de que aun estaba asimilando la situación, y no estaba 100% seguro con la idea de abalanzarme sobre el cuello de un animal y beber de él hasta secarlo, me sentía más tranquilo al pensar que ningún inocente iba a morir por mi causa, después de todo, el alimentarse de animales es algo común para cualquier persona, aun si esta no fuera un ser mitológico, aunque la manera de comerlo fuera diferente, en el fondo el fin era el mismo.

Carlisle pensó que sería conveniente presentarme al resto de la familia antes de abandonar la casa para ir a cazar, por lo que nada más bajar las escaleras me encontré con el resto de los Cullen, no sin que antes el doctor les recordara mantener su mente en blanco por consideración a mí, primero me presento a su esposa Esme que era una mujer muy linda y con una presencia que irradiaba ternura, después fue el turno de Rosalie, la chica rubia que cuando estábamos en la habitación había parecido estar en desacuerdo con mi presencia en este lugar y que ahora me observaba con una mirada hostil y despectiva.

A ellas le siguieron los tres chicos, que según Carlisle me habían encontrado, Alice, la chica de baja estatura que había hablado conmigo hace un rato, Jasper un chico rubio y alto al cual al saludarme me hizo sentir repentinamente bastante tranquilo y por último Emmett un chico de aspecto intimidante que contrastaba con su actitud amigable cuando me dijo

**- Bueno hombre, pues te invitaría una cerveza para darte la bienvenida a la familia, pero como Carlisle ya te ha de haber explicado no podemos tomar, así que a falta de alcohol tendremos que brindar con un delicioso oso pardo.**

Los demás festejaron su broma y debo admitir que su comentario me hizo reír a mí también a pesar de lo extraño de la situación.

**- Bienvenido a casa Edward, sabemos que esto no es lo mejor que pudo pasarte pero espero que aun así logremos ayudarte a adaptarte a esta nueva vida** – me dijo Esme mientras me rodeaba en un abrazo maternal que me recordó tanto a los que Sophie solía darme.

**- Sophie…** – no pude evitar que su nombre escapara de mis labios y en ese instante como si un interruptor se encendiera en mi cabeza, fui consciente de que de alguna manera debía tranquilizar a toda mi familia por mi desaparición.

**- ¿Quién es Sophie?... ¿tu madre?** – me preguntó Esme con cautela mientras soltaba su abrazo

**- Mi nana, pero es como si fuera mi segunda madre, debe estar muy preocupada al igual que… ¡oh no Dios mío Bella!** – y en cuanto su nombre llegó a mi mente mi preocupación se hizo aun mayor, es decir yo había prometido llamarla tan pronto llegara a casa y según Carlisle me había dicho habían pasado ya tres días desde el accidente

**- ¿Tu novia?** – me preguntó Alice

**- Si, debe estar desesperada por no poder localizarme, necesito hablar con ella** – comencé a desesperarme pero inesperadamente una onda de paz me embargó tranquilizándome al momento

**- Gracias Jasper** – le dijo el doctor Cullen y entonces se giró hacia mi – **Edward, muchacho, creo que lo mejor será que te calmes un poco **– pusó una mano conciliadora en mi hombro **– ya veremos de qué manera solucionamos esto, pero por ahora lo primordial es alimentarte.**

En cuanto esas últimas palabras abandonaron su boca, la quemazón en mi garganta se hizo insoportable, clara muestra de que me encontraba sediento.

Salimos de la casa para dirigirnos al bosque después de habernos despedido de todos y de que tanto Jasper como Emmett se ofrecieran a acompañarnos, el primero alegando que era más prudente ya que el podría ayudar en caso de ser necesario, mientras que el segundo decía que debíamos festejar como unos verdaderos vampiros mi llegada.

****

Decir que mi primera cacería fue algo escalofriante fue quedarse corto, y no por el hecho en sí, ya que una vez que el aroma de mi presa llegó hasta mis sentidos, sentí tal quemazón en la garganta que el monstruo en el que me había convertido me dominó por completo, mis instintos se apoderaron de mi y no fui consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que no me había saciado de la sangre del primer puma que se había aparecido en mi camino.

Ver el cuerpo inerte del animal y tanto mis manos como mi ropa – y supongo que también mi rostro – manchados de sangre me hizo ser consciente de golpe de aquel ser infame en el que me había transformado y que me hacia presa de sus deseos.

No sé cuánto tiempo más permanecí inmóvil en mi lugar simplemente observando el cadáver que ahora yacía frente a mí, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, me giré para encontrarme con Jasper quien me observaba con expresión abatida

**- No te sientas mal, esto es solo parte de nuestra naturaleza, y te aseguro que es mucho mejor a alimentarse de humanos** – me dijo y al igual que en otras ocasiones sus palabras y su contacto me hicieron sentir en paz.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y en menos de un segundo llegaron a nuestro lado Carlisle y Emmett para acompañarme durante el resto del tiempo que duró la cacería.

*****

Con el paso de los días me fui habituando un poco a todas esas nuevas habilidades que ahora tenia, como lo eran la fuerza extrema, la velocidad, mis sentidos agudizados, pero sin lugar a duda lo más difícil era el don con el que había renacido.

Carlisle le había pedido a todos que trataran de mantener sus mentes en blanco, para facilitarme las cosas, pero esto era tan nuevo para ellos como para mí, por lo que muchas veces lo olvidaban y entonces llegaban hasta mí los pensamientos de todos. A pesar de la confusión que esto me generaba también era una forma de conocerlos un poco más, había pensamientos profundos como los de Carlisle, amorosos como los de Esme, divertidos como los de Alice y los de Emmett, claro siempre que este último no estuviera cerca de su esposa porque entonces prefería salir corriendo para estar a una distancia que me impidiera escucharlos ya que era como estar viendo una película para adultos en mi mente y eso no era muy bueno que digamos para mi salud mental.

En el transcurso de esta semana, todos me habían hablado un poco de ellos y de las circunstancias que los llevaron a ser lo que ahora somos, a excepción de Rosalie que al parecer es la única renuente con mi presencia aquí, pero Alice me explicó que no es nada personal, sino que simplemente ella es a quien más trabajo le ha costado aceptar ser lo que es y que le duele ver que ahora yo también he compartido este destino.

Justificar mi desaparición fue un poco difícil, ya que me negué rotundamente a la opción de hacerme pasar por muerto, sabía que era lo más práctico, pero estaba seguro de que mis padre moverían cielo mar y tierra por encontrar "mi cuerpo" y no quería hacerlos pasar por esa agonía, eso sin contar que no deseaba que ni Sophie ni mucho menos Bella lloraran por una muerte falsa

**- ¿Y entonces qué propones?** – me había preguntado Carlisle cuando le expresé mi negativa ante su idea – **sabes perfectamente que no puedes volver a verlos **

**- Ustedes mismos me han dicho que con el tiempo han sabido controlarse y pueden convivir perfectamente con los humanos, lo único que necesito es ganar un poco de tiempo, tener la oportunidad de despedirme de ellos**

**- Eso es imposible Edward, aunque lograras controlarte ahora luces diferente a como ellos te recuerdan, no creo que sea conveniente **

**- Entiendo, pero aun así en realidad no deseo que me crean muerto… al menos aun no… buscaré una excusa para justificar mi ausencia por un tiempo **

**- ¿Y por qué no ahora?** – me preguntó intentando comprenderme

**- Porque no quiero que Bella se aferre al recuerdo de un muerto, quiero que me olvide y que decida hacer su vida sin mi **

**- ¿Haciéndola creer que la abandonaste? **

**- Prefiero que me odie a que pase el resto de su vida llorando por mi**

**- De acuerdo Edward, si tú piensas que es lo mejor entonces eso haremos… pero si quiero que estés consciente de que no puedes regresar a Phoenix y de que tarde o temprano tendrás que desaparecer **– me recordó

**- No te preocupes Carlisle, no lo olvidare** – le prometí

**- Muy bien, entonces dime qué es lo que se te ocurre y que es lo que necesitas para ello**

Pasamos bastante tiempo planeando la excusa idónea, finalmente acordamos en llamar a mis padres para explicarle que no había asistido a nuestra cita ya que se me había presentado la oportunidad de irme de viaje de intercambio a una escuela en Australia, esa nos pareció una buena idea ya que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que mis padres no pudieran hacer un viaje relámpago para ir a visitarme de sorpresa, Jasper hizo los arreglos necesarios para conseguir unos documentos falsos que corroboraran la historia.

En cuanto los tuvimos listos llamé a mis padres para informarles de "mis nuevos planes", me aseguré de decirles cuanto los amaba y les prometí que en cuanto me fuera posible me comunicaría con ellos, les mande por e-mail toda la información de la escuela donde se supone me quedaría y les dije que en unos días les llegarían los documentos para que firmaran lo que hacía falta., esa parte del plan les encanto a Emmett y Rosalie ya que al tener que ser necesario que tuvieran el sello postal de Australia, ellos mismos irían hasta ese lugar a enviarlos y aprovecharían para tener otra luna de miel.

Después llegó el turno de hablar con Sophie, ella aun se encontraba de vacaciones ya que sabía de mi viaje para encontrarme con mis padres, y aun no le había llamado para informarle que estaba por regresar.

Puedo decir que la charla con mi segunda madre fue por mucho más difícil que con mis padres, en cuanto escuché su voz angustiada por no saber nada de mi no pude evitar sentir un terrible dolor en mi pecho, por alguna extraña razón no pude mantener la mentira con ella, después de todo me conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando no le decía la verdad

**- Edward mi niño ¿estás bien?, tus padres me llamaron para decirme que no habías llegado a Chicago con ellos, y luego llamé a tu celular, a la casa de Phoenix y a la de Santa Bárbara y no podía comunicarme contigo, quise llamar a Bella para ver si ella sabía algo de ti, pero dejé la agenda con su número en Phoenix y….** – empezó a decir sin parar, siempre me había asombrado la facilidad que tenía esa mujer para decir tantas palabras sin tomar aire ni una sola vez

**- Tranquila Sophie estoy bien** – mis palabras la tranquilizaron en parte, pero el tono de mi voz le indicó que estaba mintiendo

**- Cariño dime qué te pasa, te noto triste** – me dijo con su tono maternal que tanto me consolaba, y que me recordaba que siempre podría contar con ella

Siempre había sido así, ella conocía todos y cada uno de mis secretos por la simple y sencilla razón de que siempre había estado a mi lado para escucharme y orientarme, fue entonces cuando decidí que no podía mentirle, no a ella, sin embargo sabía que no debía contarle toda la verdad, por lo que opté por contarle solamente lo que por su propia seguridad podría saber

**- Nani **– de acuerdo no le decía así desde que era niño, pero en estos momentos me sentía tan vulnerable como uno **– necesito que me escuches y que esta plática solo quede entre tú y yo **

**- No me asustes Edward por favor** – me rogó

**- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo necesito que sepas que estoy bien, pero debido a una situación inesperada no podre volver a Phoenix en algún tiempo**

**- ¿¿¿Estás metido en drogas, asesinaste a alguien???** – me preguntó alarmada

**- ¡No!** – me apresuré a contestarle antes de que le diera un ataque al corazón – **digamos que tuve un pequeño accidente y ahorita me encuentro en Wisconsin recuperándome**

**- ¿Qué te paso Edward? ¿Dónde estás, ya avisaste a tus padres o a Bella?** – odiaba hacer esto, odiaba alarmarla de esta manera pero era necesario, no podía contarle toda la verdad pero tampoco podía mentirle

**- Estoy bien Sophie, no fue nada grave pero es necesario que me tengan en observación un tiempo, mis padres no lo saben, les dije que estaría un tiempo estudiando fuera, y en cuanto a Bella…** – respiré profundo al pensar en ella, mi ausencia le rompería el corazón pero haría lo que fuera necesario por mantenerla a salvo – **pienso llamarla y decirle que permaneceré con mis padres un tiempo mas**

**- Edward** – escuché la desaprobación en su tono de voz – **no me agrada para nada que hagas esto, ellos tienen derecho a saber donde estás, ¿Por qué no puedes decírselo? **

**- Confía en mi nani, pienso que es mejor que no lo sepan, no quiero preocuparlos innecesariamente**

**- Está bien hijo – **suspiró – **confió en ti, pero al menos necesito saber dónde te estás quedando, si quieres puedo ir para allá a hacerte compañía… **

**- No es necesario, sería un viaje muy largo para ti, mejor disfruta un tiempo más de tus vacaciones yo estoy siendo perfectamente atendido, de hecho me estoy quedando con un doctor que es especializado en esta área y que muy amablemente me ofreció su casa mientras me restablezco por completo**

**- ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien pequeño?** – pude escuchar que empezaba a llorar

**- Perfectamente Sophie, tanto el doctor como el resto de su familia son muy amables y me están ayudando bastante **

**- De acuerdo mi niño, entonces espero que te recuperes pronto para que pueda volver a verte** – sentí un nudo en mi garganta de solo pensar en que eso jamás sería posible – **y prométeme que me llamaras pronto **– bueno al menos eso si podía hacerlo

**- Te lo prometo, te llamare tan seguido como pueda, ahora quiero pedirte un favor **

**- Lo que quieras cariño **

**- No digas ni una palabra de esto ni a mis padres, ni mucho menos a Bella… ayúdame a guardar el secreto, si cualquiera de ellos te pregunta diles la historia que te conté para ellos **

**- Te lo prometo mi niño **– hizo una pauso y luego concluyo – **te quiero **

**- Yo también te quiero mamá Sophie **– le respondí y después terminé la llamada

Después de colgar salí de la casa sin siquiera dignarme a mirar o a hablar con nadie y comencé a correr por el bosque, había descubierto que la velocidad y la sensación del aire en mi piel me tranquilizaban bastante y estaba consciente de hasta donde podía llegar sin cruzar el límite que me había impuesto mi familia por mi propia seguridad.

Me detuve cerca de un arrollo y me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol, cerré los ojos permitiéndome perderme en mis propios pensamientos, sin lugar a dudas una de las cosas más frustrantes en todo esto era no poder dormir, ya que no podía perderme en la inconsciencia de los sueños para escapar de la cruel realidad. Al menos estaba feliz de que la ultima ocasión en la que pude dormir lo hice al lado de mi princesa y en mis últimos sueños ella había sido la protagonista.

"_¿Puedo hacerte compañía?"_ Escuché los pensamientos de Jasper, y al abrir los ojos lo encontré de pie frente a mí.

**- Si gustas** – le dije encogiéndome de hombros – **ya estás aquí de todos modos** – no es que pretendiera sonar descortés, pero mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio y en este momento lo único que me apetecía era estar solo para pensar, ya que sabía que si la plática con Sophie había sido difícil, el enfrentarme a Bella lo sería aun más.

**- No quiero imponerte mi presencia Edward y estoy seguro de que preferirías estar solo** – dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado – **es solo que cuando saliste de la casa tus emociones estaban hechas un lio y al ver que ya habían pasado varias horas y todavía no regresabas nos preocupamos bastante** – no fue sino hasta que dijo esas palabras que me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado perdido en mis pensamientos?

**- No tienen por qué preocuparse, no es como si fuera a pasarme algo ¿o sí?** – le respondí con una sonrisa cansada – **¿o acaso tenían miedo de que perdiera el control, traspasara los límites y atacara a alguien?**

**- Primero que nada** – me aclaró – **quiero que te quede muy claro que desde que decidimos traerte con nosotros ya eres un miembro más de la familia y como tal nos preocuparemos por ti, y en segundo lugar no estábamos preocupados ni por tu integridad física, ni por tu alimentación, Alice ya nos había dicho que no había visto ningún riesgo de ese tipo, si estábamos preocupados era por cómo te sientes**

**- Pues he tenido días mejores **- dije y solté un suspiro de cansancio, no es que con mi nueva especie pudiera cansarme físicamente, pero emocionalmente estaba devastado – **la plática con Sophie fue desgastante y realmente no me siento aun con suficiente fuerza para hablar con Bella**

**- Edward lo siento muchísimo, todo esto es nuestra culpa… si tan solo hubiésemos sido un poco mas rápidos James no hubiera tenido tiempo de atacarte y….**

**- No Jasper **– le interrumpí – **ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, al contrario hicieron lo posible para que no muriera**

**- Pero…**

**- Pero nada, en todo caso si existe algún culpable ese soy yo** – me miré extrañado y proseguí con mi relato – **¿sabes? La noche que ustedes regresaron yo estaba regresando de una vacaciones con Isabella, al dejarla en su casa encontramos una nota donde sus padres le informaban que no llegarían sino hasta el día siguiente, ella me dijo que no quería quedarse sola esa noche y me pidió quedarme con ella, pero yo, preocupándome siempre por cuidar de su reputación me negué a hacerlo, no puedo dejar de recordar su rostro lloroso mientras me pedía que no me fuera y como me besó de esa manera tan desesperada, como si hubiese presentido que nuestra separación iba a ser definitiva – **hice una pausa mientras los recuerdos de esa noche me torturaban lentamente

"**Así que creo que si hay algún culpable ese soy yo… no puedo dejar de pensar que de haberme quedado con ella como me lo pidió, nada de esto habría pasado y ahora estaría a su lado como cualquier otro día** – cerré nuevamente mis ojos mientras a mi mente llegaban los recuerdos de cada uno de los momentos compartidos con mi niña **– lo único que me reconforta es que esa noche, después de que me dijera que no quería quedarse sola le ofrecí que se fuera conmigo a casa, fue un alivio que no lo hiciera, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría haberle pasado si hubiera aceptado mi propuesta**

**- Tienes razón, es una verdadera suerte que tu novia no hubiera estado en el auto contigo, no sabemos si hubiera salido ilesa o si en caso contrario James se hubiera abalanzado primero sobre ella – **pareció dudar un poco antes de continuar - **¿la amabas demasiado verdad?**

**- La amo – **corregí – **más que a mi vida, o lo que sea que tengamos ahora… no es que no agradezca lo que ustedes hicieron por mí, pero cuando pienso en que no podre volver a verla pienso que hubiera sido mejor que ese tal James me matara**

**- Comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, y no lo digo solo por que pueda percibirlo a través de mi don, sino porque al igual que tú yo también dejé a alguien esperándome – **lo miré con atención incitándolo a continuar – **Josefina era una chica muy linda, estábamos comprometidos antes de que me fuera a la guerra, recuerdo que cuando me marché lo hice con la promesa de que a mi regreso podría ofrecerle todo lo que ella se merecía, sin embargo en una de las batallas me encontré con María, la vampiresa que me convirtió, ya te he hablado de mis primeros años de esta existencia y creo que debido a la atracción sexual por ella y mis deseos de sangre y poder, me olvidé por completo de mi vida humana durante un tiempo**

"**No fue sino hasta que me cansé de todo ese mundo y me dediqué a estar solo que comencé a tener recuerdos de mi pasado y con ellos Josefina volvió a mi mente, obviamente habían pasado muchos años como para que yo pudiera presentarme ante ella y no había forma de saber qué es lo que había sido de su vida, por lo que no volví a tener noticias suyas nunca más, solo espero que haya sido feliz**

**- Jamás lo hubiese pensado – **le dije realmente sorprendido – **es decir te veo tan feliz al lado de Alice, y he escuchado en tus pensamientos cuanto la amas… **

**- Y la amo, más de lo que podría amar cualquier cosa en este mundo, es decir Alice es la luz que vino a alumbrar la oscuridad de mi existencia, y es la única razón por la que estoy agradecido de que me hubieran transformado, es como si desde que nací hubiera estado destinado a ella.**

**- Bueno al menos tú la encontraste a ella, yo en cambio estoy seguro de que nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de Bella, ella es la razón por la que yo había nacido, mi alma gemela, y me duele tanto el pensar que tendré que lastimarla para que se olvide de mi…**

**- Lo sé, puedo sentir que tu amor por esa chica, simplemente quería que supieras que a pesar de las circunstancias siempre hay una esperanza en esta existencia para cada uno de nosotros **

**- Gracias Jasper**

**- No tienes nada que agradecer, y recuerda que no estás solo, tu ahora formas parte de la familia y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia y cualquiera de nosotros estamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte – **se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse** – bueno ahora será mejor que te deje solo para que pienses, estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas – **me dio una palmada en el hombro y se marchó

Me quedé reflexionando el resto de la noche, tratando de reunir el valor necesario para llamar a Bella, cuando el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa, cuando llegué Esme me recibió como siempre de manera cariñosa, mientras Alice me guiñaba un ojo y me decía que todo iba a ir bien.

El resto de la mañana la pasé en mi habitación, puse un cd de Debussy en el reproductor que Alice había instalado después de que le comentara en una de nuestras pláticas mi afición por el piano, y dejé que la música me envolviera mientras esperaba la hora en que Bella llegara del instituto para poder llamarla.

Cuando por fin el reloj, que pareció caminar más lento el día de hoy, marcó la hora deseada, bajé al despacho de Carlisle para hacer la dolorosa llamada telefónica, me sentía lleno de ansiedad y temor, una parte de mi estaba emocionada por volver a escuchar su voz, pero la otra sufría por todo el dolor que sabía que le iba a infligir con mi llamada.

Supongo que Jasper sintió mi tensión, ya que él y Alice me alcanzaron justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta

**- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?** – me preguntó – **si deseas podemos llamar cualquiera de nosotros y darle la excusa que diste a tus padres**

**- Gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero en realidad tengo que hacerlo yo** – les respondí – **además no perdería por la nada la última oportunidad que tendré de escuchar su voz **

**- De acuerdo, estaremos abajo si nos necesitas** – y sin más dieron la vuelta para marcharse tomados de la mano

No puedo negar que ese gesto me recordó las miles de veces que caminamos de la misma manera por los pasillos de la escuela, o por la playa en nuestras únicas vacaciones juntos, e irremediablemente sentí envidia al saber que nunca más podría estar así con Bella.

Con un fuerte suspiro traté de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente y entonces entre a la habitación, con manos temblorosas agarré el teléfono y tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire – aunque no lo necesitaba – para intentar liberar la opresión que sentía mi pecho, me dispuse a marcar por última vez aquel número telefónico que anteriormente siempre había marcado con tanta emoción.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que alguien levantara el auricular

**- ¿Bueno?** – escuché la voz de mi ángel responder y puedo asegurar que si mi corazón no se hubiera detenido habría latido desbocadamente

**- Bella…** – dije su nombre en un susurro, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para hablar

**- ¡¡¡ Edward!!!......**

* * *

_Hola vampiresas:_

_Bueno pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Déjenme les cuento que no tienen una idea de cómo sufrí al escribir este capítulo, sobre todo con la plática con Sophie y si ya sé que me han de querer matar por todo lo que está sufriendo Edward, pero créanme que es necesario para el desarrollo de la trama_

_Bueno esta vez demoré solo dos semanas en actualizar así que ya es un avance ¿no?_

_Bueno ahora si a lo lindo…. Los agradecimientos!!!!!_

_Gracias a las chicas de la mansión Cullen, ya saben niñas que las quiero muchísimo_

_Y a todos los que me leen en el fanfiction 10000 gracias por su apoyo y son lindos comentarios y a los que apenas hoy dan con la historia también gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo_

_Y un agradecimiento especial a mi recién adquirido látigo Tatis (tatarata) que es una de las responsables de que este capítulo saliera más rápido que los anteriores_

_Y __ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. solo denle al GO_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen_**


	13. Sueños rotos

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 12**

SUEÑOS ROTOS

**BELLA ****POV**

Esto era simplemente frustrante, había pasado una semana entera desde que Edward se había marchado a Chicago para reunirse con sus padres y era el día en que no había tenido noticia alguna de él, no es que no confiara en el o que pensara que se había olvidado de mi, pero se me hacía demasiado extraño este silencio. No podía evitar sentirme preocupada ¿y si le había pasado algo?

_"Tranquila Bella, recuerda que las noticias malas llegan primero"_ intenté recordarme y entonces vino a mi mente aquel mal presentimiento que tuve cuando nos despedimos en mi casa, como si esa separación significara más que solo un par de días en compañía de sus padres.

Había intentado comunicarme con él de todas las formas posibles, le llamé a su móvil, le envié correos electrónicos, incluso un día Justin me había hecho el favor de llevarme a su casa para ver si Sophie sabía algo, pero nada de eso había funcionado, simple y sencillamente era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

**- Hey lady Swan** – me saludó Justin en cuanto llegó al estacionamiento donde ya lo esperaba yo para que me llevara a casa, tal como se había ofrecido a hacerlo por consideración a mi novio, durante los últimos días

**- Hola **– respondí tratando inútilmente de sonar animada – **¿cómo estuvo tu día?**

**- Pues no me puedo quejar, pero las practicas están cada vez más pesadas, dentro de dos semanas tendremos un partido muy importante, así que más le vale a tu novio apurarse a volver porque de lo contrario nos van a hacer puré **

**- Te aseguro que no eres el único que ansia que vuelva **– dije sin poder evitar que la nostalgia se plasmara por completo en mi rostro

**- ¿Aun no te puedes comunicar con él? **– me preguntó dejando entrever su preocupación también

**- No, y realmente me preocupa** – me sinceré y no pude evitar que un par de lagrimas escaparan de mis ojos – **es decir, no es como si yo fuera de esas novias obsesivas que quieren saber qué hacen sus novios cada cinco minutos, pero es que se me hace bastante extraño que ni siquiera un mensaje de texto me haya mandado a lo largo de esta semana**

**- No te preocupes Bella, estoy seguro que si no te ha llamado es por una muy buena razón, pero ya verás que en menos de lo que piensas tendrás noticias de él. **

**- Realmente espero que tengas razón Justin **– solté un suspiro y bajé la mirada, mientras subía al auto de mi compañero.

El resto del camino lo pasamos hablando de cosas triviales como las clases o mis pocos avances en los deportes, al parecer Justin intentaba distraerme para evitar que la angustia se apoderara de mí. Cuando llegamos a casa se despidió como siempre con la recomendación de que lo llamara si tenía alguna noticia de su amigo.

En cuanto entré a casa llamé a mamá pero no se encontraba, me había dejando una nota junto al teléfono avisándome que había ido con Phil a un evento y que regresarían hasta la noche, por lo general no me incomodaba el quedarme sola, pero honestamente la ausencia de Edward me hacía sentirme algo aprensiva.

Decidí que lo mejor sería ocupar mi tiempo en algo para de esta manera distraerme un poco, estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto cuando escuché el teléfono sonar, me apresuré un poco más para poder tomar el auricular antes de que se cortara la llamada.

**- ¿Bueno?** – respondí un poco agitada por la carrera

**- Bella…** – me respondió la voz aterciopelada que había estado rogando al cielo por escuchar en esta última semana, en ese momento mi corazón latió apresuradamente y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mis labios.

**- ¡¡¡ Edward!!! – **le respondí con todo el entusiasmo del que fui capaz** – estaba tan preocupada por ti, ¿estás bien?, ¿dime dónde estás?, ¿Por qué no habías llamado antes?..... sabes estuve tratando de comunicarme con Sophie pero al parecer ella aun sigue de vacaciones – **empecé a hablar sin parar y casi sin tomar aire, hasta que él me interrumpió

**- Bella respira –** dijo y pude escuchar que intentaba sonreír al otro lado de la línea

**- Lo siento amor, pero es que no sabes cuánto me alegro de escucharte, te he extrañado tanto – **me sentía realmente feliz de escuchar su voz

**- Yo… – **pareció que iba a decir algo pero al momento se arrepintió ya que prefirió guardar silencio, cosa que realmente me intrigó** – cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado Bella?**

**- Mucho mejor ahora que me has llamado – **le respondí sinceramente – **ya sabes en la escuela todo tranquilo, aunque claro sería mejor si tu estuvieras ahí… pero no hablemos de cosas sin importancia, mejor cuéntame ¿Qué tal Chicago?, ¿Cómo están tus padres?**

**- Sobre eso… Mmm… Bella creo que tenemos que hablar** – cuando dijo eso mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho, no quería esperarme lo peor, pero tampoco me gustaba mucho su tono de voz

**- ¿Pasa algo Edward? te escucho… preocupado**

**- Y-yo…yo no estoy en Chicago, regrese con mis padres a Inglaterra - **me dijo bajando un poco la voz, causando que un frio invadiera todo mi cuerpo

**- E-eso es… m-magnífico Edward** – intente sonar lo más animada posible pero no pude evitar empezar a tartamudear – **me da mucho gusto que hayas decidido pasar un tiempo con tus padres **– tomé aire e hice la pregunta que estaba temiendo – **¿Cuándo regresas?**

**- Escúchame bien Isabella… yo… no voy a volver **– en el momento que soltó esas palabras sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir y de pronto mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse

**- ¿Q-qué es lo que estás diciendo? – **pregunté mientras las lagrimas se adueñaban de mi

**- Lo que escuchaste Bella, no pienso volver a Phoenix, mis padres me han convencido de que lo mejor es que continúe con mi educación aquí, después de todo el próximo año tengo que empezar a elegir universidad y si curso mi último grado de instituto en Inglaterra, me será mucho más fácil ingresar a Cambridge – **hizo una pausa y agregó –** ¿no esperaras que teniendo una oportunidad como esta prefiera la universidad estatal de Arizona o sí? **

Su voz era fría e inexpresiva, parecía que estaba hablando con un desconocido en lugar de con aquel chico dulce y atento que un día se ofreció a ayudarme con el baloncesto y del cual me había enamorado perdidamente.

**- No, claro no pero…** **¿Q-qué… pasara… entonces… con… nosotros?** – el llanto se estaba apoderando de mí y me impedía hablar claramente

**- Nosotros…** – pareció meditarlo un segundo y después de un fuerte suspiro prosiguió – **eres una niña muy linda Bella y definitivamente cada momento que pasé a tu lado será inolvidable, pero… no creo que una relación a larga distancia sea lo mejor para nosotros, además estos días han pasado algunas cosas que me han hecho darme cuenta de que lo nuestro no tiene futuro, es decir, pertenecemos a mundos distintos y… **

**- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?** – le interrumpí – **¿me… estás diciendo… que ya no… me quieres? – **empezaba a sentir que el aire me faltaba y tuve que sentarme para no caer

**- No se trata de que te quiera o no, se trata de lo que es mejor para ambos princesa…**

**- ¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!!** – no pude evitar explotar al escucharlo llamarme con ese sobrenombre – **no vuelvas a llamarme princesa, no soy ninguna princesa, solo soy una chiquilla estúpida que se enamoró y termino convirtiéndose en el juguete de un engreído niño rico que solo se encapricho con la "rata de biblioteca" del instituto** – seguía gritando mientras me ahogaba con mis propias lagrimas pero necesitaba sacar toda mi frustración – **aunque a decir verdad me sorprende que te tomaras tantas molestias para lograr tu objetivo; las clases, el baile, el viaje, el paseo en yate, las canciones… en fin, todos y cada uno de los detalles que tuviste conmigo…. ¿Cómo pudiste fingir tanto tiempo?**

**- Bella escúchame, nada de eso fue fingido….** – intentó hablar pero no se lo permití

**- Si claro, por eso es que tan pronto regresamos de Santa Bárbara te vas de viaje con tus padres, para después de una semana llamarme y decirme que no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar a tu altura** – dije sarcásticamente dejando salir una sonrisa de frustración – **al parecer después de todo Tanya tenía razón y lo único que querías era meterme en tu cama – **me sentía tan herida, tan … usada **– solo espero que lo hayas disfrutado Edward Masen, porque ¿sabes una cosa?, ninguna de las niñitas ricas y estiradas que conozcas en TU mundo se entregará con la misma sinceridad con la que yo me entregué a ti, eso sin contar que nadie, por mucho que te quiera, logrará amarte ni siquiera la milésima parte de lo que llegué a amarte yo **– eso fue lo último que logré pronunciar antes de que el llanto me invadiera y me impidiera seguir hablando

La línea permaneció en un incomodo silencio por unos segundos que me parecieron siglos, quería que dijera algo, que me dijera que nada de esto era real y que haría lo posible por que volviéramos a estar juntos, pero nada de eso llegó, por el contrario cuando por fin se dignó a hablarme solo fue para ponerle punto final a esta historia

**- Lo siento Bella… lamento todo el daño que te estoy causando, solo quiero que sepas que deseo lo mejor para ti y lo mejor para ti es olvídame, por eso mismo te ruego hagas como si nunca hubiera existido** – me pidió

**- ¿Y tú Edward, tú me olvidaras también?** – le pregunté con un hilo de voz

**- Nunca… pero te aseguro que en esta vida que estoy iniciando, me será bastante fácil encontrar distractores **

**- ¿Entonces es un adiós definitivo?** – sabía que lo era, pero no quería dejar de escuchar su voz

**- Así es Bella, por favor cuídate mucho y se feliz mi princesa** – y sin esperar un segundo más colgó.

Me quedé un rato sosteniendo el teléfono contra mi pecho hasta que la realidad me golpeó, se había acabado, mi cuento de hadas donde yo era una princesa que había encontrado a su flamante caballero de armadura dorada había llegado a su fin.

Tenía que empezar a pensar en Edward y en mí como en dos personas diferentes y no como en un nosotros, de hecho tenía que empezar a intentar olvidar a Edward aunque sabía de antemano que eso sería imposible

**_No estoy acostumbrada._**

**_Mi primer día sin ti,_**

**_que aún digo nosotros_**

**_cuando estoy pensando en ti._**

Había demasiados recuerdos, demasiados sentimientos, Edward siempre sería mi primer y único amor, aquel al que le entregué mi primer beso, mis primeras caricias, mi corazón y mi cuerpo entero y aun sabiendo cómo había terminado todo estoy segura de que si el tiempo regresara y tuviera la oportunidad de volver a elegir lo volvería a elegir a él, porque a pesar del dolor que hoy destrozaba mi alma, no cambiaria absolutamente nada de estos últimos meses en los que tuve la dicha de conocer el amor.

El dolor que sentía era desgarrante, tal parecería que una mano hubiera abierto mi pecho y arrancado mi corazón, las lágrimas no paraban de correr por mi rostro, mientras intentaba explicarme ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Mi corazón se negaba a aceptar que él me hubiera dejado de querer de la noche a la mañana, no podía ni quería creer que en tan solo una semana todos los sueños e ilusiones que habíamos forjado juntos hubieran quedado en el olvido, sin embargo las circunstancias me indicaban que Edward jamás me había pertenecido, él solo había estado conmigo por un periodo muy corto de tiempo, permitiéndome soñar y sentirme la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra, pero ahora había llegado el momento de que la vida me cobrara factura por tantos momentos de felicidad.

**_Cuando terminó el verano_**

**_todo parecía bien._**

**_Ahora pienso en todo eso_**

**_que hablamos sin saber._**

**_Que pronto te marcharías_**

**_sin ninguna explicación._**

**_Quizás te parezca fácil_**

**_que soporte este dolor._**

Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse por las lagrimas que no paraban de salir, no sé cuánto tiempo habré permanecido llorando sobre mi cama, mis sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes y podía sentir como el aire me faltaba, tomé fuertes bocanadas de aire intentando que llegara hasta mis pulmones, pero me era imposible.

Giré mi rostro hacia mi mesita de noche y me encontré con el hermoso portarretratos de plata que descansaba sobre esta y en el cual se encontraba una de las tantas fotos que nos había tomado Phil el día del baile de primavera, de pronto la escena se me hizo falsa y cruel, como si aquella imagen se estuviera burlando de mi y en un ataque de ira aventé el portarretratos contra la pared haciendo que el cristal se rompiera en pedazos.

En un acto impulsivo de mi parte, corrí hasta mi armario y saqué la caja donde guardaba todos los pequeños detalles que había ido guardando a lo largo de nuestra corta historia; cartas, fotos, dibujos… todas y cada una de las cosas las fui rompiendo con una furia indescriptible mientras miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente, hice lo mismo con algunas prendas de ropa que él me había regalado, tome unas tijeras y empecé a cortarlas en mil pedacitos, al igual que empecé a destrozar los muñecos de peluche, sabía que probablemente después me arrepentiría pero no me importaba, en este momento lo único que deseaba era deshacerme de todo lo que me hiciera recordarlo a él y a sus mentiras.

**_Olvidaste algunas cosas_**

**_en tu rápido partir_**

**_y ahora son como tesoros_**

**_que conservo para mí._**

Lo amaba, era cierto, después de todo mi amor si había sido sincero y no podría extinguirse de la noche a la mañana, pero necesitaba de alguna manera desahogar toda mi frustración.

Caminaba de un lado al otro de mi habitación tratando de encontrar algún rastro más de su presencia para destruirlo, llevé mi mano hasta mi cuello y entonces lo sentí, aquel dije que me había regalado como símbolo de nuestro _"amor eterno"_ la noche en que me entregue a él, recordar ese momento hizo que toda la ira que sentía se convirtiera nuevamente en dolor

**_Nunca me dijiste nada_**

**_acerca de tu pasión:_**

**_seducir hasta ganarlo_**

**_y después... decir adiós._**

Caí de rodillas al suelo y el llanto nuevamente se apoderó de mi, cerré mis ojos mientras revivía en mi cabeza cada uno de sus besos, de sus caricias, podía sentir nuevamente el calor de su piel junto a la mía, y me preguntaba como un recuerdo que antes solía ser tan dulce ahora se había vuelto amargo al darme cuenta de que nada de lo que dijo esa noche había sido cierto, de que todo había sino una artimaña para meterme en su cama y que después de haber saciado su curiosidad, después de haber jugado unos días a quererme, había preferido marcharse de mi vida sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de decírmelo de frente.

**_Sabías que te marcharías_**

**_sin ninguna explicación._**

**_Quizás te parezca fácil_**

**_que soporte este dolor,_**

**_que cargue con tu dolor._**

Y ahora pretendía que una simple llamada telefónica fuera suficiente para arrancar de raíz todos los sueños e ilusiones que había yo forjado para con él.

Aun con mi mano empuñada sobre el dije, abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con el marco que había arrojado inicialmente al suelo, los vidrios al romperse sobresalían del marco haciéndome una silenciosa invitación.

Necesitaba exorcizar de mi corazón todo este amor que sentía por Edward, él se había ido, me había abandonado y jamás volvería a mí, y de repente supe que la única manera de que el dolor se acabara era drenando mi corazón de toda la sangre que lo había amado.

Temblando tomé uno de los cristales con la mano que tenia libre y lo apreté firmemente hiriéndome un poco con el filo del mismo, con fuerza tiré de la cadena que pendía de mi cuello con la intensión de arrancármela y sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de pensar y ser consciente de lo que hacía lleve el cristal hasta mi muñeca haciéndome un corte profundo con este.

**_Porque este es mi primer día sin verte,_**

**_este es mi primer día sin ti._**

**_Y la habitación se me hace gigante,_**

**_me siento tan pequeña si no estás aquí..._**

Empecé a sentir el liquido caliente y pegajoso correr por mi brazo y el aroma a oxido y sal penetro en mis fosas nasales, de pronto la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y me sentí débil.

**- E…Ed-ward… Te… Amo**

Alcancé a pronunciar en un débil susurro antes de caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento…

* * *

*** Wisconsin ***

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando terminé la llamada y colgué el teléfono sentí que el mundo se derrumbaba encima de mí, me dirigí a mi habitación sin prestar atención a Alice y Jasper que esperaban por mi afuera del estudio, mientras las palabras hirientes que Bella me había dirigido en medio de todo su dolor y su frustración se clavaban en mi pecho como dagas punzantes.

Sentí mi corazón – o lo que quedara de el – encogerse dentro mi pecho y empecé a sollozar en un llanto sin lágrimas, el dolor que sentía era aun mayor al de mi transformación y deseé como nunca antes que aquel vampiro hubiera acabado conmigo.

Sabía que la había lastimado, pude percibir la agonía en cada una de sus palabras y casi podía ver las lágrimas correr por su rostro y me maldije internamente por haber sido el causante de ellas, pero la suerte estaba echada y ya no había marcha atrás.

Aun no podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de pronunciar tal blasfemia, decir que prefería una universidad prestigiosa al privilegio de estar a su lado era como haber preferir el infierno sobre el paraíso, pero ¿acaso no me encontraba ya en el mismísimo infierno?

- ¿**Sería muy estúpido de mi parte preguntarte si estás bien?** – escuché que me preguntaban a mis espaldas y al girarme me encontré con Alice que me miraba con algo de culpa

**- La herí Alice** – le respondí y lancé un pesado suspiro – **Ella… ella nunca se ha visto a sí misma como la maravillosa persona que es, siempre pensó que no estaba a mi altura y ahora piensa que solo fue una aventura para mi, cree que todo lo que vivimos fue una mentira y que dejó de interesarme** – caminé hacia un sillón que se encontraba cerca y me deje caer en el frustrado – **¡cómo si pudiera haber una manera para que yo deje de amarla!**

**- ¿Aun sigues creyendo que esto fue lo mejor?** – me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado – **me refiero a que no deseaste fingir tu muerte para evitar su sufrimiento, pero ella de todos modos está sufriendo**

**- Lo sé, y me odio por eso** – admití – **pero estoy seguro de que a la larga será mejor, esto hará que se olvide más pronto de mi y que no se aferre al recuerdo de un "muerto", eso la haría sufrir durante mucho más tiempo.**

**- De acuerdo Edward respeto tu decisión y ya sabes que te apoyaré en lo que necesites – **en un acto impulsivo me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla – **bueno sé que quieres estar solo así que es mejor que me vaya, recuerda que si necesitas hablar puedes confiar en cualquiera de nosotros**

**- Gracias – **le dije sinceramente y la vi encaminarse hasta la puerta de la habitación** – mmm… ¿Alice? – **la llamé antes de que saliera

**- ¿Sí? – **dijo girándose hacia mi

**- ¿Puedes ver si ella estará bien? – **pregunté refiriéndome a su don

**- Lo siento Edward – **me dijo con mirada apenada** – pero mis visiones no son infalibles, se basan en las decisiones de las personas y necesitaría tener un vínculo con ella para poder verla, eso sin contar que me es bastante difícil "ver" a los humanos… **

**- No te preocupes, solo… preguntaba **

**- Pero si más adelante necesitas saber de ella, puedo buscar la manera de informarme **

**- No… déjalo, creo que es mejor de esta manera… de todos modos gracias**

Asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa antes de abandonar la habitación. Me dirigí hacia el ventanal que daba al bosque y me quede mirando a la nada, mientras dejé que mi mente se inundara de los buenos recuerdos al lado de Bella, después de todo eso sería lo único que me quedaría de nuestra historia.

Estaba tarareando la melodía que había compuesto para ella, cuando sentí una opresión en mi pecho, como un presentimiento de que algo grave hubiera pasado, me aferré con tal fuerza al marco de la ventana que una parte de este se convirtió en astillas bajo mis dedos, respiré profundamente – aunque no lo necesitaba – tratando de tranquilizarme, y rogué a Dios por el bienestar de Bella, después de todo lo único realmente importante es que ella estuviera a salvo y que con el tiempo lograra ser feliz.

* * *

_Hola vampiresas:_

_Si lo se me odian, además de haberme demorado tanto en subir de nuevo (lo siento mi trabajo me esta absorbiendo demasiado y ya casi no me da tiempo, pero aquí sigo al pie del cañón) les traigo este capítulo que la verdad es que creo que es sin duda el más doloroso que he escrito en mi vida y también me odio por esto, la verdad es que uno de los motivos de mi demora es q simplemente no podía avanzar mucho debido a que me ganaba la depre, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado a pesar de lo cruel que es._

_La canción que acompaña al capítulo se llama "Mi primer día sin ti" y es de Los enanitos Verdes, si quieren escucharla aquí les dejo el link_

_http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=5QQyNHjMn38__ (sin espacios)_

_Bueno ahora si a lo lindo…. Los agradecimientos!!!!!_

_Gracias a las chicas de la mansión Cullen, ya saben niñas que las quiero muchísimo_

_Y a todos los que me leen en el fanfiction 10000 gracias por su apoyo y son lindos comentarios y a los que apenas hoy dan con la historia también gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo_

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. solo denle al GO_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen_**


	14. Incertidumbre

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 13**

INCERTIDUMBRE

**RENÉE**** POV**

El evento con Phil estaba resultando un verdadero éxito, en el tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a un promotor que le hizo a mi esposo una muy buena propuesta para la siguiente temporada, el único inconveniente es que era en Jacksonville y no estaba muy segura de que Bella estuviera muy de acuerdo con la mudanza, mucho menos porque seguramente no querría separarse de Edward, si de por si se sentía angustiada en esta semana que él se encontraba con sus padres no querría ni imaginar cuando le propusiera llevármela a vivir permanentemente separada de él, pero bueno esto aun era un proyecto y ya pensaría en qué hacer una vez que llegara el momento, después de todo lo mas importante para mi es la felicidad de mi pequeña.

Me encontraba animadamente conversando con algunas de las esposas de los compañeros de equipo de Phil, cuando tuve un mal presentimiento, no supe a que se debía pero de pronto tuve la imperiosa necesidad de volver a casa, traté de ignorar este sentimiento pero se hacía cada vez mas angustiante, me disculpé un momento de mis acompañantes y salí al patio para llamar a casa y saber si todo estaba bien, pero nadie contestaba y eso me preocupó aun más, Bella debería estar en casa desde hace un par de horas y no sabía que tuviera intensiones de salir, a menos que hubiera regresado Edward de su viaje y hubiese ido a pasar el resto de la tarde con su novio, pero de ser así ella me habría llamado para avisarme.

Mi angustia se hizo aun mayor y entonces busqué a Phil para informarle que me retiraba a casa, ya que sabía que no estaría tranquila hasta no ver a Bella y saber que todo estaba bien, lo encontré hablando con unos compañeros, me acerqué y toqué su hombro para llamar su atención

**- Phil ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?** – le pregunté en voz baja, el se disculpó de sus acompañantes para seguirme a un lugar menos concurrido

**- Renée ¿Qué pasa querida? Estas temblando** – me preguntó con evidente preocupación

**- No lo sé **– respondí sinceramente – **es solo que desde hace un rato tengo un mal presentimiento, y bueno llamé a casa para ver si todo estaba bien pero Bella no contesta**

**- Trata de tranquilizarte, ¿no crees que probablemente Edward haya vuelto de su viaje y la haya invitado a salir? **

**- Pues en un principio lo pensé, pero si ese hubiera sido el caso Bella hubiera llamado para avisarme o incluso el mismo Edward, ya sabes que es un chico bastante correcto.**

**- Bueno en eso tienes razón…**

**- Phil yo estaría más tranquila si fuera a casa y comprobara por mi misma que todo está bien **

**- De acuerdo deja me despido y te llevo a casa** – ofreció

**- No, no tu quédate, yo puedo tomar un taxi** – le rebatí – **solo quise informarte para que no te extrañara mi ausencia…**

**- Nada de eso **– me interrumpió – **el evento ya no tarda en terminar y no creo que haya ningún problema con que me ausente antes, adelántate al auto y te alcanzo en unos minutos, solo voy a informarle al entrenador que me retiro y a despedirme de alguno de los muchachos** – me dio un beso en la frente y regresó hacia la multitud

El camino de regreso a casa se me hizo eterno, iba mirando por la ventana mientras mi corazón latía cada vez más acelerado temiéndome lo peor. Sentí como Phil colocaba cariñosamente su mano sobre mi rodilla en un gesto consolador.

**- Gracias **– le dije en apenas un susurro

**- ¿Por qué?** – me preguntó intrigado

**- Por acompañarme, se que este evento era muy importante para ti, y yo con mis preocupaciones te hice salirte antes…**

**- Escúchame bien Renée **– me interrumpió – **es verdad que este evento era de gran importancia para el equipo, pero no hay nada más importante para mi que ustedes dos**

**- Pero…**

**- Pero nada, cuando me casé contigo sabía que Isabella venia también incluida en el paquete, y sabes perfectamente que aunque sé que nunca ocuparé el lugar que Charlie tiene en su vida la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija**

Sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras ya que yo era testigo del cariño que Phil había tenido por mi hija desde que iniciamos nuestra relación, simplemente asentí con una sonrisa y apreté su mano entre las mías mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos debido al sentimiento de felicidad que me provocaron sus palabras.

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos ya frente a la casa, la noche ya había empezado a caer y mi corazón se aceleró aun mas cuando vi que todas las luces estaban apagadas, bajé del auto tan rápido como pude y corrí hasta la puerta para entrar

**- Bella cariño, ya estamos en casa** – la llamé mientras encendía las luces de la sala y buscaba en la mesita de centro o en la cocina si había algún recado que me indicara que había salido.

Al no encontrar nada subí las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, pensando en que tal vez estaría dormida ya que estas últimas noches no había podido dormir muy bien, cuando llegue frente a su puerta esta se encontraba entreabierta, toqué un par de veces y al no encontrar respuesta me decidí a entrar

**- ¿Bella?** – le llamé mientras encendía las luces y entonces la imagen que se presentó ante mi me dejó en shock.

La habitación de mi hija estaba en un completo desorden, tal y como si un huracán hubiera pasado sobre ella, había pedazos de fotos rotas por toda la cama, así como alguna ropa tirada y cortada por toda la pieza y muñecos de peluche destrozados, reconocí todos y cada uno de estos objetos como los tantos regalos que Edward le había dado, entonces la opresión en mi pecho se hizo casi insoportable al imaginarme qué era lo que podía haber pasado.

**- ¡¿Bella dónde estás?!** – casi grité y dirigiéndome hacia su cama, y sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo al encontrarla

En el suelo a un lado de su cama, completamente inconsciente, se encontraba mi niña, corrí hacia ella y entonces mi corazón se paralizó por completo al verla cubierta de sangre a causa de un corte en su muñeca izquierda.

**- ¡¡NOOO!!** – grité con todas mis fuerzas, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado aquí? ¿Qué la había orillado a cometer una locura como esta? **– Bella por favor despierta, reacciona mi amor** – empecé a rogarle entre sollozos mientras la acunaba en mis brazos

**- ¿Qué ocurre Renée? **– escuché la voz de mi esposo a mis espaldas, el cual probablemente había subido corriendo a causa de mi grito

**- Phil por favor llama una ambulancia pronto, Bella…**- no pude decir mas ya que el llanto se apoderó de mi, vi como Phil tomaba rápidamente el teléfono y llamaba al 911, después de colgar se arrodillo a mi lado y tomó la mano derecha de Bella para checarle el pulso

**- Aun tiene pulso **– comentó – **es muy débil pero la ambulancia ya viene en camino, ella estará bien Renée… tiene que estarlo**

**- Bella resiste pequeña, por favor… hazlo por mamá – **le decía entre sollozos

Al cabo de unos minutos que a mí me parecieron horas llegó la ambulancia, un par de paramédicos, guiados por Phil, subieron hasta la habitación y me quitaron a Bella para atenderla y, después de colocarla en una camilla, transportarla al hospital.

El recorrido en la ambulancia fue realmente angustiante, veía como todos los paramédicos trabajaban con el cuerpo de Bella intentando detener la hemorragia, que gracias a Dios ya no era tanta, y haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por mantenerla estable.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital ya había unos enfermeros esperando para trasladar a Bella hasta el área de urgencias, donde me obligaron a separarme de ella, caminé hacia la entrada donde vi a Phil hablando con uno de los paramédicos que nos habían atendido, me acerqué a ellos dispuesta a agradecer al joven y entonces me percaté de que le entregaba algo a mi marido y este se lo guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón, realmente no le di importancia a lo que sería, en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era el consuelo de mi esposo mientras esperaba a tener noticias de mi pequeña.

**- Oh Phil** – sollocé en cuanto estuve a su lado – **tengo tanto miedo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado de haber llegado más tarde**

**- Shh **– me silenció poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios – **no pienses en eso, lo importante es que seguiste tu instinto y llegamos a tiempo** – me consoló mientras me abrazaba

- ¿**Crees que Isabella se pondrá bien? **

**- Estoy seguro de que si, ahora trata de calmarte si no quieres que te internen a ti por un ataque de nervios y entonces sí que no podrás cuidar de Bella**

Nos dirigimos hacia las sillas para sentarnos a la espera alguna noticia alentadora sobre el estado de mi hija. Después de un tiempo que me pareció eterno, vimos salir a un doctor

**- ¿Familiares de Isabella Swan? **

**- Yo** – respondí y me puse de pie rápidamente para acercarme, seguida por Phil – **soy su madre** – añadí en cuanto estuve a un lado de él

**- De acuerdo señora Swan…**

**- Dwyer** – le interrumpí

**- Oh lo siento** – dijo mirando a Phil

**- No hay problema** – respondió el aludido

**- Bueno como le decía señora Dwyer, como pudo darse cuenta, su hija tuvo un intento de suicidio que afortunadamente no se pudo concretar, sus heridas no fueron muy profundas, la de la mano derecha no fue sino un pequeño corte, todo parece indicar que de un cristal, mismo que supongo fue el que utilizo al hacerse el corte en la muñeca izquierda, llegamos a esta conclusión ya encontramos fragmentos de vidrios en esta herida.**

"**Logramos detener a tiempo la hemorragia y estabilizar a su hija, ella perdió mucha sangre pero por lo que tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión, pero afortunadamente ya se encuentra fuera de peligro; sin embargo por esta noche creemos que lo mejor es mantenerla en observación por lo que la trasladaremos a terapia intermedia, y de acuerdo a su evolución consideraremos pasarla a un cuarto**

**- ¿Puedo pasar a verla?** – pregunté con lagrimas en los ojos

**- Si, pero solo un momento…síganme por favor**

Avanzamos detrás del doctor hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Bella, me dolió tanto verla en esa cama, el monitor marcaba los débiles latidos de su corazón, tenia vendadas sus manos y sus muñecas y estaba conectada a un respirador y un par de sondas le proporcionaban suero y sangre.

Con paso vacilante me acerque hasta ella y entonces me senté a un lado de su cama, mientras pasaba con mucho cuidado mis manos sobre su cabello.

**- ¿Por qué hiciste esta locura mi niña?** – le pregunte suavemente – **¿Qué fue tan doloroso para que quisieras acabar con tu vida?**

Me quedé un rato más ahí a su lado hasta que el doctor me pidió abandonar la habitación ya que tenían que hacerle un nuevo chequeo.

**- Señora Dwyer, le hemos aplicado varios sedantes a su hija, por lo que lo más seguro es q no despierte en toda la noche, le aconsejo que vaya a su casa y descanse un poco, si hay alguna novedad nosotros la llamaremos **– me ofreció el médico

**- Muchas gracias doctor, pero preferiría no moverme del hospital hasta que bella reaccione **

**- Querida** – me abrazó Phil – **entiendo tu preocupación, pero creo que debes de hacer caso al doctor, mírate como estas y no quieres que Bella te vea en este estado verdad **– dijo señalándome

No fue sino hasta ese momento que me percate de que aun traía puesto el vestido formal que me había puesto esta tarde para el evento, solo que ahora estaba todo manchado de la sangre de mi Bella

**- Bueno creo que tienes razón, al menos debo ir a darme un baño y a cambiarme de ropa** – le dije a mi esposo y entonces me giré al médico – **doctor, me voy a ir pero solo por un par de horas, pero por favor si hay cualquier cambio le ruego que me avise inmediatamente**

**- No se preocupe señora Dwyer, le aseguro que así será** – me prometió

Después de esa breve charla salimos del hospital para dirigirnos a casa, no es que ya me sintiera más tranquila, pero debía estar presentable para cuando Bella despertara.

Tardamos apenas un par de horas en estar de vuelta en el hospital, solo tomé el tiempo necesario para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, Phil había tratado de convencerme de quedarme a descansar, pero no lo logró; en realidad a pesar de que no podía estar en el cuarto con Bella deseaba permanecer lo más cerca posible de mi niña por cualquier cambio que pudiera suscitarse.

No importaba el tiempo que tuviera que permanecer en el hospital, no me movería de ahí hasta saber que mi pequeña se encontraba completamente fuera de peligro.

**

* * *

**

BELLA POV

_Me encontraba sentada en la playa viendo el atardecer, a lo lejos podía ver a Edward caminar hacia m, había algo muy extraño en él ya que su piel brillaba como si tuviera miles de diamantes incrustados en ella, aun así una inmensa paz y alegría llenaban mi corazón, cuando llegaba hasta mi lado, entonces como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas antes de juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso lento y lleno de amor, cuando nos separamos se acercaba a mi oído para murmurarme "recuerda que sin importar lo que haya dicho, o cuantas veces lo haya negado, nunca podre dejar de amarte, porque mi corazón te lo entregué y te pertenecerá por toda la eternidad"_

Un sonido constante y pausado llegó hasta mis oídos interrumpiendo mi cálido sueño, quería abrir los ojos pero los sentía muy pesados, por lo que era bastante difícil, decidí esforzarme un poco mas y cuando lo logré una luz deslumbrante me dio de lleno en la cara haciéndome cerrarlos nuevamente, con mucho cuidado para poder acostumbrarme a la luz los abrí de nuevo y para darme cuenta que no me encontraba en mi habitación, las paredes eran blancas y e impersonales y estaba recostada en una cama demasiado dura para ser la mía, el molesto pitido seguía de manera constante, mire a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que me indicara donde me encontraba y entonces dormitando en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama pude ver a mi madre

**- ¿Mamá?** – pregunté con voz demasiado débil, tanto que llegue a dudar que me hubiera alcanzado a escuchar

**- ¿Bella? – **respondió aun algo adormilada, parpadeó un par de veces y una vez que pareció reaccionar por completo dio un salto hasta mi – **¡oh Bella mi niña!** – me dijo con ojos llorosos mientras me acariciaba una mejilla con cuidado – **estaba tan preocupada**

**- ¿Dónde estoy? – **pregunté algo confusa, la verdad es que mi mente estaba borrosa y no lograba asimilar nada

**- ¿No recuerdas nada cielo?** – hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió – **estás en el hospital **

De pronto todo lo que había a mi alrededor pareció volverse mas claro, descubrí que el sonido que me había despertado no era otro sino los latidos de mi corazón siendo monitoreados por el _holter, _obligue a mi mente a buscar una razón por la que yo pudiera estar en ese lugar y en ese instante todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente de golpe, recordé mi llegada a casa, la llamada de Edward y mi ataque de histeria después de sus dolorosas palabras, la angustia volvió a apoderarse de mí, haciendo que el monitor comenzara a pitar como loco.

**- Tranquilízate Bella **– me dijo mi madre suavemente –** iré a llamar al medico **

**- ¡No! **– le rogué – **no me dejes mami, por favor no me dejes**

**- No lo hare cielo** – prometió – **pero es necesario que el doctor sepa que has despertado y que revise que todo esté en orden** – agregó

Mi madre abandonó la habitación durante un minuto para regresar acompañada por el doctor, quien después de un minucioso chequeo y de cruzar algunas palabras con Renée volvió a dejarnos solas.

Mama volvió de nuevo a su lugar a un lado de mi cama y comenzó a regalarme pequeñas caricias en el cabello

Estuvimos un buen rato en un cómodo silencio, algo inusual en mi madre, la observé detenidamente y me percaté de las enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, así como del cansancio reflejado en su rostro, no fue sino hasta ese momento en que fui consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos y me reprendí a mi misma por ser tan egoísta y no pensar en los demás, podía imaginarme la impresión de mi madre al encontrarme en el suelo de mi habitación cubierta de sangre y las horas de angustia por las que estaba segura había pasado durante el tiempo que llevaba yo aquí, el cual, por cierto, no sabía cuánto habría pasado.

**- ¿Mamá?** – mi voz sonó realmente apagada cuando me atreví a romper el silencio

**- Dime cielo **

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?** – le pregunté

**- Un par de días** – trató de sonreírme pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza

**- Perdóname** – supliqué casi en un susurro

**- No tienes por qué pedirme perdón cariño** – me consoló – **lo importante es que por fin despertaste y que te pondrás bien **– pareció vacilar un poco y entonces hizo la pregunta que tanto me temía - **¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? **

**- E…Ed…Ward** – el solo pronunciar su nombre me hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho

**- ¿Qué ocurre con él? **– pregunto mi madre frunciendo el ceño

**- E….él se fue** – conseguí decir con dificultad entre sollozos – **no va a regresar mamá… me dejó…yo… yo no fui…lo suficientemente buena…**

Mi garganta se cerró impidiéndome continuar, las lagrimas llegaron a mi rostro y empecé a sentir dificultad para respirar a pesar de tener el respirador puesto, mi ritmo cardiaco se comenzó a acelerar y el sonido del _holter_ volvió a dispararse, aun así pude escuchar a mi madre alarmada que llamaba al médico, el cual en cuestión de segundos estaba a mi lado

**- ¿Qué ocurrió?** – escuché que le preguntaba a mi madre mientras trataba de estabilizarme

**- Es mi culpa doctor, no debí…** – fue todo lo que pudo decir mi madre antes de que el llanto se apoderara de ella

- T**ranquilícese señora, todo estará bien **– prometió – **ahora por favor salga para que podamos atender a su hija**

De pronto sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo

**- Isabella **– se dirigió a mi – **te hemos aplicado unos sedantes, pero debes ayudarnos tratando de tranquilizarte**

Poco a poco sentí como mi respiración se iba tranquilizando y un sopor comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, intenté buscar a mi madre con la mirada pero no conseguía mantener mis ojos abiertos, sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir de manera regular antes de que la inconsciencia se apoderara por completo de mí.

**

* * *

**

RENÉE POV

Salí de la habitación completamente destrozada, no podía creer como había sido tan imprudente para poner en peligro de esa manera la salud de mi hija, _"se fue… no fui lo suficientemente buena para él"_ las palabras de Bella destrozaron mi corazón mientras daban vueltas en mi cabeza y es que ¿Qué madre no siente como propio el dolor de sus hijos?

Sentía que había fracasado como madre, por no haberla prevenido lo suficiente, por no tener el cuidado necesario para evitarle este tipo de dolor, no sé cómo no pude prever que su relación con Edward no tenia futuro, pero es que parecía un muchacho tan sincero, casi juraría que podía ver en su mirada el amor que sentía por mi hija, sin embargo probablemente me dejé llevar por una ilusión, quise que mi hija viviera su propio cuento de hadas y no me percate de que su príncipe azul no era más que un monstruo que solo había entrado a su vida para jugar con sus ilusiones y luego dejarla destrozada.

Observe al doctor salir de la habitación de Bella y me dirigí inmediatamente hacia él

**- ¿Cómo esta mi hija doctor?** – le pregunté afligida

**- Logramos estabilizarla, ahora se encuentra dormida debido a que tuvimos que aplicarle unos calmantes ya que estaba muy alterada, pero por el momento no hay de qué preocuparse, lo más seguro es que duerma el resto de la tarde **– hizo una pausa y luego continuo – **señora Dwyer me gustaría que pasara a mi consultorio para hablar con usted de algo muy importante **– yo solo asentí con la cabeza antes de seguirlo por el pasillo

En cuanto llegamos a su consultorio me hizo pasar y se colocó detrás de su escritorio mientras me invitaba a tomar asiento frente a él

**- ¿Ocurre algo malo?** – pregunté con temor una vez que me hube sentado

**- No señora, no hay nada de qué alarmarse, físicamente su hija está evolucionando favorablemente, es natural que se sienta débil por un tiempo y tendremos que seguir teniéndola en observación por unos días más, aun así ella se pondrá bien… sin embargo a mí lo que me preocupa es su salud mental **

**- ¿A qué se refiere doctor? **

**- Es un hecho que su hija tuvo un motivo muy fuerte para querer quitarse la vida, en estos casos lo más recomendable para el paciente es tratar de evitar que este en contacto con cualquier cosa que le recuerde esa situación, así que le pediré que evite en medida de lo posible hablar del tema con su hija al menos que ella desee hacerlo**

"**de igual manera en cuanto ella se encuentre mejor mandaremos al psicólogo del hospital para que la analice y le proporcione la atención adecuada, lo más seguro es que su hija tenga que estar asistiendo a terapia durante un tiempo pertinente, esto para evitar que esta acción vuelva a repetirse en un futuro **

Después de algunas recomendaciones más, salí del consultorio para dirigirme de nuevo a la habitación de Bella, iba por el pasillo cuando escuché que me llamaban

**- ¿Señora Dwyer?** – me giré para encontrarme con el amigo de mi hija

**- Justin…**

**- ¿Cómo está Bella? **– me preguntó con verdadera preocupación – **fui a su casa cuando vi que había faltado de nuevo a clases y me encontré con su esposo, el me contó lo que pasó**

**- Ella está mejor gracias, despertó esta mañana, pero hace unos momentos tuvo una crisis y tuvieron que sedarla para estabilizarla**

**- Es un alivio… dígame ¿sabe acaso qué fue lo que la orilló a hacer esto?**

**- Mira hijo, realmente no lo sé muy bien, lo único que Bella alcanzó a decirme antes de que entrara en crisis fue que Edward se había marchado y que no regresaría, pero lamentablemente desconozco como estuvieron las cosas y el doctor ha sugerido que no se toque el tema a menos que ella quiera hablar al respecto**

**- ¿Que Edward se fue?** – preguntó frunciendo el ceño – **eso es realmente extraño… **– pareció que quería decir algo mas pero prefirió no hacerlo

**- A mi también me lo parece pero así fue y por su culpa mi hija intentó suicidarse** – sentí que las lagrimas se aglomeraban de nuevo en mis ojos

**- Señora ¿le molestaría si paso a ver a Bella un minuto?**

**- Justin, realmente agradezco tu preocupación pero no sé si sea buena idea – **dije y me apresuré a explicarle –** el doctor pidió que evitáramos cualquier situación que la hiciera recordar el motivo que la orilló a querer acabar con su vida y… bueno yo se que tú eres su amigo pero tu amistad con ella surgió a raíz de su** **noviazgo con Edward y no estoy segura de cómo pueda afectarle el verte en estos momentos – **no pretendía ser egoísta y me sentía mal por hablarle así al muchacho, quien parecía mostrar un verdadero interés por el estado de mi hija, pero ante todo estaba su salud y era mejor no arriesgarse a que sufriera otra crisis

**- Tiene razón, aun así ¿le molesta si me quedo un rato mas aquí haciéndole compañía? **

**- En absoluto hijo y muchas gracias, te prometo que en cuanto sepa que es seguro para ella, no tendré ningún inconveniente en que la visites **

**- Se lo agradeceré mucho, Bella es una gran chica e independientemente de que Edward haya sido el motivo por el cual comencé a convivir con ella, ahora la considero verdaderamente mi amiga **

**

* * *

**

JUSTIN POV

Después de salir del instituto decidí pasar por casa de Bella para averiguar el porqué había faltado a la escuela, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, aun cuando al inicio no cruzara palabra con ella, nunca había visto que ella faltara a clases y ahora se había ausentado durante dos días seguidos, razón por la cual me preocupé un poco.

Al llegar a su casa me encontré con su padrastro, el cual me comentó que la habían llevado al hospital debido a un intento de suicidio, esa noticia realmente me impacto, es verdad que la había visto un poco deprimida por no saber nada de Edward, pero de ahí a que hubiera intentado quitarse la vida….

Manejé como loco hasta el hospital y entré esperando que la madre de Bella me permitiera verla, finalmente la encontré en uno de los pasillos

Parecía realmente perdida en sus pensamientos ya que cuando la llamé se sobresaltó un poco, estuvimos platicando un rato acerca de los posibles motivos que pudo tener Bella para hacer esto y juro por Dios que me quedé de piedra cuando la señora Dwyer menciono que todo esto tenía que ver con la ausencia de Edward, y algo referente a que él no iba a volver, es decir, si de algo podía estar seguro es del amor que siente mi amigo por su novia, incluso en más de una ocasión el me había mencionado que ella era la mujer de su vida y que lo único que lo haría separarse de ella seria la muerte.

En definitiva, había algo muy extraño en todo esto, solo esperaba que nada malo hubiera pasado con Edward, que Bella se recuperara pronto y que esto no fuera más que un capitulo doloroso en su hermosa historia de amor

* * *

_Hola vampiresas:_

_Espero que se encuentren súper bien, bueno sé que muchas de ustedes me han de querer matar por esta larga ausencia, sobre todo para las que no conocían el motivo, pero les juro que ahora si tengo una muy poderosa razón_

_Bueno pues déjenme les cuento q más o menos por ahí de la última semana de febrero, el 23 para ser exactos, amanecí con mis ojos completamente rojos y juro por Edward que no fue por comer humanos, bueno pues el caso es que fui al médico y me diagnosticaron una "Alergia Ocular", motivo por el cual tuve estrictamente prohibido encender la computadora durante casi tres semanas, que fue lo que demoró mi recuperación, entonces por obvias razones no podía avanzar y vieran el coraje que me dio porque justo antes de enfermarme ya tenía todo el primer Renée POV y quería aprovechar unos días libres para subir el fic esa semana, pero bueno entre el tiempo que tardé en recuperarme y que ahora a pesar de que puedo estar en la pc tiene que ser por periodos cortos de tiempo para evitar una recaída, pues me atrase un poco más en escribir, pero bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo con este capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado_

_Bueno ahora si a lo lindo…. Los agradecimientos!!!!!_

_Gracias a las chicas de la mansión Cullen, ya saben niñas que las quiero muchísimo_

_Y a todos los que me leen en el fanfiction 10000 gracias por su apoyo y son lindos comentarios y a los que apenas hoy dan con la historia también gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo_

_Ahh y una mención especial por aquí a una personita que me dejo varios mensajes rogándome que continuara **Fer **aquí estoy de vuelta y siento mucho no haber respondido tus mensajes, los cuales recién acabo de leer todos pero es que no me dejabas ningún correo para comunicarme contigo y pues no tenia como, por eso les pido por favor a todos los que me firman de anónimo que me dejen un correo para que pueda responder a sus comentarios (con espacios entre palabras y signos para que no los borre la pagina)_

_Uyy creo q ahora si me salió larga jajajajajaja_

__

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. solo denle al botoncito con letras verdes_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


	15. Tierra de por medio

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 14**

TIERRA DE POR MEDIO

**BELLA**** POV**

_La muerte es paz, es fácil…. Vivir es más difícil_

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que salí del hospital y por increíble que me pareciera la vida aun continuaba, o al menos lo hacia para todos aquellos que se encontraban a mi alrededor, ya que para mi era como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir

Sabía que estaba viva porque aun respiraba, aunque no sin cierta dificultad, y porque veía pasar los días, pero en realidad me sentía como un cadáver, y es que mi alma y mi corazón habían muerto en el momento en que recibí la llamada de Edward.

Cada mañana era la misma rutina, mi madre entraba a mi cuarto para despertarme y cerciorarse de que me encontraba _bien, _o al menos todo lo bien que yo podía estar, luego me obligaba a levantarme para tomar una ducha y alistarme para ir con a la terapia psicológica que había sido obligada a tomar después de mi intento de suicidio.

Las terapias eran bastante agotadoras e incluso fastidiosas, pero al menos Renée se sentía más tranquila si las tomaba, motivo por el cual accedí a asistir. Además de las terapias individuales había días que teníamos sesiones grupales, en ellas nos reuníamos varios jóvenes que habían pasado por situaciones semejantes y entonces nos hacían contar nuestra experiencia, para posteriormente terminar con alguna reflexión sobre "lo hermosa que era la vida", yo aun no había querido hablar de los motivos que me habían impulsado a hacerme el corte en la muñeca, y el doctor había aceptado mi decisión diciéndome que solo hablaríamos del asunto cuando me sintiera realmente preparada, aunque dudo mucho que algún día pudiera volver a mencionar el nombre de… él, sin sentir que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Luego de las terapias volvíamos a casa, donde pasaba el resto del día encerrada en mi habitación llorando o simplemente viendo correr el tiempo. Inconscientemente había dejado de hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerme recordármelo, como el escuchar música o leer; aun no había vuelto a la escuela, no me sentía preparada para estar en el lugar donde lo conocí, para caminar por los pasillos que habíamos andado juntos, o para enfrentarme las miradas de lastima de todos los que me verían como "la pobre novia abandonada y suicida".

La única persona fuera de casa y del hospital con quien tenía contacto era con Justin, en cuanto me dieron de alta mi madre comentó que el había pedido visitarme y cuando me explicó que había estado yendo al hospital cada día que estuve internada, pero que le habían pedido que se quedara afuera de la habitación por miedo a que me provocara otra crisis, no pude negarme a recibirlo.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al recordar instantáneamente a su mejor amigo, Justin lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarme y prometerme que podría contar con él para lo que necesitara, desde entonces me visitaba cada tarde después de clases para platicar un rato, siendo siempre muy cuidadoso de no tocar el tema de la partida de su capitán de baloncesto.

Muchas veces mamá aprovechaba la visita de mi amigo para salir a hacer compras o cualquier pendiente que tuviera, ya que desde el incidente había cuidado que no me quedara sola ni un solo minuto por miedo a que volviera a cometer una imprudencia, incluso había llegado a esconder los cuchillos o cualquier otro objeto con el que pudiera herirme de nuevo. Me sentía culpable por la preocupación de Renée o por todos los cambios que había tenido que hacer en su vida para estar al pendiente día y noche de cuidarme, sabía que tenía que seguir adelante pero simplemente no podía.

Salí de mi habitación para ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras fue cuando los escuché

**- Renée por favor, yo entiendo que estés preocupada por Isabella pero de verdad me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras** - alcancé a escuchar que le decía Phil

**- No creo que sea conveniente, aun no** – le respondía mi madre

**- Sé que te preocupa su estado de ánimo, y que lo del accidente es muy reciente, pero puedes pedirle a su amigo que le haga compañía esa tarde, yo se que el chico no se negaría, además cariño… ¿te has visto?, últimamente estas muy demacrada, necesitas salir, no puedes pasarte toda tu vida encerrada**

**- ¿Y que es lo que quieres?** – preguntó mi madre sobresaltándose un poco - **¿Que me vaya así nada mas sin preocuparme de nada… que deje a mi hija sola para que cuando regrese la encuentre nuevamente ensangrentada en su cuarto? **

**- Tu bien sabes que no cariño, eso solo…**

**- Es solo nada Phil, tu sabes que te amo y que siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que hagas, pero Bella es mi prioridad y en este momento ella me necesita, y yo no me voy a apartar de su lado hasta que no la vea completamente recuperada**

El sonido del teléfono celular de Phil interrumpió la discusión y corrí a refugiarme en mi habitación para que no se dieran cuenta de que los había oído. Sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas al escuchar los temores de mi madre, en toda mi vida jamás podría perdonarme por el sufrimiento por el cual la estaba haciendo pasar, ella no se merecía nada de esto.

Debía hacer algo, yo estaba destrozada por haber perdido al amor de mi vida, pero no permitiría que mi madre perdiera al suyo por mi causa, entonces como un chispazo supe lo que tenía que hacer, solo había una solución posible para que mi madre pudiera volver a ser la de antes y yo pudiera alejarme definitivamente de todos los doloroso recuerdos

Descolgué el teléfono de mi buró y marqué el numero de la única persona que me podría ayudar, el tono de llamada sonó un par de veces antes de que una voz grave demasiado familiar respondiera

**- Jefatura de policía de Forks**

**- ¿Papá?** – dije entre sollozos

**- ¡Bells ¿ocurrió algo?! **– preguntó preocupado

**- No te preocupes, estoy bien papá, es solo que me preguntaba… ¿puedo mudarme contigo? **

* * *

Y aquí estaba yo, dándole un último vistazo a mi habitación antes de abandonarla para irme por tiempo indefinido, sabía que extrañaría muchas cosas, como el sol y el calor, a mi madre, a Phil… sabía que estaba dejando atrás una vida entera, pero definitivamente era lo mejor para todos.

Mi madre podría ser feliz al lado de Phil y podría acompañarlo a todos sus viajes o eventos sin tener que preocuparse por su hija suicida, y yo me alejaría de todo lo que me hacia recordarlo.

No fue nada fácil convencer a Renée de aceptar mi decisión, pero yo le había asegurado que era lo que realmente necesitaba, y después de una larga discusión no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar.

**_***flash back***_**

Renée se encontraba sentada en la sala leyendo uno de los tantos libros que le había sugerido el psicólogo para ayudarme en mi recuperación

**- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?** – le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado

**- Claro cariño ¿Qué sucede?** – me respondió centrando toda su atención en mi

**- Mamá… lo he estado pensando mucho y…** – hice una pausa intentando encontrar el valor suficiente para hablar – **quiero mudarme con papá**

**- ¡¿Qué dices Bella?! **– preguntó mirándome como si me hubieran crecido tres cabezas

**- Digo… que… me quiero ir a Forks** – dije en un susurro tratando de sonar lo más segura posible

**- Pero hija, ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea tan descabellada?, ¡tú odias Forks!**

**- Lo sé mamá, pero realmente quiero hacerlo, quiero irme con papá **

**- ¡¡¿Pero es que acaso te volviste loca?, ¿cómo pretendes que después de lo que acaba de pasar te deje irte a vivir con Charlie? con todas esas…armas en su casa!! **– empezó a vociferar moviendo los brazos

**- Mamá **– traté de calmarla – **para empezar Charlie solo tiene un arma, la cual trae consigo todo el tiempo y en segundo lugar no tengo intensiones de volarme los sesos **– dije exaltada

**- Bella cariño, entiéndeme** – me dijo tomándome de los hombros y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – **casi te pierdo una vez y no soportaría volver a pasar por algo similar, hija tú eres lo más valioso que tengo, te amo y no quiero perderte **

**- Yo también te amo y por lo mismo ya no quiero que sigas sacrificándote por mí, no quiero que sigas encerrada en casa por el temor a que yo vuelva a cometer una locura , o que tengan que llamar a Justin para que me cuide cada vez que necesites salir **– para este momento las lágrimas ya se habían apoderado de mi – **quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma Renée alegre que siempre has sido y que seas feliz a lado de Phil, que puedan viajar juntos como el matrimonio que son…**

**- Pero Bella – **me interrumpió** - a mi no me importa nada de eso, a mi lo único que me importa es tu bienestar, tu felicidad **

**- Entonces déjame ir con papá **– le rogué – **necesito irme de Phoenix, alejarme de todos los recuerdos dolorosos… mamá tu quieres que yo me recupere y eso no lo voy a lograr mientras permanezca aquí – **permanecimos un rato mas abrazadas llorando hasta que finalmente decidió hablar

**- ¿Charlie ya sabe de tus intenciones de mudarte con él**? – preguntó resignada

**- Si, se lo pregunté hace unas horas y está de acuerdo **

**- Está bien Bella – **suspiró en un claro signo de derrota **– hablaremos con tu terapeuta y si él dice que es una buena opción para tu recuperación, llamaré a tu padre para arreglar con el todos los detalles sobre tu mudanza **

Al día siguiente, después de mi terapia mi mamá habló con mi psicólogo, el cual respaldo mi decisión afirmando que este cambio de ambiente sería benéfico para mi recuperación, siempre y cuando siguiera asistiendo a terapia en Forks

**_***fin del flash back***_**

Revisé por última vez que no olvidara nada, no llevaría muchas maletas ya que la mayoría de mi ropa era para clima caluroso por lo que en Forks no me serviría de nada, solo me había limitado a empacar lo que me sería absolutamente necesario.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y cerré los ojos mientras intentaba autoconvencerme de que todo iría bien, de que mi autoexilio al lugar más verde y frio de Estados Unidos era lo mejor, fuera como fuera la decisión ya estaba tomada y a pesar de que Renée había insistido en que podía cambiar de opinión en el momento que quisiera, yo sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

**- ¿Estás lista?** – me preguntó mi madre parada en el umbral de la puerta, sacándome de mis reflexiones

**- Si mamá, ya bajo** – le dije y me puse de pie, iba a tomar mis maletas pero puso una mano sobre mi brazo impidiéndomelo

**- Déjalas, ahorita llamo a Phil para que las lleve, tú ve abajo que hay alguien que vino a despedirse de ti**

Bajé lentamente las escaleras preguntándome quien habría venido – aunque tenía una pequeña idea de quién podría ser – no me gustaba mucho la idea de despedirme de nadie, aunque en realidad tampoco es que tuviera mucha gente de la cual despedirme, aun así le había suplicado a mi madre que no comentara con nadie mi mudanza, incluso mi baja del instituto la haría al día siguiente de que yo partiera para evitar que el rumor se extendiera estando yo aun presente.

Cuando llegué a la sala sonreí al darme cuenta de que mis suposiciones no habían sido erróneas, ahí sentado en uno de los sillones y algo abatido estaba el único amigo que tenia y que me había apoyado tanto en estos días

**- Justin **– lo llamé y el levantó el rostro regalándome una media sonrisa

**- Hola Bella** – caminó hasta mí y me abrazó – **¿así que te ibas sin despedirte?** – me reprochó

**- Lo siento** – dije bajando la vista – **es solo que nunca han me gustado las despedidas, y mucho menos ahora**

**- Bueno entonces es una suerte que haya decidido pasar a verte en este momento. porque de lo contrario cuando hubiera venido me hubiese encontrado con que mi amiga ya se encontraba a kilómetros de aquí** – me dijo soltándome un poco y dirigiéndome al sillón para sentarnos

**- No mientas** – le acusé – **estoy segura que Renée te llamó para decirte que me iba **

**- Bueno en realidad si** – admitió sonriendo - **¿te molesta? **

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! al contrario, me da mucho gusto verte antes de irme – **respondí sinceramente– **además no sería nada justo para mi "niñero" de cabecera** – ambos reímos por el comentario y entonces en un tono más serio me preguntó

**- ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo mejor Bella?**

**- No, realmente no** – me sinceré – **pero ya tomé la decisión y ya todo está listo, así que no me puedo echar para atrás **

**- Sabes que si puedes** – me contradijo – **y que tu mamá estaría más que feliz de que te quedaras **

**- Pero yo no puedo quedarme Justin, realmente necesito alejarme de Phoenix si es que quiero seguir adelante, ya lo intente y me di cuenta de que aquí simplemente no puedo **– mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras hablaba

**- ¿Y si él regresa?** – me pregunto de golpe haciendo que mi corazón se oprimiera

**- Él no volverá, simplemente se dio cuenta de que ahora tiene mejores oportunidades y que andar con una niña tonta y sin clase** **no es lo mejor que le puede pasar en la vida** – le dije amargamente, vi en su expresión que se debatía entre decir algo o no, al final soltó un suspiro y decidió hablar

**- Bella sé que no debería de hablar contigo al respecto, de hecho le prometí a tu madre que no te mencionaría nada referente a Edward hasta que no estuvieras lista, pero tu avión sale en una hora y… no puedo dejar que te vayas sin saber esto**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?** – pregunté intrigada

**- Bella **– me dijo tomándome de las manos – **no sé exactamente lo que te haya dicho Edward el día que te llamo y tampoco pienso preguntártelo, pero simplemente pienso que aquí hay algo muy extraño… simple y sencillamente no puedo creer que él se haya separado de ti por voluntad propia**

**- Pues créelo, el fue muy claro conmigo Justin, tenía que decidir entre ****Cambridge o yo y escogió la mejor opción, y para serte honesta no puedo culparlo por eso**

**- Eso es precisamente lo extraño, Edward realmente te ama Bella, por Dios mi amigo daría su vida entera por no alejarse de ti – **tomó aire y lanzó un fuerte suspiro antes de continuar – **le prometí jamás contarte esto, pero siento que es mi deber hacerlo… como tú sabes Edward es bastante bueno en baloncesto** – asentí – **bien… hace algunos meses, estuvieron algunos representantes de universidades en uno de nuestros partidos, un par de semanas después de eso a Edward le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en Dartmouth, otra para Yale y otra para Harvard, claro no es como si él no pudiera pagarlas si quisiera, pero el caso aquí es que él las rechazó, obviamente cuando los demás nos enteramos pensamos que estaba loco pero cuando hablé con él y le pregunté por qué lo había hecho ¿sabes lo que me dijo? **

Negué con la cabeza no queriendo crearme falsas esperanzas

**_**** Flash back (Justin POV) *****_**

Después de que saliéramos del entrenamiento seguí a Edward quien iba a encontrase con su novia

**- Ey compa** – le dije dándole alcance

**- ¿Qué paso? **

**- Bueno llámame metiche si quieres, pero creo que no soy el único al que sorprendió que rechazaras esas magnificas oportunidades sin siquiera haberte tomado el tiempo para pensarlo – **mi amigo rió entre dientes antes de responderme

**- Bueno eso es sencillo – **me dijo –** en primer lugar pueden aprovechar esa beca para alguien que realmente la necesite, económicamente hablando, pero la razón principal…** – hizo una pausa y paró de caminar poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro – **está justamente frente a tus ojos** – seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi a Bella sentada leyendo a la sombra de lo que ellos llaman "su árbol"

**- ¿Bella? **

**- Así es amigo… el haber aceptado cualquiera de esas oportunidades hubiera significado tener que alejarme de Phoenix y por consiguiente de Bella** – volteó a ver a su novia que seguía leyendo ajena al mundo que la rodeaba – **créeme, no me importa si tengo q ir a la universidad estatal de Phoenix, ninguna beca, ni la más prestigiosa de las universidades,**_** nada **_**es lo suficientemente atrayente ni importante como para alejarme de ella – **me dijo con una convicción increíble mientras sus ojos adquirían ese brillo característico de cada vez que hablaba de ella

**- ¿Realmente la amas verdad?**

**- Más que a mi propia vida **

**_**** Fin del flash back *****_**

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin poder parar, todo lo que me había contado era tan hermoso y a la vez tan imposible, una parte de mi quería creer que todo era real, pero entonces ¿cómo podía explicar su partida y las palabras tan hirientes que me dijo por teléfono?

Mi amigo me envolvió en un cálido abrazo intentando inútilmente de consolarme, mientras dejaba todo mi llanto salir libremente, me sentía tan confundida

**- Lo siento mucho Bella – **se disculpó – **no pretendía alterarte, ni mucho menos hacerte llorar, solo… solo quería que supieras que aun cuando no conozcamos las razones exactas por las que Edward haya tenido que alejarse puedes estar segura de dos cosas: la primera es que no fue por decisión propia, y la segunda y más importante y esa quiero que te la grabes muy bien** – hizo una pausa y me tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara – **es que Edward TE AMA y estoy seguro de que no se marcho porque haya dejado de amarte**

**- Realmente quisiera creerlo** – dije en un susurro

**- No lo dudes Bella, yo no ganaría nada con mentirte y te aseguro que el amor que Edward te tiene podía sentirse a mil metros a la redonda **

**- Gracias Justin** – le dije sonriendo

**- Ni lo menciones pequeña** – me dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la frente – **bueno **_**Lady Swan**_ – sentí mi corazón oprimirse al escucharlo nombrarme por el sobrenombre con el que me había bautizado gracias a Él – **creo que ahora si es hora de despedirnos**

**- Eso creo** – lo abracé fuertemente – **adiós amigo**

**- No, los verdaderos amigos nunca se dicen adiós Bella y yo realmente te considero mi amiga… ¿te parece si lo dejamos en un **_**hasta pronto**_**?**

**- Un hasta pronto me parece perfecto **

Nos dimos un último abrazo y entonces se marchó, en cuanto me quedé sola me dejé caer nuevamente en el sillón y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos, las palabras de Justin no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza ¿sería posible que realmente Edward me hubiera mentido y hubiera algo oculto detrás de su partida?

**- Bella, cariño, ya es hora **

Escuché decir a mi madre al pie de las escaleras, lancé un suspiro y me levanté para encaminarme al auto donde ya nos esperaba Phil, durante el trayecto dejé que mi vista vagara por las calles de Phoenix, calles tan llenas de recuerdos inolvidables, me despedí mentalmente de esta ciudad que me trajo tantas alegrías, así como también la mayor de mis tristezas.

Poco a poco pude vislumbrar el aeropuerto y supe que la hora había llegado, en unos minutos más estaría tomando un vuelo que me llevaría no solo a Seattle, sino también a mi nueva vida

* * *

_Hola vampiresas:_

_Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado_

_Gracias a las chicas de la mansión Cullen, ya saben niñas que las quiero muchísimo_

_Y a todos los que me leen en el fanfiction 10000 gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios y a los que apenas hoy dan con la historia también gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar dandole al botoncito con letras verdes_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


	16. Fotos y recuerdos

****

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 15**

FOTOS Y RECUERDOS

**EDWARD POV**

La música sonaba libremente inundando toda la habitación, permitiéndome expresar a través de ella esta gama de sentimientos que habitaban en mi interior.

Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos mientras tocaba el piano que unos meses atrás Carlisle y Esme me habían regalado…

****** Flashback*******

Esa mañana había salido muy temprano de cacería con Emmett, la verdad es que había encontrado en él a un gran amigo, era un chico realmente alegre que siempre buscaba el lado bueno de las cosas, en realidad yo lo consideraba como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

Desde que me había convertido en lo que era él siempre se había ofrecido a acompañarme cada vez que necesitaba alimentarme, y a pesar de que la caza era algo innato para los de mi especie, Emmett se encargaba de enseñarme nuevas técnicas para dominar más fácilmente a las presas.

Con el paso del tiempo mi forma de alimentación ya no me daba escalofríos ni me hacía sentir culpable, de hecho si debía ser honesto me gustaba mucho cazar, y no porque ya hubiera aceptado del todo en lo que me había convertido, sino porque la adrenalina que se apoderaba de mi cada vez que me entregaba a mis instintos y acechaba a alguna presa era realmente revitalizante

A lo largo de estos meses había probado varias especies de animales, y estaba empezando a identificar y clasificar los sabores de cada uno de ellos, cuando les comente a Emmett y Jasper que prefería el sabor de la sangre de los animales carnívoros ellos me aseguraron que se debía a que su sangre era más parecida a la de los humanos, no podía evitar sentir escalofríos de solo pensar en alimentarme de una persona, afortunadamente no lo había hecho y esperaba no tener que hacerlo nunca.

Estaba terminando de alimentarme de un delicioso puma, el cual era mi presa favorita no solo por su sabor sino por el reto que representaba cazarlo y lo poderoso que me hacia sentir cada vez que lograba vencerlos, cuando escuché la voz de Emmett

**- ¿Satisfecho?** – me preguntó con una de sus clásicas sonrisas

**- Y bastante – **le respondí mientras me incorporaba, limpiando la sangre que había quedado en mis labios

**- Hombre Edward vas mejorando en esto de la caza…tu ropa intacta, tu intacto, esta vez el puma ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de defenderse** – me dijo palmeándome el hombro – **estoy tan orgulloso de ti… mi pequeño hermanito está creciendo **– agregó limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria, mientras yo me echaba a reír.

Sinceramente es que mi gran hermano siempre se las arreglaba para arrancarle una sonrisa a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor y no porque tuviera un don para manejar las emociones como el de Jasper, sino porque su personalidad alegre y despreocupada era capaz de contagiar a quien fuera.

Comenzamos a correr de vuelta a casa, la verdad es que me gustaba mucho la sensación de libertad que sentía cada vez que el aire golpeaba contra mi rostro, era algo que siempre me llenaba de paz… claro siempre y cuando no tuviera al sexo-adicto de los Cullen corriendo al lado mío llenándome la cabeza de imágenes de su esposa con muy escasa ropa.

**- Eh… Emmett** – le dije algo titubeante

**- ¿Si Edwardcin?** – me preguntó con su característica sonrisa

**- ¿Podrías por un momento dejar de pensar en Rosalie haciéndote un desfile privado en lencería provocativa?** – le pedí con algo de vergüenza – **yo se que debe ser algo muy estimulante para ti pero… recuerda que puedo leer tus pensamientos y para mi es bastante incomodo**

La risotada de Emmett, que estoy seguro resonó por todo el bosque, no se hizo esperar

**- Hombre disculpa, olvide que eres el metiche de la familia, pero no puedes culparme por pensar en mi sexy esposa y en lo bien luce esa ropa** – y mentalmente agregó _"aunque en realidad luce mejor sin ella"_

**- ¡¡Emmett!!** – gruñí exasperado

**- Ya, ya lo siento, me olvide de tus revolucionadas hormonas adolescentes** – lo fulminé con la mirada mientras él soltaba otra risotada.

"_¿Una carrera?"_ me preguntó mentalmente dando por cerrado el asunto, al tiempo que empezaba a aumentar la velocidad, en respuesta comencé a correr más rápido también indicándole que aceptaba su desafío.

Cuando llegamos hasta la casa me encontré con algo que no esperaba, todo estaba decorado con globos de color azul y blanco, tal parecía que fuera a haber alguna celebración, eso me desconcertó por completo, hasta donde yo recordaba nadie había mencionado nada respecto a una fiesta

**- ¡Sorpresa!** – escuché gritar a Alice antes de convertirse en un borrón negro cuando corrió desde el interior de la casa hasta donde yo estaba

**- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué estamos celebrando?** – pregunté enarcando una ceja

**- Pues tu cumpleaños tonto **– dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro infantil – **o al menos el que sería tu cumpleaños humano** – agregó antes de darme un muy entusiasmado abrazo

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado del día que era, y es que en realidad en esta nueva vida este detalle carecía de importancia, de hecho para mí no significaba más que el correr del tiempo y la suma de los días alejado de Bella.

No pude evitar que la nostalgia me invadiera nuevamente y es que si las cosas hubieran seguido su curso natural el día de hoy estaría reunido con mis padres presentándole a la familia de mi novia, lo que lo hubiera convertido en el mejor cumpleaños que pudiera haber tenido.

**- Sé que tal vez no es lo más apropiado que decir pero feliz cumpleaños Edward **– la voz de Esme me trajo de vuelta al presente

Me giré a verla pude observar en sus ojos la mirada de una madre, comenzó a caminar hacia mí y entonces Alice me soltó para permitir que ella me abrazara, inmediatamente a mi mente llegaron los abrazos maternales de Sophie

**- ¿Qué esperan? hay que empezar con la fiesta** – gritó Alice llamando la atención de todos y corriendo dentro de la casa

**- ¿Fiesta?** – pregunté frunciendo levemente el ceño

**- Bueno, como ya te has dado cuenta Alice es un poco entusiasta, y dado que no hemos tenido ninguna celebración de cumpleaños desde el cumpleaños de Emmett en 1935, pues no quiso perder la oportunidad de hacerlo contigo** – respondió Carlisle

**- Entiendo **– dije con una sonrisa y comencé a caminar junto con todos rumbo a la casa

En cuanto entramos me encontré con que la decoración exterior no era nada comparado con la decoración interior de la casa, había globos por todos lados y eso sin contar los miles de letreros de "feliz cumpleaños" por toda la sala, serpentinas, una esfera de espejos, y algunos otros detalles más que me recordaban un poco a la decoración de los bailes del instituto, en cuanto pensé en eso mi mente rápidamente voló hasta Bella y en cuanto deseaba estar a su lado, sin embargo traté de no sumirme en la tristeza, los Cullen se habían esforzado en tener un detalle para conmigo y lo menos que les debía era no amargarles el momento, me esforcé en sonreír nuevamente y probablemente Jasper inundado por el entusiasmo de su esposa me ayudó a lograrlo.

Los pensamientos de todos eran bastantes alegres, Emmett puso algo de música y Alice me llevó hasta el centro de la sala alegando que quería ser la primera en bailar con el festejado, a ella le siguió Esme y para mi sorpresa mas tarde me encontré bailando con Rosalie.

**- No voy a desearte un feliz cumpleaños porque para empezar no es un cumpleaños verdadero, puesto que en realidad quedaste condenado a unos eternos 17 años** – me dijo mientras nos movíamos al ritmo de la música – **además de que estoy segura que lo único que lo haría feliz para ti sería el poder estar con tu familia humana y aun mas con tu antigua novia… sin embargo quiero que sepas que todos te apreciamos muchísimo y queremos que te sientas lo más a gusto posible con esta maldita existencia que nos toco vivir** – terminó regalándome una sonrisa de resignación

**- Gracias Rosalie** – le respondí sinceramente

Después de que la música terminara Alice y Jasper salieron rumbo a la cocina para regresar con un pastel en las manos y entonando el muy conocido "happy birthday"

**- Esperen ¿un pastel?** – pregunté realmente desconcertado – **¿que no se supone que nosotros solo nos alimentamos de sangre?**

**- Claro que no vamos a comerlo Edward, pero ¿Cuándo has visto una fiesta de cumpleaños sin pastel de cumpleaños? Sería ilógico** – me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

**- Pues viéndolo desde tu punto de vista, creo que tienes razón** – dije

**- Siempre la tengo** – dijo autocomplacida – **pero vamos tienes que pedir un deseo – **me apuró

Colocaron el pastel en una mesa de centro y prendieron las velas, antes de apagarlas cerré los ojos y me concentré en el único deseo que podría tener _"que Bella sea completamente feliz"_, soplé y todos aplaudieron cuando la vela se apagó

**- ¿Y ahora que haremos con él?** – pregunté señalando al pastel que estaba frente a mi

**- Nada, lo guardaremos y mañana lo llevaremos a algún orfanato** – respondió Jasper mientras lo levantaba y lo llevaba a la cocina

**- ¡¡Hora de los regalos!!** – anunció Alice emocionada mientras aplaudía y daba de saltos

**- Primero el nuestro** – gritó Emmett como un niño pequeño y corrió escaleras arriba, en un segundo estaba a mi lado – **Espero que te guste, aunque si no es así la culpa es de Rose, ella me dijo que te compráramos esto** – dijo extendiéndome una caja de mediano tamaño envuelta en papel metálico

Sonreí mientras tomaba la caja, rápidamente la desenvolví para encontrarme con una colección completa de las obras de Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi y Debussy, sonreí y les di las gracias a ambos, recuerdo que en algún momento les había comentado lo mucho que me gustaba la música clásica y cuanto me relajaba, agradecí internamente el hecho de que lo hubieran recordado

**- Bueno Edward, ahora es nuestro turno, pero creo que tendrás que seguirnos** – dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie y llevando a Esme de la mano.

Llegamos hasta el segundo piso y entonces Carlisle se detuvo frente a una habitación a la que nunca antes había entrado

**- Esta es para ti cariño** – me dijo Esme extendiéndome una llave

La tomé y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una hermosa habitación, tenia ventanales amplios, con cortinas claras que llegaban hasta el suelo, algunos libreros un equipo de música, un sofá… pero nada de eso llamó tanto mi atención como el imponente piano negro que se encontraba al centro de la misma

**- Esto es… **– comencé a decir pero me quedé sin palabras – **gracias** – fue lo único que pude expresar finalmente

Caminé hasta estar frente al piano y comencé a pasar mis dedos por las teclas

**- ¿Por qué no tocas algo?** – me preguntó Esme

**- Claro** – me senté en el banquillo y comencé a tocar lo primero que pude recordar, me sorprendí muchísimo al reconocer la melodía que estaba interpretando

**- Es hermosa** – me dijo Esme

**- Tienes razón** – secundó Carlisle – **aunque me extraña que nunca la haya escuchado antes** – agregó

**- Es porque yo la compuse** – le dije sin explicar quien había sido mi fuente de inspiración

**- Vaya Edwardcin pues tienes bastante talento** – me dijo Emmett dándome una palmadita en la espalda, que estoy seguro que de ser humano me hubiera sacado los pulmones – **¿eras una especie de niño nerd o algo así?**

**- No Emmett** – le sonreí – **es solo que tuve la mejor de las musas **– agregué mientras el rostro de Bella aparecía en mi mente

**- ¡Mi turno!** – gritó Alice al momento que me extendía su regalo – **este es de Jasper y mío, espero que te guste **

**- Como si no lo supieras **– se burló Emmett mientras Alice se reía y le sacaba la lengua

Rompí el papel y descubrí un álbum fotográfico, me pareció un regalo bastante extraño, pero cuando lo abrí lo que vi en la primera pagina me dejo en shock, allí se encontraba una foto de Bella y mía en el baile de primera, estábamos bailando con su cabeza recostada en mi hombro mientras yo le rodeaba su cintura, al instante sentí un vacio en mi pecho y con mucho cuidado cambié de pagina para encontrarme con una fotografía de ella en nuestras vacaciones de Santa Bárbara, estaba recargada en la terraza de la casa con solo su traje de baño, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y tenía una hermosa sonrisa mientras sus expresivos ojos miraban hacia la cámara – o en ese caso hacia mi – con el amor reflejado en ellos.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse con cada una de las imágenes que iba pasando, el álbum entero estaba lleno de fotos de ella o de ambos, además de algunas otras fotos extras que estaban guardadas en un sobre, sabía que de poder llorar lo habría hecho, amaba a Bella y estoy seguro que la seguiría amando por toda la eternidad, deseaba tanto poder estar a su lado pero estaba consciente que estas fotos aunadas a mis recuerdos serían lo único que me quedaría de ella

**- Gracias **– fue lo todo lo que pude decir en apenas un susurro mirando a mis amigos

**- No tienes nada que agradecer Edward** – me dijo Jasper _" yo sé cuanto la amas y cuanto temes olvidarte de ella, por eso decidimos darte este regalo, sabemos que no es lo mismo que su presencia, pero al menos servirá para que puedas tener siempre su imagen presente, aun cuando los recuerdos humanos empiecen a desvanecerse" _agregó mentalmente

Le di una mirada llena de gratitud y luego pregunté

**- ¿Cómo hicieron para conseguirlas? **

**- Bueno Jasper es buenísimo con las computadoras** – comenzó a explicar Alice – **así que buscamos en el sitio web de tu escuela, y ahí encontramos algunas… y cuando te encontramos después del ataque de James y revisamos tus pertenencias para saber quien eras encontramos tu cámara digital y yo guardé la memoria, tenía la intuición de que algún día podría servir de algo y al parecer así fue**

Yo solo me limité a asentir sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirles cuán importante era esto para mí, sin duda era el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido, volví a mirar con atención cada una de las fotografías incapaz de apartar la mirada de la imagen de Bella…

****** Fin del flashback*******

Dejé que la música me envolviera mientras los recuerdos se hacían presentes en mi mente. Poco a poco dejé mi mente viajar a un pasado aun más distante, exactamente a esa época en la que era un adolescente sin mayores problemas que el aprobar un examen con buenas calificaciones y planear la cita perfecta con la chica a la que amaba

El sonido del piano era como un bálsamo para mí. Lancé un suspiro melancólico al recordar como él había sido mi mejor amigo y mi único compañero, acompañándome en esos momentos en los que la ausencia de mis padres me sobrepasaba haciéndome sentir desolado.

Y ahora de nuevo estaba aquí, como ese amigo incondicional – aunque no se tratara exactamente del piano que tenía en casa o el de Santa Bárbara – intentando consolarme, sin embargo esta vez el dolor no era por la ausencia de mis padres, para ser honesto con los Cullen había encontrado a una verdadera familia.

Ahora mi dolor era completamente diferente y aun más insoportable, al grado que podía sentir como desgarraba todo mi ser, esta vez mi dolor era por ella y ni siquiera el tormento por el que atravesé cuando me estaba transformando en lo que soy ahora podría compararse con la agonía que se apoderaba de mi alma al no poder estar al lado de Bella… mi Bella.

Sin dejar de tocar dirijo mi mirada hacia una de sus tantas fotografías que tengo enmarcadas sobre mi piano, es una forma de sentir que ella está conmigo mientras toco, tal y como solía acompañarme en los últimos momentos que estuvimos juntos, me pierdo en su sonrisa y en sus ojos color chocolate y entonces cierro los ojos mientras intento recordar el calor de su piel y el rubor de sus mejillas cada vez que se sentaba a mi lado en el banquillo y que interpretaba una melodía para ella, e incluso ahora, a pesar de que mi melodía no pueda llegar hasta sus oídos, cada una de las notas que emergen del instrumento son dedicadas a mi princesa, mi única fuente de inspiración.

En muchas ocasiones he escuchado el dicho de "el tiempo lo cura todo", sin embargo puedo asegurar que ese no es mi caso, pues aun a pesar de que el tiempo siga su curso normal, avanzando segundo a segundo ajeno al dolor y al vacio que habitan en mi corazón, para mí solo representa un segundo más de esta maldita eternidad sin ella.

Recuerdo que en varios de los libros que he leído se plasma como muchos hombres han deseado la inmortalidad y han malgastado toda su vida buscando lo que ellos mismos creen que es imposible de encontrar y ahora que yo sin siquiera buscarla la tengo, daría lo que fuera por un minuto más a su lado, por volver a escuchar su voz, por poder perderme nuevamente en sus ojos y ser el mismo chico enamorado que pensaba que la vida era perfecta con el solo hecho de que su dulce niña le regalara una sonrisa

Mis dedos siguieron moviéndose libremente sobre el piano mientras una nueva composición dedicada a Bella comenzaba a crearse, una melodía llena de melancolía y anhelo, melancolía al pensar que por más que lo desee ella nunca volverá a estar a mi lado y anhelo porque sé que ella se encuentra a salvo en algún lugar y que con el paso del tiempo lograra olvidarme y ser feliz al lado de alguien que pueda brindarle lo que un monstruo como yo no podría.

Unos golpes a mi puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos y me hicieron detener la melodía al tiempo que escuchaba la mente de Alice preguntándome si podía pasar, antes de poder siquiera responder la puerta se abrió dejándome claro que ella ya había previsto mi respuesta afirmativa.

**- Muy bonita melodía, ¿es nueva? **– preguntó en cuanto llegó a mi lado

**- Sí, pero aun no está terminada, simplemente empecé a dejarme llevar por las notas…**

**- Y por los recuerdos** – completó ella y yo solo asentí con la cabeza

**- Me encantaría saber cómo está** – le confesé, Alice era una persona con la que realmente no me costaba trabajo expresar mis sentimientos y mis añoranzas hacia Bella

**- Si quieres puedo llamar y averiguar** – me ofreció con una sonrisa

**- No Alice déjalo, probablemente sea mejor así** – acepté – **lo más seguro es que si se algo de ella no pueda resistir las ganas de correr a buscarla y eso solo la pondría en peligro **

**- Jamás dejaríamos que hicieras algo así Edward, y recuerda que con mi don es bastante difícil que te nos escapes **– dijo entre risas mientras con un dedo señalaba sus ojos

**- Tienes razón** – le sonreí – **aunque sigo pensando que es mejor seguir sin saber nada de ella **

**- Como quieras **– me dijo encogiéndose de hombros – **bueno venía a decirte que Carlisle llegara en algunos minutos y nos va a llamar a todos a una junta familiar, te aviso para que estés preparado **

**- Gracias Alice, enseguida bajo **

**- De acuerdo… te esperamos** – dijo y salió de la habitación

Me tomé unos momentos más a solas antes de bajar con el resto de la familia, cuando lo hice vi a cada uno de ellos sumergidos en sus actividades, Emmett y Jasper se encontraban concentrados en un juego de cartas, mientras Rosalie, Alice y Esme veían un desfile de modas en la televisión.

**- Ey Edward ¿una partida? – **preguntó un animado Emmett

**- ¿Por qué no?** – le dije y me uní a ellos

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Carlisle y a nadie le extrañó cuando nos dijo que tenía que hablar con nosotros de algo muy importante. Lo seguimos hasta el comedor, el cual solo se utilizaba para las juntas familiares.

**- Bueno familia** – dijo Carlisle cuando todos ya estábamos sentados en nuestros lugares – **como ustedes ya saben, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, y en vista de que ya tenemos algunos años residiendo aquí, el día de hoy decidí empezar a hacer los trámites para mi traslado **

**- Genial a empezar de cero nuevamente **– dijo Rosalie de manera sarcástica

**- Rose, sabes que esto no es algo que nos agrade a todos, pero es la única manera de poder pasar desapercibidos** – le explicó Esme de manera paciente, mientras ella solo lanzaba un suspiro de fastidio

**- Bueno y ¿a dónde iremos esta vez Carlisle?** – preguntó Jasper mientras trataba de tranquilizar el ambiente

**- Inicialmente pensé en Alaska o Akron, pero esta mañana se me presento una excelente oportunidad para irnos a Forks, Washington y me pareció una magnifica opción **

Por alguna razón cuando Carlisle mencionó el lugar al que iríamos sentí una fuerte corazonada, había algo en ese nombre que se me hacía familiar pero no lograba recordar que relación podría tener conmigo.

_

* * *

__Hi vampires:_

_Lamento muchísimo que el capitulo haya quedado tan corto, pero la infección de los ojos quiere volver y no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la pc (de hecho esa es la razón de que haya demorado tanto)_

_Bueno espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, como pueden ver el reencuentro está cada vez más cerca_

_Respondiendo a algunas chicas que me preguntan en sus rewiews cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, bueno pues déjenme decirles que no lo se, para serles honesta y las que leyeron mi anterior historia ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE se darán cuenta que a mi las historias por lo general suelen alargárseme (esa historia originalmente era un one-shot y termino con 7 capítulos) por lo que no puedo decirles con precisión cuantos capítulos me saldrán esta vez, lo único que puedo asegurarles es que la historia apenas está apenas como a medio camino_

_Y ahora si pasemos a lo mejor_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personitas lindas que están siguiendo esta historia y que me han honrado con sus lindos comentarios, y a quienes apenas hoy se integran de antemano gracias por dedicar una parte de su tiempo en leerme_

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar dandole al botoncito con letras verdes_

Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


	17. Forks

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 16**

**FORKS**

**EDWARD ****POV**

Principios de enero, estaba iniciando un nuevo año y a la vez una nueva etapa en la vida de los Cullen, ya conmigo oficialmente como parte de la familia.

Ahora por fin habíamos llegado a Forks, el cual resultó ser un pequeño pueblo que parecía había sido abandonado por el sol, lo que lo hacía bastante conveniente para nosotros.

En cuanto Carlisle inició con los trámites para su traspaso, Esme y Alice se adelantaron para comprar la casa en la que viviríamos, así como hacerle todos los arreglos necesarios para nuestra llegada. La casa era bastante amplia, tenía de tres pisos y las paredes casi en su totalidad consistían en amplios ventanales, los cuales permitían la entrada del poco sol que había en el lugar dándole un aspecto bastante luminoso. Nada que ver con lo cualquiera pudiera imaginar de la casa de un vampiro. No sabía que tan lejos nos encontrábamos del pueblo, pero por lo que había escuchado la casa se encontraba a las afueras del mismo, prácticamente oculta por el bosque.

Mientras tanto Jasper se había encargado de conseguir todos los documentos _"legales"_ que nos acreditarían como la nueva familia que se mudaba al pueblo, en ellos se presentaban al matrimonio Cullen quienes tras la muerte de la hermana de Esme habían quedado a cargo de sus hijos, los mellizos Rosalie y Jasper Hale, y que poco antes de eso habían adoptado legalmente a Emmett, Alice y Edward Cullen

No voy a negar que fue bastante desconcertante para mí la primera vez que me vi usando el apellido Cullen, pero sabía que este era solo el comienzo para que Edward Masen comenzara a desaparecer, tal y como debió sido desde aquella noche de abril en la que fui atacado por James.

Ya todo estaba listo para empezar a integrarnos a la sociedad de Forks o mejor dicho mi familia lo haría ya que a mí solo me conocerían de nombre al menos por un tiempo más, pues Carlisle aseguraba que aun no estaba listo para mezclarme con los humanos y sinceramente yo tampoco me sentía en condiciones de hacerlo todavía, por lo que a diferencia de mis "hermanos" que ya estaban inscritos en el instituto, yo me quedaría en casa bajo la excusa de que estaba reponiéndome de una operación del corazón, algo que me parecía completamente irónico ya que estaba seguro de que ni la más avanzadas de las cirugías sería capaz de hacer que mi corazón sanara ante el dolor de no estar al lado de Bella.

Recuerdo perfectamente las carcajadas de Emmett cuando Carlisle le explicó que yo debía esperar por lo menos un año más antes de ingresar al colegio, ya que decía que era sumamente gracioso el hecho de que el único de los cinco que realmente estaba en edad de asistir al instituto y que lo estaría terminando de cursar por primera vez, era casualmente el único que no acudiría.

Subí a mi habitación y me acerqué hasta la ventana para observar como los rayos del sol intentaban colarse entre las nubes anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, el primer día de nuestra nueva vida aquí en Forks.

**

* * *

**

BELLA POV

**- Bella hora de levantarse, no querrás llegar tarde a clases** – la voz de mi padre seguida de unos toquídos en la puerta me despertaron esa mañana y nunca había estado mas agradecida por ello

Había tenido nuevamente el mismo sueño, me encontraba en medio de una oscuridad tan inmensa que apenas me era posible distinguir algunas sombras a mi alrededor, aunque yo sabía que muy al fondo del lugar se encontraba un pequeño y casi imperceptible resplandor, sin embargo por más que quería acercarme a él no podía despegar mis pies del suelo, entonces sentía como unos helados brazos me rodeaban por la espalda, pero cuando quería girarme para ver quién era la persona que me abrazaba, lo único que podía distinguir eran unos extraños ojos de color dorados.

No sabía porque estaba teniendo este sueño tan extraño y lo que se he hacia aun más extraño era el hecho de que durante los últimos días se había repetido casi todas las noches.

Me removí un poco en la cama para obligarme a levantarme, forzando a mi subconsciente a abandonar ese lugar y volver a la realidad.

Aun con algo de pereza me levanté y me dirigí a darme una ducha, dejé que el agua caliente me relajara a la vez que me ayudaba a reanimarme para iniciar un nuevo día, una vez que terminé de bañarme volví a mi cuarto y me alisté para la escuela, el clima afuera era frio, algo a lo que ya había terminado acostumbrándome, por lo que me puse la primer ropa abrigadora que encontré en el closet, si en Phoenix la moda nunca había sido algo que ocupara mi atención, en Forks lo era mucho menos.

Una vez que hube terminado de arreglarme caminé hacia la mesita de noche, donde tomé mi más preciado tesoro para ponérmelo…

****** Flashback ******

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde que había llegado a Forks, por sorprendente que pareciera me había habituado a la forma de vida tan tranquila de este lugar.

Mi padre estaba realmente feliz de tenerme en casa, incluso había pedido unos días de permiso en la jefatura para estar a mi lado durante mis primeros días en Washington y a pesar de que él no era una persona muy afecta a demostrar sus emociones, me lo había demostrado con varios detalles que había preparado para mi llegada.

Mi arribo a Forks fue la novedad del pueblo por varias semanas, lo cual fue verdaderamente incomodo para mi, ya que si hay algo q odio es ser el centro de atención e inevitablemente aquí lo era.

Cuando entré al instituto, casi a finales de semestre, fue un verdadero suplicio ya que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre mí, tanto que tuve que recordarme a mi misma que únicamente los movía la curiosidad de conocer a "la hija del jefe de policía Swan" y que no era porque supieran los motivos que me habían traído a mudarme acá y me vieran como la pobre novia abandonada o la chica suicida.

Afortunadamente los cursos en Phoenix eran un poco más avanzados que aquí, por lo que no me fue difícil ponerme al corriente y recuperarme de las semanas que perdí en mi antiguo lugar de residencia.

Con el paso de tiempo fui haciéndome de varios amigos en el instituto como Jessica y su novio Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Ángela, Ben y por supuesto Jacob

En cuanto a mis terapias… tal y como le prometí a mi madre, continué tomándolas aquí, el doctor Stevens, mi antiguo terapeuta, se había encargado de todo lo relacionado con el traspaso de mi caso al hospital de Forks, donde la doctora Watson había sido asignada para tratarme. Mi psicóloga era una mujer muy agradable incluso bastante joven, lo que me ayudo a visualizarla más como una amiga que como un terapeuta. Las sesiones en este lugar fueron bastante productivas, y no es que en Phoenix no me hayan brindado la atención indicada, era simplemente que ahora me encontraba un poco más dispuesta a cooperar.

No voy a negar que en un inicio me costó muchísimo trabajo compartir mis sentimientos, de hecho tuvieron que pasar varias semanas para que por fin me atreviera a hablar de la razón que me había llevado a intentar quitarme la vida y a contar como sucedieron los hechos aquella tarde, pero una vez que solté la primera frase simplemente no pude parar y hable de todo lo relacionado con Edward de un solo tajo, esperando después de esta tarde no tener que volver a mencionar su nombre.

Hablé de todos y cada uno de los momentos que pase a su lado, de cómo nos conocimos y de nuestro trato de intercambiar clases de baloncesto por literatura – aunque después supe que él nunca necesitó de mi ayuda realmente – de aquella tarde en la que me pidió ser su novia, de todas las veces que me defendió y me dio mi lugar, del baile de primera y sin lugar a dudas lo más doloroso fue cuando hablé de nuestras vacaciones en Santa Bárbara, de cuando me entregué a él en el yate y de cómo todo este sueño de hadas termino con su viaje a Chicago

Fue sin lugar a dudas la sesión más difícil de todas, las lágrimas corrían imparables por mi rostro a cada recuerdo que iba yo evocando pero aun así luché por sacar todo lo que estaba aprisionando mi corazón.

Charlie también fue de gran ayuda para mi recuperación, pues a pesar de que al igual que Renée tenía temor de que me hiciera nuevamente daño si me quedaba sola, cuando le pedí un voto de confianza diciéndole que jamás volvería a atentar contra mi vida, confió plenamente en mi, o al menos hizo el intento ya que hasta la fecha siempre descarga el arma al llegar a casa.

Contrario a todo pronóstico Forks estaba siendo sin duda el mejor lugar al que pude haber recurrido para recuperarme, seguía sin agradarme el frio o la lluvia, , pero probablemente la ausencia del sol me ayudaba a mantener bajo llave los recuerdos de aquella primavera en la playa, en brazos de cierto chico de ojos verdes.

Poco a poco mis terapias se fueron reduciendo hasta convertirse en una por semana, una tarde a finales de noviembre me encontraba en mi consulta cuando la doctora Watson me dijo

**- Bien Bella, pues creo que eso es todo **

**- Gracias doctora, nos vemos la próxima semana **

**- De hecho creo que con los avances que has logrado podemos reducir las consultas a una por mes**

**- ¿En serio? **– pregunté con una amplia sonrisa – **no me lo tome a mal doctora** – me apuré a corregir – **no es que no me guste venir pero…**

**- Entiendo a lo que te refieres Bella, no te preocupes** – me interrumpió riéndose de mi nerviosismo – **y comprendo que estés feliz de tus progresos **

**- Mucho, es un verdadero alivio saber cada vez me alejo más de la lista de espera para el manicomio… no puedo esperar a decírselo a Renée, se pondrá feliz **

**- Estoy segura de eso, ahora por favor ¿podrías decirle a tu padre que pase? Necesito hablar un par de cosas con él **

Asentí y salí del consultorio para pedirle a Charlie que entrara, estuvo unos minutos dentro y cuando salió traía una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro

**- Me ha contado la doctora de tus avances… estoy muy orgulloso de ti Bells **– me dijo dándome un tímido abrazo, ya que ni a él ni a mí nos gustaban mucho las demostraciones de afecto

**- Gracias papá, aunque tú también me has ayudado mucho **

**- Bueno pequeña esto merece una celebración ¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?** – me ofreció

**- Papá, no es necesario, puedo cocinar en serio **

**- Nada de eso, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Lodge y cuando estemos de regreso en casa llamas a Renée para darle la buena noticia?** – lo vi realmente tan entusiasmado que no pude negarme

La cena con Charlie transcurrió de manera tranquila, tan pronto llegamos a casa papá me hizo ir inmediatamente hasta el teléfono para llamar a Renée y contarle las buenas nuevas, en cuanto le di la noticia dio un grito que estoy segura se escuchó en todo Florida, mientras me decía que estaba muy contenta con la mejoría que estaba presentando, estuvimos un rato mas platicando y antes de despedirnos me prometió que en cuanto Phil tuviera su receso por fin de año vendría a visitarme a Forks.

Fiel a su palabra Renée y Phil vinieron a pasar las fiestas navideñas con nosotros, la verdad es que hasta que no tuve a mi madre frente a mí, no me di cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba, pero al ver ese brillo en su mirada y esa sonrisa radiante en su rostro pude darme cuenta de que nunca la había visto tan feliz como ahora que podía pasar todo su tiempo al lado de su esposo y una vez más me cercioré de que haber venido a vivir con mi padre había sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado.

Antes de lo que hubiera deseado llegó el momento en que tuvieron que regresar a Jacksonville, no voy a negar que la nostalgia me estaba invadiendo de pensar en que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de volver a estar con mamá, pero a pesar de todo no cambiaría por nada la paz que había encontrado en este lugar.

**- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros Bella?** – me preguntó mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos cuando se estaba despidiendo de nosotros

**- Muy segura mamá, ustedes tienen una vida en Jacksonville y a mi Forks me ha hecho mucho bien** – le respondí dándole un abrazo, luego giré la vista hacia Charlie que estaba ayudando a Phil a subir las maletas al auto y agregué – **además papá me necesita, no sé cómo ha sobrevivido todos estos años a su propia comida** – dije de manera cómplice.

Aunque a decir verdad a pesar de que mi padre y yo no éramos muy expresivos en cuanto a nuestros sentimientos habíamos desarrollado una relación bastante estrecha, en la que nos cuidábamos el uno al otro.

Charlie me cuidaba como a su muñeca de porcelana y estaba siempre al pendiente de todos mis progresos y mis necesidades y yo me encargaba de que la casa siempre estuviera limpia y la comida hecha para cuando el llegara, debo admitir que esta nueva responsabilidad que me había auto impuesto me hacían sentirme útil y el atender a mi padre me daba una razón para no hundirme en mi antigua depresión.

Cuando terminaron de cargar el auto Renée fue a despedirse de Charlie mientras que Phil venia a hablar conmigo

**- Me alegra tanto verte tan recuperada Bella… cuídate mucho** – me dijo mientras me abrazaba

**- Gracias Phil **– le correspondí al abrazo y cuando nos separamos agregué – **por favor cuida mucho a mamá por mi **

**- No tienes ni que pedirlo** – me respondió con una sonrisa

Íbamos encaminándonos hacia el auto cuando de pronto me detuvo

**- Bella** – dijo con un poco de duda mientras yo lo miraba intrigada – **hay algo que quiero darte **

Metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel plateado, la cual me tendió un poco temeroso

**- ¿De qué se trata?** – pregunté mientras examinaba la cajita, iba a abrirla pero en ese momento Phil me detuvo la mano

**- Espera no lo abras aun** – me paró y al ver la duda plasmada en mi rostro continuó – **esto lo tenias contigo el día de tu accidente y estoy seguro que te gustaría mucho recuperarlo, sin embargo no sé si sea conveniente que lo abras en este momento o si prefieres consultarlo con tu terapeuta antes, no quisiera que tuvieras alguna recaída a causa de esto.**

En cuanto dijo esas palabras mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, era verdad que ya no me dolía tanto recordar a Edward y que incluso podía permitirme pensar en él de vez en cuando, pero de ahí a enfrentarme directamente a algo que podría traerme recuerdos tan de primera mano había una gran diferencia.

**- Muchas gracias Phil, buscaré el mejor momento para abrirlo – **dije aun dudando si existiría un momento idóneo para esto

**- Un placer Bella… ahh una última cosa**

**- ¿Qué ocurre? **

**- Renée desconoce que tenia esto en mi poder y por consiguiente que te lo estoy dando, me mataría si se entera y… bueno realmente quiero seguir viviendo **

**- No hay problema** – le respondí entre risas –** este será nuestro secreto** – agregué guiñándole un ojo

Pronto llegó el momento en el que mamá y Phil partieron, ya que no querían que la noche les sorprendiera en la carretera, momentos después Charlie se marchó a la jefatura a checar unos pendientes que tenía ya que había pedido algunos libres debido a nuestras visitas y quería tener todo listo para mañana que tuviera que volver al trabajo.

En cuanto me quedé sola subí a mi habitación y me senté en la cama con la cajita entre mis manos, estuve un rato observándola fijamente antes de decidirme si abrirla en ese momento o esperar hasta mi próxima consulta con la doctora Watson, al final la curiosidad venció la batalla y con manos temblorosas comencé a abrir el pequeño paquete

Un gemido de asombro escapó de mi boca cuando vi el contenido de la caja, ahí colocada de la manera más delicada que puede haber se encontraba la cadenita con el dije en forma de corazón que Edward me había regalado la noche que me entregué a el en Santa Bárbara. No pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al tener esa pequeña prenda que tanto significaba para mí, admito que en más de una ocasión me había preguntado ¿dónde habría quedado? Estaba segura de que lo más probable era que la hubiese perdido en el traslado al hospital ya que mi madre nunca me había mencionado nada sobre haberla encontrado.

Tomé la cadena entre mis manos y la llevé hasta mi pecho mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que los recuerdos me inundaran, entonces a mi mente llegaron las palabras de Edward aquella noche en el yate _"es una manera simbólica de manifestarte que mi corazón… este corazón que te ama y te seguirá amando aun después de que deje de latir, te pertenece y te pertenecerá hasta el último día de mi existencia"_las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro al tiempo que recordaba cada uno de los momentos que compartimos juntos aquella noche… cada beso, cada caricia, cada detalle… y entonces, la verdad me golpeó, una verdad que el dolor me había impedido ver, Edward _si _me había amado, o al menos había creído amarme y muy probablemente las circunstancias de nuestra separación habían sido ajenas a su amor o su falta de amor hacia mí.

****** Fin del flashback ******

Me miré al espejo mientras colocaba la cadena alrededor de mi cuello, tomé el corazón entre mis manos y lo lleve hasta mis labios para depositar en él un suave beso, era como una especie de ritual que había adquirido desde que el collar había vuelto a mis manos. Me había prometido a mi misma nunca quitármelo, este era mi mayor tesoro, era el único recuerdo material que tenía de Edward y lo llevaría conmigo cada día de mi vida.

Cualquiera podría pensar que era una tontería, pero para mí este collar era como un recordatorio constante de que el amor existía, tanto como la cicatriz en mi muñeca izquierda lo era de que yo jamás podría aspirar a él.

Solté un fuerte suspiro y di una última mirada al espejo antes de tomar mi bolso para salir rumbo al instituto, sin imaginar que este día sería el inicio de la gran sorpresa que me tenía preparada el destino

**

* * *

**

ALICE POV

Hoy comenzaba nuestra historia en este lugar, nuevamente a empezar de cero, y no es que tuviéramos muchas amistades en nuestro antiguo lugar de residencia, de hecho intentábamos mantenernos lo más alejado posible de los humanos con el fin de conservar nuestro secreto a salvo, pero aun así sabía que no podríamos evitar ser el centro de atención, inicialmente porque nuestra apariencia es lo bastante atractiva a los ojos de los humanos y si a eso le sumamos que somos los nuevos en el pueblo, creo que el resultado resulta más que evidente, los ojos de todos los presentes sobre nosotros.

Estábamos listos para salir de la casa, Carlisle se presentaría al hospital, mientras que para nosotros seria nuestro primer día de instituto, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett irían al ultimo grado, mientras que yo sería la única que me incorporaría al segundo grado, ya que mi estatura no se prestaba mucho para que tuviera la apariencia de alguien a punto de graduarse.

Antes de partir corrí hasta la habitación de Edward para despedirme de él, toqué a su puerta antes de entrar y lo encontré de pie al lado de la ventana, probablemente observando el comienzo del nuevo día, o tal vez – lo cual creo que era lo más seguro – pensando en su chica de Phoenix.

En todos estos meses que había pasado con nosotros yo había llegado a encariñarme mucho con él, lo veía como a mi hermanito pequeño, pues independientemente de que cronológicamente era menor que nosotros, también lo era en esta nueva existencia, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que con él no me unía solamente el amor fraternal que me unía al resto de mi familia, sino que entre nosotros había un lazo aun mayor y ese era – por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo – James, ese maldito vampiro que había asesinado a mi familia, que, aunque directamente, había sido el causante de mi conversión y que lamentablemente había cometido su ultima canallada al acabar con la vida y los sueños de este chico.

**- ¿Puedo pasar?** – pregunté en el umbral de la puerta ya que aparentemente aun no había notado mi presencia

**- Claro Alice** – respondió girándose hacia mi

**- Nos vamos al instituto, solo quería despedirme, volveremos más tarde**

**- De acuerdo, diles a todos que les deseo mucha suerte **

**- ¿Seguro que estarás bien sin nosotros?** – le pregunté, sabía que no se quedaba completamente solo ya que Esme estaría con él, pero aun así no dejaba de inquietarme ya que era la primera vez que no estaríamos cerca para estar al pendiente suyo

**- Por supuesto, soy niño grande ¿recuerdas?** – me dijo con una sonrisa, recordando las miles de veces que Emmett solía embromarlo con eso – **diviértete mucho en tu enésima vez como junior, ya me contaras todo cuando vuelvas **

**- De acuerdo, volveremos mas tarde y cuídate mucho **– le di un rápido abrazo y baje las escaleras para partir con los demás a nuestra nueva escuela

El trayecto al instituto no fue muy largo, y menos con la velocidad característica de los Cullen para manejar. Emmett y Jasper irían en el jeep del grandulón, mientras que Rose y yo llegamos en el BMW de mi hermana.

En cuanto entramos en el estacionamiento del instituto, la mirada de todos los que se encontraban ahí se clavaron automáticamente en nosotros, claro si de por si nuestra llegada iba a ser la noticia del momento en este pequeño pueblo, auméntale el hecho de que "los nuevos" habían llegado en unos autos que se podían considerar ostentosos incluso en una gran ciudad.

**- ¿Lista para el espectáculo?** – preguntó Rosalie mientras se daba una última mirada en el espejo

**- ¿Bromeas? Esto es lo más divertido del primer día en un nuevo instituto **– le dije con una sonrisa mientras arreglaba un poco las puntas de mi cabello

Abrimos la puerta del auto y bajamos en un movimiento sincronizado, avanzamos un par de metros con paso sensual ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría de los chicos ahí presentes, antes de que nuestros novios – quienes ya habían bajado del jeep – nos dieran alcance y nos tomaran de la cintura antes de plantarnos un suave beso en los labios dejando bien claro que no estábamos disponibles

**- ¿Siempre tienen que hacer eso?** – me preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido **– no tienes una idea de la cantidad de lujuria que despertaron en la mitad de los chicos de este lugar **

**- La verdad es que si** – dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa **– es decir si tenemos ese poder de deslumbrar a los humanos por qué no usarlo para divertirnos un poco** – agregó guiñándole el ojo

**- Esa es mi chica** – dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba orgulloso a su novia

Después de nuestra espectacular entrada nos dirigimos a la oficina del instituto donde nos entregaron nuestros horarios y un mapa de la escuela, para que nos fuera más fácil encontrar nuestras aulas.

Revise mi horario para memorizar el orden de mis clases, historia, ingles, trigonometría, biología, literatura… no puedo explicar exactamente que pasó, pero en cuanto leí el nombre de las últimas dos materias, una visión llegó hasta mi; en ella veía a una chica delgada un poco más alta que yo, su cabello era largo y castaño y me sonreía de una manera amable aunque sus ojos tenían un velo de melancolía…..

**- Alice ¿estás bien?** – la voz de Jasper me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y no fue sino hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que me había quedado congelada en mi lugar

**- Si amor no te preocupes** – le dije recomponiéndome un poco **– solo fue una visión pero nada que tenga importancia – **dije aun dudosa, en realidad no sabía porque había tenido esa visión en particular pero confiaba en que lo descubriría pronto

**- ¿Segura? **– preguntó

**- Claro **– le dije animadamente, tratando de que olvidara el tema, no tenia porque preocuparlo a él también

El timbre sonó y con toda la majestuosidad propia de nuestra especie nos dirigimos a nuestras primeras clases, creo que está de mas decir que después de haber cursado innumerables veces el instituto las clases se nos hacían de lo más aburridas, y a mi aun mas ya que no compartía clases con nadie de mi familia; aun así busqué algo en que entretenerme y que mejor que analizar el sentido de la moda de todos los estudiantes de Forks, el cual a decir verdad daba mucho que desear; está bien debo admitir que este era un pueblo pequeño y hasta cierto punto deprimente pero eso no quería decir que no tuvieran que vestir bien.

En el tercer periodo me tocaba trigonometría con el señor Varner, el cual se reportó enfermo por lo que tuvimos esa hora completamente libre, ya que no habían podido localizar a tiempo al suplente, así que decidí que era una buena idea dar una vuelta por el instituto para conocer mejor el terreno

Iba caminando cerca del gimnasio cuando escuché unos sollozos, lentamente me acerqué hacia donde provenía el sonido, no es que fuera chismosa pero probablemente esa persona necesitaba ayuda.

Fue entonces cuando la vi… sentada en el suelo, recargada en la pared del gimnasio y abrazada a sus piernas se encontraba la chica de mi visión, aun no podía ver su rostro ya que lo tenía escondido entre sus rodillas, pero estaba segura de que era ella

Me acerqué hasta ella y me hinqué a su lado para ponerme a su altura

**- ¿Estás bien?** – le pregunté y ella se sobresaltó al escucharme

**- Eh… si lo siento** – dijo levantando el rostro y limpiándose las lágrimas

Entonces pude observar con mayor detenimiento su rostro y casi me quedo en shock, era un rostro que a pesar de nunca haber visto en persona me era bastante familiar… trate de recomponerme rápidamente mientras intentaba alejar de mi mente ese pensamiento, ¡no podía ser posible! seguramente la estaba confundiendo…

**- Debes pensar que soy una loca depresiva ¿verdad? **– exclamó intentando sonreír pero se veía la nostalgia en su mirada

**- Para nada** – me apresuré a responder aun con la duda clavada en mi mente – **disculpa si parezco entrometida pero pasaba por aquí y te vi llorando y pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda**

**- Ah… no te preocupes estoy bien, fue solo… un recuerdo** – pareció perderse en sus palabras por un momento pero se recompuso rápidamente – **olvídalo no tiene importancia –** sonrió y me extendió su mano a modo de saludo – **por cierto soy Bella **

Juro que si me fuera posible desmayarme al oír su nombre lo hubiera hecho, por eso su rostro me era tan familiar, por eso había aparecido en mis visiones desde que llegue al instituto, era ella… Bella… la Bella de Edward, pero hasta donde yo sabía ella se encontraba en Phoenix, no era posible que estuviera aquí en Forks… ¿o sí?

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Ya estoy de vuelta!!!!!!_

_Bueno sé que me han de odiar por haberme perdido tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que el trabajo me absorbió demasiado y por más que quería sentarme a escribir no podía avanzar nada, pero bueno ya salí de vacaciones y prometo ahora si no tardar tanto en actualizar_

_Quiero agradecer a todas las niñas lindas que se tomaban la molestia de mandarme algún mensaje preguntándome si la historia iba a seguir, a las q me fue posible ya les respondí y para las que no me dejaron su correo aquí les digo q NO pienso abandonar la historia, la historia seguirá hasta el final sin importar cuánto me demore_

_Siento mucho no haber dejado una nota de autor avisando, pero además de que está prohibido no lo hago porque a mí la verdad me da mucho coraje cuando me llega una alerta y me emociono y me encuentro con una nota de autor, así q prefiero hacerlas esperar y cuando vean la alerta se encuentren con un capitulo en verdad._

_Y ahora si después de todo este choro díganme…_

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?_

_Bueno ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar dandole al botoncito con letras verdes_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen **_


	18. Nuevas amistades

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 17**

**NUEVAS AMISTADES **

**BELLA**** POV**

¡¡Deportes!! Agrr, no había nada que odiara más que la clase de educación física, y para colmo acá en Forks era un martirio que tenía que sufrir durante los tres años de instituto. De acuerdo, cualquiera podría decir que después de mis clases particulares en Phoenix yo le había agarrado gusto, pero no podían estar más equivocados, una cosa es que yo hubiera logrado dominar unos cuantos movimientos para no perder mi beca – que al final de cuenta no sirvió de nada – y otra muy diferente que por algún milagro me hubiera convertido en la nueva Michael Jordan y hubiera dejado de ser aquella chica torpe que tropezaba incluso con sus propios pies

Con pesar entré al gimnasio y me dirigí directo a los vestidores para mudarme de ropa, una vez que estuve cambiada busqué en mi bolso y saqué la muñequera que solía usar para cubrir la cicatriz de mi mano izquierda, no es que tuviera que llevarla todo el tiempo, de hecho una de las ventajas del clima de este lugar es que por lo general debo usar una chamarra o al menos blusas de manga larga con las cuales podría tranquilamente cubrirla, pero estaba preparada para casos como este en los que el uniforme requería dejar mi muñeca al descubierto; la verdad es que aquí nadie – a excepción de Jacob – sabía sobre mi intento de suicidio y al ser una pésima mentirosa prefería cubrir la evidencia antes de que alguien la viera y comenzara a hacer preguntas.

Salí de los vestidores y me dirigí hacia las gradas, a esperar a que el entrenador llamara para iniciar la clase, Ángela y Jessica se sentaron a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar de lo que esperábamos para este semestre, a los pocos minutos el sonido de un silbato llamó la atención de todos, clara señal de que la clase iba a comenzar y entonces apareció frente a nosotros el entrenador Clapp empujando un carrito lleno de balones de baloncesto.

En cuanto me percaté de cuál sería el deporte que nos tocaba practicar durante este periodo, no pude evitar que un escalofrió me recorriera toda la espina la dorsal y que comenzara a sudar frio a causa de los recuerdos que comenzaban a agolparse en mi mente. Era como si una de mis peores pesadillas se hubiera hecho realidad, estaba a punto de enfrentarme a uno de mis más preciados y a la vez más dolorosos recuerdos: las lecciones de baloncesto.

**- Bella ¿te encuentras bien?** – escuché que me decía Ángela mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro para obtener mi atención

**- Si, si… claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?** – pregunté tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara

**- Te has puesto pálida en cuanto entro el entrenador ¿necesitas ir a la enfermería o algo por el estilo? **

**- No, no te preocupes… estoy bien… es solo, bueno ya sabes que los deportes no son mi especialidad, pero… no pasa nada** – me apresuré a responder e intenté desviar la atención de mi – **pero bueno será mejor que nos formemos para la clase antes de que nos reprendan** – y dicho esto me puse de pie y "corrí" hacia donde estaban el resto de nuestros compañeros

El entrenador Clapp comenzó a darnos las indicaciones necesarias para la clase y sugirió que empezaramos con algunos pases básicos, según él para ver que tan hábiles éramos con este deporte. Nos colocamos por parejas y nuestro instructor nos entregó un balón a cada una para practicar algunos pases de pecho, afortunadamente nos permitió escoger a nuestros compañeros, de tal modo que pude ponerme de pareja con Ángela, lo que nos hacía más fácil la clase ya que ninguna de las dos éramos muy buenas con las actividades físicas.

"_Vamos Bella, tú puedes hacerlo, no es más que una simple clase de deportes" _me decía a mi misma mientras me colocaba frente a mi amiga que sostenía el balón en sus manos, pero en cuanto ella lanzó el balón hacia mí y éste estuvo en mis manos fue como si todo se desvaneciera a mi alrededor y a mi mente empezaron a llegar flashes de mis "clases particulares" de baloncesto en Phoenix.

De repente sentí como empezaba a faltarme la respiración, sabía que debía controlarme, que no podía dejarme dominar nuevamente por los recuerdos, pero me era imposible, de alguna manera me estaba enfrentando cara a cara con el que directa o indirectamente había sido el causante de toda la historia que nos envolvía a Edward y a mí.

**- ¡Bella! ¡Bella reacciona!** - escuché vagamente llamar a Ángela, pero yo era incapaz de responder, solamente podía ver fijamente hacia el objeto naranja en mis manos y me aferraba a él como si eso pudiera devolverme a un año atrás, cuando Edward me había ofrecido ser mi tutor de baloncesto.

**- Señorita Swan** – me llamó el entrenador al tiempo que me sacudía un poco haciéndome volver a la realidad – **¿se encuentra bien?** – me preguntó cuando al fin pude volver en mi

**- Si… lo siento… es solo…** – decía yo entrecortadamente sin poderle poner un orden a mis ideas

**- Se ha puesto bastante pálida y fría, sin contar que le estaba costando trabajo respirar** – se giró para dirigirse a Ángela – **señorita Weber ¿podría por favor acompañar a su compañera a la enfermería?**

**- No hay ningún problema entrenador Clapp **– se apresuró a responder mi amiga y me tomó del brazo

**- No es necesario** – me quejé – **ya estoy bien, en verdad **

**- Pero Bella…** – comenzó a decir Ángela pero la paré

**- Estoy bien Ang… señor Clapp** – les dije mirándoles a los ojos – **lo único que necesito es un poco de aire **

**- ¿Está segura de que no necesita que la acompañen?** – me preguntó mi profesor

**- Estoy segura… gracias** – y diciendo esto comencé a encaminarme hacia la salida antes de que se ofrecieran a acompañarme

Salí del gimnasio sin siquiera molestarme en cambiarme y una vez que puse un pie fuera y sentí el aire frio sobre mi piel, me permití derramar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo y que no deseaba que nadie viera.

Afortunadamente era hora de clases por lo que no había estudiantes por el pasillo, aun así me dirigí hacia una de las paredes laterales del gimnasio, la cual quedaba un poco escondida, y recostándome en ella me dejé caer al piso para sentarme abrazada a mis piernas y dar rienda suelta a mi llanto.

Me sentía como una tonta llorando nuevamente por los recuerdos, pero es que este era uno de mis más bellos recuerdos, el primero de todos; era un poco irónico ver como un simple deporte podía englobar tantas cosas, pero para nosotros había sido nuestro celestino, aquel que nos había permitido conocernos, y mejor aun, enamorarnos; aquel que aún después de que hubiera yo aprobado mi examen, seguíamos practicando en cada oportunidad que teníamos.

Sabía que debía dejar de llorar pero no podía, en todos estos meses aun no me había enfrentado de manera tan directa a este recuerdo, incluso cada vez que Charlie veía el baloncesto en la televisión yo me encerraba en mi cuarto y ponía la música a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera tapar el sonido del aparato en la planta baja.

Me permití darle rienda suelta a mi llanto, ¡demonios! Estaba segura que después de este incidente tendría que ir a visitar a la doctora Watson aunque aun faltaran un par de semanas para mi consulta, claro que podría quedarme este momento de debilidad para mi sola y nadie tendría por qué enterarse, pero la verdad es que estaba consciente que eso podría afectar mi terapia y traer repercusiones a futuro, además necesitaba urgentemente hablarlo con alguien y no quería preocupar ni a Jacob ni a Charlie.

**- ¿Estás bien?** – me preguntó una voz que no recordaba haber escuchado antes, haciendo que me sobresaltara

**- Eh… si lo siento** – dije al tiempo que levantaba mi rostro e intentaba limpiar un poco mis lagrimas

Fue entonces que mi mirada se encontró con una chica muy bajita de cabello negro y corto que me miraba con gran interés

**- Debes pensar que soy una loca depresiva ¿verdad? **– le dije sonriendo levemente en un intento de restarle importancia al estado tan patético en el que me encontró.

**- Para nada** – se apresuró a responder y luego agregó – **disculpa si parezco entrometida pero pasaba por aquí y te vi llorando y pensé que tal vez necesitabas ayuda**

**- Ah… no te preocupes estoy bien, fue solo… un recuerdo** – " _el más hermoso e irónicamente también el más doloroso de todos los que puedo tener"_ pensé, ¡maldición! otra vez me estaba perdiendo, inmediatamente traté de recomponerme – **olvídalo no tiene importancia –** sonreí y extendí mi mano para presentarme – **por cierto soy Bella **

Puede que haya sido impresión mía, pero en cuanto le dije mi nombre me miró como si me hubieran salido tres cabezas, después sacudió levemente su cabeza y me sonrió de manera amistosa

**- Alice... es un verdadero placer** – me dijo al tiempo que estrechaba mi mano, con lo cual pude notar que su mano estaba realmente helada, aunque claro con el frio que estaba haciendo no era de extrañar

**- ¡¡Bells!!** – escuché que me llamaba una voz bastante familiar y cuando me giré vi a Jacob que venía corriendo hasta mi

**- Jake ¿Qué pasa? ¿no deberías estar en clases? –** le pregunté cuando llegó hasta mi lado

**- Sí, pero Ángela me mando un mensaje y me dijo que te habías puesto mal en clases de deportes** – se sentó a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por la espalda antes de preguntarme – **¿te sientes bien?**

**- Si Jake, no te preocupes….**

**- Bueno Bella creo que lo mejor será que me vaya** – dijo Alice que aun estaba frente a mí, probablemente sintiéndose delegada

**- No Alice, no hace falta**– le dije intentando enmendar nuestro error, por alguna extraña razón esta chica me había caído bien y no quería que se llevara una mala impresión – **mira te presento a Jacob Black** – y girándome a él agregué – **Jake ella es Alice**

**- Mucho gusto Alice** – dijo mi amigo

**- El gusto es mío Jacob** – respondió ella y luego se giró hacia mi – **Bella en serio tengo que irme pero estoy segura de que nos veremos pronto**

**- De acuerdo Alice, espero que nos encontremos por ahí** – le dije dándole una sonrisa

**- Puedes apostarlo** – me respondió dándome un guiño y entones se puso de pie y se marchó corriendo

En cuanto la chica se alejó, mi amigo se giró hacia mí

**- ¿Ahora si vas a decirme que es lo que ocurrió allá adentro?** – me preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos

**- Ya te dije que no paso nada, estoy perfectamente, solo necesitaba un poco de aire** – intenté excusarme, pero como ya lo he dicho antes, soy pésima mintiendo

**- Si claro y yo soy Taylor Lautner –** me respondió sarcásticamente

**- ¿En serio?** – pregunté fingiéndome sorprendida – **vaya quién lo diría** – y para seguirle el juego agregué - **¿me darías tu autógrafo?**

**- Esa fue buena Belly** – dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa – **pero no creas que ya lograste desviarme del tema, te conozco bastante bien y sé que algo te ocurrió allá adentro y antes de que digas que nada permíteme recordarte lo que te dijo tu loquera sobre "la importancia de hablar con alguien sobre lo que sientes"** – ¡Diablos me había atrapado!, no podía refutar en contra de eso

Jake era mi mejor amigo aquí en Forks, algo así como lo que Justin había sido para mí en mis últimos días en Phoenix. Cuando llegué a este pueblo venia completamente destrozada y hablaba con muy pocas personas, incluso aquí en el colegio, pero un fin de semana Billy Black el mejor amigo de mi papá fue a ver un partido con él a la casa, y Jacob lo acompañaba, esa vez me encontró sentada en las escaleras del porche y no dudó en sentarse a mi lado y comenzar a platicar, no puedo negar que al inicio estuve algo cerrada y apenas y respondía solo con monosílabos, pero al cabo de unos minutos habíamos empezado a recordar anécdotas de mis vacaciones en años pasados, y de cómo solíamos jugar de pequeños en la playa de la Push y por increíble que pareciera, después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, empecé a sonreír.

Después de ese día sus visitas a mi casa comenzaron a ser más constantes, hasta que llegó el momento en que no fue necesario el pretexto de Billy para ir a visitarme. no entendía que tenia de especial este chico, pero me hacía sentirme en confianza cada vez que estaba cerca de él, un buen día cuando volvía con mi padre de mi terapia lo encontramos en la puerta esperándonos, cuando le preguntamos qué hacia ahí, él le dijo a Charlie que venía a invitarme a dar una vuelta por la playa, en cuanto escuché esa palabra me congelé, apenas estaba empezando a superar muy ligeramente la depresión de la partida de Edward, y la sola mención de la playa trajo a mi mente mis pasadas vacaciones y con ellas los recuerdos más hermosos y dolorosos que podía tener.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que intenté reprimir y mi padre al darse cuenta de mi reacción respondió por mi diciéndole que no era buena idea, así que en cambio nos dirigimos un momento al bosque que estaba al otro lado de la casa.

Buscamos un árbol caído en el cual sentarnos y comenzamos a platicar de mil y un cosas, hasta que el me preguntó de manera muy sutil el porqué de mi reacción cuando menciono lo de la playa, era fácil confiar en Jacob pero aun no estaba lista para hablar de mi historia con Edward, por lo que solamente le dije que se debía a que había tenido un fracaso amoroso en Phoenix y que cosas como pianos, libros, playas, yates y baloncesto me hacían recordarlo.

Con el paso del tiempo, después de que por fin haya hablado con la doctora Watson sobre mi relación con Edward y que empezara a liberar ese peso de mi corazón me sentí lista para contarle a Jake mi historia, no es de extrañarse que cuando llegue al final de ella estuviera hecha un mar de lagrimas, cuando termine de hablar con él, lo único que hizo fue darme un abrazo consolador y ofrecerme su apoyo incondicional.

Jake también tenía una historia de amor fallida, según me contó, en una ocasión el mantuvo un noviazgo con una chica de la cual se había enamorado profundamente, sin embargo ella no le correspondió de la misma manera y un buen día terminó con él alegando que ella necesitaba a un hombre de verdad, alguien que pudiera complacerla de todas las formas que ella se merecía y que no podía estar con un niño estúpido que sólo pensara en autos y no tuviera sueños más allá de su estúpido pueblo.

Probablemente el hecho de que ambos hubiéramos pasado por una relación fallida, nos hizo acercarnos aún mas – si es que eso era posible – hasta al grado de hacernos los mejores amigos, pues según acordamos nos protegeríamos el uno al otro para no volver a pasar por una experiencia parecida.

Cuando la doctora Watson programó mis citas con intervalos de un mes, me pidió que le dijera a Jake – de quien ya le había contado la relación tan estrecha que teníamos – que pasara a su consultorio, pues al ser la persona más cercana a mí, además de mi padre, tenía que aconsejarle un par de cosas que me ayudarían en mi recuperación; entre ellas "la importancia de hablar con alguien sobre lo que siento"

**- Isabella… estoy esperando** – me dijo mi amigo cuando vio que me había quedado absorta en mis pensamientos

**- De acuerdo Jake** – dije resignada, sabía que no lo iba a dejar pasar – **te lo resumiré en una sola palabra…**_** baloncesto**_

En cuanto mencione esa palabra, la comprensión pareció llegar hasta él, entonces sin decir palabra alguna, me rodeó con sus brazos y yo me permití dar rienda suelta a mi llanto en su pecho, después de un breve rato me separe de él y él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, limpiando mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

**- ¿Mejor?** – me preguntó observándome directamente a los ojos

**- Mucho mejor gracias** – le dije sintiéndome bastante aliviada por su calor

**- ¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora señorita Swan?** – me preguntó mi amigo

**- Nada…yo creo que lo que pasó hoy fue sólo la impresión del recuerdo, estoy segura de que mañana todo estará bien** – dije encogiéndome de hombros

**- No Bells, yo creo que lo más conveniente es llamar a tu padre, y pedirle que te concrete una cita con tu doctora **

**- No por favor Jake** – le rogué – **papá está muy contento con mis avances y no quiero que se preocupe pensando que tuve un retroceso**

**- Y precisamente eso es lo que queremos evitar Isabella, que caigas en uno, así que no intentes convencerme de que no lo llame, porque lo voy a hacer** – me reprendió con un tono de voz que me hizo saber que no cambiaría de opinión

**- Traidor** – le dije indignada

**- No te enojes Belly** – me dijo dándome un abrazo conciliador **– es solo que te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti, además no olvides la impor….**

**- Si, si ya se "la importancia de hablar con alguien sobre lo que siento"** – dije con un tono cansino – **no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte llevado con la doctora Watson, ahora tienes la excusa perfecta para acorralarme **

**- ¿Sabes que no lo hago para fastidiarte, verdad? **

**- Lo sé Jake y te lo agradezco** – le respondí afianzando el abrazo – **pero ahora creo que será mejor que regreses a clases y que yo vuelva al gimnasio para cambiarme **

**- De acuerdo** – dijo soltándome – **¿te veo en el almuerzo verdad? **

**- ¡Claro! Tanto llorar provoca hambre** – dije con una sonrisa

**- Tonta **– bromeó mientras yo me daba media vuelta para regresar al gimnasio

**- También te quiero Jake** – le grité de vuelta y lo escuché reír en tanto se alejaba hacia su clase

Me apresuré a cambiarme para salir de los vestidores antes de que regresaran mis compañeros, sinceramente no tenía ni las mas mínimas ganas de que empezaran un interrogatorio sobre mi comportamiento en la clase, sabía que no me podría escapar de ellos a la hora del almuerzo, sobre todo de Jessica quien había visto a lo lejos toda la escena, pero al menos en la cafetería tendría a Jacob a mi lado para ayudarme a evadir las respuestas.

Cuando el timbre del almuerzo sonó yo me encontraba en el pasillo que daba al salón de Jacob, esperándolo a que saliera para llegar juntos a la cafetería, sólo en caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera preguntarme algo antes de que él llegara, es decir, sabía que tenía que hablar de mis problemas pero eso lo reservaba para Jake, mi papá y la doctora Watson, de lo contrario todo Forks sabría la historia de mi vida.

Estábamos a mitad del almuerzo cuando Alice llego acompañada de otros tres chicos, sus hermanos supongo, los cuatro irrumpieron en la cafetería como aquellas estrellas de cine a los que incluso ponen en cámara lenta cuando hacen su entrada triunfal, y es que para nadie podía pasar desapercibida la personalidad y belleza de estos cuatro jóvenes. Justo cuando pasaron al lado de mi mesa, mi recién conocida compañera se giro hacia mi y nos saludo a Jake y a mí con un gesto de la mano al tiempo que decía nuestros nombres, nosotros le respondimos el saludo de manera amigable, sin ser conscientes de que con eso nos estábamos convirtiendo en el centro de atención de mis compañeros de mesa

**- Oh por Dios Bella, no me digas que los conocen** – dijo Jessica completamente asombrada

**- Bueno tanto como conocer no** – respondí tímidamente – **solo crucé un par de palabras con Alice, la chica que me saludó … y además Jess no es como si ellos fueran unas estrellas de cine, son solo nuestros nuevos compañeros y estarán con nosotros el resto del curso **– agregué queriendo restarle importancia al asunto

**- Pues no serán estrellas de cine, pero si son bastante apetecibles** – agregó Lauren sin poderle quitar la vista de encima al par de chicos nuevos

**- Yo que tu no me haría tantas ilusiones Lauren** – dijo Tyler – **esta mañana yo estaba en el estacionamiento cuando llegaron y por lo que pude ver ellos están juntos **

**- Pues claro que tenían que llegar juntos **– rebatió ella – **son hermanos tonto **

**- No querida, me refiero a juntos como pareja, esta mañana cuando llegaron dejaron bien claro eso al darse tremendo beso en la boca al bajar de sus autos**

**- ¡Oh, es cierto!** – secundó Erick – **si no me equivoco la bajita esta con el chico rubio y la barbie esta con el fortachón, yo también lo vi **

**- Oigan, pero, ¿eso es legal?** – preguntó Jessica completamente escandalizada

**- Claro que lo es Jess** – respondió esta vez Mike – **según escuché el otro día a un par de médicos que fueron de compras a la tienda de mis padres, ellos no son hermanos realmente, son adoptados o algo así**

**- ¿No son algo mayores para que los hayan adoptado?** – preguntó tontamente Lauren, a lo que Mike rodo los ojos

**- No es como si los hayan adoptado la semana pasada Lauren, creo que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos y había adoptado tres niños y más adelante falleció su hermana y se quedó también a cargo de sus dos sobrinos**

**- ¿Pero eso no suman cinco?** – inquirió esta vez Jessica

**- Sí, pero al parecer uno de ellos está enfermo o algo así, por lo que debe permanecer en casa **

Ante esta última sabia explicación de parte de Mike no pude evitar soltar una carcajada

**- ¿Qué es lo gracioso Bella?** – me preguntó Ángela quien hasta este momento se había mantenido tan callada como Jacob y como yo

**- Lo gracioso aquí es que ellos aun ni siquiera se presentan y ustedes ya saben la historia de su vida** – dije entre risas – **y eso me hace ponerme a pensar ¿Qué tanto sabían ustedes de mí cuando yo puse un pie aquí mi primer día de clase? **

**- Bueno Bella, es que… – **comenzó Mike claramente apenado

**- No te preocupes Mike – **le interrumpí – **después de haber vivido unos cuantos meses aquí comprendo la imperiosa necesidad de chismorrear sobre las últimas novedades **

Todos comenzaron a reír ante mi tonto comentario y agradecí internamente a los chicos nuevos por haber hecho que la atención se centrara en ellos y no en mi incidente en el gimnasio, el resto del almuerzo pasó sin más contratiempos, seguimos charlando un poco sobre lo que habíamos hecho en las vacaciones o nuestros proyectos para este nuevo semestre.

Poco a poco la cafetería se fue vaciando, clara señal de que pronto sonaría la campana que indicaba el inicio de la nueva clase, tomé mis cosas y Jacob y yo nos despedimos de nuestros amigos alegando que teníamos que hacer algunas cosas antes de entrar a clases, fuimos a dejar nuestras bandejas y cuando me giré nos encontramos de frente con Alice y sus hermanos que ya se dirigían hacia acá

**- Hola de nuevo Bella y Jacob** – nos dijo la pequeña dándome una sonrisa

**- Hola Alice ¿Cómo va todo? **– preguntó mi amigo amablemente

**- ¡Genial! Todo aquí es tan pintoresco** – respondió de manera animada, supuse que tendría que ser una persona demasiado optimista para encontrarle algo positivo a este pueblo

**- Me alegro de que estés a gusto Alice** – le dije sinceramente y entonces fije mi vista en sus hermanos que estaban detrás de ella – **sean bienvenidos todos **

**- Gracias chica** – me respondió el chico musculoso – **yo soy Emmett y ellos son Rosalie y Jasper **– dijo señalando a los chicos rubios – **y bueno, a la enana ya la conoces **

**- Mucho gusto, yo soy Bella y el es amigo Jacob** – nos presenté, pude jurar que ante la mención de mi nombre ellos se vieron sorprendidos, aunque probablemente fue solo una ilusión ya que cuando los observe bien estaban tan impasibles como antes – **y ahora si nos disculpan tenemos algo que hacer antes de que empiecen la siguiente clase, nos estamos viendo por acá y nuevamente bienvenidos – **ellos agradecieron nuevamente y yo me despedí diciendo adiós con la mano, para luego irme con Jacob

**

* * *

**

ALICE POV

Me encontré con mi queridísimo Jasper y mis hermanos para la hora del almuerzo, obviamente nosotros no comeríamos nada, pero si no queríamos llamar la atención más de lo normal, es decir, no queríamos que al rato dijeran que éramos una familia de anoréxicos o algo por el estilo

Trate de dominar toda mi preocupación para que mi novio no pudiera notar mi estado de ánimo, en cuanto llegamos a la cafetería todas las miradas se clavaron sobre nosotros, algo clásico en cualquier lugar al que nos mudábamos

Di una rápida vista por todo el lugar y entonces pude ver a Bella en una mesa junto con Jacob y otros chicos, los saludé con la mano y entonces seguimos nuestro camino hasta una mesa que se encontraba completamente vacía al fondo del lugar

**- Alice esa chica a la que saludaste es…** – comenzó Emmett pero lo paré antes de que cometiera alguna indiscreción

**- Una compañera de clases Emmett – **mentí a medias, aunque sabía que pronto descubrirían quien era ella

Los chicos fueron por "nuestro almuerzo" y pasamos el resto del receso fingiendo comer mientras analizábamos a los diferentes grupos de chicos y nos reíamos de los comentarios que empezaban a surgir alrededor de nosotros

Cuando la cafetería se fue vaciando, nos encaminamos a dejar nuestras charolas para volver a nuestras respectivas clases, pero cuando estábamos por llegar hasta la barra nos topamos frente a frente con Bella y Jacob, por lo que no me quedo más remedio que saludarlos, a sabiendas de lo que eso representaba

**- Hola de nuevo Bella y Jacob** – les dije con la mejor de las sonrisas

**- Hola Alice ¿Cómo va todo? **– preguntó el moreno de manera amable

**- ¡Genial! Todo aquí es tan pintoresco** – no pude evitar el entusiasmo en mi voz, a decir verdad desde que supe que vendríamos a Forks presentía que algo bueno nos traería este cambio

**- Me alegro de que estés a gusto Alice** – respondió Bella, luego se giró hacia mis hermanos y les dijo – **sean bienvenidos todos **

**- Gracias chica** – Emmett se apresuró a hablar – **yo soy Emmett y ellos son Rosalie y Jasper **… **y bueno a la enana ya la conoces – **dijo presentándonos a todos, y ahora no hacía falta mi don de vidente para saber lo que vendría a continuación

**- Mucho gusto, yo soy Bella y el es amigo Jacob** – se presentó y pude ver la sorpresa en el rostro de mis hermanos, aunque en fracción de segundos se recompusieron, – **y ahora si nos disculpan tenemos algo que hacer antes de que empiecen la siguiente clase, nos estamos viendo por acá y nuevamente bienvenidos – **y con eso dieron media vuelta y salieron del lugar

En cuanto ellos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos escucharan, Emmett preguntó:

**- Era ella ¿verdad?, la chica de las fotos, la novia de Edward **

**- Al parecer si, Emmett** – respondí

**- ¿Sabías que ella estaba aquí y no nos dijiste nada? ¿por eso era tu emoción por mudarnos a Forks? –** me recriminó Rosalie

**- Acabo de enterarme hace una hora Rose, no es como si yo hubiera planeado mudarnos acá** – me defendí

**- Pues no me extrañaría de ti Alice**– rebatió

**- Tranquilas las dos** – nos calmó Jasper mandando a su vez unas olas de paz hacia nosotras – **en vez de pelear debemos de pensar qué vamos a hacer ahora**

**- Perfecto… una complicación mas** – bufó mi hermana

**- Rose…** – comenzó Emmett tratando de calmarla pero ella lo paró

**- No Emmett, ¿es que acaso no lo entienden? Ahora tendremos que mudarnos para que Edward no se encuentre con ella**

**- No creo que eso sea necesario** – dijo Jasper pensativamente – **por qué no mejor saliendo del instituto pasamos por el consultorio de Carlisle y le expondremos el caso, mientras tanto lo mejor será que nos calmemos y vayamos a clases**

**- Ojala todo fuera tan fácil, señor emociones – **replicó la rubia** – pero estoy segura de que la presencia de esta niña en Forks es sinónimo de problemas ¿Por qué demonios no se quedó en Phoenix? – **preguntó retóricamente y sin esperar una respuesta salió de la cafetería hecha una furia

**- Discúlpenla chicos, pero ya saben cómo es – **la disculpó Emmett mientras se encaminaba a la puerta para seguirla

**- No te preocupes Emmett, creo que los últimos cincuenta años de convivencia nos lo han dejado más que claro –** le respondí para aliviarlo y luego agregué **– y creo que es mejor que vayas detrás de tu fiera antes de que desquite su furia contra alguien más **– mi hermano solo sonrió y salió corriendo detrás de su esposa

**- ¿Crees que todo estará bien Ali?** – me preguntó Jasper rodeándome con sus brazos

**- No puedo verlo aun Jazz, pero realmente espero que así sea – **le respondí y tome su mano para salir del lugar

Sabía que una parte de Rosalie tenía razón y su deducción de que teníamos que marcharnos era la más lógica, sin embargo por mi mente estaban comenzando a maquilarse otros planes, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez había alguna razón por la que el destino nos trajo a Bella y a nosotros al mismo lugar, tal vez después de todo, Edward si podría volver a ser feliz, y si en mis manos estaba el ayudar a devolverle la felicidad, haría hasta lo imposible por lograrlo, al fin y al cabo, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo y eso es lo que nos sobra a los de nuestra especie

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Creo que mejor ya ni justifico mis demoras porque me van a decir "siempre es lo mismo con ella" pero es que se los juro: uno pone, Dios dispone y llegan mis papás o la direc de la escuela (ósea mi jefa) y todo lo descompone_

_Pero bueno como dicen por ahí "más vale tarde que nunca, así que por fin les pude traer un nuevo capitulo_

_Como pueden ver por fin hace Jake su aparición estelar y con ella tengo que aclarar dos puntos importantísimos:_

_1. en esta historia **NO** hay licántropos, la verdad es que no tengo nada en contra de los lobitos, al contrario me caen muy bien, pero no me sirven para nada en la historia al contrario solo complicarían todo, así q al no haber lobos, no hay tratado, ni tampoco límites territoriales entre los Cullen y los quileutes, ni nada de eso, por lo que Jacob es un chico normal y 100% humano, y_

_2. la relación de Bella y Jake será en su totalidad de amistad, es mas podría decir que se verán casi como hermanos, pero no habrá ni confusión de sentimientos, ni mucho menos Jacob sufrirá por estar enamorado de Bella, lo quiero demasiado para hacerle eso._

_Y ahora sí, aclarados esos puntos, pasemos a lo mejor…_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personitas lindas que están siguiendo esta historia y que me han honrado con sus lindos comentarios, y a quienes apenas hoy se integran de antemano gracias por dedicar una parte de su tiempo en leerme_

_Y un agradecimiento muy, pero muy especial a mi amiga **TATARATA**, que me ayudo con algunas ideas que se me quedaban por ahi trabadas y tambien con la edicion de este capitulo.... Besos nena _

_Bueno ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar dandole al botoncito con letras verdes (hay algunas chicas que no tienen cuenta y me piden que me comunique con ellas o me hacen preguntas, yo encantada de responderles solo dejenme por favor su correo CON ESPACIOS para que no los borre la pagina) _

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen **_


	19. Decisiones familiares

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 18**

**DECISIONES FAMILIARES**

**ALICE ****POV**

¡No podía creer que fuera tan afortunada! Llámenlo suerte, llámenlo destino, pero cuando creí que este día no podía ser más perfecto, llegué a mi clase de biología para descubrir que Bella estaba en mi misma clase, y por si fuera poco el señor Banner nos había asignado como compañeras de mesa.

Después de que haberme presentado con mis compañeros – tal como me lo había pedido el profesor – caminé con toda la elegancia que pude hasta llegar a mi lugar al lado de mi cuñada; si, he dicho cuñada, porque al ser Edward mi hermano y dado que él nunca había dejado de pensar en ella como su novia, pues el resultado era más que obvio ¿no?

**- Vaya esto sí que es suerte, no sabes cuánto me emociona que vayamos a ser compañeras de clase** – le dije en el momento que llegué hasta su lado y me senté en el asiento contiguo

**- A mí también me da mucho gusto Alice, no pude haber conseguido una mejor compañera de mesa** – me respondió con una sonrisa sincera

El profesor nos llamó a todos a clase y prestamos atención a lo que explicaba, la clase no fue muy productiva, más bien consistió en una pequeña introducción a lo que se iba a ver durante el curso, los criterios de evaluación y cosas por el estilo, por lo que una vez que el señor Banner terminó su explicación aun quedaban unos minutos antes de que la clase terminara, los cuales me caían a la mar de bien.

**- Y bien Bella platícame un poco de ti** – le pedí girándome hacia ella – **es decir si vamos a ser amigas hay que empezar a conocernos ¿no?**

**- ¿Qué te gustaría saber?** – preguntó

**- No lo sé, cualquier cosa que quieras contarme** – dije con indiferencia, aunque en realidad me moría por saber como había venido a parar a este lugar, claro que tampoco se lo podía preguntar directamente

**- Pues no hay mucho que contar** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – **tengo 17 años y en definitiva soy la persona con menos coordinación que puedes llegar a conocer, mi padre es el jefe de policía de este pueblo, mi madre vive en Jacksonville, ellos se separaron cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses de nacida** – ¿Jacksonville? ¿Qué acaso Bella no había vivido en Phoenix?

**- ¿Y desde pequeña te quedaste a vivir con tu padre?** – bueno creo que era una buena forma de abordar indirectamente el tema

**- No, claro que no** – se apresuró a corregir – **cuando mis padres se separaron mi mamá me llevó con ella, vivimos un tiempo en California, pero desde que tenía yo como 7 años nos mudamos a Phoenix** – ¡bingo! – **pero por… cuestiones de salud… decidí mudarme con mi padre **

Pude notar como titubeó cuando dijo esta última parte mientras instintivamente con su mano derecha tomaba su mano izquierda para acariciar ligeramente su muñeca con el pulgar; tal vez para cualquier persona ese gesto hubiera pasado desapercibido pero yo era demasiado observadora.

**- Entonces ¿hace cuanto que llegaste a Forks? **– le pregunté

**- No mucho, apenas tendrá poco más de medio año**

Me hubiera gustado preguntarle el motivo de su traslado, pero no quería pecar de imprudente, estaba segura de que en algún momento en el futuro me lo contaría, aunque podría apostar toda mi colección de zapatos Dolce & Gabbana a que ese motivo respondía al nombre de Edward

**- Bueno ahora tu cuéntame algo acerca de ti** – me pidió tratando de cambiar el tema

Comencé a narrarle toda la historia que habíamos planeado para cuando llegáramos al pueblo, le conté como es que Carlisle y Esme me habían adoptado junto con mis hermanos después de que nuestros padres fallecieran en un accidente automovilístico, y de cómo al poco tiempo los sobrinos de Esme se habían unido a nuestra familia tras haber quedado en la misma situación que nosotros

**- ¿Hermanos? ¿entonces es cierto que tienes un hermano más aparte de Emmett?** – me preguntó

**- ¡Oh si! Mi otro hermano** – tuve mucho cuidado de no mencionar su nombre – **está recuperándose de una operación delicada por lo que tiene que guardar absoluto reposo y aun no puede venir al instituto, lo más probable es que él se reincorpore para el próximo curso**

**- Bueno pues de corazón espero que se recupere pronto **

**- Gracias, yo también lo espero**

Pasamos el resto de la clase platicando amenamente, Bella era una chica con la que era fácil conversar, te escuchaba atentamente y hacía preguntas cuando algo le parecía realmente interesante.

Cuando me preguntó sobre cómo había iniciado mi noviazgo con Jasper siendo que ambos deberíamos vernos como hermanos, solo le dije que desde el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez, había sabido que era el hombre que el destino tenia deparado para mi, y no mentí, bueno al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, solo omití _"pequeños detalles irrelevantes"_

El timbre sonó indicándonos el cambio de clase y Bella me preguntó cuál era mi siguiente materia, cuando le respondí que Literatura me sonrió diciéndome que la de ella también, recogimos nuestras cosas y fuimos al aula correspondiente, cuando llegamos al salón el profesor ya estaba dentro, así que fui a entregarle mi comprobante para que me lo firmara y después me dirigí hacia el asiento que mi nueva amiga me había reservado a su lado.

Al igual que la clase anterior, esta solo consistió en la presentación general del curso, así como entregarnos la lista de obras sobre las que íbamos a trabajar, estaban las clásicas, Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet, Orgullo y Prejuicio… y por ultimo – porque el señor Mason quería innovar un poco – Drácula

**- Esto debe ser una broma** – escuché a mi compañera decir con frustración en un tono de voz tan bajo que dudo que alguno de los humanos lo haya escuchado.

No puedo negar que yo pensé lo mismo, pero mas bien porque me pareció una verdadera ironía que justo ahora al profesor se le ocurriera que leyéramos una obra sobre vampiros, sin embargo me pregunté por qué Bella habría tenido esa reacción. Decidí dejarlo pasar, al menos de momento, ya buscaría la oportunidad de sacar a colación el tema e investigar la razón de ese comentario

El señor Mason prosiguió explicándonos su método de evaluación, el cual consistiría en hacer trabajos en parejas en los cuales analizaríamos ciertos aspectos de cada una de las obras, cuando la clase terminó ambas salimos del salón y caminamos juntas rumbo al estacionamiento.

**- ¿No te parece genial que el señor Mason haya incluido Drácula entre las sugerencias de lectura?** – le pregunté de manera casual, en un intento por tratar de comprender su expresión anterior

**- Si, es bueno variar un poco de vez en cuando** – dijo algo tensa – **aunque personalmente hubiera preferido que no hubiera escogido esa historia **

**- ¿No te gusta Bram Stoker?** – inquirí fingiendo estar sorprendida

**- No es eso, es la obra en si, la estaba leyendo justo cuando…** – su voz se apagó y cerró los ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza como queriendo borrar algún recuerdo – **bueno antes de mudarme acá** – corrigió rápidamente al tiempo que apretaba mas sus libros contra su cuerpo como queriendo protegerse de algo

No quise ahondar más en el tema, porque estaba segura de que ella tampoco querría abordarlo, por lo que preferí mejor cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

**- ¿Bella? **

**- ¿Si Alice?**

**- Bueno se que tu ya estas bien adaptada a este lugar y conoces un poco mejor a las personas, pero me preguntaba si te gustaría que trabajáramos juntas en literatura**

**- Claro que si Alice, a decir verdad estaba a punto de proponértelo **

**- ¡Oh será tan emocionante!** – dije empezando a dar saltitos, y porque Edward me había comentado anteriormente la afición de Bella por los libros agregué – **amo la literatura **

**- Yo también **– me respondió ella sonriendo – **de hecho cuando estaba en Phoenix mis únicos amigos eran mis libros, recuerdo que mi mama solía bromear conmigo diciendo que realmente se preocuparía el día que le dijera que el Señor Darcy me había invitado al baile de graduación **

Ambas reímos por su comentario

**- Entonces la biblioteca de Carlisle seria como el paraíso para ti, ¿sabes? Tiene una colección de libros de mas de 300 años, **_**herencia de familia**_** ya sabes**

**- ¡Oh, debe ser maravillosa!** – me dijo con un brillo en la mirada

**- Algún día te invitaré a casa para que la conozcas** – le ofrecí, sabiendo que tendría que buscar un día que se llevaran a Edward a cazar, o mejor aun cuando fuera posible que ella se enterara de la identidad de nuestro hermano menor

**- Me encantaría**

Llegamos al estacionamiento y supe que por hoy nuestra reunión habría terminado, me hubiera encantado proponerle ir de compras esa misma tarde, y así poder conocer un poco mas acerca de ella, sin embargo, sabia que no sería tan fácil, mis hermanos ya me estaban esperando a un lado de los autos y estoy segura de que esta tarde tendríamos una enorme discusión respecto a que rumbo tenían que tomar las cosas.

**- Tu novio te esta esperando** – le dije cuando vi a Jacob recargado sobre una vieja camioneta roja que estaba segura se movía por puro milagro

**- ¿Mi novio?** – me preguntó ella mirándome como si me acabara de salir una segunda cabeza – **yo no tengo novio Alice**

**- Jacob **– le dije de manera natural

Recordaba perfectamente que Bella me lo había presentado como a su amigo, pero necesitaba saber qué tanto significaba él para ella, después de todo, estábamos a punto de tener una reunión familiar de emergencia para saber que decisión tomaríamos respecto a permanecer aquí o mudarnos de nuevo, y mi decisión dependía de esta información; si Bella ya estaba con alguien o al menos intentando olvidar a mi hermano y rehacer su vida, entonces yo misma apoyaría a Rosalie en la sugerencia de marcharnos de Forks, pero si ella aun estaba libre y recordando a Edward, eso abriría una brecha de esperanza lo suficientemente grande para que nos quedáramos.

**- ¡No, Alice!** – dijo mi nueva amiga soltando una risita – **Jacob es solo mi mejor amigo **

**- Oh **– dije con fingido asombro **– es que cuando te encontré esta mañana el llegó tan preocupado a buscarte y luego cuando los vi juntos en la cafetería parecían tan unidos, que hubiera jurado que ustedes estaban saliendo… lo siento mucho si te incomode**

**- No te preocupes, te aseguro que no eres la única que lo ha pensado**

**- Pues se ven bastante bien juntos – **Edward me mataría si supiera que dije esto, pero era necesario – **harían una fabulosa pareja ¿nunca lo han pensado?**

**- No Alice – **vi que la sombra de tristeza de su mirada se intensificaba y me sentí un poco culpable** – no sé por qué voy a decirte esto, pero te voy a suplicar que una vez que termine no hagas preguntas al respecto – **tomó aire antes de continuar – **yo conozco a Jake desde que éramos niños, cuando venía a visitar a mi padre en los veranos nosotros solíamos hacer pasteles de lodo juntos, después vino la etapa en la que fuimos los suficientemente grandes para que no nos gustaran los mismos juegos y nos alejamos… ahora que estoy de vuelta, la amistad se retomó y ambos estamos unidos por un vinculo muy especial… uno de esos vínculos que solo se logran cuando ambas personas han atravesado por una situación dolorosa muy parecida y buscan apoyarse mutuamente… sin embargo, no podríamos iniciar una relación sentimental porque tanto Jake como yo hemos dejado de creer en la posibilidad de enamorarnos nuevamente.**

Para cuando terminó de hablar sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que en vano trató de disimular, por increíble que pareciera yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir, estaba más que claro que ella seguía amando a Edward y eso era suficiente para que cuando habláramos con Carlisle yo peleara con uñas y dientes por quedarnos aquí y después buscar la manera de hacer que ellos volvieran a estar juntos

**- Gracias por compartir esto conmigo, no era necesario que lo hicieras** – le dije sinceramente – **si alguna vez puedo ayudarte en algo…**

**- Te lo hare saber** – me interrumpió y entonces trato de recomponer una sonrisa en su rostro – **ahora creo que será mejor que me vaya, tengo que hacer algo de suma importancia y además Jacob me está esperando, gusto en hablar contigo Alice **

**- A mi también me dio gusto Bella, te veo mañana **

**- Hasta mañana**

Dicho esto se giró y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su amigo, yo en cambio tomé dirección hacia donde se encontraban mis hermanos, los cuales, a decir verdad, no estaban nada contentos cuando me llegué hasta donde estaban ellos.

**- ¿Feliz de terminar de hablar con tu amiguita?** – me preguntó Rosalie en cuanto estuve frente a ellos en un tono de reproche

**- Rose por Dios se razonable** – dije con algo de fastidio en mi voz, sabía que ella era quien sería más difícil de convencer de quedarnos

**- No Alice, tú se razonable** – contraataco – **sé lo que quieres hacer… desde que Edward llegó con nosotros te has sentido culpable de lo q James le hizo, y ahora que por alguna broma del destino estamos en el mismo lugar que la famosa niña de Phoenix quieres jugar al Cupido, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que si de por si es peligroso el hecho de habernos topado con ella, las cosas se complicarían aun mas si te haces su amiga? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿llevarla frente a Edward para que se convierta en su cena?**

**- Tranquilas niñas – **dijo Jasper con ese don de mando que estoy segura utilizó miles de veces con las tropas que tenía bajo su mando – **ya hablé con Carlisle y nos espera en su consultorio para platicar al respecto, así que lo mejor es que vayamos para allá… Emmett creo que lo mejor será que tú te vayas con Rose en su auto, mientras que Alice y yo nos vamos en tu jeep, de lo contrario cualquiera de estas dos es capaz de encender una hoguera para prenderle fuego a la otra **

La estruendosa risa de Emmett se dejó escuchar, mientras asentía y tomaba a su esposa de la cintura para llevarla hasta el auto.

El camino hasta el hospital lo pasamos en silencio, Jasper sabía perfectamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo, y lo habría sabido aun sin la necesidad de su don, el me conocía perfectamente bien y sabía que a menos que fuera a decir algo para apoyarme – cosa que estaba segura no haría – era mejor que se mantuviera en silencio.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital, nuevamente todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros, claro que esta vez estábamos demasiado molestos como para disfrutar ser el centro de atención, subimos hasta el piso donde se encontraba el consultorio de Carlisle y entonces Emmett se dirigió a la recepcionista

**- Buenas tardes señorita** – dijo con esa sonrisa de lado tan característica de él cuando quería deslumbrar a alguien – **soy Emmett Cullen, hijo del doctor Cullen y me pregunto si podemos pasar a verlo**

**- S..si claro joven – **dijo la pobre enfermera tratando de salir de su ensoñación – **en seguida le dijo que lo buscan** – agregó y tomó el interfon para avisar de nuestra presencia

**- ¿Era necesario que coquetearas con la enfermera?** – le dijo Rosalie visiblemente molesta, claro como si de por si no estuviera ya echando chispas Emmett tenía que venir a poner la cereza en el pastel

**- Oh vamos baby, no te enojes, ya sabes que tu eres la única –** le respondió de modo natural y jalándola por la cintura para darle un beso en la mejilla

**- El doctor Cullen dice que pueden pasar –** nos dijo la chica amablemente y se levanto para acompañarnos hasta la puerta

Los cuatro entramos al consultorio donde Carlisle nos estaba ya esperando sentado en su escritorio, en cuanto nos vio dejó a un lado los expedientes que estaba revisando y nos prestó total atención.

**- Y bien muchachos, ¿Cuál es esa decisión tan urgente que tenemos que tomar ahora mismo y sin la presencia de Esme, ni de Edward?** – nos preguntó mientras nosotros tomábamos asiento

**- No es que hubiésemos querido que Esme no estuviera presente, pero definitivamente Edward no puede intervenir esta vez Carlisle** - dijo Jasper con toda la calma característica de él

**- Jasper, el hecho de que Edward tenga apenas unos meses con nosotros no quiere decir que debamos excluirlo de las decisiones importantes **– lo reprendió nuestro padre

**- Y te aseguro que jamás pensaría en excluirlo si no fuera porque este problema lo concierne a él – **se defendió mi esposo

**- ¿A qué te refieres? **

**- A que Bella está aquí – **dijo sin más rodeos Emmett

**- ¿Bella? – **preguntó realmente asombrado** – ¿la Bella de Edward? pero… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿No debería ella estar en Phoenix? **

**- Pregúntale a tu hijita Alice – **soltó Rosalie con acritud** – ella se ha hecho su gran amiga **

Carlisle dirigió su mirada hacia mí, que extrañamente había permanecido callada hasta ese momento

**- Compartimos un par de clases** – dije encogiéndome de hombros, como queriéndole restar importancia

**- ¿Solo eso**? – preguntó Rosalie mientras me lanzaba una mirada retadora

**- De acuerdo, esta mañana tuve un periodo libre, así que anduve vagabundeando por la escuela un poco y me encontré con una chica que estaba llorando afuera del gimnasio, así que me acerqué a ver si podía ayudarla en algo y me topé con la gran sorpresa de que era muy parecida a la chica de Edward, en un momento pensé que se trataba de una simple coincidencia, pero cuando se presentó me encontré con la sorpresa de que realmente ella era la chica de las fotografías**.

**- Bueno esto complica las cosas – **meditó Carlisle

**- Claro y ahora tenemos que mudarnos nuevamente –** se quejó mi hermana

**- ¡No tiene por qué ser así! – **protesté **– si, por alguna broma del destino venimos a parar justo en el lugar en el que Isabella Swan se mudó para vivir con su padre, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? **

**- ¡Es peligroso! – **me gritó la rubia

**- Muchachas cálmense por favor –** nos dijo Carlisle con voz firme

**- Buena suerte con eso doc –** le dijo Emmett – **han estado así desde la hora del almuerzo, cuando Bella se acercó a saludarla en la cafetería**

**- Ciertamente esta situación es bastante delicada** – comenzó Carlisle mientras Rosalie sonreía triunfante – **sin embargo, no es algo que no podamos manejar, por lo que no debemos precipitarnos **

**- ¿Qué sugieres Carlisle?** – preguntó Jazz

**- Primero que nada hay que pensar en la seguridad de esa chica y en la del propio Edward, ¿Qué explicación le daríamos para irnos de forma tan repentina como si estuviéramos huyendo?** – ¡bien, punto a mi favor! – **por lo cual pienso que lo más conveniente es que meditemos bien la decisión vamos a tomar… y ya que es un asunto familiar no podemos tomar ninguna decisión si Esme no está presente **

**- Pero no podemos hablar esto en casa y arriesgarnos a que Edward nos escuche – **dije rápidamente

**- Lo sé, y por esa misma razón debemos buscar la manera de que salga de casa, aunque sabemos que no es conveniente que salga solo hasta que no sepamos qué zonas son lo sufrientemente seguras para que Edward no corra el riesgo de toparse con algún humano; por lo que sugiero que alguno de ustedes debe pedirle que lo acompañe de cacería **

**- Yo puedo hacerlo – **dije rápidamente** – de todos modos ya conoces el sentido de mi voto **

**- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que le digas algo a Edward? olvídalo – **protestó Rosalie

**- Mira Rosalie… – **comencé pero nuestro padre me paró

**- Yo también pienso que no es buena idea que vayas tu Alice – **mi "hermana" me lanzo una mirada petulante** – aunque no por las mismas razones que Rose – **agregó y fue mi turno de sonreír **– tu eres la única que tuvo más contacto el día de hoy con Bella y por lo tanto necesito que estés presente cuando le expliquemos la situación a Esme por cualquier duda que ella pueda tener –** me pareció una muy buena razón por lo que no repelé **– además dada la pasión con la que ustedes dos han tomado esta situación prefiero que ambas estén presentes cuando la decisión sea tomada. ¿De acuerdo?**

**- De acuerdo – **respondimos los cuatro a coro

**- Bien, ahora la pregunta es ¿Quién irá con Edward a cazar?**

**- Yo iré Carlisle – **se apresuró Emmett a contestar **– de todos modos no necesito estar presente, ya sé que hacia qué lado de la balanza se inclinará mi voto **

**- Y ese es… – **cuestiono Carlisle

**- Apoyo la moción de Alice, no creo que sea un peligro que permanezcamos aquí, después de todo Edward no está saliendo de casa y vivimos bastante alejados como para que haya la posibilidad de que ellos se crucen por algún motivo, de hecho sea cual sea nuestro lugar de residencia nunca acostumbramos recibir vistas a menos que sean invitadas, así que mientras Alice sea quien visite a su amiga y no al revés, no veo ningún problema con quedarnos **

Juro que tuve el fuerte impulso de abrazar a Emmett y agárralo a besos, claro que la mirada furica de su esposa me lo impidió

**- Traidor **– le dijo ella entre dientes mientras se soltaba de su agarre bruscamente

**- Bueno entonces está decidido… Emmett se llevara a Edward de cacería mientras que nosotros tenemos nuestra junta familiar… ahora, creo que lo mejor será que vayan a casa, yo iré en cuanto termine mi turno**

Asentimos y dimos la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando de pronto Carlisle nos llamó

**- ¡Oh casi lo olvido! actúen lo más normal posible delante de Edward y no se olviden de su don de leer las mentes, saben que él ha estado intentando aprender a bloquearlos, pero al igual que las visiones de Alice, o los sentimientos para Jasper, las voces vienen a su mente de manera involuntaria, por lo que traten en medida de lo posible de no pensar en Bella, piensen en cualquier cosa pero nada que se relacione con la chica **

**- De acuerdo, pensar en Rose desnuda** – dijo Emmett con tono de niño aplicado

**- ¡Emmett contrólate!** – lo reprendió Jasper – **hasta acá puedo sentir tu lujuria, y además nadie dijo nada de pensar en Rosalie desnuda **

**- Bueno Carlisle claramente dijo "piensen en cualquier cosa que bloquee la mente de Edward" y les aseguro que nada mantiene al pequeño Eddy más alejado de mis pensamientos que cuando pienso en Rosalie de esa forma **- comencé a reír ante la lógica de mi hermano, mientras que Rosalie solo rodaba sus ojos

Salimos del consultorio de Carlisle y después de que Emmett se despidiera de la enfermera que nos había atendido anteriormente haciéndola perder la respiración, nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento.

Nuevamente nos fuimos en parejas y cuando llegamos a casa, una cariñosa Esme nos recibió preguntándonos como había estado nuestro día, le respondimos que bien, aunque pudo percibir la tensión que había entre Rosalie y yo.

La música de un piano llego hasta donde estábamos y supe donde se encontraba Edward, así que corrí a verlo. Cuando entré, lo vi concentrado en la melodía que tocaba, nuevamente la melodía de ella, y nuevamente frente a una de las tantas fotos que adornaba el piano, una foto de una Bella plena, sonriente y completamente enamorada, sin esa nube de tristeza opacando su mirada

Alejé inmediatamente mis pensamientos de la chica de la foto y me senté en el banquillo junto a mi hermano

**- Hola **– dijo tan pronto terminó de tocar - **¿Qué tal el día?**

**- Mmm, normal **– dije encogiéndome de hombros intentando sonar indiferente – **pero bueno ¿qué puedes esperar cuando es tu primer día de clases por enésima vez? **

**- Es verdad ­– **coincidió el con una sonrisa

**- ¡Ey Edward! – **le dijo Emmett de manera casual entrando a la habitación** – estaba pensando ir a cazar algo ¿Qué dices, me acompañas?**

**- Claro ¿por qué no? – **respondió Edward** – después de todo me hará bien salir un rato de aquí **

Ambos se marcharon unos minutos después y entonces pudimos explicarle a Esme la situación, ella se sorprendió muchísimo al enterarse de la presencia de Bella en el mismo pueblo y pude distinguir en sus ojos la ilusión que le provocaba este hecho.

Una hora más tarde Carlisle estaba llegando a casa e inmediatamente fuimos hacia el comedor, que más bien era nuestro lugar de juntas y empezamos a externar nuestras opiniones. Primero Carlisle le contó a Esme lo que Emmett había opinado al respecto, para después hablar yo y dar mi punto de vista, con lo que ya teníamos dos votos a favor.

Después de mi fue el turno de Rosalie, quien obviamente voto en contra de quedarnos y que para mi sorpresa fue apoyada por Jasper, quien opinaba que a pesar de que le encantaría que a final de cuentas Edward pudiera reencontrarse con su antiguo amor, existía el detalle de las diferencias de especies y que eso en vez de ayudarlos podría lastimar mas a ambos al saber que no podrían estar juntos nuevamente

Esme dijo que ella solo quería lo mejor para toda la familia, o en este caso especifico para Edward, que Jasper tenía razón en cuanto a que el reencuentro de estos enamorados podría ser doloroso para ambos, pero que creía ciegamente en el amor verdadero y que a final de cuentas debíamos dejar que el destino hiciera su trabajo, después de todo; el que ella y Carlisle estuvieran juntos era una prueba de que no había relaciones imposibles, ya que ella jamás se imagino que aquel doctor del que se enamoró cuando él había ido a atenderle su pierna fracturada siendo apenas una chiquilla, años más tarde llegara de nuevo a sanar no solo las heridas de su cuerpo sino también las de su alma, además de ofrecerle una eternidad de felicidad a su lado.

Ahora la decisión estaba en manos de Carlisle, el podía apoyar a su esposa y con eso la decisión quedaría tomada, pero de igual manera podría darnos una razón para marcharnos lo suficientemente convincente para que Esme o yo reconsideráramos nuestro voto.

**- De acuerdo, nos quedaremos** – dijo con voz tranquila y antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera hacer un comentario agregó – **pero si comenzamos a ver que las cosas se complican nos marcharemos inmediatamente y sin dejar rastro alguno ¿entendido? **

**- Seguro Carlisle **– dije fervientemente mientras Rosalie bufaba

**- Bien, ahora es muy importante ocultarle a Edward el mayor tiempo posible sobre la presencia de esa chica aquí en Forks, no sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar y eso supondría un peligro tanto para ella como para cualquiera de nosotros** – después fijó su atención exclusivamente a mi – **Alice no voy a prohibirte tu amistad con Bella, pero tampoco quiero que en un ataque de entusiasmo planees un encuentro casual**

**- ¿En serio puedes creer que no lo intentará?** – se burló Rosalie

**- ¿Alice?** – me miró Carlisle aun esperando mi respuesta a su advertencia

**- Lo prometo, nada de planear encuentros**

**- Bien, y recuerden lo más importante, ahora más que nunca debemos cuidar lo que pensamos estando cerca de Edward, no olviden que por ninguna razón el debe ver el rostro de Bella en sus mentes ¿está claro? **– todos asentimos – **pues entonces la decisión está tomada: nos quedaremos en Forks y que pase lo que tenga que pasar **

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Siento muchísimo la demora, solo puedo justificarlo con tres palabras EXCESO DE TRABAJO_

_Bueno aprovecho este capítulo_ _para decir HAPPY B-DAY BELLA, confieso que tenía planeado un one-shot para celebrar el cumple de nuestra socia en común, pero por las razón que ya comente arriba no me dio tiempo de desarrollarlo, ósea o era el one-shot o era la actualización del fic, así que creo que la elección fue la correcta ¿no?. Bueno como sea el one-shot lo subiré más adelante, en cuanto logre terminarlo_

_Y como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y que me siguen honrando con sus lindos comentarios, y a quienes apenas hoy se integran de antemano gracias por dedicar una parte de su tiempo en leerme_

___Bueno ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar dandole al botoncito con letras verdes _

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen **_


	20. Un año despues de perderte

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 19**

**UN AÑO DESPUES DE PERDERTE**

**BELLA ****POV**

El despertador sonó y mi única respuesta fue cubrirme el rostro con la almohada mientras me hundía más entre las sabanas, definitivamente este día nada ni nadie me sacaría de la cama.

Había llegado el día por el que tanto estaba temiendo y por el cual estuve de un humor de los mil demonios durante toda la semana, hoy se cumplía exactamente un año desde aquel día en que regresamos de Santa Bárbara y que después de que Edward me dejara en mi casa, nos despidiéramos para nunca más volvernos a ver.

Sé que cualquiera podría decir, "ya basta Bella, ya pasó un año… supéralo" pero para mí no era tan fácil, simple y sencillamente porque Edward con su partida se llevo con él parte de mi alma.

Es verdad que las terapias habían ayudado mucho y había progresado bastante, de hecho no había vuelto a caer en una crisis depresiva como la de hace año, pero eso no evitaba que el día de hoy me sintiera particularmente deprimida, después de todo hasta hace un año yo creía en el amor y en el mundo de color de rosa, y ahora era muy distinto, sentía que el amor para siempre no existía, después de todo les había pasado a mis padres, así que ¿Por qué no iba a pasarme a mí?

Escuché el timbre de la casa pero no me preocupe por atender, tenía una idea de quién podría ser… Jacob, mi mejor amigo se había enterado de mis planes de autoexiliarme del mundo el día de hoy, y me había dicho que no me iba a permitir que me encerrara en mi misma, pero tampoco es que le fuera a hacer mucho caso, a final de cuentas era mi día de duelo y yo podía hacer con él lo que yo quisiera

**- ¿Bells?** – oí la voz de mi amigo mientras sentía que me sacudían el hombro,

**- Vete** – me quejé al tiempo que aferraba aun mas las sabanas sobre mi cabeza

**- ¡Oh vamos Bella! no seas infantil y sal de la cama **

**- No quiero** – dije cual niña caprichosa y apreté aun más la almohada frente a mi

**- Isabella **– me dijo mi amigo ya más serio – **sabes perfectamente que no voy a permitir que pases el día entero en cama lamentándote por algo que ya es parte del pasado **– de acuerdo eso si me molestó

**- Mira Black** – le dije por fin destapándome mientras me sentaba en la cama – **en primer lugar sabes que odio que me digan Isabella y en segundo lugar** **el hecho de que seas mi mejor amigo no te da ningún derecho a decidir por qué puedo lamentarme y por qué no, si tu lograste sanar la herida que te dejo Cassie, bueno pues felicidades, pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera olvidar lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a pasar el día como se me plazca y si no se me place salir de la cama, pues no lo hare y punto **– solté todo de golpe bastante molesta y por ultimo agregué – **y a todo esto ¿se puede saber quién demonios te abrió la puerta y te dio permiso de entrar a mi cuarto?**

**- De acuerdo "Isabella" – **dijo remarcando mas mi nombre para hacerme rabiar** – pasare por alto el comentario que hiciste acerca de… ella porque sé que precisamente este no es tu mejor día, y si estoy aquí es justamente porque eres mi amiga y no quiero verte sufrir, sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea, pero no voy a permitir que te encierres a llorar y que eches por la borda todo el esfuerzo que has hecho por salir adelante durante este año – **su voz fue ruda, pero aun así sus palabras me llenaron de esa paz que solo él podía transmitirme

**- Jake… – **dije mientras me echaba a llorar en su pecho y él me rodeaba en un abrazo protector

**- Bells – **comenzó después de un rato que me permitió desahogarme **– sé que ese chico fue muy importante para ti, pero a final de cuentas se marchó y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de terminar contigo como se debe; lo amaste es cierto y tal vez sigas amándolo durante toda tu vida, pero debes aprender a pensar en él como lo que es, una parte muy hermosa de tu pasado, un hermoso recuerdo y nada mas**

**- No quiero olvidarlo – **le dije entre sollozos

**- Y no tienes por qué hacerlo, él puede habitar siempre en un lugar muy especial de tu corazón, sin embargo, ya es tiempo de que su presencia, o la ausencia de ella en este caso, deje de afectarte… ya es tiempo de que empieces a disfrutar de la vida y de los recuerdos, solo así podrás salir adelante, y no solo por ti, sino también por tus padres, ¿tienes una idea de lo difícil que son para ellos también estos días? – **me preguntó separándome un poco de su cuerpo y tomando mi muñeca izquierda para deslizar suavemente sus dedos por la cicatriz** – para ti significan el recuerdo de un amor no realizado, pero para ellos es el recuerdo del momento más angustioso de su vida al pensar en que pudieron perder a su única hija**

Ante sus palabras no pude más que cerrar los ojos y pensar en que tenía mucha razón, esto era algo que me gustaba de Jacob, no importaba cuan rudo tuviera que ser o que tanto tuviera que exponerme al dolor, siempre me decía las cosas de manera directa e intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

**- ¿Soy una tonta verdad?** – le pregunté con una sonrisa pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos

**- Claro que no eres tonta Bells** – me dijo limpiándome las lagrimas con sus pulgares – **bueno tal vez solo un poco, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con una influencia tan buena como la mía** – bromeó haciéndome reír a mi también

**- Oh claro Jake, no sé qué haría sin ti **

**- Pues probablemente hubieras tenido que mudarte permanentemente al consultorio de tu loquera – **soltó una carcajada ante su último comentario y por mucho que yo fuera la afectada no pude evitar contagiarme con su risa

**- Por cierto… aun no has respondido a mi pregunta de qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí y cómo es que entraste**

**- Ah pues eso es muy sencillo, aun no me convierto en fantasma como para poder atravesar las paredes por lo que Charlie tuvo que abrirme la puerta para que pudiera pasar, y el motivo de que este aquí creo que es más que obvio… vine a asegurarme de que salieras de la cama y fueras a clases **

**- Eso no era necesario Jake – **dije haciendo un mohín

**- Dadas las circunstancias en las que te encontré, creo que es obvio que si lo era Bella, así que bajaré a ver qué encuentro en tu refri mientras te vistes**

**- ¿No puedo quedarme en cama?** – rogué – **solo por hoy**

**- No Bella, y hoy menos que nunca, así que a menos que quieras que yo mismo te saque de la cama y te vista para el instituto será mejor que bajes ya lista en unos minutos **

**- Eso quisieras pervertido – **bromee y le di un empujón para que se pusiera de pie y saliera del cuarto – **te veo abajo **

**- De acuerdo, y será mejor que no tardes o le diré a Alice que quieres que tengan una tarde de compras**

**- No te atrevas – **le amenacé aunque el terror en mis ojos pudo reflejarse claramente, la verdad es que si alguna vez había pensado que mi madre estaba loca y parecía que tenía una sobredosis de adrenalina cada vez que de comprar se trataba, estaba claro que aun no había conocido a Alice Cullen… ella sí que era aterradora

Mi amigo soltó otra carcajada y yo tome un cojín para aventárselo con la intención de golpearlo en la cabeza, y le hubiera dado claro, si no fuera porque el ya había salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si

Sin mucho ánimo de hacerlo, pero sabiendo que cumpliría su promesa, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha rápida, después salí y me puse lo más sencillo que encontré en el closet, sabía que mi mejor amiga me mataría por atentar contra la moda, pero la verdad es que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Cuando estuve lista bajé a la cocina y encontré a mi mejor amigo tomando un muy generoso desayuno, tomé un tazón y me serví un poco de cereal para desayunar junto con él, una vez que estuvimos listos nos fuimos a la escuela.

El resto del día pasó… bueno digamos que pasó y punto, realmente estaba bastante distraída para prestar atención a lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, por lo que solo me conforme con ver las horas correr, es mas ni siquiera Alice pudo contagiarme con su siempre acostumbrado buen humor, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco es que ella hubiera estado muy animada, la notaba pensativa y bastante distante, en un principio llegué a pensar que Jacob le había comentado algo relacionado a lo que este día significaba para mi, o que le había pedido que se contralara solo por el día de hoy, pero cuando el señor Mason la sorprendió con la guardia baja en una pregunta, me di cuenta de que algo le ocurría, sin embargo, cuando le pregunté al respecto a la hora de la salida, ella me miro con su sonrisa de siempre y me dijo que no pasaba nada, que solo estaba pensando en Jasper y en una sorpresa que quería darle, en realidad no le creí mucho, pero decidí dejarlo pasar, a final de cuentas todos teníamos nuestros secretos y no es que yo le hubiera debelado los míos.

Cuando salí del colegio le pedí a Jacob que me acompañara a mi cita con la doctora Watson, las consultas seguían teniendo espacios de un mes, pero mi psicóloga había considerado pertinente programar dos citas extras en este mes, una el día de hoy y otra la próxima semana, cuando se cumpliera un año de mi intento de suicidio. Ella me decía que ya no veía riesgo de alguna recaída, pero sabía que estos días podría estar vulnerable y al igual que mis padres y mi amigo quería asegurarse de que los pasara sin contratiempo alguno.

Odiaba la atención excesiva que todos me estaban dando estos días, pero sabía que no era más que una muestra del amor que me tenían, Charlie había querido pasar inadvertido fingiendo haberse ido a trabajar tranquilamente, pero sabía que el hecho de que Jacob se hubiera tomado tantas molestias el día de hoy, al grado de no despegarse de mi salvo lo necesario no era solo por él, sino porque mi padre así se lo había pedido; incluso mi madre viajaría la próxima semana para asegurarse de estar conmigo en los días que la doctora Watson había denominado como "críticos"

Después de la consulta volvimos a mi casa, mi amigo y yo hicimos las tareas juntos y luego me hizo compañía mientras que preparaba la cena para Charlie, en cuanto mi padre llegó a casa él se despidió ya que tenían una reunión en casa de su amigo Seth.

La cena con mi padre fue tranquila, como siempre, platicamos un poco de cómo nos había ido en nuestro día; a pesar de que nos habíamos visto en el consultorio de la doctora Watson, no habíamos tenido mucha oportunidad de platicar ya que una vez que termino la consulta el tuvo que regresar a la comisaria de inmediato.

Después de un rato él se fue hacia la sala a ver un partido de baseball mientras que yo lavaba los trastes, una vez que terminé me despedí de él diciéndole que estaría en mi cuarto, claro no sin antes asegurarle como mil veces que estaría bien y que necesitaba un rato a solas.

Cuando al fin estuve en la seguridad de mi habitación me dejé caer sobre la cama, el día había sido simplemente agotador tanto emocional como físicamente, y es que mi amigo llevó hasta el extremo la idea de mantenerme ocupada.

Cerré los ojos intentando relajarme un poco, lentamente empezaron a acudir a mi mente los recuerdos de cada uno de los momentos vividos a lado de Edward, una a una comenzaron a vagar por mi mente las imágenes de aquel día en que nos conocimos, la sinceridad en su mirada cuando se ofreció a darme clases, su sonrisa torcida que me deslumbraba, las tardes en su terraza mientras leíamos juntos, en pocas palabras, todos y cada uno de esos detalles que fueron haciendo que me enamorara de él. Sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios ante este recuerdo y de pronto llegó el más dulce de todos, el recuerdo de aquella tarde en que me confesó que estaba enamorándose de mí y me regaló mi primer beso.

Podría decirse que mi historia al lado de Edward había estado llena de primeras veces, después de todo el había sido el primero en acercarse a ofrecerme ayuda en el instituto, luego paso a ser mi primer amigo, para terminar convirtiéndose en mi primer novio; con él compartí todas mis primeras experiencias, mi primer beso, mis primeras caricias, mi primer baile, mis primeras vacaciones sin mi madre o mi padre y claro está, mi maravillosa primera vez.

Aunque claro, la vida no siempre es de color de rosa y por mucho que lo deseara no existe un mundo de caramelo, por lo que tuve que aterrizar a la realidad cuando mis más bellos recuerdos se vieron golpeados por las memorias de otras primeras veces… mi primera separación, mi primera desilusión, la primera vez – y de mi cuenta corría que no hubiera otra – que me rompían en el corazón y por supuesto mi primer y único intento de suicidio

Sentí como mi corazón se oprimía nuevamente y como mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse ¡al demonio con todo el trabajo de Jacob por mantenerme distraída durante todo el día!, a final de cuentas los recuerdos dolorosos empezaron a llegar y me estaban ahogando

Decidida a no dejar que el llanto se apoderara de mí, resolví que lo mejor sería darme una ducha para relajarme, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el armario dispuesta a buscar mi pijama y mi neceser de aseo; los tomé, pero claro, torpe como solo yo puedo serlo, y aunándole que estaba bastante distraída, el pequeño maletín resbalo de mis manos y se impactó en el suelo abriéndose y haciendo que todas las cosas cayeran regadas por todos lados.

Me agaché para comenzar para recoger todo y volverlo a poner en su lugar, algunas de las cosas habían caído dentro del closet, por lo que tuve que abrir ambas puertas para tener una mejor visión, tomé el cepillo de dientes que era lo único que me faltaba y de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para caer en el último rincón del armario, y cuando me incorporé sintiéndome triunfante fue entonces que lo vi…

Ahí, al fondo del closet, donde había permanecido oculto desde aquella tarde en que había deshecho la ultima caja de pertenecías que pedí a mi madre me trajera en su más reciente visita, se encontraba mi vestido blanco, aquel vestido que había utilizado la noche del paseo en yate en Santa Bárbara, la noche en que le entregué a Edward mi cuerpo, porque mi alma ya se la había entregado desde el momento en que me besó por primera vez, si no es que antes.

Entonces mis ojos no lo soportaron más y dejaron salir libremente las lágrimas, acerqué mis manos temblorosas hasta la prenda y la saqué de su escondite atrayéndolo hacia mí para acunarlo en mi pecho como el valioso tesoro que era, ya que – después del collar que siempre traía conmigo – era el recuerdo más vivo de aquel momento mágico, la prueba de que ese noche de dicha que marcaria mi vida para siempre, en realidad había ocurrido.

En un impulso que no pude comprender, seguramente movida por mi lado masoquista, coloque el vestido en la cama y comencé a quitarme la ropa que llevaba para luego sustituirla por la prenda que momentos antes había tenido en las manos, sabía que esto era llevar las cosas hasta un extremo peligroso, pero en ese instante parecía que no actuaba por voluntad propia, mi mano fue hasta mi cabello y de un tirón solté la coleta que lo sujetaba dejándolo caer libremente sobre mis hombros, tal y como a él le gustaba.

Me giré de vuelta al espejo y la imagen que este me devolvió me paralizó, ahí estaba yo, Bella Swan, exteriormente idéntica a la que fui hace un año, pero interiormente no quedaba ni la decima parte de aquella chiquilla enamorada

Observé fijamente mi reflejo y en ese momento fue como si de pronto todos los recuerdos se agolparan a mi mente, una infinidad de flashbacks con Edward y yo como protagonistas empezaron a pasar frente a mis ojos y puede sentir nuevamente sus manos recorrer mi piel mientras entre besos y susurros me decía cuanto me amaba.

Un sollozo se atoró en mi garganta, el cual me obligué a reprimir para evitar que me escuchara mi padre, la opresión que todo el día había estado conteniendo en mi pecho se hizo cada vez mayor, y entonces pude sentir como las lágrimas se intensificaban a la vez que el dolor me iba arrastrando con él al vacio.

Sentí como de repente el aire comenzaba a faltarme, como si las paredes de mi habitación se fueran haciendo cada vez más estrechas encerrándome en una caja que me impedía respirar, caí de rodillas en el suelo y empecé a jadear por aire, mientras los sollozos se hacían cada vez más intensos, instintivamente dirigí mi mirada hacia mi cicatriz y casi pude sentir nuevamente el filo del cristal atravesar por la piel de mi muñeca.

Ese recuerdo pareció hacerme reaccionar un poco, ya que a este le siguieron la mirada de mi madre cuando desperté en aquel cuarto de hospital tras haber salvado mi vida, la preocupación de Charlie, de Phil, de Justin; e incluso de Jake cuando le conté mi secreto.

Sentía que estaba muy cerca de tener una recaída, pero no iba a permitírmelo, hace un año había actuado de forma inmadura e irresponsable al dejarme cegar por el dolor, había querido acabar con mi vida sin siquiera pensar en todas y cada unas de las personas que me amaban y que sufrirían por culpa de mi cobardía, pero esta vez no sería así, esta vez tenía que ser fuerte y tratar de sobreponerme al dolor, se lo debía a cada una de las personas que me habían apoyado a lo largo de este año, pero sobre todo me lo debía a mí.

Sin embargo, por mucha disposición que tuviera, el dolor seguía aun presionándome el corazón como si quisiera destrozarlo y tenía que dejarlo salir libremente, tenía que darle rienda suelta a mi llanto y si es posible gritar su nombre hasta quedarme sin voz, hasta vaciarme completamente de todo lo que quedara en mí ser de él.

Aun así, sabía que aquí no podía llorar libremente, sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa tomé mi chamarra y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y me escabullí por la puerta trasera; el frio y la oscuridad de la noche me recibieron de manera reconfortante y el bosque con el que colindaba la casa, me pareció sumamente atrayente, por lo que me dirigí directamente hacia allá, pero justo antes de internarme en él, vino a mi mente otro lugar, un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para poder dar rienda suelta a mis lagrimas sin que nadie se enterara de ellas, ahí podría desahogarme tal y como yo quería hacerlo y sobre todo era el lugar perfecto para exorcizar de una vez por todas este recuerdo que me estaba matando.

Afortunadamente tenía las llaves de mi camioneta en la chamarra por lo que rápidamente me dirigí hacia ella y me puse en marcha; a estas alturas las lágrimas ya estaban cayendo libremente y yo no hacía mucho por detenerlas. Sentí un gran alivio cuando por fin pude vislumbrar el lugar al que me dirigía, ya que las lágrimas me estaban dificultando mucho el manejar, estacioné la camioneta a un lado del camino y me adentré por el bosque para dar con el claro al que me dirigía.

Tan solo llegar ahí deje que el llanto se apoderara de mí por completo, añorando poder retroceder el tiempo y revivir un pasado hermoso, un pasado en el que Edward me amaba tanto como yo lo amo a él.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé llorando perdida en la oscuridad de las noche, una oscuridad que parecía reflejar perfectamente el vacio que había en mi corazón, ignoro si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero lo que si se es que lloré hasta que sentí que no quedaba ni una sola lagrima más en mi.

Siempre había considerado a este lugar algo así como mi "campo de curación" y esta no había sido la excepción era un lugar bastante tranquilo y que transmitía mucha paz, Jacob me había traído inicialmente cuando le platiqué mi historia y habíamos pasado mucho tiempo aquí hablando de cómo me sentía y compartiendo nuestras experiencias con nuestras respectivas relaciones fallidas.

Permanecí un rato sentada al centro del claro con la mirada hacia el cielo, cerré los ojos y me permití que el aire frio acariciara mi rostro como si con eso pudiera llevarse todo mi dolor y desesperación.

Volví a abrir mis ojos y pasee mi mirada por todo el lugar hasta encontrarme con la pequeña cancha de baloncesto improvisada que Jake había adaptado, después del incidente en la clase de deportes a inicios de año, para ayudarme a tomar lecciones nuevamente a modo de poder superar el recuerdo por sugerencia de la doctora Watson; él me decía que había escogido precisamente el claro para que yo tuviera un lugar donde pudiera practicar y sentirme libre de llorar si era necesario sin la presión de ser observada por nadie.

Baloncesto… el baloncesto había traído a Edward a mi vida y jamás me arrepentiría de eso, pero, como me había dicho Jacob, ya era tiempo de empezar a sanar y aprender a lidiar yo sola con mis demonios.

Me puse de pie y fui hasta mi camioneta para traer el balón que siempre guardaba tras el asiento, después camine con paso firme hacia la cancha y comencé a botar un poco y practicar algunos tiros

**- Edward… este juego es por ti, mi amor** – dije con determinación, mirando hacia el cielo antes de quitarme la chamarra y aventarla a un lado para comenzar a correr y jugar yo sola

Dolía y mucho, pero esta iba a ser mi despedida para Edward, la despedida que no pudimos tener un año atrás, con este juego estaría dándole el adiós definitivo a la etapa más hermosa de mi vida. Después de este juego no permitiría que ningún recuerdo doloroso gobernara mi vida.

¡Ya era suficiente de la Bella que se la pasaba llorando por un amor perdido!

No podía decir que después de esta noche iba a olvidar a Edward, porque eso jamás me lo perdonaría, pero al menos después de esta noche procuraría que solo los recuerdos agradables vinieran a mí, e intentaría recordarlo con una sonrisa.

Pero claro eso sería después de esta noche, y ya que esta era la última vez que me permitía llorar por él, di rienda suelta al llanto que se estaba apoderando nuevamente de mi, pero que era más bien un llanto purificador, un llanto con el que esperaba sacar todo el dolor que aun tenía en mi pecho.

Seguí jugando, corriendo, tirando, aun a pesar de las lágrimas, hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más, y caí de rodillas en el piso intentando recuperar la respiración.

Los sollozos no ayudaban mucho a que el aire llegara a mis pulmones, pero no me importaba, esta era mi noche, mi duelo, mi exorcismo…

**- Te amo Edward** – susurre bajito mientras sentía como una ráfaga de viento me envolvía de manera consoladora

De pronto sentí como si algo colapsara contra mí lanzándome contra el pavimento, mi vista se nubló y tuve la mejor de las visiones antes de perder el conocimiento.

**

* * *

**

EDWARD POV

El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, es verdad que cuando tienes el resto de la eternidad por delante el tiempo empieza a carecer de valor, pero ese no era mi caso, desde que desperté a esta nueva existencia y fui consciente de la criatura en la que me había convertido supe que debía dejar atrás todo lo que había sido mi antigua vida y eso incluía a lo más hermoso que me había pasado… a Bella. Y desde entonces, llevo la cuenta de cada día, cada hora, cada minuto e incluso cada segundo que he pasado separado de ella, porque por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, el tiempo pasa… incluso para mí.

Hoy se cumplía un año desde la última vez que había estado con ella, y aun si no hubiese llevado la cuenta, el ambiente nostálgico que me transmitía el día me lo hubiera recordado. Posiblemente fuera debido a mi estado de ánimo, pero sentía que el día de hoy era más gris de lo que solían ser los días en Forks.

Lo que más me dolía era que la memoria de vampiro poco a poco comenzaba a apoderarse de la humana, y muchos recuerdos se estaban empezando a esfumar, intentaba aferrarme con fuerza a cada uno de los recuerdos que tenia de ella, ya que por nada del mundo quería perder ninguno de ellos; la música que tocaba cada día para ella y las fotos que tenia colocada en cada rincón de mi habitación y sobre el piano me ayudaban, sin embargo, había cosas como el sonido de su risa, su aroma o la textura de su piel, que estaban empezando a desvanecerse. En cambio, y por mucho que deseara olvidarlo, podía recordar perfectamente el dolor de su voz después de aquella llamada en la cual le mentí de la peor de las maneras al decirle que había preferido una universidad prestigiosa al privilegio de estar a su lado.

Estoy seguro de que mi familia sabía perfectamente lo que este día significaba para mi, y les agradecía internamente el detalle que habían tenido para conmigo al no mencionar nada al respecto, ni verbal ni mentalmente.

Me dirigí hasta el cuarto de música y caminé alrededor del piano mientras pasaba mis dedos por cada una de las fotografías de Bella, había una en especial que me encantaba, donde se encontraba recargada en el barandal del yate con el atardecer a su espalda y su cabello ondeando al viento. Pase mis dedos por la fotografía intentando delinear su figura y nunca desee tanto llorar como en este momento, era posible que mi condición y el tiempo me hicieran olvidar algunos detalles de mi vida humana, pero jamás lograrían apagar ni siquiera una poco el gran amor que sentía por mi princesa.

Me senté en el banquillo del piano y comencé a tocar la melodía que había escrito para ella, dejé que la música me envolviera mientras me perdía en los recuerdos que aun estaban en mi mente, cuando terminé la canción a mi mente comenzaron a llegar nuevas notas y dejé que fueran fluyendo libremente dando paso a una nueva melodía que expresaba toda la nostalgia que había en mi corazón.

"_Es hermosa"_ escuché los pensamientos de Alice y levanté mi rostro para mirarla, aun sin dejar de tocar

**- ¿De verdad lo crees?** – pregunté

**- Si aunque algo melancólica **

**- Entonces expresa exactamente cómo me siento** – dije y seguí tocando

Mi hermana se sentó en el banquillo a mi lado hasta que las notas se perdieron en el aire y entonces me miró a los ojos con la culpa grabada en ellos

**- Perdóname Edward** – me dijo y agachó la vista, lo cual era extremadamente extraño en ella

**- ¿Por qué habría de perdonarte?** – pregunté confuso

**- Porque no puedo dejar de pensar que por mi culpa tu eres ahora uno de nosotros y por consiguiente tuviste que separarte de ella **

**- Alice, ya hemos hablado de eso y sabes que tú no tienes la culpa** – la reprendí

**- Pero es que si no hubiera sido por mí, Emmett y Jasper no hubieran perseguido a James hasta Phoenix, y por consiguiente el no te hubiera atacado y… **

**- ¿Y nadie te dicho que él hubiera no existe? **– la interrumpí **– Lo pasado ya está en el pasado y nada puede cambiarlo, lo único que nos queda es el presente y… bueno en nuestro caso un muy extenso futuro **

Sonrió ante mi último comentario y tomó la foto de Bella que tenia frente a mí, la observo durante un buen rato y se giró a verme nuevamente

**- Si hubiera una oportunidad de que volvieras a verla ¿la aprovecharías?** – preguntó de pronto y pude percibir cierta determinación en su rostro, sin embargo, antes de poder responderle Rosalie entró a la habitación

**- Alice, … Emmett y yo vamos a salir de cacería, ¿te nos quieres unir? Jasper ya aceptó **

**- En un momento voy Rose** – dijo mi hermana con renovado entusiasmo y luego se giró hacia mi – **¿vienes Edward?**

**- No gracias **– decliné la invitación cortésmente **– prefiero estar solo un rato mas **

**- ¿Estarás bien?** – me preguntó preocupada

**- Ve tranquila Alice **

Después de dirigirme una sonrisa dio media vuelta y se fue tras Rosalie, yo volví a concentrarme en la melodía que recién había llegado a mi mente y permanecí un rato mas tocando hasta que sentí la necesidad de salir un poco, tal vez no me apetecía ir de cacería con mis hermanos, de hecho ni siquiera estaba sediento, pero si me apetecía un poco de aire fresco.

Salí de la casa y comencé a correr sin un rumbo determinado, simplemente disfrutando la sensación de la velocidad, llevábamos algunos meses en este lugar y yo sabía perfectamente hacia qué lado estaba el pueblo para evitar acercarme ahí, hasta ahorita no había tenido ningún contacto aun con un humano y en realidad prefería que cuando este se diera no fuera estando yo solo. Emmett me había hablado de la enorme tentación que era el beber sangre humana y lo difícil que era resistirse a ella, así que prefería no tentar a la suerte.

De pronto recordé un lugar que había descubierto hacia tan solo unas semanas, un pequeño claro que parecía extraviado en medio del bosque y desde el cual se podía escuchar el sonido de un arroyo cercano, me gustaba mucho ir a ese lugar para pensar por las noches, no entendía por qué pero sentía como si ese lugar estuviera impregnado de la presencia de Bella, muchas veces había sentido la tentación de ir durante el día para admirar la belleza de ese lugar a la luz del sol, pero la pequeña cancha improvisada que estaba en un rincón del claro era una señal de que a pesar de lo apartado del lugar, era posible que algún humano recurriera a él durante el día.

Cuando por fin llegué al claro quedé congelado ante la visión que se me presentó, si antes había pensado que este lugar tenía magia, ahora mismo lo estaba comprobando, ya que ante mí se encontraba un ángel, o mejor dicho mi ángel, sabía que no podía ser otra cosa más que el producto de mi imaginación, pero no me importaba, ahí estaba ella… Bella… con el vestido blanco que había usado aquella noche en el yate, su cabello caía libremente por su espalda al tiempo que botaba un balón de baloncesto, de pronto se paró en seco y levantó el rostro al cielo al tiempo que decía "**Edward… este juego es por ti, mi amor"** entonces se quito la chamarra y comenzó un juego en solitario.

Debo decir que mis recuerdos jamás le harían justicia a la Bella real, pero me alegre de haber rememorado el todo dulce de su voz que creía perdido.

Ignoro el tiempo que pase admirando a _mi princesa imaginaria_ y me felicité por haber logrado creado una imagen tan vívida de ella, e incluso llegué a reprenderme cuando la imagine cayendo al suelo entre sollozos.

Intente con todas mis fuerzas volver a concentrarme para traer de vuelta el recuerdo de la Bella feliz y entonces sucedió…

"**Te amo Edward"**

Escuché aquellas palabras que yo había ansiado volver a escuchar de sus labios al tiempo que una ráfaga de aire invadía el lugar trayendo hasta mi un aroma que nunca antes había percibido, era un aroma exótico, entre dulce y floral, simplemente embriagante y exquisito, un aroma que hizo que automáticamente mi garganta quemara y sintiera una necesidad como nunca antes de alimentarme. Algo extraño se movió en mi, fue como si una bestia dormida en mi interior despertara y se apoderara por completo de mi ser, la ponzoña comenzó a acumularse en mi boca y el fuego en mi garganta quemó aun mas, casi igualando a la quemazón que sentí durante los tres días de agonía de mi transformación.

Nunca había sentido una sed tan intensa como hasta ahora y necesitaba saciarla ¡ya!

Dejé que el instinto me dominara por completo y lancé un gruñido antes de agazaparme y saltar sobre mi presa….

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Si lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, ósea más de dos meses sin actualizar_

_¿Qué tengo q decir a mi favor? Pues la verdad van a decir que las mismas excusas de siempre, pero son ciertas… exceso de trabajo y luego que la suplencia q estaba cubriendo se prolongo y ya se imaginaran como vino eso a arruinar todo, y para colmo ya traía más o menos algo del capítulo avanzado y que me roban mi memoria USB y pues no tenía el capitulo en la pc por lo que tuve que reescribirlo, aunque les diré que me gusto mas como quedo este ehh_

_Pero ya estoy aquí de regreso y esta vez ya más desahogada de trabajo, por lo que espero actualizar más rápido. Porque quieren que actualice rápido ¿verdad?_

_Y bueno ahora si pasando a cosas lindas…._

_**¡¡¡Hoy me voy a la premier de LUNA NUEVA!!!** Ay estoy emocionadísima, no puedo creer que cuando salí de la premier de CREPUSCULO dije "chin, ahora a esperar todo un año" y ¡taran! ¡¡¡El año ya paso!!!... Bueno ya luego les platicare que tal me fue_

_Y ahora si por último, pero no por eso menos importante, muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y que me siguen honrando con sus lindos comentarios, y a quienes apenas hoy se integran de antemano gracias por dedicar una parte de su tiempo en leerme_

___Bueno ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar dandole al botoncito con letras verdes _

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen **_


	21. Volverte a ver

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 20**

**VOLVERTE A VER**

**E****MMETT POV**

**- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estabas a punto de hacer?** – escuché que mi esposa le gritaba a la pequeña vampira que decía ser mi hermana

**- Es que no se me hace justo, él debe de saberlo** – le refutó Alice

**- Oh si claro, dejemos que el pequeño Edward se entere de que su noviecita está viviendo en el mismo pueblo que nosotros, en una de esas la busca y le sirve de merienda...**

Y aquí estaban de nuevo, enfrentadas entre sí, y es que esta discusión había venido repitiéndose desde que nos topamos con Bella en el instituto, no puedo negar que al principio nos preocupaba, pero con el paso del tiempo nos habíamos acostumbrado a estas discusiones por parte de las dos, por lo que lo único que nos quedaba por hacer era permanecer cerca de ellas para evitar que alguna intentara arrancarle la cabeza a la otra y terminar haciendo una fogata con el resto de su cuerpo.

**- ¿Crees que algún día dejen de pelear por lo mismo? **– me preguntó Jasper a un lado de mi

**- Si **– dije muy seguro – **el día que nos mudemos de Forks, o cuando tu mujercita se salga con la suya **

**- Bueno, creo que es el momento de ayudarlas a calmar un poco los ánimos – **comenzó a concentrarse para usar su don pero lo paré

**- Hombre espera, no arruines la diversión… creo que la próxima vez tendremos que traer pancartas de apoyo**

**- No sería mala idea – **me secundó Jasper y volvimos a poner atenciones a la muy conocida disputa frente a nosotros

De pronto Alice se calló abruptamente y fijó su mirada en el vacio como lo hacía cada vez que tenía una visión. Jasper corrió inmediatamente hasta donde se encontraba ella y entonces la tomó fuertemente de los hombros

**- ¡Alice, Alice reacciona!** – le decía al tiempo que la sacudía para hacerla volverla en si

**- E… Edward…. Be… Bella** – dijo entrecortadamente a lo que Rosalie contestó con un bufido

**- Por favor Alice **– dijo exasperada –** ahora te vas a excusar de tus visiones para…**

**- ¡¡NOO!!** – el grito de Alice interrumpió el reclamo de la rubia, se apretó la cabeza con desesperación y nos vio con una mirada llena de pánico antes de agregar –** Edward va a atacar a Bella, tengo que detenerlo **

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando ya estaba corriendo en dirección al bosque, sin dudarlo siquiera una fracción de segundo Jasper y yo comenzamos a correr detrás de ella para ayudarla, es decir no dudaba de la fortaleza de Alice, pero se necesitaría más que una pequeña vampira vidente para detenerlo

Podía sentir el pánico de Alice, probablemente gracias al don de mi hermano, y bueno tampoco es que a mí no me importara, realmente no quería que sucediera una situación como esa, es decir, siempre pensé que algún día Edward seria puesto a una prueba muy grande al estar en contacto con un humano, y de hecho tenía mis dudas acerca de si podría resistirse ante el deseo de beber de él; pero de ahí a que la primer persona que se convirtiera en su víctima fuera Bella era otra historia.

Todos habíamos estado en algún momento expuestos a la tentación de la sangre humana, e incluso algunos de nosotros no habíamos sido tan fuertes como para vencerla, conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de culpa que te embriagaba después de haber bebido hasta la última gota de tu primer víctima, pero sabía que eso no se podría comparar en lo mas mínimo al dolor que sentiría Edward al darse cuenta de que había acabado con la vida de la mujer a la que aun seguía amando.

Corríamos lo más rápido que nos era posible, no necesitábamos las visiones de Alice para saber lo que pasaría si no lográbamos llegar a tiempo, yo hubiera podido adelantarme, ya era más rápido que mi hermana debido a que mis zancadas eran más grandes, sin embargo ella era que sabia donde era exactamente el lugar donde se encontraban por lo que teníamos que mantenernos a su ritmo.

Cuando por fin llegamos al claro todo paso en un segundo, Edward se agazapó y lanzo un gruñido antes de saltar sobre Bella quien se encontraba en el suelo sollozando, Jasper y yo nos movimos a una velocidad vertiginosa incluso para un vampiro y logramos apartarlo de un tirón una milésima de segundo antes de que sus dientes se clavaran sobre la garganta de ella, no fue una tarea fácil, pues ni toda mi fuerza, ni la habilidad de Jasper para controlar las emociones parecían ser suficientes para frenar a un neófito que se exponía por primera vez al delicioso aroma de la sangre humana, y debo reconocer que Bella realmente olía bastante apetitosa,

**- ¡Tranquilo Edward… contrólate!** – le gritaba forcejeando con él para calmarlo

**- ¡DÉJENME, ES MÍA!** – nos contestaba entre gruñidos mientras se retorcía en nuestros brazos tratando de librarse de nuestro agarre, usualmente la fuerza del joven vampiro no hubiera sido un reto para nosotros, pero parecía que el ansia por su presa lo había dotado de un poder aun mayor

**- Alice… ¿esta ella bien?** – escuché a Jasper preguntar por encima de los gruñidos de mi hermano

**- Si, solo esta desmayada – **contesto ella**, **mientras revisaba el cuerpo de la chica en busca de alguna posible herida, después de cerciorarse de que estaba bien y de cubrirla con su chamarra para evitar que ella siguiera pescando frio, corrió a ponerse delante de Edward y tomando su rostro entre sus manos le habló – **Edward escúchame… tienes que calmarte por favor **– le decía tratando de aplacar a la bestia de su interior **– tú no quieres atacarla… ¡NO PUEDES ATACARLA! **– en respuesta él movió el rostro violentamente para soltarse de su agarre y lanzó otro fuerte gruñido

**- TENGO QUE BEBER SU SANGRE – **respondió y dio un fuerte tirón para tratar de soltarse nuevamente

**- Edward… si lo haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu existencia **– trataba de razonar Alice desesperada

**- Lo necesito **

**- ¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN EDWARD… NO PUEDES MATAR A BELLA!!!!**

**

* * *

**

EDWARD POV

Estaba a nada de probar ese delicioso aroma que me estaba torturando cuando de pronto sentí como era fuertemente apartado de mi presa, luché con todas mis fuerzas contra aquel amarre que me inmovilizaba.

Como un murmullo lejano alcancé a escuchar la voz de Emmett pidiéndome que me controlara, pero eso solo me hacia forcejear mas ¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta de la necesidad que sentía por saciar mi sed?

De pronto sentí las pequeñas manos de Alice sujetar mi rostro mientras me hacia mirarla fijamente

**- Edward escúchame… tienes que calmarte por favor **– me decía usando un tono de suplica **– tú no quieres atacarla… ¡NO PUEDES ATACARLA! **– me gritó, pero yo seguía sin entender por qué ese empeño de todos en detenerme

**- TENGO QUE BEBER SU SANGRE – **le gruñí volví a intentar zafarme

**- Edward… si lo haces te arrepentirás el resto de tu existencia **– ¿arrepentirme?, no lo creo… de lo único que podría arrepentirme es de negarme el placer de que ese deliciosos manjar bajara por mi garganta y saciara a la bestia que rugía en mi interior

**- Lo necesito – **rogué

**- ¡¡¡¡MALDICIÓN EDWARD… NO PUEDES MATAR A BELLA!!!!**

¿Bella? La sola mención de su nombre me paralizó, ¿Qué tenía que ver Bella en todo esto?

De pronto, como si la neblina que me cegaba se hubiera difuminado, fui consciente de todo lo que había a mí alrededor, estaba en el claro al cual me gustaba acudir cuando necesitaba pensar, mis hermanos estaban ahí, aun a pesar de que nunca me habían acompañado antes a este lugar, por lo que no esperaba que lo conocieran o que en caso de buscarme recurrieran a él… pero seguía sin entender por qué mencionaban a Bella

Poco a poco, y seguramente ayudado por Jasper, comencé a calmarme y dejé de forcejear, pero aun así mis hermanos no me soltaron, dirigí mi mirada hacia mi anterior objetivo y juro que si mi corazón latiera en ese momento se habría detenido

Ahí, tumbada sobre la hierba, se encontraba ella, mi princesa, mi Bella, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que lo que había visto momentos antes de que mi monstruo interno se apoderara de mi no había sido una visión… ¡Bella realmente se encontraba en ese lugar! tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, quise dar un paso para acercarme hacia ella pero en cuanto hice el menor intento por moverme el agarre de Emmett y Jasper se afianzó

**- ¿Realmente es ella?** – pregunté con desconcierto

**- Si Edward, es Bella** – respondió mi hermana en un susurro

**- Necesito verla** – pedí intentando en vano moverme hacia ella nuevamente

**- No puedes, no de esta manera** – me paró Jasper al tiempo que trataba de ayudar a controlarme con su don

**- ¡Basta Jasper, no trates de calmarme, tengo que ir con ella**! – dije de manera desesperada, mientras me sacudía en un intento de que me soltaran, pero ellos tenían firme su objetivo de mantenerme inmóvil; ¿que acaso no entendían mi necesidad por estar nuevamente a su lado?

**- Tienes que cazar primero hermano** – me dijo Emmett dándome un apretón en el hombro – **no puedes acercarte a ella en este estado, es peligroso para ambos**

**- Pero ella… **

**- Ella estará bien** – me interrumpió Alice – **yo misma me encargaré de que llegue sana y salva a su casa**

Sabía que tenían razón, que no podía arriesgarme a atacarla nuevamente, sin embargo me costaba demasiado trabajo alejarme de ella ahora que había vuelto a verla

**- Cuídala Alice **– le rogué

**- Como a mi propia hermana** – prometió ella y corrió a su lado

Me negé a moverme, era como si mis piernas no me respondieran, por lo que me quedé mirando fijamente en dirección hacia Bella para observar como Alice la tomaba en brazos y corría con ella en dirección contraria a nosotros.

No fue sino hasta que la perdí de vista cuando me permití comenzar a correr, nos internamos en el bosque moviéndome casi por inercia y flanqueado por mis hermanos, no escuchaba nada a mí alrededor, era como si repentinamente todo hubiera desaparecido, mi mente y mis sentidos estaban inundada de aquel delicioso aroma que parecía haberme hipnotizado y que habían despertado mis más oscuros instintos, nunca había sentido una sed tan intensa como esa, más que sed podía considerarse una necesidad, un ansia que era incluso dolorosa, y no quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si mis hermanos no hubieran llegado a tiempo para detenerme.

Seguimos corriendo durante bastante tiempo hasta que dimos con un grupo de ciervos, sin perder ni un segundo me abalancé sobre uno y bebí de él hasta dejarlo completamente seco, para ese momento los demás ya se habían alertado del peligro y salieron huyendo pero eso no fue impedimento para mí que ya estaba persiguiendo y atacando a mi próxima presa.

Estuvimos gran parte de la noche cazando hasta que logré apagar por completo la quemazón de mi garganta, una vez que estuve satisfecho y que mi mente podía pensar de modo más coherente la realidad me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos, había estado a punto de acabar con la vida de Bella… Bella estaba aquí, en Forks… todo este tiempo la había tenido tan cerca… y de alguna manera mis hermanos no parecían sorprendidos ante ese hecho

**- Ustedes lo sabían** – dije en un susurro, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación

**- Si** – confirmó Emmett

**- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?! **– les reclamé exaltado

**- Edward debes tranquilizarte** – intentó calmarme Jasper – **vayamos a casa y ahí te explicaremos todo**

Posiblemente debido a su gran habilidad para controlar las emociones, o tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que no tenía otra opción acepté, por lo que sin decir una sola palabra más nos dirigimos a casa

Cuando llegamos toda la familia ya estaba reunida en la sala esperándonos

**- Siéntate Edward** – me pidió Carlisle sin más preámbulos pero lo ignore y me dirigí hasta donde estaba Alice

**- ¿Dónde está? **– pregunté en este momento era lo único que me importaba

**- En su casa, completamente a salvo… te prometí que la cuidaría ¿no es así?**

**- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿la herí? **

**- Ella se encuentra perfectamente **– me respondió Carlisle – **yo mismo me aseguré de ello, solo fue un desmayo posiblemente a causa del golpe o quizá por la impresión, pero aun así no hay nada por qué preocuparse, la llevamos a casa y con un poco de suerte pensara que solo se trato de un sueño **– hizo una pausa y agregó – **supongo que vas a pedirnos una explicación**

**- No puedo creer que me hayan ocultado que ella estaba aquí** – les recriminé sin rodeos

**- Entiende Edward era lo mejor para ambos, si te lo hubiéramos dicho habrías querido buscarla y aun no estabas listo para estar cerca de ella, habría pasado justo lo que pasó esta noche y probablemente no hubiéramos estado ahí para detenerte… incluso aun ahora sigue siendo riesgoso, tienes apenas un año de haber sido convertido y aun te será muy difícil estar cerca de los humanos, necesitas acostumbrarte poco a poco** – me explicó Carlisle con una tranquilidad muy propia de el

**- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabían? **

**- Desde el primer día que estuvimos en el instituto** – dijo Rosalie con indiferencia – **por cierto… Alice es su mejor amiga – **eso realmente me dolió, Alice era en la persona que mas confiaba en esa familia, ella era la única con la que me había abierto casi por completo y quien creía yo que mejor comprendía mi dolor

**- ¿Has estado en contacto con ella todo este tiempo y me lo ocultaste?** – le reclamé realmente dolido

**- Edward…** – empezó ella pero la interrumpí

**- ¡Tú más que nadie sabes cuánto me ha dolido estar lejos de ella!**

**- Nosotros le hicimos prometer que no te diría nada** – le defendió Esme con su característico tono maternal – **ella desde un inicio tuvo la esperanza de poder ayudarlos a reencontrase y aunque no dijera nada todos sabemos que ese fue el motivo que la orillo a buscar su amistad, estoy segura de que solo estaba buscando el momento adecuado**

Había demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, a pesar de que entendía sus razones no podía justificar que me hubieran escondido algo tan importante para mí como lo era el paradero de Bella, ellos me habían visto sufrir por ella, luchar contra el deseo de llamarla, de buscar alguna manera de saber si se encontraba bien.

Miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, y no tenían nada que ver con mi capacidad para leer la mente, necesitaba calmarme y pensar un poco antes de hacer o decir algo de lo que después podría arrepentirme

**- Necesito estar solo** – les pedí y me alejé de ellos para encerrarme en la habitación del piano.

Comencé a tocar la melodía que había escrito para Bella una y otra vez, y cada ocasión parecía más lastimera que la anterior, tenía muchas emociones en mi interior, coraje y frustración al pensar que aquellos a los que consideraba mi familia me hubieran ocultado algo tan importante como su presencia, alegría y esperanza por saber que estaba tan cerca de mí, y por ultimo miedo… miedo de pensar en que pude haber sido yo mismo quien acabara con su vida.

Estaba perdido entre mis pensamientos y la melodía que emanaba del piano cuando sentí una firme mano posarse sobre mi hombro

**- Discúlpanos Edward, no fue nuestra intención ocultarte las cosas, y mucho menos de Alice, ella hubiese querido venir corriendo a decírtelo en cuanto la reconocio** – me dijo un muy arrepentido Emmett

**- Lo entiendo, fue solo la sorpresa de saber que ella estaba aquí, y en cuanto a Alice… creo que incluso le tengo un poco de envidia por todo el tiempo que ha podido pasar cerca de Bella** – le respondí sin dejar de tocar – **Háblame de ella Emmett, ¿has tenido la oportunidad de charlar alguna vez con ella?**

**- Si, es una chica bastante agradable** – me dijo mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro – **un poco tímida, pero aun así es muy fácil entablar una conversación con ella **

**- Si definitivamente esa es Bella –** le dije mientras dejaba de tocar y tomaba una de sus fotos, comencé a pasar mis dedos sobre el cristal como si con esto pudiera acariciarla a ella – **sencilla, tranquila, pero aun así ingeniosa e inteligente… eso sin mencionar que es hermosa de una manera muy natural **

**- ¡Realmente estas mal hermano!** – me dijo entre risas y de pronto se quedó serio, como pensando algo…. _"¿crees que podrías controlarte si estuvieras cerca de ella nuevamente?"_– me preguntó mentalmente

**- Pondría toda mi existencia en ello **

"_¡Demonios, Rose me va a matar por esto!, sin contar que estamos corriendo un riesgo enorme pero… vamos" _lo mire interrogante dándole a entender que no entendía a que se refería y entonces añadió _"te llevaré a ver a Bella"_

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Lo sé, es un capitulo corto para todo el tiempo que las he tenido esperando, pero es que como siempre el trabajo me absorbió y luego la inspiración se fue de vacaciones y entre esto y aquello, pues ya se imaginara… pero no quise que acabara el año sin traerles un nuevo capítulo._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y que me siguen honrando con sus lindos comentarios, y a quienes apenas hoy se integran de antemano gracias por dedicar una parte de su tiempo en leerme_

_Un agradecimiento especial a **"SIDNEYPATT" **por ser quien me hizo el favor de regalarme mi rewiew número 400 (disculpen si lo hago público, pero ella no tiene cuenta para responderle personalmente)._

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar dandole al botoncito con letras verdes_

_Espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo y que este 2010 este lleno de éxito y bendiciones para todos ustedes_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen **_


	22. Tan cerca y tan lejos

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 21**

**TAN CERCA Y TAN LEJOS**

**BELLA ****POV**

Desperté algo desconcertada… mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, para ser más exactos estaba recostada en mi cama, con mi ropa de dormir puesta… intenté recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero nada, lo único que llegaba a mi mente era que estaba en "mi refugio" jugando baloncesto, los recuerdos se habían apoderado de mi y había comenzado a llorar antes de que algo me impactara y me hiciera perder el conocimiento, pero ahora la pregunta era… ¿Cómo había yo llegado hasta aquí?

Me incorporé ligeramente y miré a mí alrededor para encontrar a mi padre sentado a mi lado en la cama

**- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? **– verbalicé la pregunta que momentos antes estaba rondando en mi cabeza

**- Por Jacob, el te encontró**

**- Pero… ¿Cómo?**

**- ¿No lo recuerdas?** – dijo frunciendo el ceño y yo negué suavemente con la cabeza – **le enviaste un mensaje de texto antes de desmayarte, debiste estar a punto de entrar en estado de shock** – me explicó, luego lanzo un suspiro de alivio antes de agregar – **Afortunadamente has despertado… ahora ¿puedes decirme qué demonios te sucedió para que estuvieras en medio del bosque a la media noche? **

**- Sentí que me asfixiaba y necesitaba aire fresco para pensar **– dije en voz baja, realmente me dolía preocuparlo

**- Hija,** **entiendo que estés deprimida, la doctora Watson me explicó que estos días iban a ser realmente duros para ti, pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? El bosque es muy peligroso a esta hora de la noche y encima pusiste en riesgo tu salud llevando puesto solamente un vestido tan ligero y sin nada que te protegiera del frio. ¡Pudiste haber muerto Isabella! … o ¿este es otro de tus intentos de suicidio? **– me preguntó exaltándose

**- No papá, lo siento, solamente no pensé lo que hacia **

**- Como tampoco lo pensaste cuando decidiste cortarte las venas **– me recriminó tomándome de la muñeca y poniendo la cicatriz frente a mi rostro –** ¿acaso eso es lo que realmente quieres, morir? **

**- No… **– fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que un sollozo se escapara de mi pecho y las lágrimas empezaban a correr por mi rostro.

**- No llores pequeña** – dijo mi padre suavizando la voz mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas – **solo quiero que entiendas que me preocupo por ti, todos lo hacemos y por eso no queremos que nada malo te pase**

No respondí nada y solo atiné a refugiarme en su pecho y llorar como una niña pequeña mientras él me consolaba acariciándome el cabello, cuando las lagrimas se acabaron él me separó ligeramente de su cuerpo y me miró a los ojos

**- ¿Te sientes mejor?** – me preguntó

**- Si papá, gracias **

**- Bells, quiero que me prometas que nunca volverás a hacer algo como esto **

**- Te lo prometo**

**- Bueno entonces a descansar que mañana tienes escuela y después tenemos que ir a recoger a Renée al aeropuerto **– antes de salir se detuvo un momento a un lado de la puerta. – **Bella, es importante que esto lo comentes con la doctora Watson en tu próxima consulta, recuerda que la única forma de que el tratamiento de resultados positivos es que seas completamente honesta con ella… no quiero que tengas una recaída **

**- Te aseguro que lo hare**. – el asintió y estaba a punto de salir cuando lo llamé –** Papa... gracias. **

**- No es necesario, solo cuídate, es lo único que quiero, que tu estés bien… buenas noches pequeña**

**- Si… buenas noches**

Charlie se fue a dormir y yo me quedé en la cama dando vueltas sin conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en qué había pasado... es decir, yo no recordaba haber mandado aquel mensaje de texto a Jacob, no pude haberlo hecho momentos antes de desmayarme ya que ni siquiera tenía el celular conmigo y el desmayo había sido tan repentino que ni siquiera pude haber tenido tiempo para ir hasta donde estaba mi chamarra a buscarlo.

Resignada al insomnio que se había apoderado de mí esa noche, decidí hacer algo productivo con él, por lo que me senté en la cama y saqué del cajón del buro mi cuaderno, no era que fuera una de esas chicas cursis que acostumbraran llevar un diario y eso, pero era como mi tesoro ya que en él se encontraba escrito todo lo que quería decirle a Edward y que ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo. El cuaderno estaba lleno de cientos de cartas que había escrito para él y que sabía que nunca mandaría ya que ni siquiera tenía una dirección a la cual enviarla, pero a pesar de saber que su destinatario jamás las recibiría cada una estaba escrita con todo el amor que aun sentía por él.

Fui al armario y tomé unas cobijas antes de salir de mi habitación con el cuaderno firmemente aferrado a mi pecho, bajé las escaleras cuidando no despertar a Charlie y encendí las luces del porche para salir. Envuelta en las mantas me senté en las escaleras y comencé a escribir libremente mientras esperaba que el aire frio de la madrugada despejara un poco mi mente y así a recordar que era lo qué había pasado.

**

* * *

**

**EDWARD POV**

**- Muy bien… este es el trato** – empezó a decir Emmett mientras permanecíamos de pie a orillas del bosque que colindaba con la casa de Bella – **numero uno no podemos acercarnos mucho a ella, al menos por el momento; número dos si sientes que no puedes resistir su aroma me lo debes decir inmediatamente y nos marchamos, no queremos ningún accidente como el de anoche; número tres este debe ser nuestro secreto, si alguien de la familia se entera de lo que estamos haciendo ambos estaremos en problemas, eso sin contar que Rose es capaz de castigarme sin sexo durante los próximos cien años** – noté como se estremeció al decir eso – **y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante… no debes venir **_**Nunca **_**solo, yo se que te será difícil no querer estar aquí en todo momento Edward, pero esto es por la seguridad de ambos, sobre todo de ella … ¿alguna duda?**

**- Ninguna Emmett, todo está muy claro, aunque me pregunto…. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para ver a Bella si tenemos que permanecer aquí ocultos? **

**- Bueno es solamente cuestión de esperar a que ella salga **

**- ¿Qué salga? ¿a estas horas de la madrugada? **

**- Sé que probablemente no salga justo en este momento, pero eso nos da un par de horas para que te acostumbres a su aroma; entre más pronto te familiarices con él, mas fácil te será acercarte a ella**

Sin embargo no tuvimos que esperar mucho ya que, como si hubiese sido invocada, la silueta de Bella apareció por la puerta inundando todo con su embriagante aroma, al instante un gruñido quiso escapar de mi pecho, pero puse todo mi empeño en reprimirlo, aun así Emmett lo notó y me puso una mano sobre mi hombro _"¿estás seguro que puedes con esto?" _me preguntó mentalmente y yo solo asentí ligeramente para volver mi vista hacia el ángel que se encontraba frente a mí.

Vi como se enrollaba en las mantas, seguramente para cubrirse del frio de la madrugada, y se sentaba en las escaleras, traía un cuaderno entre sus manos, el cual coloco en sus rodillas para disponerse a escribir en el, se veía tan hermosa concentrada en su escritura y me di cuenta que ni mis escasos recuerdos, ni las fotografías le hacían justicia a su belleza.

De repente a mi mente comenzaron a llegar pequeños flashes de momentos vividos a su lado, iniciando por la primera vez que la viera de la misma manera, solo que en un escenario completamente distinto, en el instituto de Phoenix, a la sombra de un árbol leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, o las miles de tarde que pasamos en la terraza de mi casa haciendo nuestros deberes.

Esto era más de lo que pude haber deseado, todo este tiempo yo creyéndola a miles de kilómetros y había estado a unos cuantos metros de mi, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas correr hasta su lado y estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero, tal como me había dicho mi hermano, en este momento no era seguro.

La vi dejar de escribir y colocar el cuaderno a un lado, recogió sus piernas contra su pecho y se abrazó a ellas mientras que miraba fijamente a la nada, aun en la distancia pude observar que su mirada carecía del brillo que siempre la había caracterizado, grandes ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos y eso me hizo preguntarme si su insomnio de esta noche era producto de lo que había pasado hace unas horas en el claro o si por el contrario las noches en vela como esta ocurrían a menudo; no recordaba que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos Bella hubiera padecido de insomnio, sin embargo había pasado un año sin verla y en un año las personas pueden cambiar mucho, ¡si lo sabré yo!

La quemazón comenzó a apoderarse nuevamente de mi garganta, esto estaba resultando realmente agónico, pero aun así no me importaba, daría mi _existencia_ por el privilegio que tenia de verla nuevamente, aun si tuviese que ser desde las sombras.

La vi derramar un par de lágrimas, las cuales se limpió suavemente con el dorso de la mano antes de exhalar y mirar hacia el cielo.

Permaneció por un rato mas ahí sentada, sin hacer nada, simplemente mirando las estrellas mientras yo me concentraba en no perder ni el mas mínimo detalle de ella, quería recuperar en estas pocas horas todo un año de ausencia.

No sé si habrán pasado segundos, minutos u horas, pero el cielo comenzó a aclararse y eso fue como una señal para que ella se pusiera de pie y tomara su cuaderno para entrar de vuelta a su casa

Ver como se iba perdiendo tras la puerta principal fue casi tan doloroso como el ardor que me quemaba la garganta y desee con toda mi alma – si es que aun tenía – poder seguirla, estrecharla en mis brazos y decirle que aquí estaba y que no me pensaba separar nunca más de ella, sin embargo sabia que eso no sería posible.

**- Debemos marcharnos Edward** – me dijo mi hermano después de que yo me quedara estático viendo hacia la casa de Bella –** ya va a amanecer y no queremos que nos pregunten donde hemos estado**

**- Claro… **– le dije aun recio a moverme como si con ello ella fuera a volver a aparecer por la puerta – **¿crees que podamos volver a venir más tarde?** – pregunté como un niño pequeño al que se están llevando a casa después de una muy agradable tarde en el parque

**- Por hoy nos hemos arriesgado lo suficiente** – me respondió – **pero prometo que vendremos otra vez en cuanto sepa que es seguro hacerlo de nuevo **

**- Gracias Emmett **

**- No tienes nada que agradecerme hermano **– me dijo con una de sus amplias sonrisas – **es lo menos que te debemos… lástima que no pueda hacer más por ti **

**- No Emm, esto es más de lo que pude haber soñado durante este último año**

**- Bueno pues pongámonos en marcha porque aunque tú puedas quedarte de flojo en casa, yo tengo que cumplir como niño bueno e ir al instituto** – agregó en forma bromista para zanjar el tema y después de eso nos lanzamos a correr de vuelta a casa.

Mientras corría no podía quitarme de la mente la imagen de Bella, tan hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo tan frágil, e inevitablemente una sonrisa boba – probablemente la primera de este ultimo año – apareció en mi rostro y de pronto una duda me asaltó, algo de lo q no me percaté durante mi estancia frente a su casa, por la emoción de estar viéndola nuevamente

**- ¿Emmett?** – le llamé haciéndose que se detuviera – **¿Cómo supiste que Bella estaría esta noche en el porche de su casa? **

**- Eso mi querido Eddy es solo cuestión de lógica, solo una persona pudo haberlo sabido ¿no crees? **

**- ¿Alice? **

**- Así es, **

**- ¿Entonces ella sabe que estuvimos aquí?** – pregunte incrédulo

**- Claro, ¿crees que podríamos ocultarnos de ella?** – me respondió con una carcajada

**- Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella?**

**- Ella realmente está muy apenada por haberte ocultado la presencia de Bella aquí Edward, y no sabía si querrías hablar con ella, o mejor dicho, sabía que en ese momento no querrías hablar con ella; por eso me pidió ayuda, además de que era consciente de que ella sola no tendría la fuerza suficiente para detenerte en caso de que te salieras de control **

**- Debo agradecerle**

**- Oh si, sobre eso… me dijo que no sería necesario, que le es suficiente con saber que la perdonas **

Seguimos corriendo por el bosque sin decir una palabra más, cuando llegamos a casa – unos minutos más tarde – Emmett se apresuró dentro para ir al encuentro con su esposa, quien se encontraba maldiciendo mentalmente el que su marido se hubiera ausentado durante toda la noche sin siquiera decirle donde iba.

Quería ir a buscar a Alice y agradecerle personalmente por la oportunidad que me había brindado a través de Emmett, pero preferí hacerlo en un momento en el que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera escuchar lo que hablábamos, sabía que estaban arriesgándose mucho por ayudarme y lo menos que podía hacer era no causarle problemas.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto y me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarme a la pequeña vampira sentada sobre mi cama .

"_¿Querías verme?"_ me preguntó mentalmente mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, yo asentí y gesticule un inaudible "gracias"

"_como ya te dijo Emmett, no tienes nada que agradecerme Edward, la verdad es que te lo debía, sin contar que moría de ganas de decírtelo desde el primer día que la vi"_

**- Entonces ¿me perdonas?** – me preguntó utilizando su voz y haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña

**- Como si no lo hubiera hecho ya** – le dije con una sonrisa antes de darle un fraternal abrazo – **Alice…**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- ¿Me hablarías de ella?** – le pedí

**- Claro **– dijo con una gran sonrisa – **ella es genial Edward, una chica bastante madura, inteligente y con un corazón enorme, puedo ver claramente porque te enamoraste de ella **

**- Si ella es única...**

**- Ali…ya vamos a salir para el instituto ¿iras con nosotros? – **la voz de Jasper en el umbral de mi cuarto interrumpió nuestra platica

**- Ya voy Jazz – **le respondió y después volvió su atención a mi – **podría quedarme a seguir charlando contigo, pero realmente quiero ver como se encuentra ella y que tanto recuerda de la pasada noche **– me explicó – **pero prometo que en la tarde te contare todo acerca de ella **

Fue al lado de Jasper para acompañarlo fuera de la habitación, pero antes de salir agregó mentalmente _"no olvides la promesa que le hiciste a Emmett sobre las visitas a Bella"_

Una vez que mis hermanos se marcharon me fui a buscar a Carlisle y a Esme para hablar con ellos y pedirles una disculpa por mi comportamiento la noche anterior, después de todo ellos habían sido muy amables conmigo y me habían acogido como a uno más de sus hijos, y por mucho que me hubiera molestado su silencio no se merecían la forma en que los traté, es más, ahora pensando con la cabeza más fría podía entender q todo lo habían hecho por la seguridad de ambos.

Estuve charlando con ellos durante un buen rato, me explicaron como habían sometido a votación la decisión de quedarnos o mudarnos cuando Alice se encontró con Bella. No quisieron decirme quien votaba a favor o en contra y la verdad es q lo preferí, ya que no quería empezar a guardarle rencor inconscientemente a ninguno de mis hermanos.

Después de hablar con ellos regresé a mi cuarto y puse un poco de música para relajarme mientras que mi mente se llenaba de imágenes de Bella, principalmente veía escenas de esta noche, ya que la memoria de vampiro predominaba sobre la humana, pero aun así me esforcé por traer hasta mí recuerdos de momentos vividos a su lado.

Si antes de saber que se encontraba cerca de mí el deseo de correr a su lado me embargaba, ahora era insoportable, miles de veces cruzó por mi mente la idea de escaparme pero me refrené, le había hecho una promesa a Emmett y no pensaba romperla.

Dicen que cuando uno tiene toda la eternidad por delante aprende a ser paciente, sin embargo este no era mi caso, esperaba ansioso a que mis hermanos regresaran del instituto para abordar a Alice y que me hablara sobre su amistad con Bella.

Cuando por fin llegaron, la pequeña vampira fue directo a mi habitación

**- ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo por el bosque?** – me preguntó de manera cómplice sin querer hacerme esperar mas

**- Claro** – le respondí mientras una genuina sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al pequeño arroyo que colindaba con la casa y una vez ahí nos detuvimos para sentarnos al pie de un árbol

**- Bueno, ¿Qué te gustaría saber? **

**- Todo**

Así fue como comenzó a platicarme todos los detalles que ahora eran para mi desconocidos acerca de Bella, me dijo que ella estaba aquí en Forks viviendo con su padre que era el jefe de policía de este pueblo, y entonces pude recordar porque el nombre de Forks me era familiar, recordé que ella me había contado que pasaba cada verano aquí y que entonces yo había tenido planes de acompañarla en sus próximas vacaciones ya que no soportaba la idea de estar separado de ella.

Me contó cómo fue que la conoció en su primer día de instituto y al reconocerla buscó hacerse su amiga. También me habló de Jacob y cuando mencionó lo unido que estaba a ella no pude evitar sentir que los celos me invadieran al pensar que él pudiera llegar a tener un interés mas allá de una simple amistad con mi Bella.

**- No tienes de que preocuparte Edward** – me había dicho mi hermana cuando vio la expresión en mi rostro – **te aseguro de que no hay ningún tipo de interés sentimental entre ellos **

**- Que tu sepas **– la corregí

**- Puedo apostar mi colección de bolsos **_**longchamp **_**a que no es el caso de ellos; no te voy a negar que son muy cercanos y que Jacob cuida muchísimo de ella, pero es más como si fuera su hermano mayor… tu sabes que Bella es una chica muy introvertida y que no se abre con nadie, y según lo que he podido observar en estos últimos meses Jacob es el único que sabe su historia contigo y en quien ella se ha apoyado para seguir adelante **

**- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¿y aun así dices que no existe la posibilidad de que surja algo entre ellos? **– pregunté exaltándome

**- ¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!** – me reprendió ella poniéndose de pie y colocando las manos en su cadera – **o paras tus ataques de celos ahora mismo o puedes irte olvidando de que te cuente una cosa más acerca de Bella, así como de que Emmett o yo te ayudemos a que puedas ir a verla de nuevo.**

Ante la reacción de mi hermana no me quedó otra opción más que calmarme, no podía arriesgarme a que cumpliera su amenaza y perdiera a los únicos aliados que tenía

**- Lo siento Alice, pero es que no pude evitarlo, después de todo él… es humano igual que ella y eso es algo contra lo que yo jamás podre competir** – pude ver que ella bajaba la vista, sabía que le habían dolido mis palabras ya que aun se sentía culpable de mi conversión

**- Lo sé** – dijo en un susurro – **pero aun así tú tienes algo que nadie más, sin importar su condición, podrá tener… el corazón de Bella**

Una vez superado mi ataque de celos seguimos platicando, el tiempo hablando de Bella se iba volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya pasaba de la media noche, me hubiera gustado ir nuevamente a casa de mi princesa, pero Alice me dijo que lo mejor sería esperar hasta el día siguiente ya que lo más probable es que tras el desvelo de ayer, esta noche ella callera rendida en su cama, por lo que no habría oportunidad de verla.

Pasé el resto de la noche en el cuarto de piano tocando su melodía, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo hacía con un sentimiento muy similar a aquellos días en que la compuse, es verdad que no era la misma situación, después de todo no podía estar con ella como quisiera, pero el saber que la tenía tan cerca me hacía sentir nuevamente esperanza.

Antes de que mis hermanos partieran al instituto, a la mañana siguiente, Alice pasó a despedirse como todos los días y me sugirió que fuera de cacería para estar lo suficientemente saciado y evitar algún inconveniente, pues más tarde podría darse nuevamente la oportunidad de observar a Bella.

Tal como Alice dijo, esa tarde Emmett me acompaño nuevamente a casa del jefe Swan. Cuando llegamos Bella estaba con Renée sentada en un tronco en el patio trasero, según me había contado mi hermana, ella estaba viviendo en Jacksonville por lo que supuse había venido a visitarla.

_**Every breath you take, Every move you make  
Every bond you break, Every step you take  
I'll be watching you.**_

Podía escuchar la conversación de la señora Dwyer acerca de su nuevo hobbie, esta vez le había dado por la repostería y le contaba a su hija sobre cómo se quemó su primer intento de pastel, eso provocó que Bella rompiera en carcajadas y el sonido fue como música para mis oídos, ¡había extrañado tanto su risa!

Los recuerdos más recientes que tenia de su voz, y que me perseguían atormentándome a cada momento, eran los de sus sollozos la vez que hablé por teléfono con ella para decirle que no volvería a verla, pero ahora nuevamente la escuchaba reír y deseaba poder hacer algo para que sus labios siempre tuvieran una sonrisa.

No pudimos permanecer tanto tiempo como yo lo hubiera deseado ya que teníamos que volver pronto a casa para que la familia no sospechara nada, pero a esa visita siguieron muchas más cada tarde.

**_Every single day, Every word you say  
Every game you play, Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you._**

Durante ese tiempo pude observar todos los cambios que había en ella, lo primero que noté es que estaba más delgada y pálida de lo que la recordaba y me pregunte si se debería al cambio de ciudad o si habría alguna otra razón para ello.

Tuve la oportunidad de conocer al padre de Bella, aunque no fue de la manera en que lo habíamos planeado, a pesar de que era un hombre solitario y que no expresaba fácilmente sus sentimientos, su mente me mostró que para él su hija era su mayor tesoro

También pude conocer a su amigo Jacob, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y no pude evitar desear estar en su lugar, pero pude ver en sus pensamientos que – tal y como me dijo Alice – él la veía solamente como una hermana.

**_Oh can't you see, You belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take._**

No fue sino hasta una noche en que Charlie había invitado al padre de Jacob y a unos amigos de este a ver el juego, cuando me percate de algo que antes no había notado… podía escuchar los pensamientos de todas y cada una de las personas ahí reunidas, excepto los de Bella. No voy a negar que esto en un principio me intrigó, pero después preferí dejarlo pasar. En cierto modo, el hecho de ser ella la única que escapaba a mi nuevo don me permitía fantasear y fingir que yo era un simple humano más.

**  
****_Every move you make, Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you._ **

Habían pasado alrededor de un mes, y con el paso de los días me fui acostumbrando mas al aroma de Bella, su sangre seguía llamándome, claro está, pero cada vez me era menos dolorosa la quemazón en mi garganta.

Estaba tocando el piano una noche mientras recordaba la primera vez que toqué para Bella su melodía cuando estábamos en Santa Bárbara, aquella que también fuera la primera noche que durmiéramos juntos, recordé lo hermosa y llena de paz que se veía mientras dormía y como me gustaba escucharla murmurar mi nombre en sueños.

Si tan sólo pudiera verla así una vez más…

**_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace.  
I dream at night, I can only see your face._**

De pronto fue como si todo en mi eterna existencia dependiera de ello. ¡Tenía que ver a Bella! ¡Necesitaba volver a verla dormir! Velar sus sueños…Al menos una vez más…

**  
_I look around but it's you I can't replace.  
I keep crying baby, baby please......_**

Sin darme cuenta del momento en el que tomé esa determinación ya estaba camino a su casa. Me había rendido con gran facilidad al impulso de verla otra vez, y fugazmente pasó por mi mente que tal vez, habiendo actuado tan impetuosamente Alice no podría haberlo visto venir.

Sabía que estaba rompiendo la promesa que les había hecho, pero no me importó y aunque se que si le hubiera pedido a Emmett que me acompañara lo hubiera hecho, esto es algo que quería hacer solo.

Supongo que corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, o tal vez mi mente había estado tan pérdida en lo que estaba a punto de hacer que no preste atención al paso del tiempo, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa de Bella, la cual se encontraba a oscuras y en silencio. Su dulce aroma me llegaba incitándome, tentándome… por un momento dudé, pero ahora que estaba más familiarizado con él sabía que podría lograrlo.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más salté hacia el árbol que daba hasta la ventana de su habitación, afortunadamente las cortinas quedaban ligeramente entreabiertas lo que me permitió ver su silueta recostada de espaldas a mí sobre su estrecha cama.

Tenía tantas ganas de entrar y acunarla entre mis brazos, pero sabía que eso sería arriesgarse demasiado y todavía no confiaba tanto en mi poder controlarme.

Me sentía como un acosador asechando a su próxima víctima, estaba invadiendo su intimidad, sin embargo, la necesidad de estar cerca de ella y de disfrutar nuevamente del placer de velar su sueño eclipsaba cualquier vestigio de caballerosidad que pudiera haber en mi.

Bella se removió en la cama y se giró quedando de frente hacia mí; con su movimiento la colcha se deslizó por su cuerpo bajando hasta su cintura y pude ver el cuello de su blusa resbalar por su hombro dejándolo completamente al descubierto.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para mandar al diablo todo mi autocontrol y en menos de un segundo ya estaba yo dentro de su habitación.

Lo primero que me recibió fue un golpe de su dulce fragancia que se encontraba aun mas impregnada en ese lugar, un gruñido se formo en mi pecho instintivamente pero pude dominarlo antes de que lograra salir, agradecí el haber cazado hasta hartarme esta mañana o de lo contrario no hubiera podido soportar este embriagante aroma.

Contuve la respiración y me concentré en la razón por la que me encontraba aquí para controlar al monstruo en mi interior… podía lograrlo… ¡debía lograrlo!

Una vez que conseguí controlarme lo suficiente me acerqué lentamente hasta la cama donde estaba dormido mi ángel, y es que no había otra palabra para describir a la hermosa visión que se encontraba frente a mí alumbrada solamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana

Sentí la necesidad de tocarla, y entonces con sumo cuidado me arrodillé frente a ella para quedar a la altura de su rostro y poder deleitarme con su deliciosa imagen…, su cabello castaño extendido sobre la almohada con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su pálido rostro, su respiración acompasada, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos tentándome a besarlos…

En un acto impulsivo – que esta noche estaban siendo muchos – acerqué mi mano hacia su rostro, rosando ligeramente mis dedos sobre su mejilla en una imperceptible caricia.

**- Edward…** – susurro mi nombre haciendo que me paralizara, no supe si se había despertado y me había visto o me llamaba en sueños como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

Mi corazón se hinchó de alegría al darme cuenta de que se trataba de lo segundo, sabía que era egoísta de mi parte, que no debía alegrarme de que me siguiera recordando, lo mejor para ella hubiera sido olvidarme y buscar la felicidad con alguien que si pudiera estar a su lado, alguien de su especie y no con un monstruo como en el que yo me había convertido.

- … **Te amo **

"_Te amo" _ella había dicho _"te amo"…_ volver a escuchar de sus labios esas palabras, aunque fuera en sueños, me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo. Como si mi corazón carente de vida pudiera volver a latir

Viviría mil vidas y moriría mil muertes con tal de tener la oportunidad de escucharla decirme esas palabras frente a frente y perderme en la profundidad de sus ojos chocolate mientras yo le respondía que también la amaba y que nunca, en todo este tiempo, había dejado de hacerlo.

Y fue entonces cuando tomé una decisión, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, ni lo arriesgado que fuera… tenía que recuperar a Bella,

Sabía que no sería fácil, y que miles de obstáculos se interpondrían entre nosotros, pero nuestro amor era tan grande que se merecía una segunda oportunidad y no sé por qué, pero estaba seguro de que juntos venceríamos cualquier barrera.

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Díganme que les pareció?? Que creen que haga Edward???_

_Este cap. quiero dedicárselo a una amiga bien linda a la que quiero mucho y que me ayudó a amarrar al muso a la pata de la cama para q no se fuera, sin contar q fue mi disc-girl y me ponía música q ayudara a atrapar la inspiración…** Aracely **gracias amiga!!!!_

_Muchísimas gracias también a todos los que siguen esta historia y que me siguen honrando con sus lindos comentarios, y a quienes apenas hoy se integran de antemano gracias por dedicar una parte de su tiempo en leerme_

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar dandole al botoncito con letras verdes_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen **_


	23. Esperanza

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 22**

**ESPERANZA**

**EDWARD ****POV**

El resto de la noche permanecí velando los sueños de mi princesa, no fue sino hasta que el amanecer estaba por llegar cuando muy a pesar decidí que era hora de retirarme, estaba renuente a separarme de ella, pero sabía que era lo mejor, después de todo quería irla preparando de alguna manera para nuestro reencuentro, y obviamente debía hacer de este algo muy especial, tal y como ella se lo merece.

Un mechón de cabello le caía por su rostro, suavemente se lo coloqué detrás de la oreja. No pude evitar, rozar su mejilla ligeramente por última vez, ella se estremeció levemente, probablemente por el frio de mi tacto. Con una voz que parecía un suspiro, dijo mi nombre, justo antes de acomodarse nuevamente abrazando su almohada.

Me dirigí a la ventana dispuesto a partir, pero antes de saltar no pude evitar girarme hacia ella para echarle un último vistazo

**- Te prometo que buscaré la forma de que pronto estemos juntos… Duerme Bella, mi único amor**

Salté por la ventana dispuesto a correr de regreso a casa, solo esperaba que no hubieran notado mi ausencia, o que al menos no se imaginaran el motivo de ella, sin embargo apenas estaba adentrándome en el bosque que colindaba con la casa de Bella cuando fui interceptado por una muy furiosa Alice acompañada de un no muy contento Emmett. ¡Demonios, ¿Cómo pude olvidarme del don de la pequeña vidente?!

**- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?** – me preguntó mi hermana yendo directo al grano

**- Lo sien…** – comencé pero ni siquiera me dejó terminar la frase

**- ¿lo sientes? ¿lo sientes?** – preguntó exasperada – **¡¡pudiste haberla matado!! Dices que la amas pero no haces más que poner su vida en peligro con tu actitud, ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir solo y encima de todo, violar su intimidad colándote en su habitación?**

**- Hermano, lo prometiste** – habló Emmett por primera vez mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Alice tratando de calmarla

**- No fue mi intención romper la promesa, pero… necesitaba verla dormir – **traté de explicarles

**- ¿Necesitabas verla dormir? ¡maldición Edward! ¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que puede resultar todo esto? Y no solo para ustedes sino para cualquiera de nosotros**

**- Lo entiendo, y en verdad quisiera que todo fuera diferente. Pero no puedo negarme a mí mismo lo que siento por ella. Sé que es un riesgo enorme, pero mi corazón me lo exige. Lo siento mucho, pero supongo que si están aquí es porque Alice ha visto que he tomado una decisión y no pienso cambiarla. Simple y sencillamente no resisto estar lejos de ella, ya no, y voy a hacer todo lo posible por estar a su lado**

**- ¿Aunque eso signifique poner en riesgo su vida? – **me preguntó Emmett

**- Ha pasado tiempo, puedo controlarme – **me defendí

**- Eso no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta Edward, yo se que durante estas semanas te has acostumbrado a su aroma y que ahora se te hace menos difícil estar cerca de ella, pero aun eres muy joven y el riesgo sigue existiendo**

**- Estoy consciente de eso, pero mi amor por ella es más fuerte que cualquier deseo que pueda sentir por su sangre. Jamás la lastimaría. Les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero no me pidan que me aparte de nuevo de su lado o que me conforme con solo observarla desde las sombras porque no lo haré, es como si yo les pidiera a ustedes que se aparten de Rosalie o de Jasper**

Ninguno de los dos me respondió, sabían que tenía razón. El amor que sentían por sus respectivas parejas era tan inmenso como el mío, y no podían rebatir a nada de lo que acababa de decirles.

Los tres nos quedamos sumidos en un profundo silencio, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirles que simplemente volviéramos a casa, cuando Emmett habló

**- Voy a ayudarte Edward** – me dijo colocando una mano sobre mi hombro en un gesto fraternal – ¡**Dios! si Rose se entera lo más probable es que me deje un año sin sexo, y eso si no es que me quema para luego bailar sobre mis cenizas pero no me importa, si tu quieres estar con Bella, y sé que así es, ¿Quién soy yo para impedírtelo? Y a decir verdad, prefiero estar a tu lado apoyándote a que estés solo y termines cometiendo alguna locura. ¿Tú qué opinas Alice?**

**- Sabes que cuentas conmigo **– dijo con una sonrisa – **y no solo porque te lo debo, sino porque he querido reunirlos desde que vi a Bella por primera vez aquella mañana en el instituto, es solo que… siento que deberíamos esperar un poco más de tiempo**

**- Muchas veces no se trata del tiempo Alice, sino del momento; y sé que no puede haber un mejor momento que este para luchar por recuperarla **

**- Creo que tienes razón **– concordó conmigo – **después de todo dentro de un mes u hoy el resultado será el mismo **– aseguró sonriente – **así que ¿para qué esperar?**

**- Muy bien hermano **– habló esta vez Emmett – **entonces ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? **

**

* * *

**

BELLA POV

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido profundamente, y es que había tenido el más hermoso y placentero de los sueños, el cual estaba protagonizado por Edward.

No es que fuera la primera vez que soñara con él, de hecho era más fácil contar las noches en las que no lo soñaba; desde el día que me pidió que fuera su novia – y aun antes – mis sueños siempre estaban protagonizados por mi príncipe de ojos verdes, pero a diferencia de esos sueños de color de rosa que tuve mientras estuve a su lado, durante este último año – a raíz de su partida – mis sueños siempre terminaban convirtiéndose en horribles pesadillas que me hacían despertar llorando a mitad de la noche.

Sin embargo, esta noche fue diferente, no solo porque las pesadillas no llegaron, sino porque el sueño fue tan vivido que casi pude sentir su presencia a mi lado acariciando mi mejilla mientras me decía que había vuelto por mi y que nunca me volvería a dejar.

Me hubiera encantando permanecer en el sueño por más tiempo, sin embargo, la vida es muy cruel y siempre te trae de vuelta a la realidad cuando menos te lo esperas, y eso fue justo lo que sucedió cuando la alarma me indico que era el momento de despertar.

Aun contra mi voluntad me levanté y me preparé para irme al instituto, salí de la casa con dirección a mi camioneta mientras jugaba con mis llaves, extrañamente el día de hoy me sentía mucho más relajada, probablemente haya sido que fuera mi primer noche de sueño tranquilo, o el sueño en sí, pero el caso es que tenía un sentimiento extraño, algo parecido a… esperanza.

Manejé con más optimismo que de costumbre rumbo al instituto y cuando llegué me encontré con Jacob quien me esperaba recargado en su auto al lado de donde yo acostumbraba estacionar mi camioneta. Bajé del vehículo aun con una extraña sonrisa boba en mi rostro y saludé a mi amigo con un muy efusivo abrazo

**- Wow Bella** – dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo – **no es que me moleste pero ¿a qué debemos tu efusividad el día de hoy? **

**- Si quieres que te sea sincera no lo sé **– dije sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro – **probablemente haya sido que tuve un buen sueño, o que anoche dormí como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo** – me encogí de hombros – **el caso es que hoy amanecí… no sé cómo explicarlo… más… ¿animada? **

**- Pues sea lo que sea lo que te tenga así, me da mucho gusto Belly, tienes una sonrisa muy linda y deberías mostrarla todo el tiempo **

**- Gracias Jake, pero ¿no crees que si me la pasara riendo todo el tiempo la gente pensaría que estoy loca? **

**- Sabes a lo que me refiero **– me dijo frunciendo el seño

**- Claro que lo sé tonto, solo bromeaba** – dije entre sonrisas – **anda vayamos a clases **– le dije y le tomé del brazo para dirigirnos al edificio.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin novedades, bueno salvo el hecho de que no caí o casi maté a alguien en clase de deportes, aunque eso también se pudo deber a que pasé la mayor parte de la clase sentada en la gradas.

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería donde ya me esperaba Jacob sentado en nuestra mesa de siempre y al poco rato se nos unieron Ángela y Ben, estábamos charlando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto los Cullen hicieron su entrada triunfal, pero esto no fue lo más extraño, sino mas bien el hecho de que Alice, en vez de dirigirse a su mesa de siempre con sus hermanos, se fuera directo a la nuestra.

**- ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes el día de hoy chicos?** – nos preguntó con su característica alegría

**- ¡Claro Alice!** – le respondí con una sonrisa

**- Y ¿a qué debemos el honor de que la grandiosa Alice Cullen se digne a sentarse con nosotros el día de hoy?** – le preguntó esta vez Jacob

**- Nada en especial **– dijo encogiéndose de hombros – **¿acaso no puedo compartir un día la mesa con mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y sus amigos?**

**- Claro que puedes **– repliqué – **sabes que Jake solo lo dice por molestar **

Seguimos charlando el resto del almuerzo, sobre lo próximo que ya estaban los exámenes finales, y por ende el baile de fin de cursos

**- ¡Oh será grandioso!** – dijo Alice con un entusiasmo característico de ella – **tenemos que ir pronto de compras a buscar los vestidos perfectos**

**- Si, ¿Qué dices Bella? – **preguntó esta vez Ángela

**- Chicas aun falta más de un mes** – les recordé – **y además ya saben que yo no voy a bailes **

**- Oh vamos Bells **– me dijo Jacob quien casualmente compartía el entusiasmo de las chicas por ese tipo de cosas – **será divertido, podemos ir todos juntos. A ver dime ¿Dónde quedó la Bella animada de esta mañana? **

**- Aun sigue aquí, solo que por muy animada que este, YO-NO-VOY-A-BAILES, y ahí si lo siento mucho pero nada, ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de idea **

**- Yo que tu no estaría tan segura de eso **– dijo mi pequeña amiga entre dientes mientras sonreía maliciosamente

**- ¿A qué te refieres Alice? **– pregunté intrigada

**- Oh nada Bella, no he dicho nada** – dijo y sonrió angelicalmente – **bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a clases, la campana ya no tarda en sonar**

Y sin más se levantó, llevó su bandeja prácticamente intacta hasta el bote de basura, y me esperó en la puerta de la cafetería para irnos juntas a clases. Quise preguntarle por qué había hecho ese último comentario en la cafetería, pero la verdad es que preferí no hacerlo, no quería darle armas para que me obligara a asistir al baile de fin de curso, después de todo ya había asistido a un baile escolar estando en Phoenix, y no me apetecía hacerlo de nuevo, sobre todo porque fuera con quien fuera la compañía nunca sería tan buena.

Durante el par de clases que compartía con mi amiga, noté su comportamiento algo extraño, no podría definir qué era, pero la sentía más animada de lo normal y no paraba de hacer comentarios que me parecían muy desconcertantes, sobre todo porque muchos iban relacionados con "el destino"; decidí no darle mucha importancia al fin y al cabo Alice era Alice y ya estaba acostumbrada a sus frases a medias.

Cuando por fin fue hora de ir a casa, me despedí de mi amiga para ir hacia mi casillero a buscar los libros que necesitaba llevarme para la tarea de hoy, pero en cuanto lo abrí me quede sin palabras frente a lo que encontré dentro de él.

En el interior de la casilla, sobre todos mis libros, se encontraba una hermosa flor de color bastante llamativo y apariencia sencilla, esto me pareció bastante extraño, en primer lugar porque desde que había llegado a Forks nunca había recibido flores, y en segundo lugar, porque me preguntaba ¿Cómo había llegado esa flor ahí? Es decir, mi casillero estaba cerrado con candado y nadie, ni siquiera Jake, sabía la combinación.

Ignorando esos detalles, estiré mi mano para tomar la delicada flor, por alguna extraña razón en cuanto la tuve entre mis dedos sentí un inmenso calor invadirme, como si este simple detalle tuviera un significado que no podía apreciar a simple vista. Acaricié con delicadeza los pétalos y me la llevé a la nariz para inhalar su aroma, fue entonces cuando me percate de que en la base de la flor se encontraba enrollado un pequeño papel.

Lo desenrollé teniendo mucho cuidado de no romperlo y en cuanto vi su contenido juro que me quedé sin respiración y que mi corazón se saltó un latido

_**"Porque a pesar del tiempo **__**y la distancia, nunca he dejado de amarte"**_

Era solo una pequeña frase, tan simple para cualquiera, pero que decía tanto para mí, y no solo por el contenido de la misma, sino porque la pulcra caligrafía con la que estaba escrita solo podía pertenecer a una persona… Edward.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a apoderarse de mí, mientras que comenzaba a buscar con la mirada alrededor, con la vaga esperanza de verlo al final del pasillo sonriéndome y diciéndome que había vuelto por mí. Sin embargo, con lo único que me encontré, fue con los pasillos que se encontraban cada vez más vacios.

Entonces se me ocurrió que probablemente podría estarme esperando en el estacionamiento, después de todo, si pudo averiguar cuál era mi casillero de igual manera podría saber cuál era mi auto. Emprendí una carrera en dirección a la zona de aparcar sin importarme siquiera si podía caer o no, pero en cuanto estuve frente a mi camioneta toda mi ilusión se vino abajo al darme cuenta de que ahí tampoco había nadie.

Comencé a pensar que tal vez todo era producto de mi imaginación, después de todo, Edward estaba lejos, en Londres, es decir no tenía nada a que venir a un lugar como Forks ¿no? Sin embargo ¿Quién mas podría tener este tipo de detalles conmigo? Eso sin mencionar que la letra de la nota era inconfundible para mi, habíamos pasado muchas tardes juntos estudiando sus notas de literatura o haciendo tareas juntos, y ni que decir de la cantidad de notas o cartas de amor que él me había escrito. ¡No podía estar equivocada! ¡Tenía que ser él!

**- ¿Bella?** – escuché que me llamaban y vi a Jacob de pie a mi lado, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de a qué hora había llegado

**- Lo siento Jake, estaba distraída **

**- Pude darme cuenta de eso** – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona – **llevo un buen rato llamándote y tu parecías atrapada en tu mundo… ¿pasa algo? **

**- No, nada, solo… pensaba **– dije abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta y poniendo las cosas en el interior, para después colocar con sumo cuidado la flor en el tablero

**- ¡Wow! ¿la pequeña Belly tiene un enamorado**? – preguntó reparando en la delicada flor – **¿a quién tendré que partirle el cuello si intenta lastimar a mi mejor amiga? **

**- No lo sé, es extraño en realidad, estaba dentro de mi casillero** – le dije en apenas un susurro y mi mente aun a millones de años luz

**- ¿Puedo verla?** – me preguntó, aunque más bien fue por formalidad ya que antes de que pudiera contestarle, el ya la había tomado entre sus manos – **una **_**zinnia **_**si no me equivoco… es extraño **

**- ¿Qué es extraño?** – inquirí confundida

**- No es el tipo de flor que yo escogería si quisiera cortejarte, aunque una buena explicación sería que la persona que te la dio no sabía su significado y solo se dejó llevar por lo atractivo de su color, pero incluso así alguien que no sabe sobre el idioma de las flores hubiera escogido algo más común, rosas o claveles por ejemplo**

**- Jake de verdad que no te entiendo nada** – le dije frustrada y es que en realidad no sabía de qué estaba hablando

**- El lenguaje de las flores Bells, a mi madre le encantaba todo ese tema, incluso tenía un libro que hablaba al respecto, decía que fue un medio de comunicación en la época victoriana, en donde variadas flores y arreglos florales se usaban para enviar mensajes codificados, de manera que las personas podían expresar sentimientos que de otro modo nunca se lograrían hablar. Yo lo utilicé muchas veces cuando quería regalarle flores a… bueno ya sabes a quien **

**- Mira, ¿Quién lo diría de Jacob Black?** **Todo un romántico empedernido** – me burlé, aunque realmente estaba impresionada

**- ¿Vas a seguir burlándote o quieres saber el significado de tu flor? **– me dijo fingiendo indignación

**- No te enojes Jake **– le dije haciendo un puchero de perrito arrepentido –** y sí, me encantaría saber lo que significa mi flor **

**- Si no mal recuerdo las zinnias significan **_**"la nostalgia del ayer alegre"**_**, por eso te digo que se me hace extraño que alguien que quiera cortejarte te la haya dado, definitivamente tiene que ser alguien que no sabía lo que significa y solo te la dio porque es llamativa **– reflexionó

En cuanto mi amigo menciono el significado de la flor, me quedé atónita, eso tenía mucho sentido si lo conjuntaba con la nota de la cual venia acompañada, sin embargo, me seguía pareciendo imposible que en realidad vinieran de la persona que yo deseaba que viniera

**- O tal vez sabía perfectamente su significado – **le dije metiendo una mano al bolsillo de mi chamarra y extendiéndole la nota que acompañaba la flor

Jacob tomó la nota de mi mano y cuando la leyó clavó su mirada en la mía

**- ¿Crees que sea él?**

**- No lo sé, podría jurar que es su letra, y daría lo que fuera porque sea él, pero no quiero crearme falsas esperanzas – **le respondí y entonces las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a desbordarse

Mi amigo me abrazó y yo no pude más que fundirme en su pecho, sintiéndome completamente protegida. Ya no quería llorar, me había prometido a mi misma no hacerlo, pero en estos momentos me era imposible cumplir con esta promesa.

El solo hecho de pensar que Edward pudiera haber vuelto por mi me llenaba de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que no fuera verdad, de que solo fuera otro más de mis sueños, o de alguna broma absurda; y sabía que de ser así me vendría abajo de nuevo y que esta vez seria muchísimo más difícil levantarme de la caída

No intentaría matarme nuevamente, por supuesto que no, pero estaba segura de que la depresión que seguiría a esto no podría superarla ni con terapias, ni con amigos.

No sé cuánto tiempo más permanecí llorando en el refugio de los brazos de Jake, pero cuando las lagrimas remitieron me separé un poco de él y lo miré a los ojos

**- Gracias **– le dije con toda la sinceridad

**- No tienes nada que agradecer Belly** – me dijo tomándome de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – **sabes que soy tu amigo y que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti **

**- Lo sé**

**- Vamos a investigar quien te envió la flor Bella, y de todo corazón espero que sea él. Pero si no es el caso, debes prometerme que no te dejaras caer de nuevo. Quiero a la Bella sonriente de esta mañana, a mi amiga a la que he visto recuperarse y superar sus miedos, no al zombie que llegó aquí hace casi un año desde Phoenix**

**- Lo prometo Jake** – le dije para tranquilizarlo, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de poder cumplir esa promesa…

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Primero que nada mil disculpas por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero para ser honestas tuve un mega-bloqueo con este capítulo, y es que quería escribir tantas cosas que a la hora de sentarme frente a la pc nada mas no podía plasmarlas._

_Pero bueno acá esta por fin!! Y ya se han de decir ¿se tardo casi dos meses para un capitulo tan corto? Y bueno se los concedo, pero en mi defensa debo alegar que esto es solo la mitad de lo que iba a ser el capitulo original, pero para no variar se me alargo y tuve que dividirlo en dos partes porque ya no quería hacerlas esperar más. Ahh pero la buena noticia aquí es que ya tengo más o menos la mitad de lo que sería el capitulo siguiente escrito, por lo que lo más seguro es que a más tardar el próximo fin de semana actualice._

_Y bueno para que se apiaden un poco de mi y repriman sus instintos asesinos aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que leerán en el próximo capitulo_

***

_**- Bella, me preguntaba si esta tarde podrías tu venir a mi casa en vez de ir yo a la tuya a terminar el trabajo de literatura**_

_**- ¡Claro Alice no es ningún problema! Así podré por fin conocer a tú hermano de quien tanto me hablas y al que parece que quieres mucho **_

***

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar? ¡¡Se abren las apuestas!!_

_Ahora si pasemos a lo mejor...._

_Primero que nada un agradecimiento especial a **Tragedy of nightmares **__por las hermosas portadas que me hizo, nena dejame decirte que me encantaron la verdad, muchisimas gracias es un verdadero honor para mi recibir tan hermoso detalle _

_Muchísimas gracias tambien a todos los que siguen esta historia y que me siguen honrando con sus lindos comentarios, y a quienes apenas hoy se integran de antemano gracias por dedicar una parte de su tiempo en leerme_

_Por cierto tambien les cuento que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, su nombre es **AMOR, DESEO Y SANGRE **y es un crossover Twilight/Candy-Candy que escribo en conjunto con mi amiga Karlina, ojala pudieran darse una vuelta y darle una oportunidad el link es www . fanfiction . net / s / 5714794 / 1 / AMOR _ DESEO _ Y _ SANGRE (sin espacios)_

_Bueno ahora si me despido, y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar dandole al botoncito con letras verdes_

_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen **_


	24. El pasado vuelve

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 23**

**EL PASADO VUELVE**

**BELLA ****POV**

¡Loca!

Una total y completa desquiciada, en eso es en lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Y es que no encontraba ninguna otra explicación para lo que me había estado pasando en estos últimos días.

Al día siguiente de que encontrara la flor en mi casillero, tanto Jacob como yo estuvimos pendiente de quien podría haber sido el autor de ese detalle, sin embargo, nadie dio indicios de haberlo hecho.

Mi amigo insistía en que tal vez la persona que la había enviado – que para esas alturas ya había descartado por completo la idea de que fuera Edward – probablemente fuera muy tímido y por eso prefería esperar un poco más a ver mi reacción y entonces, de acuerdo a ella, daría el siguiente paso.

En cambio yo me inclinaba por la teoría de que probablemente la flor fuera dirigida a otra chica y que quien se la envió se había equivocado de casillero y accidentalmente lo había puesto en el mío, después de todo eso podría explicar el contenido de la nota.

Y claro, todo parecía embonar perfectamente, y yo hubiera estado completamente complacida si no fuera por lo que pasó dos días después

**

* * *

**

***** Flash back *****

Había sido un día bastante cansado en la escuela, nos habían puesto a jugar baloncesto en clase de deportes y eso me había dejado agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, y como si eso fuera poco, el señor Mason nos informó en clase que a partir de la siguiente semana empezaríamos a trabajar con el análisis del libro de Drácula, por lo que nos sugería que empezáramos con la lectura, _"bueno creo que este sería uno de los últimos recuerdos que tenía que enfrentar"_ pensé.

Después de llegar a casa y preparar la cena para Charlie, decidí subir a mi habitación para descansar un rato, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo aquella flor en mi casillero había provocado algo extraño en mí, y trayendo a flote muchos recuerdos que estaba luchando por reprimir.

Me recosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos en un intento de poner mi mente en blanco, por primera vez en más de un año, me apeteció poner algo de música clásica para relajarme, pero deseché la idea cuando automáticamente a mi mente llegó el recuerdo de un hermoso piano blanco de cola y en consecuencia de su dueño.

En algún momento debí quedarme dormida, ya que lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de mi padre llamándome desde el piso de abajo avisando de su llegada.

**- Lo siento papá, creo que me dormí** – le dije mientras iba bajando las escaleras

**- No hay problema Bells** – respondió revisando el correo que había recogido del buzón.

Pasó los sobres – la mayoría de publicidad y facturas – por sus manos, hasta que reparó en un sobre de papel elegante en tono crudo.

**- Este es para ti** – dijo con confusión en el rostro

**- ¿Para mí?** – pregunté extrañada ¿Quién me mandaría algo a mi?

**- Pues aquí dice tu nombre **– prosiguió mientras me lo extendía –** aunque es extraño… no tiene ningún remitente **

Tomé el sobre aun con la duda clavada en la mente, y mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar al darme cuenta de que, en efecto, no tenía remitente, destinatario, ni sello postal; en vez de eso, solo tenía mi nombre escrito al frente con una caligrafía que yo conocía perfectamente.

**- Lo abriré mas tarde, vamos a cenar** – trate de controlar mi voz lo más que pude, para que mi padre no notara mi nerviosismo y puse la carta a un lado de la barra de la cocina. Estaba bastante intrigada y ansiosa por conocer el contenido de ese sobre, pero prefería abrirlo a solas, no quería que Charlie se preocupara si reaccionaba de mala manera.

Puse la mesa y nos sentamos a cenar, mientras platicábamos acerca de cómo nos había ido en nuestro día, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos era muy expresivo, tratábamos de compartir tiempo juntos.

Después de cenar, Charlie se fue a la sala a ver un partido de beisbol mientras yo lavaba los trastes, en cuanto terminé, tomé el sobre y volví a mi cuarto.

Una vez dentro me senté en la cama y observé con detenimiento el sobre, pasando mis dedos lentamente sobre el elegante papel. Tomé una enorme bocanada de aire y entonces lo abrí.

Cuando vi su contenido, deje escapar un sollozo mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de mí, dentro del sobre se encontraba una foto, una simple foto que volteó mi mundo de cabeza. Era de un atardecer en la playa, pero no cualquier playa, era precisamente la playa de Santa Bárbara y al fondo, en el mar, se podía ver claramente el yate de… Edward.

Comencé a temblar involuntariamente y con algo de temor giré la foto para encontrarme con una sola frase

_**"Lo mejor de un atardecer en la playa, es compartirlo con la persona que amas" **_

******* Fin del flash back *******

* * *

Esa noche lloré hasta quedarme dormida con la foto aferrada a mi pecho, definitivamente tenía que tratarse de Edward. Es decir, lo de la flor bien pudo haber sido un error o una coincidencia, pero absolutamente nadie – salvo la Dra. Watson – sabía lo de nuestra primera vez en el yate en Santa Bárbara y aunque lo supieran, cómo podría ser que justamente el yate de Edward fuera el que apareciera en la foto.

Al día siguiente, fui al instituto donde me la pase como ida, apenas y presté atención a las clases.

Jacob se dio cuenta de mi estado de animo, pero cuando me preguntó al respecto no le dije nada, se que estaba mal que me callara las cosas, pero no quería involucrar a mas personas en todo este rompecabezas.

Todo parecía intentar decirme algo, y aunque mi corazón estaba más que dispuesto a pensar que se trataba de Edward mandándome señales de que aun me amaba, mi mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

Definitivamente tendría que hacer pronto una cita con mi psicóloga para hablar sobre este asunto antes de que esa división mente-corazón, ayudada por todos estos mensajes confusos que me estaban llegando, acabaran con la poca cordura que aun tenia

Esa tarde, en cuanto llegué a casa, llamé a Justin, después de todo, el era la única persona en todo Phoenix que conocía mi paradero, además de que al haber sido el mejor amigo de Edward, estaba segura de que sería s la primer persona a la que el recurriría a su regreso.

Sin embargo, la llamada no fue tan alentadora, o al menos, no de la forma que yo esperaba, ya que mi amigo me aseguro que Edward no se había contactado con el.

**

* * *

**

***** Flash back *****

**- ¿Estas seguro Just?** – le había preguntado agarrándome al único hilo de esperanza que tenia – **¿no es que acaso este planeando algo, una sorpresa o algo así y te pidió que no me dijeras nada? Porque si es así, por favor dímelo** – rogué – **te aseguro que me haré la sorprendida frente a él, pero es que esta situación me esta volviendo loca**

**- Bella, en verdad quisiera decirte que él está de vuelta, y que yo fui quien le dijo donde estabas, pero no es así **

**- Pero entonces ¿Cómo explicas todo esto?**

**- Bueno, si es bastante extraño. ¿Estás segura que se trata de Edward? **

**- No al 100%, es decir con la flor solo era por la similitud de la letra y el mensaje que contenía, pero la foto, hay detalles en ella que solo nosotros dos conocemos **

**- Entonces lo único que puedo aconsejarte, es que no te desesperes y que disfrutes de los detalles. Ambos sabemos como es Edward y a pesar de cómo se hayan dado las circunstancias de su partida, y por consecuencia de su rompimiento, yo podría apostar lo que quieras a que el nunca ha dejado de amarte. **

**- ¿Realmente lo crees? **

**- No solo lo creo, estoy seguro de eso ¡por Dios! solo hacia falta ver como te miraba para saber que daría su vida entera por ti. Eso sin mencionar como se iluminaban sus ojos cada vez que me hablaba de ti, o todos los planes que tenia de una vida larga y feliz a tu lado. Definitivamente, ese tipo de amor no se apaga de la noche a la mañana Bella**

Mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas ante esa afirmación, a veces a mi también me gustaba imaginar que Edward no se había olvidado de mi, y que algún día estaría tocando a mi puerta pidiéndome que le permitiera volver a entrar a mi vida. Pero sabía que a final de cuentas no era más que eso, un simple sueño. Sin embargo, a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos, empezaba a creer que probablemente mi sueño podría convertirse en realidad.

******* Fin del flash back *******

* * *

El hablar con Justin me hizo sentir más tranquila, al menos por el momento, ya que tras pasar una semana entera sin tener noticias de mi "admirador secreto", comencé a inquietarme nuevamente.

Por un momento, pensé que tal vez ahora si me había vuelto loca y había estado imaginando todo, pero la foto – que ya había enmarcado – sobre el buró al lado de mi cama, y la flor que estaba ya marchita entre las páginas de un libro, eran un constante recordatorio de que todo era real.

Tal como lo había planeado, hice una cita con la Dra. Watson para hablarle de estos nuevos acontecimientos, empezaba a sentir que la situación me estaba comenzando a superar y me había prometido a mi misma no tener una recaída, por lo que preferí buscar su ayuda para afrontar todo esto.

Cuando llegó el domingo, Charlie se fue a pescar con Billy. Me preguntó si quería acompañarlo y aprovechar a pasar un poco de tiempo con Jake, pero le dije que prefería quedarme en casa y dormir hasta tarde. Además no es como si no pasara suficiente tiempo con Jacob en la semana.

Era cerca del medio día y yo aun seguía tirada en mi cama sin siquiera quitarme el pijama, mientras miraba fijamente la portada del libro que estaba temiendo leer. Sabía que no podía postergarlo más, esta era la última lectura que teníamos que analizar en el curso y por consiguiente nuestra calificación final. Por un momento pensé en hablar con el profesor Mason y solicitarle que me asignara otro proyecto, o hablar con Alice para pedirle que por favor hiciera el trabajo ella sola y que yo a cambio le ayudaría con sus tareas de otras materias, pero ambas opciones significaban dar muchas explicaciones y a decir verdad no deseaba que nadie se enterara innecesariamente de lo que había ocurrido.

Estaba tratando de reunir el coraje suficiente para abrir el libro y comenzar a leer la primera pagina, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

_Bueno probablemente se trate del destino _– pensé.

Dejé el libro sobre el buró y me apresure a bajar las escaleras, pensando en quien podría ser, pero cuando abrí la puerta, en el lugar donde debería estar la persona que había llamado, se encontraba el más hermoso arreglo floral que hubiera visto en mi vida.

Era sencillo pero sin dejar de ser elegante, sin embargo eso no fue lo que me cautivo, sino que el ramo estaba elaborado en su totalidad con fresias y lilas

_Fresias y lilas_

Inmediatamente mi mente se remontó a un pasado hermoso, un pasado en el cual no tenia que preocuparme de corazones rotos, ni de intentos de suicidio.

Recordé la primera vez que recibí un ramo con las mismas flores, fue la mañana previa al paseo en yate, a la noche en que descubrí lo que era entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la persona que amas.

Sentí las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, estiré mi mano y tomé la tarjeta que estaba sobre el arreglo y la leí

_"**Te llegará una flor por cada día que he pensado en ti" **_

Nuevamente las dudas me asaltaron. Todo esto tenía el sello de Edward por todos lados, sin embargo, estaba segura de que de ser él realmente el autor de estos detalles, de estar realmente aquí, o de haber decidido buscarme, ya se hubiera presentado ante mí en vez de estar actuando desde las sombras.

Tal y como lo decía la nota, los siguientes días continuaron llegando más flores, el diseño del arreglo, de los ramos, e incluso los colores variaban, pero había una característica que se mantenía, siempre eran fresias y lilas.

**

* * *

**

- ¿Bella?

– me llamó Alice mientras juntaba mis libros al terminar la clase de literatura

Era viernes, por lo que teníamos el fin de semana en puerta, y junto con él, la primera asignación del señor Mason. Nos había pedido hacer un resumen por parejas sobre los primeros siete capítulos de Drácula. La cual, debo aclarar, aun no me había atrevido a comenzar a leer.

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice? **– le respondí mientras nos encaminábamos juntas a la salida del salón

**- Bueno, es que me preguntaba si esta tarde podrías ser tu quien venga a mi casa para comenzar a trabajar juntas en nuestro ensayo de literatura; se que habitualmente suelo ser yo quien va a tu casa, pero ocurre que toda mi familia saldrá a una convención que dará Carlisle en Seattle y Esme cree que no es prudente que Ed… que mi hermano se quede solo en casa, él ya está bastante recuperado, pero aun no le está permitido viajar **

**- ¡Claro Alice no es ningún problema! al menos al fin podre conocer a ese hermano del que tanto me hablas y al que parece que aprecias mucho – **le respondí con sincero entusiasmo, después de todo debo confesar que estaba algo intrigada por el quinto Cullen al que nadie conocía

**- ¡Genial! Entonces ¿a eso de las 5:00 pm te parece bien?**

**- Mas que perfecto **– le dije y de pronto recordé que no sabía cómo llegar a casa de los Cullen – **solo existe un pequeño problema **

**- ¿Cuál es? **

**- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegar a tu casa **

**- Oh eso no es problema, te hice un croquis con todas las indicaciones, y si te pierdes o algo solo me llamas a mi móvil y voy a alcanzarte **

**- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en la tarde**

**- Hasta la tarde Bella **

El resto de la tarde paso sin más novedades, cuando salí del instituto me dirigí a casa para buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba y preparar la cena de Charlie, por si acaso llegaba a demorarme más de la cuenta en casa de Alice.

En cuanto llegué me apresuré a prepararle un poco de lasagna a fin de que él solo tuviera que recalentarlo en el microondas a la hora de la cena. Alrededor de las 4:20 subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, ya que la que traía puesta había sufrido las consecuencias de mi torpeza cuando me salpicó un poco de salsa al estarla untando sobre la pasta. Tomé lo primero que encontré, un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de color azul con mangas de guante a fin de no tener que usar ningún accesorio para tapar mi cicatriz, después de todo era muy probable que dentro de la casa de Alice no pudiera usar el pretexto de la chamarra o la muñequera de deportes.

Una vez lista, tomé lo que necesitaba llevar y bajé para salir de casa no sin antes dejarle una nota a Charlie diciéndole donde estaría y que probablemente llegaría un poco tarde.

El camino a casa de los Cullen no fue tan tranquilo como yo esperaba, por alguna extraña razón me sentía nerviosa, como si tuviera una especie de presentimiento, aunque no entendía por qué. Conduje alrededor de media hora antes de encontrarme con una desviación apenas visible por unos helechos y que de hecho no hubiera encontrado de no ser por el enorme letrero color naranja fosforescente que pendía de un árbol y decía _"dobla aquí Bella" _seguido de una enorme flecha que me indicaba el camino. Me reí por la ocurrencia de mi amiga y me adentré en el bosque.

Manejé unos cuantos kilómetros más hasta que los árboles se espaciaron y de repente me encontré en una pequeña pradera, aunque también podría decir que era un jardín. Y por fin unos metros más adelante pude ver por fin la majestuosa construcción que calculo tendría unos cien años de antigüedad, pero aun así me parecía atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Este lugar era maravilloso, casi como estar en el paraíso, incluso podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.

Me estacioné a un lado del auto de Alice, y bajé de mi camioneta aun impresionada por el lugar, sabía que los Cullen tenían dinero, tan solo había que ver los autos que usaban, pero en realidad nunca esperé encontrarme con una casa como esta. Inevitablemente esto me hizo recordar la hermosa residencia de Phoenix a la que llegue a considerar mi segundo hogar, donde aprendí a jugar baloncesto, donde pasé horas leyendo poesía al lado de mi príncipe de cuentos, en pocas palabras el lugar que vio nacer ese amor del que ahora no quedaba más que un hermoso recuerdo

Me quedé mirando fijamente el porche y le permití a mi mente volar un poco, casi pude imaginar a Sophie sonriéndome en la entrada mientras me decía que Edward me esperaba en la habitación del piano. Suspiré mientras sacudía mi cabeza en un esfuerzo por alejar esas ideas, no me serviría de nada estar distraída o peor aun deprimida en estos momentos, lo último que necesitaba era que mi amiga me empezara a bombardear con preguntas que no sería capaz de responder. Además ¿de qué serviría dañar mi corazón con el anhelo de algo que era imposible que sucediera?

Con mi cabeza hecha un lio por todos los pensamientos que acababan de cruzar por mi mente caminé hasta la entrada de la casa, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió mostrándome a una excesivamente sonriente Alice

**- Hola Bella ¡qué gusto que hayas llegado!** – me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo

**-¿Cómo supiste que estaba a punto de tocar? **– le pregunté extrañada, y es que no era la primera vez que mi amiga me sorprendía anticipándose a algo que yo planeara hacer

**- Oh eso es obvio, tu "silenciosa" camioneta anuncia tu llegada a donde quiera vas** – respondió entre risas y yo solo pude rodar los ojos debido a su comentario

**- ¡Oye! No le faltes al respeto a mi camioneta… **

**- Si, si lo sé **– me interrumpió – **es una señora mayor y podría ser la abuela de mi porshe **

**- Pues aunque lo digas en ese tono** – le dije fingiendo estar indignada

**- Bueno ¿vas a pasar o piensas seguir ahí parada hasta que salga y le pida disculpas a "la señora camioneta"** – preguntó siguiéndome el juego

**- Lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir – **dije entre risas dando por terminado el asunto

Alice, al igual que Jacob, era capaz de hacerme olvidar cualquier preocupación que tuviera y esto era algo que me encantaba de ella. Sus ocurrencias eran simplemente mi mejor terapia

Ambas entramos a la casa, y yo no pude más que quedarme maravillada por el lugar. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco. Definitivamente el lugar era digno de admirarse.

**- ¡Wow Alice tu casa es hermosa!** – le dije sinceramente

**- Muchas gracias, todo es obra de Esme, a ella le encanta la decoración de interiores y cuando supimos que nos íbamos a mudar a Forks viajó antes para encargarse personalmente de supervisar cada detalle de la remodelación de la casa para que estuviera perfecta a nuestra llegada **

**- Pues tendré que recordar felicitarla la próxima vez que la vea, es un lugar estupendo **

**- Si quieres más tarde te llevo a dar un recorrido por la casa para que la conozcas toda, pero por lo pronto tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento mientras voy por mis cosas?** – me dijo encaminándome hacia el living el cual cabe decir que también tenía una decoración exquisita – **no tardo** – agregó y se encamino a las escaleras para subir, supongo que a su habitación

Mientras esperaba a mi amiga me dediqué a observar con atención el lugar deleitándome con el exquisito gusto de Esme para hacer que hasta el más mínimo detalle denotara calidez.

De pronto, un sonido llegó hasta mis oídos y me congelé. Era una melodía por demás conocida para mí, y a pesar de que tenía más de un año de no haberla escuchado jamás podría olvidarla, era la canción que Edward había escrito para mi, aquella que había tocado la primer noche que estuvimos en Santa Bárbara, pero… ¿Cómo es que estaba sonando justo ahora?, o mejor dicho ¿Quién la estaba tocando?

Era imposible que alguien la conociera, es decir el compositor se encontraba al otro lado del mundo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, ya estaba de pie y caminando por la casa, necesitaba llegar hasta el lugar de donde provenía la música. Me dejé guiar por el sonido de las notas, las cuales eran tan dulces como recordaba, solo que esta vez también transmitían un sentimiento diferente, algo que iba desde el anhelo hasta la esperanza.

Con el corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de mi pecho llegué una habitación que se encontraba ligeramente sumida entre las penumbras debido a que las cortinas estaban cerradas, sin embargo eso no me impidió ver el hermoso piano que se encontraba en el centro del salón, ni mucho menos a su ejecutante.

Me quedé sin respiración por un segundo, mientras trataba de convencerme de que lo veía era real… ahí, en el banquillo del piano, se encontraba Edward, MI Edward, majestuoso como siempre, su pelo cobrizo caía desordenado por su frente, y su rostro, mas pálido de lo que lo recordaba, se encontraba completamente concentrado, mientras sus dedos revoloteaban sobre las teclas de marfil dándole vida a su composición, aquella que significó tanto para nosotros y que creí que jamás volvería a escuchar.

¡Esto definitivamente no podía ser posible! Seguramente se trataba de un sueño, si eso debía de ser, un hermoso sueño, sin embargo, mi imaginación no era tan buena, y mis sueños por muy vividos que sean jamás le harían justicia a lo que tenia frente a mis ojos

¿Acaso había tenido un accidente mortal mientras venia hacia casa de Alice y ahora me encontraba en el paraíso?

De pronto una chispa dentro de mi mente se encendió y muchas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido, las notas, la flor en mi casillero, la foto al lado de mi buró, los incontables ramos de fresias y lilas que llegaban a diario a mi casa,

La música, que ya había alcanzado su máximo nivel, fue cesando hasta convertirse en una suave melodía, y justo cuando sonó la última nota él levantó la vista del piano y fijo sus ojos en los míos antes de brindarme una sonrisa torcida

**- ¿E… Edward?** – pregunté en apenas un susurro temiendo que todo desapareciera si hablaba muy fuerte

**- Bella… **

Mi corazón se aceleró aun mas en cuanto escuché su voz, suave como el terciopelo, pronunciar mi nombre, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras me golpeaban los recuerdos de este último año, sentí que no podía soportarlo más y entonces… me deje caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Bueno pues como pueden ver tarde lo menos posible_

_¿Qué les pareció este encuentro ahora si real y con ambos consientes?_

_Mil disculpas si encuentran errores en el capitulo, pero son las 3:42 am acá en México y a las 6:00 am estoy saliendo de viaje para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones en Guanajuato (México); estaré por allá alrededor de semana y media, y me súper apure para dejarles el capitulo antes de irme._

_Como se imaginaran no podre actualizar muy rápido, pero llevo mi cuadernito para avanzar un poco y les prometo que a mi regreso me aplico con el capitulo que sigue._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y que me siguen honrando con sus lindos comentarios, ¡chicas superamos los 500!, y a quienes apenas hoy empiezan a leerme de antemano gracias por dedicarle una parte de su tiempo a esta historia._

_Y ya saben _

_como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar dandole al botoncito con letras verdes _

**_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_**

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


	25. Frente a frente

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 24**

**FRENTE A FRENTE **

**EDWARD ****POV**

Bien, hoy era el gran día, había estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho, para ser mas especifico desde aquella noche que entré por primera vez a la habitación de Bella con la intención de verla dormir y, después de haberla escuchado decir que me amaba, había tomado la decisión de recuperarla.

Desde entonces empecé con una pequeña campaña para hacerme notar, campaña en la cual mis hermanos me ayudaron, bueno al menos Alice y Emmett que son quienes sabían y apoyaban mi plan de reconquistar a Bella.

Lo primero que hice fue enviarle una flor, hubiese deseado desde un inicio que fueran lilas y fresias, ya que eran las flores que le regalé en nuestras vacaciones en Santa Bárbara, sin embargo, eso hubiera sido delatarme desde un principio y no quería intrigarla antes de tiempo. Necesitaba hacer que todo fuera perfecto. Por lo tanto, después de quebrarme la cabeza pensando en qué flor enviarle, Alice me sugirió revisar un libro que tenia Carlisle en su biblioteca sobre _**El lenguaje de las flores**_, pasé gran parte de la tarde leyendo el significado de todas y cada una de las flores que aparecían en el libro, hasta que me encontré con la que me parecía la más adecuada, una zinnia. Muchos podrían pensar que esta flor no tenía nada de especial, de hecho a simple vista podía parecer muy común, sin embargo para mí era perfecta. No era extravagante ni nada por el estilo, lo cual iba muy acorde con los gustos de Bella, su color brillante representaba el fulgor que Bella había traído a mi vida y por último, lo más importante, su significado… _**"la nostalgia del ayer alegre"**_. Si, en definitiva esta flor expresaba todo lo que yo quería decirle.

Una vez que elegí la flor, Alice fue quien me ayudo a comprarla y a colocarla dentro del casillero de Bella junto con la nota que yo había escrito para ella, me hubiera encantado ver su expresión cuando la encontrara, de hecho en un mundo perfecto, después de que ella tomara la flor y leyera la nota, yo hubiera estado al final del pasillo esperándola para estrecharla entre mis brazos, sin embargo, este mundo dista mucho de ser perfecto, por lo que tuve que conformarme con la imagen mental que Alice me regaló, y claro también con el video que Emmett muy amablemente tomó desde la distancia con su celular.

Ese día pasó increíblemente lento para mí, lo único que ansiaba era que llegara la noche para poder acudir nuevamente al lado de mi princesa y acompañarla mientras ella se sumergía en el mundo de los sueños.

Un par de días después de que Bella recibiera la flor, decidí poner en marcha el segundo movimiento…este definitivamente me pondría en evidencia casi en un 100%, pero no me importaba, necesitaba que ella supiera que yo no la había olvidado como muy tontamente la hice creer; así que busqué entre las tantas fotos que Alice había recuperado de mis últimas vacaciones con Bella hasta dar con una que ella había tomado una tarde que estábamos mirando la puesta de sol desde la terraza de mi casa. Recuerdo perfectamente como a ella le había encantado ver como el sol se perdía en el mar, y que había dicho que esa foto la mandaría a enmarcar para rememorar siempre lo que habían sido las mejores vacaciones de su vida, las vacaciones en las que había descubierto lo que era entregarse en cuerpo y alma al amor.

Tomé la foto que tanto significado tenia para ambos y la giré para escribir en la parte posterior una simple frase _**"Lo mejor de un atardecer en la playa, es compartirlo con la persona que amas". **_Después la metí en un sobre y corrí hasta su casa para colocarla en el buzón, de manera que cuando su padre llegara la encontrara junto con la demás correspondencia.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, en esta ocasión no quería perderme ningún detalle de la expresión de Bella cuando recibiera la foto, así que permanecí entre las sombras esperando a que abriera el sobre, cosa que no hizo hasta que se encontró en la privacidad de su habitación.

Pude ver el desconcierto pasar por su rostro y el acelerado latir de su corazón antes de aferrar la foto a su pecho y llorar hasta quedarse dormida, y juro que en ese momento me sentí el peor monstruo que pueda existir y no tenía nada que ver con mi condición, sino con el hecho de ser una vez más el causante de las lagrimas de mi dulce Bella. Por un momento considere el entrar y consolarla, decirle que no llorara, que ahora que la había encontrado de nuevo nunca más la volvería a dejar, pero no podía hacerlo, quería que el momento en que me presentara de nuevo frente a ella fuera perfecto y este, en definitiva, distaba mucho de serlo.

Después de ese día, dejé transcurrir alrededor de una semana antes de mandar a Bella la ultima "pista" que le daría antes de presentarme ante ella, y eso se debió en su mayoría a que no quería confundirla más o causarle otro episodio de lagrimas, la había visto hablar con Jacob al respecto, e incluso había escuchado en los pensamientos de su padre la preocupación por que ella volviera a caer en depresión, ya que había vuelto a sus citas regulares con su psicóloga. Inclusive algunas noches había vuelto a verla escribir entre lágrimas en ese cuaderno que guardaba tan celosamente en su buró. A decir verdad muchas veces sentí curiosidad por saber qué era lo que escribía, e incluso algunas noches me vi tentado a tomar el cuaderno y leerlo, después de todo nadie se daría cuenta, pero tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzaba por mi mente me reprendía a mí mismo, como si no fuera suficiente violación a la intimidad de Bella el colarme todas las noches en su habitación.

Esta última pista consistía en un sencillo pero elegante arreglo floral con nuestras flores… fresias y lilas. Debo admitir que en un principio pensé que sería difícil encontrar esas flores en un lugar tan frio como este, pero dale a Alice una tarjeta de crédito y te demostrara que no hay nada imposible en cuanto a compras se trataba.

Mi hermana me dio a firmar la tarjeta que pondría en el buqué y yo la llené con una sencilla pero significativa frase _**"Te llegará una flor por cada día que he pensado en ti" **_

Tal y como le prometí, a ese ramo le siguieron muchísimos más, cada uno diferente del anterior en forma y color, pero todos con las mismas flores.

Y por fin el momento había llegado, después de esta noche no había marcha atrás, era el momento en el que le entregaría mi corazón a Bella en bandeja de plata, para que ella hiciese con él lo q quisiese.

Emmett y Alice me habían ayudado a preparar todo para esta noche. Mi hermana le había pedido a Bella que viniera a hacer la tarea en casa alegando que su familia estaría fuera y que ella debía quedarse a cuidar a su hermano convaleciente, mientras que Emmett había organizado una expedición de cacería en la que había convencido a toda la familia de participar, para que de este modo todos estuvieran fuera cuando Bella llegara y nadie impediría nuestro encuentro.

No voy a negar que estaba nervioso a más no poder, no sabía cómo le iba a explicar el motivo por el cual había tenido que dejarla y lo que es peor, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionaría ella ante tal información.

Lo más seguro es que pensara que me había vuelto loco, y eso sin mencionar que lo más probable era que cuando asimilara la información saliera huyendo gritando despavorida. Sin embargo dicen que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, y yo estaba dispuesto a luchar contra lo que fuera para volver a estar a su lado, incluso contra su propio miedo.

**- Bella no tardará en llegar, ¿estás listo?** – me preguntó mi hermana sacándome de mis cavilaciones

**- A decir verdad no** – le dije con algo de miedo

**- Bueno siempre puedes quedarte en tu habitación si así lo deseas **

**- No Alice **– dije con decisión –** no te niego que estoy muerto de miedo por lo que pueda pasar, pero no puedo esperar más, necesito estar cerca de ella y contarle toda la verdad **

**- No tienes nada de que preocuparte Edward, todo saldrá bien** – me aseguró y se acercó a darme un abrazo

**- Eso espero **

**- Yo estoy segura de ello y recuerda que no debes apostar contra mí** – me guiñó el ojo y luego se separo de mí para salir de mi habitación**.**

Pasaron tan solo unos cuantos minutos antes de que escuchara la vieja camioneta de Bella entrar en el camino que daba a la casa y de que su fragancia comenzara a inundar el ambiente. Juro que si mi corazón aun latiera, ahora estaría haciéndolo de forma desaforada.

Me acerqué al ventanal y pude ver como Bella descendía del vehículo, y se quedaba observando fijamente la casa, estuvo un buen tiempo así, probablemente perdida en sus recuerdos, hasta que mi hermana salió a su encuentro.

Fue entonces cuando supe que el momento había llegado y que ya no había marcha atrás. A toda velocidad bajé hasta el salón de música y tomé mi lugar frente al piano mientras esperaba a que Bella se quedara sola para comenzar a tocar.

**- ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento mientras voy por mis cosas?**, **no tardo**

Escuché a mi hermana decirle para después subir por la escalera. _**"Es ahora o nunca Edward"**_ me dijo mentalmente y fue entonces cuando comencé a tocar.

Dejé que mis dedos corrieran libres sobre las teclas, al tiempo que la música inundaba el lugar. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionaría, o de si me aceptaría de nuevo en su vida, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, estaba dispuesto a suplicar de ser necesario para que así fuera.

Escuché como el corazón de Bella comenzaba a agitarse, como se ponía de pie para buscar la procedencia de la música. Su aroma se intensificó y un leve rugido estuvo a punto de escapar de mi pecho al imaginarme el mangar que seguramente era su sangre. Sin embargo, me controlé. El hombre tenía que dominar al monstruo si es que deseaba tener a su princesa a su lado.

Sentí su presencia en el umbral del salón, pero no levanté mi mirada, en cambio me concentré fuertemente en las ultimas notas que componía la melodía con la que le decía a Bella todo lo que sentía por ella.

Cuando por fin se escuchó la última nota, alcé la vista y no pude evitar sonreírle mientras mis ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Bella, el cual estaba anegado de lágrimas.

**- ¿E… Edward?** – dijo en apenas un susurro y sentí como mi muerto corazón volvía a la vida

**- Bella… **

En cuanto dije su nombre, su pulso cardiaco se aceleró y su respiración comenzó a agitarse antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a desvanecerse.

Gracias a mis reflejos y a la velocidad que me brindaba mi naturaleza, pude estar a su lado en una fracción de segundo, evitando que ella cayera completamente al suelo. La tomé entre mis brazos y la alcé recostándola contra mi pecho.

**- ¡Bella! ¿Bella estás bien?** – dije preocupado mientras la recostaba en el diván que se encontraba a un lado – **Alice ¿crees que sea necesario llamar a Carlisle?** – le pregunté a mi hermana, quien para ese momento ya se encontraba junto a mi

**- No es necesario Edward, fue solo la impresión no hay nada de qué preocuparse –** me consoló

**- Creo que no fue la mejor manera de hacer las cosas – **dije con remordimiento, lo ultimo quería era dañarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho y causarle alguna especie de shock

**- Sea cual sea el modo que eligieras, ella hubiera reaccionado de manera similar, después de todo, jamás espero encontrarse nuevamente contigo. Y aun cuando las señales que le habías estado mandando le dieran una idea de que pensabas volver, dudo mucho que Bella hubiera pensado encontrarte en mi casa. **

**- Supongo que tienes razón **

**- Siempre la tengo – **dijo con guiñándome el ojo –** ahora ¿por qué no la llevas a tu habitación? estoy segura de que tu sofá es mucho más amplio y cómodo que este diván. **

Asentí y tomé nuevamente a Bella entre mis brazos para dirigirnos escaleras arriba, a pesar de las circunstancias estaba emocionado de tenerla así, tan cerca, a ella, la mujer a la que nunca deje de amar.

Con delicadeza la coloqué sobre el sofá procurando que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Me arrodillé a su lado y, como todas las noches de un tiempo para acá, me quede observando su pacifico rostro, llenándome con la paz que solo ella me podía transmitir.

Sin poder evitarlo pase levemente mis dedos por su rostro en apenas un roce que la hizo estremecer. Ahora no me quedaba más que esperar a que Bella despertara, para enfrentarme por fin a la decisión que marcaria el resto de mi existencia.

**

* * *

**

BELLA POV

Un frio roce, tan suave como una caricia, recorriendo mi rostro me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Comencé a abrir los ojos completamente desorientada, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde me encontraba o de que había pasado, parecía que esto de los desmayos se estaba volviendo algo frecuente en mí últimamente. Mi visión comenzó a aclararse y fue entonces cuando recorrí mi mirada por el lugar. Me encontraba en una habitación hermosa, bastante amplia e iluminada, frente a mí se encontraba un enorme ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared, mientras que en la pared contigua había un par de libreros con algunos libros, portarretratos – de los cuales no alcanzaba a distinguir las fotos – y algunas figuras de colección de las estrellas de la NBA.

Esperen… ¿estrellas de la NBA?, inevitablemente a mi mente llego la imagen de un chico de pelo cobrizo que tenía una habitación con un estilo muy parecido a esta.

**- Edward….** – murmuré y en cuanto su nombre escapó de mis labios recordé lo que había pasado antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

En un impulso quise ponerme de pie pero el movimiento fue tan rápido que me maree y tuve que sentarme nuevamente mientras llevaba mis manos a mi cabeza.

**- ¡Bella! por fin despertaste** – escuché la voz de Alice al tiempo que se apresuraba a llegar a mi lado – **no te levantes de golpe, debes estar aun aturdida** – me dijo al tiempo que me ayudaba a recostarme nuevamente en el sofá de cuero negro donde me encontraba.

**- ¿Qué pasó?** – pregunté aun desorientada. Aunque estaba segura de lo que había pasado decidí que era mejor asegurarme, después de todo probablemente se tratara de otro de mis sueños

**- Te desmayaste en la entrada de nuestro cuarto de música y como comprenderás no podíamos dejarte ahí, así que mi hermano te cargó en brazos y te trajo a su habitación **

**- ¿Tu hermano?**

**- Si Bella, mi hermano**

Suspiré y recargué mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá mientras cerraba los ojos, no sabía si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada de que se tratara simplemente de otra de mis alucinaciones. Seguramente los recuerdos provocados por los últimos acontecimientos y la tensión de la novela que tenía que retomar, junto con el sonido de la música de piano, le habían hecho una mala pasada a mi mente y por eso mi subconsciente creyó haber escuchado mi melodía, cuando seguramente se trataba de cualquier otra música.

Respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme y de centrarme en el aquí y el ahora, lo que menos necesitaba era un ataque de histeria frente a Alice, ya que entonces ella me haría muchas preguntas y no estaba dispuesta a hablar al respecto; de hecho, aun tenía que pensar en que decir para justificar mi desmayo.

Una vez que sentí que me había tranquilizado lo suficiente, abrí lentamente los ojos y mi corazón casi se detuvo al ver que la figura de Alice había cambiado a una bien conocida por mi

**- ¿Ed…Edward?**

**- Hola princesa **– dijo en un susurro al tiempo que estiraba su mano hacia mí y tomaba un mechón de mi cabello para colocarlo con delicadeza detrás de mi oreja, provocándome un escalofrió

**- ¿De verdad eres tú?** – pregunté en apenas un susurro mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas y extendí mi mano hacia él en un intento de tocarlo como una forma de asegurarme de que esta vez no iba a desaparecer.

En cuanto la punta de mis dedos entraron en contacto con su piel, me di cuenta de que era real, que él estaba aquí, conmigo, a mi lado. Podía verlo y tocarlo como en todos mis sueños a lo largo de este ultimo año. En un acto de masoquismo permití a mi mano acunar su rostro, que extrañamente se sentía frio y duro, pero aun así, llenó de calor mi pecho. ¡Cómo lo había extrañado!

Esto era mejor que cualquiera de mis alucinaciones. Sin embargo, el hecho de saber de que a pesar de que lo estaba tocando él ya no me pertenecía, lo hacía aun más doloroso.

**- Si Bella, soy yo** – dijo estrechándome en sus brazos, haciendo que escondiera mi cara en su pecho mientras él enterraba su cara en mi pelo, inmediatamente me aferré a él y comencé a sollozar de emoción – **te extrañé tanto pequeña** – susurró y al escuchar sus palabras me paralicé.

En mi mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de todo lo que había pasado a raíz de su partida, me vi a mi misma despertando en una cama de hospital después de atentar contra mi vida, vi a Renée pasando noches en vela para cuidar que no volviera a cometer una estupidez y llorando cuando creía que no la veía. Vi a Phil y a Justin tratando de animarme mientras yo no era más que un zombie que miraba a la nada.

Me vi dejando mi hogar para venirme a refugiar a este lugar apartado del sol y de los recuerdos, y cada uno de los esfuerzos de Charlie, de la doctora Watson e incluso de Jacob por ayudarme a superar mi depresión y salir adelante.

De pronto toda la emoción que sentía se convirtió en ira al recordar la forma en que el me había abandonado, sacando fuerzas de todo mi coraje intente apartarme de él al tiempo que lo empujaba.

**- Déjame** – dije en un susurro mientras lo empujaba, sin embargo era como empujar a una pared, ya que no logre moverlo ni un milímetro - **¡SUÉLTAME!** – grité esta vez con furia contenida, mientras seguía forcejeando para que me liberara y eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar, ya que me soltó.

Me separé de él con la respiración agitada, y al mirarlo pude ver en su rostro el dolor que le provocaba mi rechazo. Sin embargo no me importo, estaba segura que ningún dolor podía compararse en lo mas mínimo al que él me provoco con aquella llamada que me hizo desde Londres.

Edward no me dijo nada, solo se dedico a mirarme expectante, en silencio, a la espera de que yo dijera algo.

**- No entiendo** – dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, un trabajo difícil con las lágrimas nublándome la vista.

**- ¿Qué no entiendes?** – me preguntó desconcertado

**- ¿A qué has venido Edward? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? **

**- Necesito hablar contigo Bella, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte **

**- ¿Hablar? **– pregunte con una sonrisa desdeñosa – **Dudo mucho que tu y yo tengamos algo que hablar Edward. Si no mal recuerdo dijiste todo lo que tenias que decirme aquel día que me llamaste por teléfono a Phoenix** – me sorprendió que de pronto mi voz sonara tan tranquila, sobre todo cuando la opresión en mi pecho era tan grande que el llanto amenazaba con apoderarse de mí.

**- No Bella, hay mucho que tengo que decirte. Nunca quise irme, jamás fue mi intención dejarte, pero tuve que hacerlo… por ti, por tu bien** – su voz sonaba desesperada, pero sus palabras solo lograron enfurecerme más.

**- ¡Eso no es verdad! Te fuiste por ti. Porque Londres te parecía mas atractivo que esta pobre imbécil** – en el instante en que dije esas palabras el llanto se apodero nuevamente de mí, pero aun así seguí hablando - **¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras exactas? **– fingí pensar un momento, aunque no era necesario, esas palabras habían quedado gravadas a fuego en mi mente y habían destrozado mi corazón – **¡oh si ya recuerdo!...** _**"estos días han pasado algunas cosas que me han hecho darme cuenta de que lo nuestro no tiene futuro, pertenecemos a mundos distintos"**_**… y ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Tenias toda la razón! Tu mundo y el mío son distintos porque a mí no me enseñaron a fingir amor**

**- Estas equivocada Isabella. Nada jamás en el mundo podrá parecerme más atractivo de lo que eres para mí** – me dijo avanzando hacia mí, pero yo puse mis manos al frente creando una especie de escudo para indicarle que no se acercara, el pareció decepcionado, pero aun así continuo hablando – **si tuve que apartarme de ti, fue precisamente porque te amo, porque no quería lastimarte… ¡Porque me convertí en un maldito monstruo! **

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Si lo se quieren colgarme, y es que me tarde dos meses en actualizar, no tengo perdón de Dios, merezco que me manden con los Vulturi… pero es q entre las vacaciones, unos problemas personales y de salud y la carga de trabajo post-vacacional pues la verdad es q no había podido sentarme a escribir…además de que para ser honesta había tanto que quería escribir, que las ideas se me bloqueaban… pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta y ahora si prometo aplicarme hasta el final (que ya no falta mucho)._

_Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y que me siguen honrando con sus lindos comentarios y a quienes apenas hoy empiezan a leerme de antemano gracias por dedicarle una parte de su tiempo a esta historia._

_Y ya saben __como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de un maravilloso rewiew_

**_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_**

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


	26. Verdad

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 25**

**VERDAD **

**EDWARD POV**

**- Si tuve que apartarme de ti, fue precisamente porque te amo, porque no quería lastimarte… ¡Porque me convertí en un maldito monstruo! **

Lo había dicho. En cuánto esas palabras salieron de mis labios supe que a partir de ese momento tenía que ser absolutamente sincero con Bella. Aunque sabía que esa no sería una tarea fácil, después de todo ¿Cómo le dices a tu ex novia que terminaste con ella porque te convertiste en un vampiro?

**- ¿A qué te refieres?** – me preguntó ella clavando sus ojos vidriosos en mi, haciendo que mi alma, si es que aun tenía alguna, se estrujara

**- Princesa…** – comencé a decir acercándome a ella e intentando tomar su mano

**- No me llames Princesa** – me interrumpió al tiempo que retrocedía – **y te agradecería mucho que no me toques** – agregó despectivamente

**- De acuerdo… Bella. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que me escuches, pero necesito explicarte muchas cosas, decirte la verdad del porque tuve que alejarme de ti. Te prometo que si después de escucharme decides que no quieres volver a verme, entonces te dejaré en paz y no volverás a saber nada mas de mi **

**- ¿Me lo prometes?**

**- Te lo prometo, yo aceptaré lo que tu decidas, por mucho que eso pueda dolerme**

**- Te escucho entonces **– dijo a la defensiva

**- ¿Quieres sentarte?** – le ofrecí – **lo que tengo que decirte es algo largo de explicar** – a regañadientes ella tomó asiento en una esquina del sofá y yo hice lo propio en el extremo opuesto, hubiera deseado sentarme a su lado y tomar sus manos mientras le narraba la historia de lo que había pasado, pero ella me había pedido espacio y por mucho que me doliera, yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo **– antes que nada quiero pedirte que escuches con atención y que por favor no me interrumpas por muy absurdo que parezca todo lo que te voy a decir**

**- De acuerdo**

**- Aquel día que volvimos de Santa Bárbara tu me pediste que me quedara contigo** – inicié tratando de encontrar un punto neutral para comenzar la historia – **y no tienes una idea de cómo me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho. Marcharme aquel día de tu casa fue el peor error que pude cometer en toda mi vida. **

"**No puedo darte los detalles, porque realmente son muy borrosos para mí, pero mientras manejaba hacia mi casa vi en la carretera a un hombre que necesitaba ayuda. Sin dudarlo me acerqué para ver si podía auxiliarlo, pero en cuanto puse un pie fuera del auto fui atacado por alguien… o por algo en este caso. **

"**Como te dije antes, mis recuerdos acerca de ese momento son muy vagos, y la mayoría de ellos han sido recreados gracias a las personas que me ayudaron. Pero aunque no recuerde con exactitud cómo ocurrieron los hechos, puedo recordar perfectamente el dolor y la sensación de quemazón que recorrió mi cuerpo tras el ataque. **

"**Pasé tres días – según me dijeron – en completa agonía, tres días de sufrimiento y dolor en los cuales desee la muerte en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, dentro de mi ser había algo que me decía que debía aferrarme a la vida, que no podía morir porque alguien me esperaba en algún lugar. Me concentré en los recuerdos hermosos que embargaban mi mente para tratar de calmar un poco mi padecimiento, recuerdos protagonizados por mi familia… y principalmente por ti.**

"**El tiempo transcurrió entre periodos de lucidez y de inconsciencia, el dolor era lo único que me hacia darme cuenta de que seguía vivo. Finalmente, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y el fuego flameaba en el centro de mi pecho consumiendo todo lo que había a su paso. El dolor se hizo aun más insoportable haciendo que mi cuerpo se contrajera. Entonces después de un golpe sordo… mi corazón dejo de latir.**

Bella me veía extrañada por mis palabras, obviamente no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho, sin embargo, fiel a su promesa, no me interrumpió. Me quedé observando fijamente sus profundos ojos – que ahora se encontraban enrojecidos por las lágrimas – en un intento por tomar fuerza para seguir

**- Desperté en un lugar desconocido con seis personas a mí alrededor… los Cullen. **

"**Ellos fueron quienes me encontraron después del ataque y me pusieron a salvo, quienes me explicaron lo que había ocurrido conmigo y en lo que me había convertido. Porque cambié Bella, después de ese día que me aparté de tu lado dejé de ser ese chico alegre que sentía que tenía el mundo en sus manos, ese joven con un futuro prometedor que soñaba con convertirse en un gran médico y así poder tener algo que ofrecerle a la chica que ama y con quien anhelaba pasar el resto de su vida. Ese chico murió y por mucho que hubiese querido no podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo. **

**- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?** – Preguntó desconcertada interrumpiéndome por primera vez – **¿Cómo puedes decir que moriste si yo sigo viéndote aquí,? frente a mi**

**- Esto es solo la apariencia, pero en esencia soy alguien completamente diferente Bella. Cambié, y esa es la razón por la que tuve que alejarme de ti, después de todo, ¿Cómo poder quedarme a tu lado? ¿Cómo poder mirarte a los ojos, si ya no era el mismo? ¿Cómo pedirte que confiaras en mi si ni yo mismo podía hacerlo?**

"**Todo era muy confuso, y cuando por fin comprendí la realidad y me enfrente a ella, fue cuando tomé la decisión de alejarme. Porque todo había cambiado, porque temía por ti, por mí, porque sin querer, toda mi vida se transformo… porque me convertí en alguien peligroso, en alguien que aun sin desearlo podría haberte dañado, o peor aún, matado a la menor provocación, me convertí en… un vampiro **

Observé fijamente su rostro esperando leer en él su reacción, vi pasar un sinfín de emociones en su mirada, desconcierto, incredulidad y por ultimo ira

**- ¡¿Acaso me crees estúpida o qué?** – dijo poniéndose de pie abruptamente – **de todas las mentiras que pudiste inventar ¿tuviste que salir con algo como eso? **– vi que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse nuevamente, pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que en esta ocasión su llanto era de rabia – **Puedo aceptar que me digas que simplemente dejaste de quererme, que te aburriste de mi, o que solo jugaste conmigo. Pero no voy a tolerar que después de más de un año de que decidiste irte sin mirar atrás aparezcas de nuevo e insultes mi inteligencia con una historia tan ridícula como esa. Creí que me conocías mejor Edward.**

A pesar de entender su reacción me dolía su rechazo, sin embargo, no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácilmente. Yo sabía que esto iba a resultar difícil, pero no me importaba todo lo que tuviera que hacer para estar nuevamente a su lado.

**- Bella** – la llamé al tiempo que me ponía a su lado – **sé que esto te resulta completamente increíble, incluso a mí que lo estoy viviendo y que atravesé por el dolor de la transformación me cuesta trabajo creerlo. Pero te juro por todo el amor que te tengo, que cada una de mis palabras son ciertas. **

**- Mientes **– afirmó en un susurro

**- Ojala fuera así, ojala nada de esto hubiera pasado. Y ten por seguro que de ser así nunca me habría alejado de tu lado** – afirmé – **pero paso, paso y no hay día que no me lamente por ello.**

**- Yo… no puedo creerte**

**- Permíteme demostrártelo** – pedí mientras tomaba su una de sus cálidas manos entre las mías, provocándole un escalofrío y la llevaba hasta mi rostro – **¿crees que esta temperatura es normal? **

**- N…no** – respondió contrariada

**- Ahora** – proseguí soltándola y tomando su rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a mirarme. Aproveché el momento para perderme en sus ojos chocolate que tanto había extrañado

**- Tus ojos... son distintos** – advirtió sin necesidad de que yo se lo hiciera notar

**- Así es, sin embargo siguen mirándote con el mismo amor de siempre** – un intento de sonrisa adornó su rostro antes de que yo tomara una de sus temblorosas manos y las llevara hasta el lugar donde se encontraba mi muerto corazón – **por ultimo ¿Puedes sentir los latidos?** – pregunté

No me respondió, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al darse cuenta de los cambios. Me costó mucho trabajo contener al monstruo interno sediento de su sangre. Bella alejó su mano como si quemara y se apartó lo más lejos posible de mí

**- ¿Q…qué es todo esto?** – preguntó temerosa

**- Soy yo Bella, son los cambios a los que me refiero; o al menos los mas inofensivos de ellos **

Pareció que el entendimiento, junto con el miedo, comenzó a llegar hasta ella, ya que de pronto palideció y su respiración se detuvo

**- ¿Estás bien?** – inquirí preocupado

**- No me hagas daño** – rogó retrocediendo unos pasos

**- Nunca lo haría, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera** – dije acercándome a ella y rodeándola con mis brazos – **te amo demasiado para lastimarte** – en cuanto dije esas palabras ella enterró su rostro en mi pecho y empezó a sollozar fuertemente

Ignoro cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero fuera el que fuera a mi me pareció poco en el momento en que ella se aparto de mi abrazo

**- Tengo que irme** – me pidió

**- Aun no por favor** – rogué

**- Edward** – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos – **no puedo quedarme… todo esto es demasiado complicado para mi, y a pesar de las evidencias me cuesta trabajo creerlo. Necesito pensar, asimilar las cosas**

No podía negarme ante su petición, ella podría pedirme la luna si lo deseara y yo haría hasta lo imposible por regalársela

**- De acuerdo Bella, lo que sea mejor para ti…** – asintió y dio media vuelta para con paso excesivamente lento salir de la habitación

Me dirigí a la ventana para verla subir a su camioneta y marcharse, se estaba alejando de mí, pero comprendía que necesitaba su espacio. No sabía si ella volvería, aunque esperaba que lo hiciera, pero aun cuando su decisión fuera la contraria yo me mantendría a su lado, a partir de ahora dedicaría mi existencia entera a protegerla, así tuviera que ser desde las sombras.

**

* * *

**

BELLA POV

No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando, era como si el mundo entero se hubiese vuelto loco, como si todo en lo que yo había creído se desmoronara y en su lugar quedara solamente un mundo de pura fantasía, o en este caso de terror

Cuando Edward empezó con su relato sentí una inmensa ansiedad por todo lo que decía le había ocurrido, tenia ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente y consolarlo por todo el dolor por el que había atravesado. Conforme la historia avanzaba todo se volvía más confuso, aun así permanecí en silencio, escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

Sin embargo, cuando tocó el punto de en lo que se _"había convertido"_ no pude soportarlo más y estallé, estaba preparada para lo que fuera, para que me dijera que nunca me amó y que siempre había jugado conmigo, después de todo, tenia un año aferrando mi cordura y mi recuperación a esa idea.

El se esforzó en hacerme creer que lo que decía era cierto, pero me era imposible, es decir, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que de pronto alguien llegué y te diga que se convirtió en un ser mitológico?

En un último intento por hacerme ver que sus palabras eran ciertas, Edward tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta su rostro, mostrándome el cambio en su temperatura, una temperatura tan helada que era imposible que alguien normal pudiera sobrevivir con ella en su cuerpo.

Después tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y me hizo mirarlo fijamente. Por primera vez me permití mirar sus ojos, pero en vez de esos intensos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y extrañaba, me encontré con dos orbes doradas. En un principio pensé que estaría usando lentes de contacto, pero el cambio iba más allá de la simple diferencia de color. En su mirada había algo distinto, no podía definirlo, pero era como si tuviera una fuerza diferente, como si de alguna manera te hipnotizara y estuvieras dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que te pidiera sin poner la más mínima resistencia.

**- Tus ojos... son distintos** – exprese en voz alta lo que estaba pensando

**- Así es** – me respondió – **sin embargo siguen mirándote con el mismo amor de siempre** – mi corazón dio un salto de alegría ante sus palabras y no pude evitar sonreír débilmente

No me di cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que había tomado sus manos entre las mías. Debo admitir que su frio tacto me desconcertaba… aunque claro eso no era nada en comparación con las miles de descargas eléctricas que sentía cada vez que su piel estaba en contacto con la mía. Con mucha delicadeza llevó mi temblorosa mano hasta su pecho

– **¿Puedes sentir los latidos?** – preguntó y me estremecí al darme cuenta de que no sentía nada

Presioné incluso más fuerte en un intento de sentir las palpitaciones, pero sentía como si estuviera tocando una roca. Recuerdo que Edward siempre había tenido un cuerpo bien formado y con músculos fuertes, pero esto definitivamente no se comparaba en nada.

De pronto una parte de mi comenzó a entender lo que Edward había tratado de decirme durante toda la conversación. Me le quedé mirando fijamente como queriendo comprender que es lo que estaba pasando. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse lleno de consternación e instintivamente aparté mi mano como si me hubiera quemado al tiempo que me retrocedía hacia atrás lo más que me permitía la habitación.

**- ¿Q…qué es todo esto? **– pregunté con el miedo impregnado en mi voz.

**- Soy yo Bella, son los cambios a los que me refiero; o al menos los mas inofensivos de ellos **

Mi respiración se detuvo al comprender el significado de sus palabras, realmente Edward ya no era el mismo, por mucho que me doliera él había dejado de ser el chico amable y caballeroso del que me había enamorado en Phoenix, y se había convertido en alguien imposible de existir. En una especie de muerto viviente

**- ¿Estás bien?** – preguntó acercándose a mi

**- No me hagas daño** – rogué retrocediendo aun mas

**- Nunca lo haría, no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera** – me respondió y de una manera tan rápida que ni siquiera lo noté, llego hasta mi lado **– te amo demasiado para lastimarte **– agregó mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

En cuanto sentí sus brazos alrededor mío, no pude ni quise evitar apartarme de él, fue como si el vacio que habitaba en mi pecho comenzara a llenarse, sentía como si hubiera vuelto a casa después de un largo viaje.

Sin poderlo evitar me aferré a él y enterré mi rostro en su pecho para luego comenzar a llorar sin control.

Lloré por todo, por cada uno de nuestros recuerdos felices, por el día que nos conocimos, por nuestras tardes de prácticas o estudio, por el baile de primavera, por nuestras vacaciones… por nuestra despedida; ese último recuerdo trajo consigo unos menos gratos, recuerdos de aquella llamada en la que me dijo que ya no volvería, del dolor que sentí tras su abandono y del cual, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, aun no me había podido recuperar completamente.

No sé por cuánto tiempo permanecí así, llorando aferrada a su pecho, solo sé que no me separé de él hasta que me había desahogado por completo y ya no me quedaba ni una lágrima más.

**- Tengo que irme **

**- Aun no por favor** – me rogó y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos

Nada me hubiera gustado más que permanecer a su lado, pero estaba muy confundida; por un lado mi corazón me decía que le creyera, que él nunca me mentiría, pero por otro mi mente se negaba a acepar lo que sentía como una explicación absurda, simplemente era imposible que él se hubiera convertido en algo que, según la lógica, no existe.

**- Edward, no puedo quedarme… todo esto es demasiado complicado para mi, y a pesar de las evidencias me cuesta trabajo creerlo. Necesito pensar, asimilar las cosas**

Aun contra su voluntad el me dejó ir, salí de su habitación y me fui hacia las escaleras para buscar la salida.

Cuando llegué a mi camioneta las lagrimas nublaban mi visión, sin embargo, eso no me impidió ver a Alice que me esperaba recargada en el cofre.

**- Lo siento mucho Bella **– me dijo quedamente

**- Tu lo sabías** – afirmé en tono recriminatorio – **por eso fingiste ser mi amiga **

**- No es así **– se defendió

**- ¿Me vas a negar que cuando me hablaste sabias quien era? **

**- Cuando me acerqué a consolarte el primer día que te vi, no sabía quién eras, al menos no en ese momento. Y no te voy a negar que cuando me enteré que eras la antigua novia de Edward eso me impulsó a querer conocerte mejor; pero el sentimiento de amistad que siento hacia ti es sincero Bella** – me confesó y le creí, sin embargo no estaba lista para hablar con nadie aun

**- Discúlpame Alice, pero ya no se qué creer **

**- Te entiendo, solo déjame decirte una última cosa antes de que te marches **

**- Te escucho **

**- No juzgues a Edward, Bella. El te ama y no tienes una idea de cuánto ha sufrido desde que supo que nunca podría volver a estar a tu lado… o tal vez si, dado que tu pasaste por un sufrimiento similar, tanto que quisiste acabar con tu vida ¿no es así?**

Palidecí ante su afirmación, nadie, excepto Jacob, sabía lo que había hecho tras la separación de Edward y podría apostar mi vida a que el jamás diría nada a nadie, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera lo de mi intento de suicidio?

**- ¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**- Nadie me lo contó si es lo que te preocupa, digamos que tienes una cicatriz muy particular y en algún momento la vi. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo** – le agradecí y subí a mi camioneta

**- ¿Te sientes bien como para manejar hasta tu casa? Si gustas puedo llevarte **

**- Gracias Alice, pero necesito estar sola, hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar.**

**- De acuerdo**

Arranqué el vehículo con su habitual sonido ensordecedor, estaba a punto de marcar la reversa para salir de ahí cuando Alice se paró en mi ventanilla.

**- ¿Bella?**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- La vida no siempre te ofrece segundas oportunidades, se que todo es muy difícil de asimilar para ti pero… si aun amas a Edward, no desaproveches este regalo que les está dando el destino** – asentí y arranqué dispuesta a partir de ahí.

Manejé a mi casa más lento de lo normal, ya que las lágrimas me impedían ver con claridad. Cuando llegué, agradecí que Charlie aun estuviera en la comisaría, ya que eso me permitió encerrarme en mi cuarto.

No escuché a qué hora llegó mi padre, las emociones del día, y el cansancio del llanto me hicieron quedarme dormida en algún momento.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño

_Me encontraba corriendo por el bosque tratando de escapar de algo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta de que. Entonces Edward aparecía caminando de entre los arboles con la piel brillando tenuemente y sus intensos ojos, ahora dorados, penetrándome._

_**- Bella…** – me llamó alzando una mano y me hizo señas para que me acercara a él._

_Di un paso adelante, hacia Edward. Entonces, él me mostro una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto amaba, solo que esta vez dejaba al descubierto sus dientes afilados y puntiagudos._

_**- Confía en mí, princesa** – ronroneó con voz seductora y yo supe que podría confiarle mi vida entera_

_Avancé un poco más hasta quedar justo en frente de él y entonces, en un movimiento suave y delicado me tomaba entre sus brazos y me besaba con necesidad. Nos separábamos por falta de aire y justo después de romper el beso, colocaba mi cabello sobre mi hombro izquierdo, dejando de esta manera expuesta la parte derecha de mi cuello._

**_- Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que te amo_** – me decía, y entonces me guiaba para que inclinara mi cuello de tal modo que pudiera tener un mejor acceso a él.

_Entonces, sus labios fríos dieron un suave beso en mi cuello, antes de que hundiera sus colmillos en mí._

Desperté sobresaltada y miré el reloj de la mesa de noche para darme cuenta de que faltaba muy poco para que fuera la hora en la que debía levantarme.

Decidí que estaba demasiado aturdida incluso para dormir, por lo que busqué mi ropa y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha.

Después de arreglarme un poco, bajé y preparé algo de desayunar para Charlie y para mí. Cuando mi padre bajó a desayunar me preguntó cómo me sentía ya que se le hacía muy extraño que el día anterior me hubiera dormido tan temprano. Lo tranquilicé diciéndole que no había problema y que solo se trataba del cansancio acumulado en la semana.

No me apetecía ir al instituto, no quería estar rodeada de gente, y mucho menos de estar cerca de los Cullen. Sabía que Alice podía ayudarme a esclarecer algunas de mis dudas, pero aun no me sentía lista para hablar del tema.

En cuanto mi padre se fue llamé a la doctora Watson y le pedí una cita, necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca del regreso de Edward, y aunque no podía decirle toda la verdad, no a menos que quisiera que me encerraran en el psiquiátrico, sabía que nadie mejor que ella para escucharme y orientarme.

Jacob había venido a hacerme compañía algunas tardes ya que, después de contarle acerca de quién había resultado ser mi admirador secreto y él como se había dado nuestro encuentro – obviamente omitiendo los detalles sobrenaturales – decidió no dejarme atravesar por esto sola, y obviamente apoyarme en mi decisión, sea cual fuera esta.

Había pasado una semana desde mi encuentro con Edward, una semana en la que había meditado mucho acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando Edward terminó conmigo había querido morir – literalmente – y durante el último año no había anhelado con otra cosa toda mi alma que no fuera volver a verlo.

Entonces, ahora que se me estaba brindando la oportunidad ¿Qué caso tenía negarme a lo que tanto deseaba?

Era verdad que esa historia de seres míticos resultaba de lo más inverosímil. Pero la evidencia era palpable. Los cambios ahí estaban y yo los había comprobado de primera mano.

¿Había peligro? Probablemente. Pero después de todo si él quisiera dañarme ¿no lo habría hecho ese día que me tuvo a su merced en su habitación?

Además, preferiría morir mil veces entre sus brazos, antes de perderme la oportunidad de estar de nuevo a su lado.

Sonreí ante la determinación que acababa de tomar

Con paso decidido caminé hasta mi mesita de noche y tomé mi móvil. Busqué en el directorio el número de la única persona que podría ayudarme.

El teléfono timbró una sola vez antes de que una voz aguda respondiera

**- ¿En qué puedo servirte, Bella?** – dijo aunque su tono dejaba entrever que sabía perfectamente para qué la llamaba

**- Necesito tu ayuda para ver a Edward **

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Ups, de nuevo tarde más de la cuenta… la razón? Bueno hay dos, una el trabajo como siempre, y la otra que mi amiga me animó a participar en el MI ADORADO BFF fanfic contest y pues la verdad escribir el OS me llevo más tiempo del q esperaba, ojala puedan darse una vuelta para leerlo… y si es q les gusta votar por él. El OS se llama YOU'RE MY EVERYTINHG y pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil_

_Por otro lado ando súper emocionada xq en unas horas me voy a ver la premier de ECLIPSE! Y bueno para celebrar el estreno acá les dejo este cap q espero q les guste (me estoy dando cuenta q he actualizado un capitulo de este fic para celebrar la premier de las tres películas, prometo aplicarme y no llegar con el mismo fic a "Amanecer" Jajaja)_

_Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y que me siguen honrando con sus lindos comentarios y a quienes apenas hoy empiezan a leerme de antemano gracias por dedicarle una parte de su tiempo a esta historia._

_Y ya saben __como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de un maravilloso rewiew_

**_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_**

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


	27. Finalmente juntos

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 26**

**FINALMENTE JUNTOS **

**BELLA**** POV**

De acuerdo, probablemente llamar a Alice no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido, y es que con los nervios de la decisión que acaba de tomar, me olvidé por completo de que mi amiga nunca hacia las cosas a medias. Por lo que en cuanto le pedí que me ayudara a hablar con Edward, me dijo que no solo haría eso… sino que también se encargaría de que la ocasión fuera perfecta.

Yo no estaba para nada segura de que el momento fuera a resultar lo que se llamaba perfecto, es decir, yo apenas estaba asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando, y aunque moría de ganas por estar nuevamente al lado de Edward, no veía la manera en la que eso sería posible dadas las circunstancias.

Aun así, ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, viendo mi imagen en el espejo y negándome a creer que la persona que me devolvía el reflejo era yo. Alice había insistido en que debía verme perfecta, por lo que el día anterior había llegado con un vestido que nunca en mi vida pensé ponerme.

**- ¿Acaso estás loca?** – pregunté en cuanto lo saqué de la bolsa – **yo no puedo usar eso **

**- Vamos Bella, estoy segura de que te veras muy bien **– trató de convencerme – **además no pensaras ir a la cita en pantalón y playera. ¡debes verte linda para Edward! **

**- Edward me conoció en mezclilla y playeras y así le gusté **

**- Lo sé, nunca se cansa de contarnos lo hermosa que te veías el día que te vio por primera vez, pero esta es una ocasión especial, y debes arreglarte como amerita **– traté de contar hasta 10 para no matarla, aunque de todas maneras dudo mucho que hubiera podido

**- Alice, solo hablaré con Edward, aun no sé si las cosas van a salir bien **

**- ¡Oh! Van a salir bien, de eso puedes estar más que segura **

**- De acuerdo **– suspiré – **suponiendo, y que conste que solo suponiendo, que decido ponerme el vestido ¿te has dado cuenta del pequeñísimo detalle de que no tiene mangas? Sabes que yo no uso nada sin mangas ¿Cómo se supone que cubriré mi cicatriz? **

**- Eso se resuelve fácilmente** – dijo con una gran sonrisa – **siempre podemos recurrir a los accesorios **

Después de discutir un poco mas terminé accediendo, por lo que ahora me encontraba usando un vestido sin mangas y con escote en "V", el talle era un poco debajo del busto en color vino para posteriormente cambiar su color a negro y caer en línea recta, ajustándose más de lo que debería a mi cuerpo, hasta más o menos a media pierna.

El colmo del asunto era que mi amiga había decidido completar el atuendo con unos zapatos de tacón, que estaba segura podrían resultar mortales para mí. Al menos no llevaba muchos accesorios, solamente el collar con el corazón que Edward me había regalado, y un brazalete que consistía en un lazo de organza negra de unos 3 cms de ancho que se anudaba al frente por debajo de una rosa color vino.

El timbre sonó anunciándome la llegada de mi amiga, yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea del lugar en el que se iba a dar el encuentro y cuando le pregunté a Alice ella solo me dijo que era una sorpresa y que ella misma me llevaría.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras para abrir la puerta, le pedí a Alice que pasara en lo que iba hasta la cocina y le dejaba una nota a Charlie recordándole donde iba a estar y que la cena se quedaba hecha, solo para recalentarla en el microondas.

El ostentoso porshe de Alice ya nos esperaba fuera de la casa, yo había pensado en llevar mi camioneta, pero mi amiga insistió en que era preferible que ella manejara ya que yo no conocía el lugar al que íbamos. Cuando le comenté mi inquietud por tener que regresar sola a casa, ella solo se río y me aseguro que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, que estaba segura de que todo saldría bien, y que en caso que no fuera así, entonces ella misma se encargaría de traerme de vuelta.

No voy a negar que estaba muerta de miedo ante lo que me esperaba, dudaba cual sería el resultado de esta conversación, pero de una cosa si no había duda, después de este día nada sería igual.

Mi corazón latía desaforadamente ante la expectación. Por un lado me sentía emocionada ante la posibilidad de volver a estar con Edward; pero por el otro estaba muy perturbada ante la perspectiva de que me enfrentaría a un mundo totalmente desconocido.

Mi mente estaba tan ocupada pensando en lo que se vendría, que no presté atención a nada del camino, de hecho, no fui consciente de que habíamos llegado, hasta que Alice detuvo el auto y me llamó.

**- ¿Estás lista?** – me preguntó con una radiante sonrisa

**- Ni siquiera un poco** – dije con una risita nerviosa pero aun así abrí la puerta y bajé del auto

En cuanto miré a mí alrededor me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en la carretera a orilla del bosque

**- ¿Y bien?** – pregunté. Esto no se parecía en nada al lugar de ensueño que Alice me había comentado, y en definitiva no ameritaba para nada la ropa que estaba usando – **¿esta es tu idea de un lugar especial?**

**- Claro que no tonta, pero hasta aquí es hasta donde el auto puede llegar **

**- ¿Y pretendes que camine el resto del trayecto?** – le recriminé – **Alice, ni siquiera puedo caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezarme, y eso cuando uso tenis ¿de verdad piensas que puedo entrar en el bosque usando tacones?**

**- ¿Y tú crees que yo podría hacer algo que te pusiera en peligro?** – inquirió indignada, para después encaminarme unos pasos adentro hasta donde se encontraba estacionado un jeep rojo – **es de Emmett** – dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta no expresada – **iremos en el hasta el final del camino**

**- ¿Se puede saber porque no fuiste a buscarme en él desde un inicio? **

**- Porque no va para nada con el atuendo que estas usando Bella, únicamente lo usaremos ahora porque es un caso de primera necesidad **

Sabiendo que sería inútil discutirle, me subí al jeep y recorrimos el resto del camino internándonos en el bosque por alrededor de 10 minutos más.

Llegamos hasta una zona rodeada de arboles donde mi amiga se detuvo, a lo lejos podía escuchar las olas del mar romper contra las rocas.

**- Bueno pues hasta aquí llego yo Bella** – me dijo y salió del jeep para luego ayudarme a bajar – **sigue el camino que está entre los árboles, no son más de cien metros así que no tendrás ningún problema para llegar. Además Emmett y yo tuvimos mucho cuidado de despejar el camino para que no corrieras el riesgo de tener algún accidente **

Le sonreí sinceramente y le di un fuerte abrazo

**- Alice, no estoy segura de cuál sea el resultado de esta cita, pero gracias **

**- No tienes nada que agradecer Bella** – me dijo respondiéndome la sonrisa – **ahora ve, que tu chico te espera **

Me interné entre el sedero de arboles y, tal y como Alice me había dicho, no encontré ningún obstáculo en el camino, es más, tal parecía que el pasto de esa zona estaba recién plantado y podado.

Cuando los arboles se acabaron, quedé maravillada ante la visión. Me encontraba en un acantilado, desde donde se podía ver perfectamente el mar perderse en el horizonte.

Comencé a pasar mi vista por el lugar y entonces mi respiración se paralizó ante lo que estuvo frente a mis ojos. Ahí, opacando la belleza del paisaje, enfundado en un traje negro – a excepción de que no usaba saco sino una chaqueta de cuero – se encontraba la razón por la que yo me encontraba aquí… Edward

**

* * *

**

EDWARD POV

Me sentía sumamente ansioso, había pasado una semana desde el día que le conté a Bella toda la verdad y ella se había reusado a verme todo ese tiempo. Obviamente yo si la había visto a ella, había seguido rondando su casa en la distancia y había acudido a velar sus sueños por las noches como lo hacía antes, pero no era lo mismo.

Ilusamente había pensado que en el momento en que le contara lo que había pasado, ella se echaría a mis brazos y escribiríamos el felices para siempre, pero no estaba más lejos de la realidad.

Entendía el hecho de que ella necesitara tiempo, pero aun así, su silencio me mataba. Por eso en cuanto Alice recibió su llamada en la que le pedía ayuda para verme, no pude evitar sentir que la esperanza renacía.

Hubiera querido correr en ese mismo momento a su encuentro, pero mi hermana insistía que todo debía ser perfecto para la ocasión, y por esta vez estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Lo primero en lo que trabajamos fue en encontrar el lugar ideal para la cita, a mi me habría gustado que hubiera sido en el lugar donde la reencontré, después de todo, aun sin que lo supiéramos, desde un inicio había tenido cierta relación con ambos. Sin embargo, desistí de la idea al recordar que ese era su lugar especial con Jacob, además no es como si la única vez que la había visto ahí hubiera terminado muy bien que digamos.

**- A Bella le gusta el mar no es cierto** – había preguntado Emmett mientras estaba con él y con Alice en el cuarto de música, los demás no estaban en casa, por lo que podíamos hablar con total libertad.

**- Si, nuestras vacaciones en la playa fue uno de nuestros mejores momentos **

**- Ahí lo tienes, entonces recrea el momento** – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

Antes de que dijera algo mas, Alice comenzó a aplaudir, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba mi rostro. El no necesito decir una sola palabra, ya que yo había leído el lugar en su mente, y al parecer por la reacción de mi hermana, ella había tenido una visión de nosotros en esa cita. Cualquiera se sentiría frustrado de convivir con un lector de mentes y una psíquica, pero no era el caso de Emmett, al contrario, él lo encontraba de lo más divertido.

Sin más tiempo que perder fuimos hasta el lugar que mi hermano nos mostró. Era un acantilado cerca de la reserva de la Push, desde donde se podía apreciar _First Beach_ en su máxima expresión. El lugar era perfecto, además de la hermosa vista, también brindaba algo de intimidad.

Pusimos manos a la obra y preparamos todo para crear el escenario ideal, aunque para mi hubiera sido perfecto por el solo hecho de estar con Bella.

Por fin el momento de la cita había llegado, y Alice había insistido en _arreglarnos para la ocasión_, accedí sin rechistar a la ropa que me había preparado, ya que a lo largo de este año había aprendido que era imposible discutir contra ella. Me preguntaba ¿Qué habría escogido para Bella? Solo esperaba que no la hubiera martirizado mucho, yo sabía perfectamente como odiaba ella las cosas ostentosas.

Salí de la casa acompañado por Emmett mientras Alice iba en busca de Bella, a pesar de que me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos completamente solos, ellos aguardarían a una distancia prudente por cualquier contratiempo que se pudiera presentar. Lo cual agradecía enormemente ya que aun no confiaba al 100% en mi autocontrol.

Llegué al acantilado y me paré justo en el borde para llenarme de la tranquilizadora paz que transmitía el mar, los minutos que pasaron desde mi llegada hasta la de Bella me parecieron horas, hasta que su dulce aroma me golpeó de lleno al tiempo que escuchaba el jeep de Emmett llegar, clara señal de que ella se encontraba cerca.

"_**Bella está en camino Edward, así que espero que estés listo"**_ escuché los pensamientos de Alice en mi mente. _**"Suerte hermano" **_secundó Emmett y un instante después quedé maravillado con la figura que salía de entre los árboles.

Siempre había considerado a Bella mi princesa, pero en esta ocasión puedo decir que le hacía enormemente justicia al sobrenombre. A pesar de que el vestido que le había escogido Alice no era algo que ella acostumbrara usar, no puedo negar que la hacía lucir hermosa y a la vez provocativa, aunque claro, sin perder ese aire de inocencia que siempre la caracterizaba.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, fue como si todo desapareciera a nuestro alrededor y solo estuviéramos consientes de nuestra presencia.

Deseaba correr hasta su lado y estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero sabía que eso podría asustarla, por lo que me contuve y decidí que me conformaría con lo que ella pudiera darme.

Con paso tímido comenzó a avanzar hacia mí y yo la alcancé a medio camino. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente no pude evitar sonreírle a lo que ella me respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**- Hola** – dije para romper el silencio que nos embargaba

**- ¿Cómo estás?** – preguntó tímidamente mientras bajaba la vista al suelo y creaba una cortina con su cabello. Recordaba perfectamente ese gesto en ella como un claro signo de nerviosismo

**- Mejor ahora que decidiste hablar conmigo** – le dije y dirigí mis dedos hasta su mentón para obligarla a levantar la vista, y mirarme – **no te escondas **– le pedí – **he pasado mucho tiempo sin verte, y no sé si después de hoy me permitirás seguir haciéndolo. Así que por favor no me prives de tu mirada. **

Ella me miró y se sonrojó de manera adorable, había extrañado tanto ver su piel de ese tenue color rosa

**- No sé cómo empezar** – dijo mordiéndose el labio

**- No hay prisa. Lo importante es que estás aquí** – con mucho cuidado la estreché entre mis brazos, rogando por qué no me rechazara – **te extrañé tanto Bella **

**- Yo también te extrañe** – respondió y para mi sorpresa se apretó más hacia mí y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura. Esperaba que el frio de mi cuerpo no le incomodara.

Permanecimos por un rato así, abrazados, simplemente disfrutando de nuestro abrazo y de estar nuevamente en presencia del otro, hasta que ella empezó a separarse y yo muy en contra de mi voluntad se lo permití

Comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del acantilado y se detuvo contemplando fijamente el mar, yo me coloqué a su lado en silencio, dándole su espacio pero a la vez haciéndole notar que estaba ahí para cuando ella estuviera lista para hablar

**- Cuando no me llamaste ese día, después de que te marchaste, me preocupé mucho** – inicio sin siquiera voltear a mirarme – **pero traté de tranquilizarme pensando que había sido debido a que tenias que preparar todo para tu viaje a Chicago **

"**Pasaron los días y yo seguía sin tener noticias tuyas, primero pensé que la emoción de estar con tus padres te había te había embargado a tal grado de no poder tomar el teléfono. Y lo entendía, sabía lo ilusionado que estabas por verlos y cuanto los necesitas a tu lado. No quise llamarte yo porque no quería parecer la novia psicótica que se la pasa checando cada paso que da su novio, sabía que debía darte tu espacio y dejarte disfrutar de tu momento familiar. A final de cuentas eran solo unos días, y después te tendría nuevamente para mí todo el tiempo. **

"**Durante esos días Justin se portó como un gran amigo, no solo tuyo, sino mío, el se encargó de llevarme a casa y de estar al pendiente de mi en la escuela; decía que tu lo matarías si supiera que no había cuidado apropiadamente de tu princesa durante tu ausencia. **

"**Y así pasaron los días, al darme cuenta de que tu no regresabas, ni te comunicabas conmigo, fui a tu casa para ver si Sophie sabía algo de ti, pero no encontré a nadie… y entonces me empecé a preocupar aun mas, algo me decía que las cosas no estaban bien… y entonces me llamaste**

Sentí que mi muerto corazón se oprimía cuando dijo eso, su voz se había quebrado y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Era perfectamente consciente de la parte de la conversación que seguía y estaba seguro de que no me iba a gustar en lo más mínimo.

**- Recuerdo mi emoción cuando escuché tu voz al otro lado del teléfono, era la clara señal de que estabas bien, y sobre todo de que no te habías olvidado de mi. Pero entonces… tu terminaste conmigo** – las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, pero ella trataba de mantenerse lo más serena posible, giró su rostro hacia mí y me miró fijamente antes de continuar – **en ese momento sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, siempre había sabido que no tenía sentido que me amaras, no a alguien tan simple e insignificante como yo. **

"**Pero el hecho de que me lo confirmaras, de que prefirieras una prestigiosa escuela antes de lo que teníamos, fue tan doloroso que no pude soportarlo. Quería olvidar… quería escapar…– **lentamente se quitó el brazalete que llevaba en su mano izquierda, y pude ver una cicatriz que atravesaba su muñeca –** quería morir **

No podía ser cierto, esto tenía que ser una especie de broma de mal gusto, ¿acaso Bella me estaba diciendo que había intentado suicidarse? ¿Tanto así la había lastimado?

Desde que desperté a esta nueva vida, nunca había repudiado a James como en este momento. Él me había convertido en lo que soy ahora, por su culpa había tenido que alejarme de Bella, y causarle un dolor tan grande que la había llevado a querer acabar con su vida.

Nunca me sentí tan monstruo como en estos momentos, sin darme cuenta, en mi intento por protegerla, había terminado dañándola tanto que ella había buscado su refugio en los brazos de la muerte.

La furia mezclada con la impotencia hervían en mi interior. No podía siquiera imaginarme un mundo donde Bella no existiera. Eso era completamente inamisible.

**- ¿Intentaste suicidarte?** – pregunté lo obvio al tiempo que tomaba su mano entre las mías y pasaba mi dedo sobre su cicatriz. Noté que ella se estremecía ante mi tacto, mas no por eso deje de acariciarla.

**- No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca –** dijo bajando la mirada – **pero fue la única manera, en ese momento, que encontré de aliviar el dolor**

Quería decirle algo, gritarle, reclamarle por siquiera pensar en acabar con algo tan valioso como su existencia, sin embargo no podía hacerlo. No cuando yo había sido el culpable de aquellas decisiones.

**- Sin embargo, como puedes ver, no logré mi cometido** – continuó – **mamá y Phil me encontraron desangrándome en mi habitación y actuaron a tiempo. Desperté un par de días después en el hospital.**

"**A partir de ahí todo fue en picada, caí en depresión y tuve que asistir al psicólogo. Mi madre, Phil e incluso Justin se turnaban para cuidarme y hacían lo posible por ayudarme, pero nada me parecía suficiente. Todo Phoenix estaba impregnado de tus recuerdos y eso no me ayudaba en absoluto, por eso decidí mudarme con mi padre a Forks.**

"**Debo admitir que a pesar de que este lugar no era mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo me ayudó mucho. No puedo decir que me haya recuperado por arte de magia, de hecho dudo mucho que lo haya hecho siquiera totalmente aun, pero las terapias con la doctora Watson, la amistad de Jacob y por supuesto el amor y el gran apoyo de mi padre me han ayudado a sanar mis heridas poco a poco y así poder salir adelante. **

"**Y justo ahora, cuando por fin creí que lo estoy logrando, llegas tu y pones mi mundo de cabeza nuevamente. No solo con tu presencia, sino con todas esas cosas absurdas sobre vampiros **– soltó una risa nerviosa al decir eso – **y cualquiera diría que estás loco por afirmar que historias como esas son reales, pero más loca debo estar yo por creerte. Porque por más que intente negarme ante la idea de que te has convertido en un ser sobrenatural, no puedo. Porque algo dentro de mi me dice que tus palabras son ciertas. Y se que de ser así entonces debería alejarme, salir corriendo y no dejar que te acerques a mi nuevamente, pero tampoco puedo**

**- No quiero que tengas miedo de mi Bella **– le rogué

**- Y no lo tengo **– me aseguró –** por alguna extraña razón me siento segura a tu lado, y sé que nunca me lastimarías, al menos no intencionalmente. **

"**Por eso estoy aquí, contigo, en este lugar alejado de todo, donde fácilmente podrías atacarme y beber hasta la última gota de mi sangre, pero no me importa. Lo cual claramente se puede interpretar como que preferiría morir antes de tener que apartarme nuevamente de ti **

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que a pesar de todo, a pesar del daño que te cause, a pesar de que me convertí en un monstruo, me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida? – **pregunté con la esperanza creciendo dentro de mi

**- Solo si prometes que no te alejaras nuevamente de mi lado, no sé si podría soportarlo una segunda vez **

**- Alejarme… eso es exactamente lo que debería haber hecho en cuanto te vi por primera vez, pero no te preocupes, mi nueva condición me ha convertido en una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Te amo demasiado para hacer lo correcto.**

Ella sonrió ampliamente y se arrojó a mis brazos, mientras nuevas lágrimas recorrían su rostro

**- Ya no llores princesa, ya has derramado suficientes lagrimas por mí, no quiero que derrames ni una más. **

**- Esta vez son de felicidad** – dijo y se inclinó sobre sus puntas para buscar mis labios, instintivamente retrocedí

**- ¿Pasa algo malo?** – me preguntó desconcertada por mi rechazo

**- No Bella, es solo que… es preferible no tentar a la suerte. De por si tengo que usar todo mi autocontrol para poder estar cerca de ti sin lanzarme sobre tu garganta, dudo mucho poder controlarme si intentara besarte. Aunque te aseguro que eso es lo mas deseo, prefiero privarme de ese placer, antes de poner en riesgo tu seguridad **

**- Entiendo… nada de besos **– se mordió el labio nerviosa antes de preguntar – **¿puedo abrazarte?**

**- Moriría si no lo hicieras **

La atraje hasta mis brazos y luego la encaminé hasta un tronco que habíamos colocado como una improvisada banca. Nos sentamos ahí y pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando, únicamente acompañados por el sonido de las aves y del mar.

Obviamente ella tenía muchas dudas acerca de mi nueva naturaleza, y yo trate de responder todas lo mejor que pude, después de todo no tenia aun mucha experiencia como vampiro y había cosas que solo sabia por las historias que me había contado mi nueva familia.

Le hable de todo, de mi llegada a los Cullen, y de cómo ellos me habían aceptado ya como a un miembro mas de la familia, de nuestros hábitos alimenticios y de que nunca había probado la sangre humana, sino que esta la sustituíamos por sangre animal. Cuando le hablé de mi don se sobresaltó un poco, y me causo algo de gracia cuando, tras decirle que ella era la única mente que me estaba vetada, me pregunto si había algo mal en su cabeza.

Las horas transcurrieron entre pláticas, y cuando nos dimos cuenta el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Observamos el espectáculo natural en silencio y recordamos aquel crepúsculo que compartimos en alta mar, cuando las cosas eran menos complicadas.

Tenía tantos deseos de tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos, pero sabía que mi condición de vampiro me lo impedía

"_**Si tan solo ella fuera como yo"**_ pensé y al momento me recriminé por tal osadía.

Después de todo… ¿sería yo tan egoísta como para sacrificar su alma por el simple placer de tenerla a mi lado eternamente?

Me aterraba pensar en la respuesta

**- Esto me recuerda tanto a los atardeceres en Santa Bárbara** – su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones, mientras veíamos los últimos vestigios de sol ocultarse en el horizonte

**- A mí también – **respondí acariciando suavemente su brazo y dando pequeños besos sobre su cabello

**- Ojala nos hubiésemos quedado allá, en nuestro paraíso personal **

**- Hubiera sido magnifico. Nada de esto habría pasado y no tendríamos nada de qué preocuparnos, solo seriamos tú y yo, Bella y Edward, así de simple. **

**- Me gustaría que hubiera una forma en la que pudiéramos estar juntos sin tantas restricciones ni complicaciones **

**- La hay **– respondí inconscientemente y al instante me arrepentí – **pero jamás te lo pediría, sería muy egoísta de mi parte**

**- ¿Cuál es?**

**- Que tú te convirtieras en lo que yo soy**

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Bueno 13 dias, esta vez tarde menos, así q no se puede quejar jaja_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Por fin juntos!_

_Y ahora que creen que pase? Aceptara Bella que la transforme?_

_Quiero aprovechar chicas para invitarlas nuevamente (si es que no han pasado) a leer el One Shot que escribí para el concurso de MI AMADO BFF… se llama **You're my everything.**_

_Y si les gusta, y no es mucha molestia… ¿podrían regalarme un voto? (tanto el link de la historia como el de las votaciones se encuentran en mi perfil)_

_Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y que me siguen honrando con sus lindos comentarios y a quienes apenas hoy empiezan a leerme de antemano gracias por dedicarle una parte de su tiempo a esta historia._

_Y ya saben __como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de un maravilloso rewiew_

**_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_**

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


	28. Elección

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 27**

**ELECCION**

**BELLA**** POV**

_- Me gustaría que hubiera una forma en la que pudiéramos estar juntos sin tantas restricciones ni complicaciones _

_- La hay, pero jamás te lo pediría, sería muy egoísta de mi parte_

_- ¿Cuál es?_

_- Que tú te convirtieras en lo que yo soy…._

Las palabras de Edward aun resonaban en mi cabeza. Desde aquel día en que decidimos arriesgarnos a estar juntos a pesar de las circunstancias habíamos pasado momentos maravillosos.

Obviamente no podía estar con él todo el día como hubiera querido, ya que tenía que ir al instituto, pero en cuanto salía de clases iba directo al acantilado para poder pasar unas horas a su lado, claro que mi padre ignoraba eso, él sabía que estaba con Alice haciendo tareas escolares.

Lo mejor de todo eran las noches, ya que en cuanto Charlie se iba a dormir, el saltaba por la ventana de mi habitación para velar mis sueños, tal y como, según él, venía haciéndolo desde el día en que supo que estábamos en el mismo lugar.

Recuerdo que la primera noche que se quedó conmigo, estando yo consciente, me emocioné tanto que apenas pude conciliar el sueño. Pasamos gran parte de la velada hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, me contó con detalle su llegada con los Cullen y como todos lo habían aceptado como un miembro más de la familia, al igual que lo habían ayudado a adaptarse a su nueva condición.

Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero eran demasiadas para comentarlas en una sola noche, además de que muchas de ellas ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarlas con palabras. Por lo que preferí simplemente dedicarme a escuchar todo lo que él quisiera contarme por el momento.

Escuché atenta todas y cada una de anécdotas, y es que si antes la voz de Edward me había parecido sumamente varonil, ahora, debido a los cambios que había sufrido, se había vuelto aun más hermosa, aterciopelada, seductora, simplemente… hipnótica.

**- Creo que es mejor que duermas un poco** – me dijo dándome una caricia en el rostro, justo después de que un involuntario bostezo se me escapara.

**- Aun no** – le pedí, tenía miedo de que si me dormía al día siguiente despertara y me diera cuenta de todo había sido un sueño

**- Bella, está por amanecer, y necesitas descansar**

**- ¿Dormirás conmigo?** – pregunté. Había extrañado tanto dormir entre sus brazos y quería hacerlo de nuevo, tal como la última noche que pasamos en la playa.

**- Bueno… técnicamente no, ya que no puedo dormir, pero si a lo que te refieres es a si me quedare aquí a tu lado mientras duermes, entonces sí. No habría manera en la yo podría apartarme de tu lado esta noche princesa. **

Con una sonrisa en los labios me acorruqué a su lado y, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, el comenzó a tararear mi canción a mi oído hasta que caí en el mundo de los sueños.

Durante los siguientes días, seguimos hablando acerca de lo que había pasado con nosotros a lo largo de todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados. No puedo negar que entre más me hablaba de su nueva vida, mas fascinada me encontraba yo con este tema de los vampiros, y con cada nuevo descubrimiento acerca de su especie, mas se acrecentaba mi curiosidad acerca de qué se sentiría ser como él.

Aunque debo aclarar que no era solo la curiosidad, la súper fuerza, la velocidad o cualquier otra de sus cualidades inhumanas las que me hacían desear convertirme en un ser de la noche, era algo aun más poderoso, era el deseo de estar para siempre con él, de pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma, pero… ¿podría yo ser capaz de abandonar todo y a todos con tal de permanecer a su lado?

**- Tierra llamando a Bella** – me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Jacob hablándome al oído

**- ¡Jacob, no seas bruto, me espantaste! **

**- Lo siento, pero es que me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más ibas a tardar en lanzar el balón – **preguntó señalándome el balón de baloncesto que tenia entre mis manos y del cual me había olvidado por completo.

**- Me estaba concentrando **– intenté justificarme mientras lanzaba el balón despreocupadamente hacia el aro

**- Si claro, ahora me doy cuenta** – se burló cuando fallé – **ahora ¿me podrías decir que rondaba por tu cabeza los últimos 15 minutos de concentración que te llevo hacer ese tiro? **

**- No es nada Jake, en serio **– mentí, después de todo no podía decirle exactamente en lo que estaba pensando

**- Vamos Bells, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras** – me dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia el tronco donde solíamos sentarnos

Me mordí nerviosamente el labio mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para empezar a hablar.

**- ¿Si tuvieras que renunciar a todo lo que eres, lo que conoces, y los que quieres, y adentrarte en un mundo completamente desconocido con tal de poder estar nuevamente al lado de Cassie… ¿lo harías? **

**- ¿Esta pregunta tiene algo que ver con el regreso de Edward?** – me preguntó imaginando que rumbo llevaba nuestra platica

**- Algo así** – admití – **pero dime… ¿lo harías?**

**- No** – dijo con convicción, antes de que pudiera preguntarle el motivo de su respuesta, agregó – **pero eso es porque mi historia con ella no tiene nada que ver con tu historia con Edward** – al ver la confusión en mi rostro continuó – **probablemente pienses que no haya gran diferencia debido a que a ambos nos rompieron el corazón en su momento, probablemente a ti más que a mí, pero respóndeme algo ¿Por qué se marchó Edward?**

**- Porque a sus padres les pareció una buena idea que continuara sus estudios en Londres, además de que deseaban que su hijo estuviera con ellos, y pues al ser él menor de edad no le quedo más remedio que aceptar** – mentí a sabiendas de que nunca podría contarle el verdadero motivo de nuestra separación a mi amigo

**- ¿Lo ves? a diferencia de Cassie, quien termino conmigo porque yo no le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para ella, Edward si tuvo un motivo de peso para marchars; y el hecho de que ahora haya regresado a buscarte habla del gran amor que siente por ti **

**- Sé que me ama, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y no hay nada que desee en el mundo más que estar con él, pero también pienso en Charlie, en Renée, en ti… en que tendría que separarme de ustedes y… **

**- Espera** – me interrumpió – **escúchame bien Isabella, esta decisión es solo tuya, y ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera Edward, debe de influir en ella. Es tu vida de la que estamos hablando, y lo único que te debe importar es tu felicidad. Es verdad que si tienes que apartarte de nosotros te vamos a extrañar, y mucho, pero a fin de cuentas, por una u otra razón, siempre terminamos alejándonos de nuestros seres queridos. Es la ley de la vida, e inevitablemente tarde o temprano, cada quien debe seguir su camino. **

**- Creo que tienes razón **– le dije con una tímida sonrisa

**- Claro que la tengo Belly, y no lo olvides, no tienes que decidir hoy, pero cuando lo hagas hazlo con todo el convencimiento de que tu elección es la que te hará más feliz **– me sonrió y llevó su mano hasta mi cabello para revolverlo –** Y bueno **– continuó –** ¿Cuándo será posible que conozca al famoso Edward? después de todo tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él y dejarle en claro que si se atreve a hacerle nuevamente daño a **_**mi hermanita**_** lo lamentará**

Su petición me sorprendió, aunque no tanto como el hecho de que me considerara su hermanita, aunque a decir verdad yo también sentía que a nosotros nos unía un lazo más fraternal que el de la amistad, y si hubiera tenido un hermano – cosa que siempre había deseado – me hubiera encantado que hubiera sido como Jake.

**- Pronto, estoy segura que el también estará encantado de conocerte** – le dije esperando que no resultara incomodo para Edward ya que no sabía que tan difícil le seria estar cerca de otro humano, aunque por otro lado tal vez no supondría ningún problema, dado el hecho de que él me había comentado que en varias ocasiones me había visto con él en la distancia, por lo que supongo que probablemente ya se habría acostumbrado también a su aroma – **pero ¿es necesario eso de las amenazas? **– pregunté. Mi novio era bastante sensible en cuanto al tema de mi dolor por nuestra separación y no quería que Jacob lo hiciera sentirse aun mas culpable, dado que nada había sido su culpa.

**- Pero por supuesto que sí, ¿si no donde estaría la diversión de ser el hermano mayor? **– dijo con una sonrisa

**- Jake, te recuerdo que yo soy mayor que tu **

**- Lo sé, pero yo soy más alto, así que no reclames… ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podríamos seguir con el partido que tenemos pendiente? ¿o es q te estas echando para atrás porque estoy ganando? **– preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y yo no hice más que reír ante su gesto.

**- Como si no me ganaras siempre **– sonreí y nos pusimos de pie para continuar con nuestro juego.

Algo que amaba de Jacob era precisamente su alegría, desde que lo conocí siempre ponía una sonrisa en mi rostro, y sabía que a pesar de ser menor que yo era muy maduro y siempre podría recurrir a él en busca de un buen consejo. Probablemente el hecho de haber perdido a su madre y haber tenido que hacerse responsable de su padre invalido a muy corta edad lo habían hecho madurar más pronto, pero no por eso era una persona amargada, al contrario era alguien que contagiaba su alegría. Definitivamente, si decidía dejar todo para convertirme en lo que era Edward, el sería la persona, después de mis padres, que mas extrañaría.

* * *

**- ¡Papá me voy a casa de Alice!** – le grité a Charlie mientras bajaba las escaleras y me dirigia hacia la puerta

**- Bells, ¿puedes venir un momento?** – me preguntó justo antes de que alcanzara a tomar el picaporte, di media vuelta y me dirigí a la sala donde el se encontraba viendo un partido de beisball. En cuanto estuve frente a él apagó el televisor y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado en el sofá

**- ¿Pasa algo?** – pregunté extrañada, es decir, sabía que mi padre me amaba y que se preocupaba por mí, pero muy pocas veces me llamaba para que nos sentáramos a conversar, y menos aun cuando pasaban un buen juego en la televisión. A menos claro que yo estuviera con uno de mis ataques depresivos, en cuyo caso, mi padre dejaba lo que fuera con tal de estar a mi lado.

**- No es nada malo Bella, solo me preguntaba ¿te ha sentado bastante bien la amistad de la chica Cullen verdad?** – cuestionó e inmediatamente me puse nerviosa, esperaba que no sospechara nada aun de mis salidas con Edward, es decir, obviamente hablaríamos con él, pero todavía no estábamos listos, sobre todo porque sabía que en cuanto Edward se parara frente a mi padre, este no dudaría en sacar su pistola.

_Nota mental: esconder el arma de Charlie cuando Edward decida hacer acto de presencia. _

No es que me preocupara que él saliera herido, pero… ¿Cómo le explicas a tu padre que tu novio es a prueba de balas?

**- Si papá, Alice es muy agradable y ha resultado ser una gran amiga** – bueno al menos no le estaba mintiendo – **¿Por qué lo preguntas? **

**- Por nada en especial, es solo que desde que empezaste a ir a su casa te veo más alegre, y ya no has tenido esas horribles pesadillas que te despertaban a media noche, lo cual me reconforta mucho hija**

**- Bueno, es solo que… ella es una bomba de energía y es imposible no contagiarse cuando estás a su lado – **_eso sin mencionar que desde ese mismo día me reencontré con el amor de mi vida,_ agregué en mi mente, aunque claro eso no tenia porque saberlo Charlie.

**- Pues sea lo que sea, tiene mi eterna gratitud, y estaba pensando que tal vez un día deberías invitarla a cenar. Me gustaría mucho agradecerle personalmente el haberme devuelto a mi niña **

**- Estoy segura de que no es necesario, pero aun así le pediré que venga** – no podía imaginarme a Alice cenando en casa, a menos que le tuviera un ciervo amarrado al poste de la entrada, aun así, le comentaría y estaba segura de que ella encontraría una solución

**- Gracias Bells** – me dijo con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la frente, le sonreí y me estaba poniendo de pie cuando me volvió a hablar – **oh por cierto, tengo curiosidad **– oh…oh, si había algo peor que la curiosidad de Renée, era la curiosidad de Charlie – **supongo que ya conociste al otro hijo de los Cullen ¿no es así?** – en cuanto soltó esas palabras sentí inmediatamente como enrojecía

**- Si…** – dije sin poder agregar nada mas

**- Bueno, insisto es solo curiosidad, pero… supongo que él no tiene nada que ver con la mejoría en tu estado de ánimo ¿o sí?**

Juro que en cuanto soltó esas palabras casi me da un ataque, pude sentir mi rostro enrojecer mas, y mi corazón acelerarse

**- ¡Por Dios Charlie! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?** – dije levantando la voz más de lo que hubiera querido, traté de controlarme lo mejor posible antes de que mis reacciones me delataran

**- Tranquila hija no te exaltes, te dije que solo era curiosidad.** **Además no tendría nada de malo, después de todo eres muy linda y sería natural si el chico mostrara algún interés en ti – **¿Quién era este hombre y qué le había hecho a mi padre?

**- ¿En verdad quieres que hablemos de chicos?** – le pregunté tratando de desviar el tema

**- No es que me agrade especialmente hablar de ese tema en particular contigo, pero lo quiero que sepas es que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa Bells, y sobre todo que me gustaría que lo que pasaste anteriormente no fuera un impedimento para que más adelante, cuando te sientas lista, te dieras nuevamente la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien. Y no lo digo específicamente por el chico Cullen, sino por cualquier chico que pueda interesarte en el futuro**

**- Gracias papá **– le dije y me lancé a sus brazos – **Te quiero **

No eran muy comunes las muestras de afecto entre Charlie y yo, al menos no sin que hubiera uno de mis tantos ataques de histeria de por medio, pero en estos momento necesitaba sentir el abrazo de mi padre, sobre todo al pensar que muy probablemente tomaría una decisión que me obligaría a apartarme de él posiblemente para siempre.

**- Bueno basta de sentimentalismos** – me dijo apartándome y limpiándome un par de lagrimas que no me había dado cuenta que había derramado – **ahora sonríe, y será mejor que te vayas, si no quieres hacer esperar a tu amiga **

Le di una sonrisa y me acerqué a darle un beso en la mejilla para después salir de la casa, no sin antes recordarle que le había dejado la cena en el refrigerador solo para que la calentara, ya que yo cenaría en casa de Alice, además de prometerle que no volvería muy tarde.

Conduje hasta la desviación de la carretera donde terminaba el acceso de mi camioneta para ir al acantilado, como todas las últimas veces que nos habíamos reunido aquí, Edward me estaba esperando a la sombra de un árbol. En cuanto terminé de estacionar mi carcacha, él ya estaba a un lado de la puerta esperando para abrirme. Me tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar y después de cerrar la puerta me rodeó con sus brazos y dejó un beso sobre mi frente

**- Te extrañé** – me dijo después de un rato de estar abrazados

**- No tanto como yo a ti** – le respondí con una sonrisa a la que el correspondió

**- ¿Lista?** – preguntó dándome la espalda

**- Supongo **– dije con un ligero temblor en la voz que lo hizo reír antes de hacerme subir a su espalda

La segunda vez que nos encontramos en este lugar me sorprendió ver que Edward no había traído el jeep de su hermano. Cuando le pregunté que como haríamos para llegar hasta el acantilado él me dijo q quería compartir conmigo algo de lo mas disfrutaba de esta nueva condición suya, y sin explicar más me hizo subir a su espalda y empezó a correr a una velocidad vertiginosa por el bosque.

Debo admitir que, a pesar de que la primera vez que lo hizo me mareé a tal grado de casi terminar vomitando, ahora que por fin me estaba acostumbrando lo disfrutaba cada vez mas.

En cuanto llegamos a la orilla del acantilado me bajó y se giró para quedar frente a mí.

**- Parece que cada vez te resulta más fácil, al menos hoy ya no te pusiste verde **

**- Bueno tengo que acostumbrarme si es que voy estar contigo** – había un trasfondo en mis palabras pero al parecer no lo notó

Como cada día que íbamos nos sentamos en el tronco mirando al mar para conversar, hablamos de todo, de sus anécdotas con los Cullen, la mayoría de ellas protagonizadas por Emmett o por Alice.

Yo le conté de mi día en el instituto y, por mucha pena que me diera, de mi plática con Charlie. Cuando le conté de las sospechas de mi padre sobre mi posible amorío con el hermano de Alice al que nadie conocía, él no hizo más que echarse a reír de lo irónico de la situación

**- No te rías** – le reproché y resistí el impulso de golpearlo en un brazo, recordando que si lo hacia la única lastimada sería yo

**- Lo siento, pero es que no me vas a negar que es de lo mas bizarro el que tu padre tenga toda la razón a la vez que esté completamente equivocado - **no pude evitar reír con él, ya que tenía razón.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin más, entre platicas y caricias, solo caricias ya que por mucho que yo quisiera probar nuevamente los labios de Edward, sabía que él aun no estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a ese tipo de cercanía entre nosotros para poder controlar su sed de mi sangre.

Siempre que estaba con Edward parecía que el tiempo volaba, y cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido. Permanecimos un rato mas maravillándonos con el reflejo de la luna en el mar, sin ningún sonido más que el de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas.

**- ¿Quieres bailar?** – me preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia a mi

**- ¿Bailar?** – pregunté y lo miré extrañada

**- Si, bailar. **

**- Edward, no sé si lo has notado pero… no hay música **

**- ¿Y quien necesita la música cuando gozamos de los sonidos de la naturaleza, además del hermosa melodía que produce los latidos de tu corazón? **

**- ¿Olvidas que no sé bailar?** – le pregunté, pero aun así ya me había puesto de pie y le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos

**- ¿Y tú olvidas que ya hemos bailado antes? Recuerda Bella, todo está en quien te guie **– y dicho esto comenzamos a movernos suavemente al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria

Miles de sensaciones recorrían mi piel al estar en esa posición con Edward, y estas se incrementaron cuando, con sumo cuidado, el bajó su rostro hacia mi cuello para recorrer con su nariz un camino por toda la extensión de este

**- Hueles exquisito Bella** – me dijo en un susurro – **si cuando era humano me encantaba tu aroma, ahora simplemente me enloquece.** – suspiro y su aliento en mi garganta me erizó toda la piel – **Y no me refiero solo a tu sangre, que me tienta como la heroína a un drogadicto, sino al dulce aroma que desprende tu piel. Fresias. Ahora entiendo porque me gustaba regalarte esas flores, tal vez mi sentido del olfato no estaba tan desarrollado como ahora, pero inconscientemente su aroma me recordaba a ti.**

Sentí mis piernas debilitarse cuando deposito un frio beso justo en la comisura de mi cuello con mi hombro y agradecí enormemente que él me tuviera firmemente sujeta o definitivamente hubiera caído al suelo. Después dirigió sus labios a mi oído para continuar hablando

**- ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí algo me dijo que tu serias la chica con la pasaría el resto de mis días, y así fue… puedo decir que los últimos meses de mi vida humana fueron los mejores que haya vivido porque los pase con la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo, aquella con quien aprendí de su mano el significado de la palabra amor, en toda su máxima expresión. **

Edward se detuvo, haciendo que en consecuencia yo hiciera lo mismo, entonces me miro fijamente a los ojos antes de continuar

**- Sé que te hice sufrir, que te lastimé de la peor de las maneras **– agregó y en ese tomando mi brazo izquierdo y dio un frio beso en el lugar donde se encuentra mi cicatriz – **y juro que, a pesar de que no fue mi intensión, no me alcanzará toda la eternidad para arrepentirme de todo el daño que te causé, ni para agradecer a Dios por no permitir que nada te pasara. **

"**Ahora sabes lo que soy, y las consecuencias que eso conlleva, sabes que si me aparté de ti no fue porque no te amara, sino todo lo contrario, fue por el amor que te tengo que preferí sacrificarnos antes de poner tu vida en peligro. Sin embargo, así como en el pasado yo decidí, ahora nuestro destino está en tus manos **

"**Es por eso que hoy, con nada más que la luna y las estrellas como testigo, quiero decirte…. Isabella Swan, prometo amarte en todo momento y durante cada día de mi existencia, ¿Me concederías, el grandísimo honor, de poder permanecer a tu lado, por el resto de tu vida?**

Sentí las lagrimas correr por mi rostro ante sus palabras, mi corazón latía tan desaforadamente que incluso podría decir que se iba a salir de mi pecho. Quería decir tantas cosas, algunas demasiado cursis para mi gusto, pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en mi garganta, haciéndome imposible el hablar

Y en ese momento, como si de una epifanía se tratara, estuve cien por ciento segura de lo que deseaba, y es que nunca había tenido otra opción, Edward era el aire que respiraba y sabía que si por alguna razón él se alejaba de mí nuevamente, esta vez no podría resistirlo.

Tomé aire y lo miré fijamente a los ojos para dejar salir una sola palabra como respuesta.

**- No** – dije firmemente y vi la mirada de Edward entristecerse, por un momento me sentí culpable por el dolor que le estaba causando

**- Entiendo **– dijo mientras soltaba nuestro abrazo y bajaba su rostro hacia el suelo en un intento de esconder su sufrimiento **– si es lo que deseas, prometo que me alejaré de ti y…. **

**- Espera **– me apresuré a silenciarlo colocando un dedo sobre sus fríos labios – **déjame terminar de hablar** – le pedí y tomé su rostro con ambas manos para obligarlo a mirarme – **No puedo aceptar que te quedes a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, ¿sabes por qué?** – negó lentamente – **porque no pienso conformarme solamente con unos cuantos años a tu lado, no puedo aceptar que el tiempo que permanezcamos juntos este condicionado por un reloj. Quiero más Edward, lo quiero todo. Después de pasar tanto tiempo sin ti, de todas las cosas por las que hemos atravesado… ¿Por qué conformarme solamente con una vida, si puedo pasar una eternidad a tu lado? **

**- Estas diciendo que… **

**- Si Edward** – le interrumpí – **quiero que me transformes. Si es verdad que aun me amas como antes, y que eso nunca cambiará, entonces conviérteme en lo que eres tú. Quiero unirme a ti de todas las maneras posibles. Quiero que por fin podamos estar juntos sin nada que se interponga entre nosotros**

La sonrisa de mi novio se ensanchó a tal grado que parecía que no le cabía en el rostro. Con sumo cuidado me estrechó entre sus brazos y comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire.

**- Te amo** – susurró en mi oído una vez que me colocó de nuevo en el suelo, y sin dejar de abrazarme, acercó sus labios a mi frente para depositar un beso

**- Yo también te amo** – le respondí acurrucándome contra su pecho

Había tomado una gran decisión. El pedirle que me transformara era un gran paso, incluso más grande que el matrimonio al que yo tanto le temía, pero aun así no me importaba. Sabía que este era tan solo el inicio para comenzar a vencer todas las barreras.

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno déjenme decirles que oficialmente esta historia está entrando a la recta final, de hecho le quedan solamente dos caps mas de vida, mas su respectivo epilogo, así que estén pendientes del gran final._

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y que me siguen honrando con sus lindos comentarios y a quienes apenas hoy empiezan a leerme de antemano gracias por dedicarle una parte de su tiempo a esta historia._

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de un maravilloso rewiew_

**_Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett_**

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


	29. Defendiendo sentimientos

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 28**

**DEFENDIENDO SENTIMIENTOS**

**EDWARD ****POV**

La decisión estaba tomada y aun no podía creerlo, Bella me había pedido que la convirtiera en vampiro y yo egoístamente no iba a negárselo.

Debo admitir que a pesar de que yo lo deseaba, y sé que de alguna manera le di la idea a Bella, acerca de que si ella fuera como yo el estar juntos nos sería más fácil, no puedo negar que me sorprendió cuando aceptó tal propuesta, es decir, no habíamos hablado al respecto desde que estuvimos juntos aquella primera vez en el acantilado, por lo que no tenía ni idea de que ella lo estuviera siquiera considerando.

Pero aunque su petición me tomara por sorpresa, y no es que precisamente deseara esta vida para Bella, debo admitir que la idea de que ella permaneciera a mi lado me llenaba de una ilusión que no creí volver a sentir jamás. Me sentía tan feliz como aquel ultimo día que la vi, cuando aún era humano, y pensaba en hablar con mis padres acerca de ella y de mis intenciones de hacerla un día mi esposa. Y bueno, aunque ahora no estábamos hablando precisamente de matrimonio, ya no que no lo considerábamos necesario, aun así estábamos pensando en unir nuestras vidas y nuestras almas eternamente, marcando así un compromiso aun mayor.

Así que ahora, había que dar el primer paso… hablarlo con nuestras familias.

Por un lado yo debía contarles a los Cullen toda la verdad y admitir ante ellos que, contrario a lo que me habían hecho prometer, había estado en contacto con Bella durante todo este tiempo, obviamente sin mencionar que Alice y Emmett me ayudaron, ya que no deseaba meterlos en problemas a ellos.

Y por otro aun más delicado, hablar con los padres de Bella y pedirles que me permitieran volver a su vida, no es como si el hecho de que ellos se opusieran nos fuera a detener de estar juntos, pero yo sabía cuánto amaba Bella a sus padres, y cuanto ellos habían sufrido con ella el periodo de depresión que le ocasione al "marcharme", así que lo menos que se merecían es saber que su hija iba a ser feliz y que iba a estar a salvo.

Sabiendo que no podía postergar mas el momento, al menos en cuanto a los Cullen se refiere ya que con los padres de Bella hablaría hasta que Renée viniera de visita para el fin del curso, me dirigí hacia el despacho de Carlisle para hablar inicialmente con él.

Cuando estuve frente a su puerta, toqué suavemente a lo que me respondió con un "pasa"

**- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? **– pregunté mientras entraba al lugar

**- Claro Edward** – dijo a la vez que dejaba de lado los papeles que estaba leyendo – **te escucho**

**- Bueno, antes que nada quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención desobedecer tus reglas Carlisle, yo te respeto y te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que me has apoyado en todo este tiempo, es solo que…** – me interrumpí no sabiendo como continuar – **He estado viendo a Bella** – dije sin más rodeos

**- Lo sabía** – me respondió con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro

**- ¿Cómo?** – dije completamente estupefacto

**- ¿Crees que nadie notaría tus ausencias y como de repente habías dejado detrás a la persona introvertida que eras para mostrarte más sonriente? ¡Incluso la música que tocabas era más alegre y llena de esperanza! Además, era más que obvio que no te ibas a quedar tranquilo después saber que ella se encontraba en el mismo lugar que tú **

**- ¿Y no te molestó?**

**- Para ser honestos no, en un inicio me preocupó que no pudieras controlarte, pero sabía que tenías a Emmett y a Alice a tu lado para cuidar que no hicieras nada de lo que más adelante te pudieras arrepentir.**

Sonreí ante mi ingenuidad, era lógico, ¿en qué momento pensé que podría engañar a un vampiro de más trescientos años de edad?

**- Y dime, ¿existe algún motivo en particular para esta confesión? **– me preguntó Carlisle sacándome de mis cavilaciones

**- A decir verdad, si **– hice una pausa y luego continué –** quiero transformar a Bella **

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, Carlisle perdió ese rostro de tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizaba, mirándome en cambio con un gesto de desaprobación

**- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo Edward?** – me preguntó recriminatoriamente

**- Si, Bella y yo hemos hablado al respecto y ambos lo decidimos** – le dije sin dejarme intimidar

"_**Me temía que esto ocurriera" **_admitió mentalmente _**"debimos marcharnos cuando**_ _**aún era tiempo"**_

**- Edward **– dijo un poco más calmado –** la conversión en vampiro no es algo que deban tomarse a la ligera **– me recriminó –** probablemente Bella no entienda la magnitud de una decisión como esa, pero tú sabes muy bien todo lo que ello conlleva.**

Pude ver en sus pensamientos que era totalmente honesto, y que no lo decía con el afán de molestarme o porque dudara de que lo que sintiera por mi novia era verdadero, todo lo que había detrás de sus palabras era sincera preocupación, la misma que supongo habría tenido mi padre cuando le contara mis intenciones de casarme con Bella en un futuro.

**- Entiendo tu preocupación, y te lo agradezco, pero quiero que sepas que Bella y yo estamos seguros de esta decisión y, nada nos va a hacer cambiar de opinión **– leí en su mente que estaba a punto de replicar por lo que levanté mi mano para que me permitiera continuar hablando

"**Carlisle, hace poco más de un año que me encontraron y me acogieron como a uno más de su familia, y estoy seguro de que recuerdas que en todo ese tiempo la única persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos era Bella. Ella es el ultimo rostro que recuerdo de mi vida humana, y lo primero que inundó mi mente cuando desperté siendo un vampiro, ni siquiera mis padres, ni siquiera Sophie que fue como una segunda madre para mí. No niego que los recuerdos de ellos aparecieron eventualmente después de un tiempo, sin embargo, Bella estuvo presente desde el momento en que abrí mis ojos, incluso durante los tres días de agonía que duró mi transformación, aun a pesar del infierno por el que estaba atravesando, en ningún momento pude dejar de pensar en ella. **

"**Desde el día que desperté a esta nueva existencia, tuve que acostumbrarme a todos los cambios. Cambió mi cuerpo, mi voz, mis habilidades, mi temperatura corporal, incluso tuve que acostumbrarme a escuchar los pensamientos de todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, pero ¿sabes que no cambió? Mi amor por Bella, ese siempre estuvo presente… me odiaba por haberla herido al tener que separarme de ella, sufría por no tenerla a mi lado y soñaba despierto con algún día tener la oportunidad de estar nuevamente juntos, y ahora que Dios, el destino, o la vida misma me está ofreciendo de nuevo esa oportunidad, no puedes pedirme que renuncie a ella. No esta vez.**

**- ¿Y te has puesto a pensar en todo a lo que tendrá que renunciar ella si es que la transformas? **– me preguntó en un ultimo intento por disuadirme

**- Estoy consciente, ambos lo estamos, pero también sabemos que perderíamos muchísimo más si no la transformo. Posiblemente podría estar con ella por un tiempo mas, mientras permanezcamos aquí, pero ¿y después? ¿Simplemente nos marcharemos y la expondré nuevamente a una separación? ¿a una que sería a aun mas dolorosa para ambos? **– sacudí mi cabeza y me estremecí ante la idea –**lo siento pero esta vez no haremos lo que todos piensan que es correcto, sino lo q ambos en realidad deseamos. **

**- Juro que trato de entenderte** – me confesó – **es solo que lo que ustedes quieren es algo demasiado serio, comprendo que se aman, pero son apenas un par de niños y nada les asegura que lo que sienten es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a una prueba de esa magnitud, es decir, no es como si me estuvieras diciendo que quieren vivir juntos o incluso que desean casarse, ¡estamos hablando de la eternidad Edward!**

**- Precisamente, lo nuestro no es algo pasajero, no es un simple enamoramiento adolescente, es amor verdadero, un amor que ha sobrevivido a muchas pruebas, como el abandono, la distancia, el tiempo, e incluso la muerte. **

"**Carlisle **– lo miré fijamente a los ojos, para enfatizar mis palabras –** te respeto tanto como si fueras mi propio padre, pero esta decisión ya está tomada. Voy a transformar a Bella con o sin tu ayuda, se que no es tu obligación y que es muy egoísta de mi parte pedírtelo pero, por la seguridad de ella, espero contar con tu apoyo. **

Salí de la habitación sin esperar su respuesta, se que probablemente actuaba como un chiquillo rebelde y caprichoso, pero lo que yo sentía por Bella iba mas allá de un simple capricho. Lo que sentía por ella era verdadero e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por permanecer eternamente – en todo el sentido de la palabra – a su lado.

Fui directamente hasta mi piano y comencé a tocar en un intento por calmarme. He de admitir que creí que contaría con el apoyo de Carlisle, y aunque me decepcionó ver que no era así, puedo decir que entendía su punto de vista. Mientras la melodía inundaba el ambiente dejé que mi mente vagara en busca de posibilidades., podía pedírselo a Alice o a Emmett y se que cualquiera de los dos estaría dispuesto a ayudarme, pero tampoco quería ponerlos en un predicamento al tener que desobedecer a Carlisle. También podría hacerlo yo mismo, pero apenas era un recién nacido a esta vida y tenia un miedo horrible de no poder contenerme y terminar bebiendo toda su sangre. Sacudí mi cabeza ante la imagen de una Bella completamente desangrada.

No, definitivamente esa jamás seria una opción.

Comencé a tocar la melodía que había compuesto para Bella, mientras rememoraba los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos estos últimos días, nada de lo que sentía por ella había cambiado, si acaso solo se había intensificado mas. Recordé también los momentos que vivimos cuando yo aun era humano y añoré el poder estrecharla fuertemente en mis brazos, el sabor de sus labios, su piel desnuda contra la mía. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ahora no podía demostrarle físicamente todo lo que la seguía amando, tenía la esperanza de que esta situación no seria por mucho tiempo.

"_**Puedo pasar"**_

La voz mental de Rosalie me sacó de mis cavilaciones y me extrañó sobremanera que precisamente ella quisiera hablar conmigo. A pesar de que llevaba mas de un año perteneciendo a esta familia y que con todos llevaba una buena relación, eran contadas las ocasiones en que ella se acercaba a tener alguna charla conmigo. Sin detener la melodía le pedí que entrara y ella se sentó en el desván que había cerca del piano a esperar amablemente que terminara mi interpretación.

Cuando la última nota murió en el aire ella habló

**- Así que piensas transformarla** – dijo sin rodeos

**- Si** – respondí sin mas

**- Eres un maldito egoísta Edward, ¿Cómo puedes decir que la amas y querer hacerle esto?** – me recriminó

**- Precisamente por eso, porque la amo, y no quiero que nada nos vuelva a separar jamás **

**- ¿Pero no te das cuenta de lo que haces? ¡Vas a condenarla! A privarla de tener una vida, vas a quitarle la oportunidad de tener una familia, de ver a sus hijos crecer y envejecer al lado de su esposo, del hombre que haya elegido como compañero para toda su vida, de conocer a sus nietos… **

**- ¡Rosalie, basta!** – la frené – **eso que me planteas es muy hermoso si, pero eso es lo que tu deseabas cuando eras humana, no lo que Bella desea. No la estoy privando de una vida, al contrario le estoy ofreciendo la eternidad, en cuanto a tener una familia, creí que eso es lo que éramos nosotros, los Cullen, pero aun si deciden que no podemos formar parte de ustedes, ella y yo seriamos nuestra propia familia, es verdad que no podremos tener descendencia, pero es un pequeño precio que tendremos que pagar por permanecer unidos y no significa un problema para ninguno de los dos. Y en cuanto a envejecer al lado del hombre que haya elegido como su compañero de vida… probablemente no nos veremos como unos ancianos de 80 años, pero creo que el simbolismo de envejecer juntos es pasar toda tu vida al lado de la persona que amas, y eso es precisamente lo que Bella y yo haremos, solo que sin las arrugas y el pelo cano.**

**- Pero… ¡Vas a convertirla en… en… un monstruo!**

**- ¡Por favor Rosalie no seas hipócrita!** – dije exasperado – **pensé que tú, de entre todos los de esta familia, sería quien mejor me entendería. ¿O acaso no hiciste lo mismo con Emmett? ¿No le pediste a Carlisle que lo convirtiera para ti? **

**- Es diferente. Emmett iba a morir** – se defendió

**- Tienes razón es diferente** – sonrió al creer que le había dado la razón, pero antes de que pudiera regodearse continué – **pero no por el hecho de que Emmett estuviera a punto de morir, sino porque mientras tu le pediste a Carlisle que transformara a un chico por el que de alguna manera te sentiste atraída en el momento en que lo viste, yo le estoy pidiendo que transforme a la mujer a la que** **he amado desde hace casi dos años. Porque lo que tu hiciste por impulso yo lo estoy haciendo por amor.**

**- Yo amo a Emmett** – contraatacó

**- Lo se, pero no sabías que eso iba a ocurrir, es verdad que fue una suerte que se hayan enamorado, y que probablemente su destino era estar juntos, pero ninguno sabia que iba a ser así, tu condenaste a Emmett sin saber que el iba a ser la persona destinada para ti **

Pude leer en su mente que estaba tocando un punto delicado para ella, y que lo que le decía la estaba hiriendo sobremanera pero no me importo en lo mas mínimo por lo que continué.

**- Qué irónico ¿no Rosalie? Según sé, desde tu transformación has renegado de lo que eres, y a pesar del tiempo no puedes evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento hacia Carlisle por no darte la oportunidad de elegir. Pero en cuanto se te presenta la ocasión, tú haces exactamente lo mismo ¿O acaso le preguntaste a Emmett si quería ser convertido en vampiro? – **ella no me respondió, simplemente se me quedó mirando con los ojos cargados de odio y sorpresa –** eso creí **–agregué con una sonrisa y sin mas salí de la habitación**.**

Atravesé la casa sin siquiera detenerme cuando escuché a Alice llamarme, la verdad es que lo ultimo que necesitaba en estos momentos era hablar con cualquiera de los Cullen y empezar con una nueva discusión, con dos había sido mas que suficiente por una noche.

Comencé a correr por el bosque en un intento de aclarar mis pensamientos y calmarme un poco, inicialmente pensé en ir al acantilado donde suelo pasar tiempo con Bella, pero sabía que eso no seria suficiente, así que preferí cambiar de rumbo hacia el único lugar donde podía sentirme realmente tranquilo.

Cuando llegué frente a casa de Bella todo estaba tranquilo, aunque era de esperarse cuando son las 2 de la madrugada, escalé hasta su ventana, la cual a partir de que habíamos acordado seguir juntos permanecía abierta, y me colé en su habitación como lo hacía cada noche.

Enfoqué mi mirada hacia la cama donde mi princesa dormía plácidamente, esto era algo que adoraba y para ser honesto una de las únicas cosas que extrañaría cuando ella fuera transformada, el velar sus sueños. Y es que Bella siempre me había parecido fascinante cuando dormía, su respiración lenta y acompasada era tan tranquilizadora que sin importar que el mundo exterior estuviera pasando por la peor de la tormentas, el estar a su lado mientras dormía me hacia sentirme en paz.

Con sumo cuidado me recosté en el lado vacio de la cama, probablemente ella sintió mi peso sobre el colchón, o tal vez, al igual que yo, estaba tan acostumbrada a mi presencia al grado de percibir aun inconscientemente cuando estábamos en una misma habitación, pero en cuanto me recosté junto a ella se giró hacia donde yo estaba y se acorrucó contra mi.

**- Te extrañé** – me dijo con una sonrisa apretándose contra mi y dejando un beso en mi pecho

**- Y yo a ti princesa **– le respondí mientras dejaba un casto beso contra su cabeza

Esta era la primera vez, desde que ella decidió darme una nueva oportunidad, en que no iba a pasar la noche a su lado. Pero habíamos decidido que sería el momento perfecto para hablar con los Cullen y hacerles saber nuestra decisión de permanecer juntos eternamente

**- ¿Les contaste?** – me preguntó aun con los ojos cerrados

- S**i, pero hablaremos de eso por la mañana, ahora duerme **– le respondí, mientras acariciaba su cabello

**- ¿Se opusieron verdad?** – me preguntó al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco para poder verme a la cara – **ellos no quieren que sea como ustedes **– agregó con voz rota mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas.

**- No se trata de eso princesa, es verdad que la respuesta no fue tan favorable como esperábamos, sin embargo, no tiene nada que ver contigo** – la consolé mientras la atraía nuevamente a mi pecho y comenzaba a acariciar su espalda – **es solo que la conversión es algo muy delicado, una vez que te cambian no hay vuelta atrás y temen que nos estemos precipitando con nuestra decisión, que mas adelante nos vayamos a arrepentir **

**- Pero tu sabes q no será así, que yo te amo y te voy a amar siempre **

**- Al igual que yo a ti, pero eso ellos no lo comprenden, dales tiempo tarde o temprano van a terminar aceptándolo **

**- ¿Y si no es así? **– preguntó y pude notar el miedo reflejado en su voz

**- Entonces, será su problema **– dije firmemente, y en un ágil movimiento la tomé en brazos y me senté en la cama para ponerla sobre mi regazo** – escúchame bien Isabella **– dije tomando su rostro entre mis gélidas manos –** la decisión ya está tomada y no me importa lo que ellos opinen. Si le pedí ayuda a Carlisle es porque él es quien tiene mas autocontrol y quien ha transformado a tres miembros de la familia Cullen, pero si él no accede entonces se lo pediré a Alice o a Emmett, y si ellos tampoco están de acuerdo entonces buscaré a alguien mas que nos ayude, o lo hare yo mismo de ser necesario, pero no pienso separarme de ti nuevamente **

Ella no respondió, simplemente me observó con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que un par de lagrimas se escapaban de sus mejillas. Con suma delicadeza tomó mis manos y las dirigió a su regazo donde las sostuvo con una mano para posteriormente llevar su mano libre hasta mi rostro y regalarme una cálida caricia

**- No te muevas… y no respires **– me ordenó con voz suave al tiempo que acercaba su rostro y rozaba tímidamente sus labios con los míos

Fue un beso breve, si acaso un segundo ya que ambos sabíamos lo peligroso que sería para ambos tratar de profundizarlo y no es que ella me temiera, es que sabía lo difícil que era de por si para mi el estar cerca de ella y decía que no quería hacerme sufrir mas poniendo a prueba mi autocontrol.

Y aun a pesar de la brevedad del beso, y del ardor en mi garganta, sentí que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a estar completo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y es que entre nosotros no hacían falta las palabras, ese pequeño y efímero roce de labios gritó lo que ambos moríamos por decir, fue una promesa de amor eterno y pertenencia del uno al otro. Porque si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que Bella me pertenecía tanto como yo a ella.

Muchas veces decimos que no sabemos que nos deparará el futuro o el destino, pero ese no era mi caso, porque mi destino ya lo conocía y era la hermosa castaña que tenía en estos momentos a mi lado, ¿y mi futuro? Bueno ese no me preocupaba, después de todo tendría toda la eternidad para descubrirlo y lo mejor del asunto es que lo descubriría de la mano del amor de mi existencia.

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios, cinco meses sin actualizar. La verdad chicas es que siento mucho haberlas dejado abandonadas tanto tiempo pero es que el semestre pasado fue súper cargado de trabajo, además de unos problemillas de salud, así que imagínense había días que ya caminaba por inercia. Se que podría llenarlas de mil excusas y demás pero se los voy a resumir en dos palabras "VIDA REAL"_

_Pero bueno ya estoy aquí y ahora si para quedarme y prometo solemnemente ya no demorarme tanto en actualizar._

_Ahora si después de este choro que ya las ha de tener súper aburridas díganme… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Apoco no amaron a Edward? Porque déjenme decirles que yo si_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y que han esperando pacientemente por un nuevo capitulo a pesar de mi demora tan extensa, sepan que en serio aprecio muchísimo que sigan conmigo y __sobre todo su comprensión. Y a las que apenas hoy encuentran esta historia… también muchas gracias por dedicarme parte de su tiempo_

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de un rewiew_

_**Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett**_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


	30. Reencuentros

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 29**

**REENCUENTROS**

**EDWARD POV **

Era media mañana cuando volví de casa de Bella, regularmente siempre abandonaba su habitación poco antes del amanecer, pero en esta ocasión no pude evitar quedarme a su lado hasta que ella tuvo que salir para ir a clases.

Después de verla marcharse, me dirigí hacia el acantilado donde solíamos reunirnos cada tarde, sabía que debía volver a la mansión Cullen, pero a decir verdad todavía no me sentía preparado para hacerlo, a pesar de tener la seguridad de que solo encontraría a Esme ya que mis "hermanos" estarían en el instituto y Carlisle en el hospital, necesitaba estar solo y pensar un poco más en todo lo que se nos venía por delante.

Estuve un tiempo considerablemente largo simplemente sentado mirando al mar, intentando poner mis ideas en orden. Estaba completamente seguro de que quería permanecer al lado de Bella y de que eso nadie lo iba a evitar, pero si realmente Carlisle se negaba a ayudarme supondría un problema bastante grande, ya que no me sentía capaz de convertirla por mí mismo. Nunca había probado sangre humana, de hecho, no había permanecido tan cerca de los humanos – a excepción de Bella y por consiguiente su padre o Jacob cuando estaban con ella – como para saber que tendría el control suficiente si es que la mordía.

Incluso debo admitir que me resultaba dolorosamente difícil permanecer cerca de su delicioso aroma sin desear tomarla en mis brazos y hundir mis dientes en la cremosa piel de su cuello. Solamente el inmenso amor que siento por ella y el terrible temor a perderla de nuevo, era lo que me hacían soportar la tentación que su sangre me provocaba.

Pasado un rato, decidí que era hora de volver a casa. En cuanto crucé el umbral de la puerta, Esme corrió a darme alcance y me envolvió en sus brazos

**- Edward, por fin regresas. Me tenias tan preocupada** – me dijo en un tono maternal que me recordó mucho a Sophie

**- Lo siento mucho Esme **– respondí sinceramente – **pero necesitaba estar solo, además creí que Alice vería que estaba bien y se los diría**

**- Y así es, solo que no me preocupaba por tu bienestar físico sino por tu bienestar emocional, estabas tan consternado cuando te fuiste **

**- Lo estaba, pero ya estoy mejor gracias **

**- Edward… en cuanto a tu decisión de transformar a Bella… **– comenzó pero antes de que pudiera continuar la interrumpí

**- No pienso cambiar de opinión Esme, por favor no me lo pidas tu también **– le rogué

**- No planeo hacerlo, porque comprendo perfectamente sus motivos, e incluso los apruebo, ya que si yo estuviera en el lugar de ustedes también haría hasta lo imposible por permanecer siempre al lado de Carlisle. Solo te voy a pedir, por favor, que seas un poco más paciente. Ayer después de que te fuiste tuvimos una plática familiar al respecto y aunque Carlisle aun no toma su decisión estoy segura de que al final los ayudará, solo dale tiempo, esto es algo difícil para él ya que nunca ha transformado a alguien sin que su vida este de por medio. **

**- Lo sé, y te prometo que dentro de la medida de lo posible seré paciente, solo por favor tengan en cuenta que no desistiremos de nuestra decisión. **

**- Para serte honesta, me alegra que no lo hagas**

Sin decir nada más, me dio un fuerte abrazo, para después marcharse dejándome solo. Pasé el resto de la mañana encerrado en mi habitación, mientras escuchaba música y miraba las fotografías de Bella, recordando aquellos días en que podíamos estar juntos sin ninguna complicación de por medio. Cuando los vampiros solo eran un mito, personajes de ficción que solo veíamos en libros o televisión. Sonreí al recordar aquel día que me proclame un vampiro después de haberle dejado una marca en su cuello producto de uno de los momentos de entrega mutua que vivimos en Santa Bárbara, ¿quién diría que días más tarde no estaría tan alejado de la realidad?.

**- ¿Edward?** – estaba tan perdido en mis recuerdos que ni siquiera me percaté de que Carlisle había vuelto a casa y ahora estaba en la puerta de mi habitación – **¿podemos hablar un minuto?**

**- Por supuesto **

**- No aquí, preferiría que diéramos un paseo **

**- De acuerdo** – dije y salimos de la casa para encaminarnos juntos por el camino que daba al bosque contiguo a la casa.

Anduvimos por un buen rato sin decir una sola palabra, y Carlisle fue muy cuidadoso de bloquearme sus pensamientos, de hecho, estaba pensando en todos y cada uno de los pacientes que había atendido el día de hoy, desde una niña con un dolor estomacal, hasta un anciano con diabetes. No fue sino hasta que llegamos a las orillas de un lago no muy lejano, que rompió el silencio

**- He estado pensando todo el día en lo que me pediste ayer** – comenzó yendo directamente al grano – **y déjame decirte que sigo sin estar completamente de acuerdo **– abrí la boca para protestar pero el levantó una mano en señal de que guardara silencio – **sin embargo, voy a ayudarte. **

**- ¿De verdad? **– le pregunté sin poder evitar que una sonrisa surcara mis labios

**- Si, como te dije antes no estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo, sin embargo agradezco tu honestidad y tu confianza para recurrir a mí, y sobre todo, prefiero ser yo quien te ayude a que intentes hacerlo por tu cuenta y pongas en peligro la vida de Bella y por consiguiente la tuya, porque sé que jamás te perdonarías si algo llegara a pasarle. Sin embargo, tengo una condición**

**- Seguro, lo que quieras **– dije sin siquiera pensarlo, no me importaba lo que me pidiera siempre y cuando accediera a transformar a Bella

**- Tiempo. **– pidió sin más – **Sé que pasaron todo un año separados y creyéndose perdidos el uno al otro, pero no tienen por qué ser impulsivos. Tienen toda la eternidad por delante para estar juntos, por lo que no es necesario correr a transformar a Bella mañana**

**- Entiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo?**

**- El necesario. Primero que nada debemos crear el escenario perfecto, es decir ella simplemente no puede desaparecer un día así sin más. Sé que ha sido el caso con cada uno de nosotros, pero ya que su transformación será por voluntad propia pienso que lo mejor sería darle tiempo para despedirse de su familia, de sus amigos, de todos aquellos que la apoyaron y la mantuvieron con vida cuando ustedes se separaron. **

"**O ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría el jefe Swan si su hija simplemente no llegara un día a casa? o su madre, a quien tú conoces y sabes que adora a su hija ¿Qué crees que sienta cuando reciba una llamada informándole que su hija está desaparecida?**

**- Yo… no había pensado en ello **

**- Lo supuse, y no te culpo por ello **– dijo de manera conciliadora –** Bella y tú son jóvenes y es lógico que a veces se olviden de que existe un mundo más allá de ustedes y pasen por alto las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero Edward, desde que te encontramos y decidimos ayudarte te convertiste en un Cullen, y como tal debes ser responsable en cuanto a tus acciones, nunca sabemos cuándo una acción aparentemente inofensiva nos puede dejar expuestos ante los humanos. **

Me quedé sopesando sus palabras y me di cuenta de que tenía razón, entre nuestra emoción por estar juntos habíamos actuado de manera egoísta y no habíamos pensado – en especial yo, ya que Bella apenas está conociendo este mundo – en las consecuencias que nuestras acciones le podían traer a mi nueva familia, o en peor aún, en el dolor que podíamos causarle a la gente que la ama.

**- Tienes razón **– admití –** discúlpame por actuar tan intempestivamente, y no pensar en el riesgo en el que ponía a la familia, es solo que… no quiero volver a perderla. **

**- Y no lo harás, al menos no porque su humanidad sea un impedimento para que estén juntos. Después de todo, puede que al igual que cuando convertí a Esme, Rosalie o Emmett, también sea una cuestión de vida o muerte para ustedes, porque si algo está claro es que ya decidieron no vivir el uno sin el otro y el hecho de que Bella haya intentado quitarse la vida cuando te perdió la primera vez es una clara muestra de ello.**

**- Muchas gracias Carlisle **– le dije con una sonrisa sincera –** te prometo que seremos pacientes y esperaremos el tiempo que consideres necesario para hacer que todo resulte de la mejor manera para todos. **

El solo me dio un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de acuerdo, y nos quedamos un rato mas charlando en el bosque. Más tarde iría a ver a Bella para darle las buenas noticias y empezar a idear la excusa que daríamos a su familia.

**

* * *

**

BELLA POV

Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, me encontraba total y completamente aterrada, y no era para menos, faltaban solo un par de días para terminar el curso escolar y por consiguiente para que mi madre viniera con Phil a visitarme, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: había llegado el momento de que Edward hablara con mi familia.

Charlie había notado que mi estado de ánimo había mejorado notablemente en las últimas semanas y, acertadamente, había intuido que se trataba de un chico, solo que cuando me preguntaba quién era el afortunado yo intentaba evadir olímpicamente el tema, por lo que, muy característico de él, lo dejaba pasar diciéndome que mientras me viera tan feliz como en este momento, estaba agradecido con el responsable, pero que aun así le gustaría conocerlo para dejarle en claro que si le hacía daño a su pequeña se las vería con él, después de todo no quería que volviera a pasar por un episodio como el que me hizo mudarme a Forks.

Irónico, si tan solo mi padre cuando supiera que el causante de mi actual felicidad era nada más y nada menos que el mismo por el que una vez estuve a punto de quitarme la vida.

Por otro lado, Edward había querido venir a hablar con Charlie casi desde el momento en que habíamos decidimos que estaríamos nuevamente juntos, y más aun cuando Carlisle nos dio todo su apoyo para mi conversión. Sin embargo, yo le pedí que esperáramos hasta que Renée viniera de visita ya que lo último que quería era que ella se enterara por medio de una llamada suya y se pusiera histérica estando al otro lado del país.

Pero la verdadera razón del aplazamiento era que yo tenía miedo a la reacción de mis padres, es decir, Charlie, pese a no conocer a Edward en persona, ya lo odiaba con toda su alma y era capaz de dispararle justo en el momento en que yo le dijera su nombre, y a pesar de saber que no le haría ningún daño, me preocupaba el tener que explicar el motivo por el que las balas no le hicieran ni un rasguño.

Y en cuanto a Renée, no quería ni pensar en que es lo que haría, seguramente se le iría encima en un intento de golpearlo, y en ese caso lo que tendríamos que explicar era el por qué el golpe le había ocasionado una mano fracturada.

Pero como bien dicen… "no hay plazo que no se cumpla" así que ahora estaba hecha un manojo de nervios de pensar que en dos días llegaría Renée y entonces no podría postergar mas el encuentro de Edward con mis padres.

Fieles a lo que Carlisle nos había pedido, habíamos planeado cuidadosamente la historia detrás de mi transformación, y no voy a negar que, a pesar de querer más que nada en el mundo estar con Edward para siempre, me dolía el hecho de tener que dejar a mi familia y a mis amigos, eso sin contar el miedo a lo desconocido de la nueva naturaleza que compartiría con mi novio. Sin embargo, nada me haría desistir, después de todo es la ley de la vida el hecho de que los hijos algún día tengan que separarse de sus padres para buscar su propio camino, y yo ya había elegido el mío, al igual que en su momento mis padres habían elegido el suyo.

**- Maldición Bella ¿podrías calmarte?** – me dijo Jacob quitándome de las manos el lápiz con el que tamborileaba en la mesa. Ambos estábamos en mi casa estudiando aprovechando que Edward había salido de caza.

**- ¡Estoy calmada!** – rezongué

**- Si claro, y seguramente por eso decidiste usar tu mesa como batería en vez concentrarte en estudiar para cálculo **– ironizó

**- Lo siento Jake** – le dije sabiendo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso a él también – **es solo que Renée llega pasado mañana y no sé cómo van a reaccionar ante la presencia de Edward**

**- Tranquila Belly, no ganas nada angustiándote desde ahorita **– me consoló mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente – **es obvio que tus padres van a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando sepan que volviste con Edward después de todo lo que te hizo pasar, yo mismo no estoy convencido al cien por ciento de que lo hayas hecho, pero ellos, al igual que yo, solo quieren tu felicidad y si esta se encuentra a su lado pues tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptarlo. **

Las palabras de mi amigo me tranquilizaron un poco, e hice un esfuerzo por concentrarme en los ejercicios de cálculo, después de todo, tenía que sacar excelentes calificaciones si es que no quería que nuestro plan se viniera abajo.

Por fin era el día de la llegada de mi madre. Y Jake amablemente se había ofrecido a acompañarme a recogerla al aeropuerto ya que Charlie no podía dejar la comisaria. Estábamos sentados en la sala de espera de arribos, cuando mi madre hizo su entrada triunfal por la puerta acompañada de su esposo. En cuanto me vio, se soltó de su agarre y corrió hasta mi lado

**- ¡Bella!** – gritó cuando estuvo frente a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, al cual yo correspondí – **te extrañe tanto mi niña **

**- Yo también te extrañe mamá** – respondí y no pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por mi rostro, aunque no podía asegurar si eran de alegría por verla, o de remordimiento por lo que se vendría esta noche.

**- Pero mírate nada mas, estás hermosa** – me dijo tomándome del rostro y mirándome detenidamente

**- Estás exagerando Renée **– dije, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme por su comentario.

**- Nada de eso, ¡mira nada más ese brillo en tus ojos hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía! **– pareció meditar un poco y luego soltó de golpe –** espera, ¿es por un chico verdad? **

**- Algo así** – admití y bajé la mirada.

**- Buenas tardes señora Dwyer** – intervino Jacob en un intento de salvarme

**- Hola Jacob ¡qué alegría verte!** – lo saludó mi madre muy animadamente y casi pude ver el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos

**- Para mí también es un placer señora** – respondió mi amigo educadamente, al tiempo que Phil, a quien mi madre había dejado atrás, se acercaba a saludarnos

**- ¿Es él?** - me susurró cuando los hombres se habían retirado a buscar el equipaje

**- No mamá, no es Jacob, él solo es mi mejor amigo, y lo sabes**

**- ¿Y entonces por qué te acompañó él a buscarnos, en vez de tu novio? **– preguntó indignada

**- Por la misma razón por la que aun no se lo presento a Charlie, porque queremos que estén ambos cuando vaya a casa por primera vez. **

**- Bueno, supongo que está bien. Pero prométeme que lo conoceré pronto **

**- Claro mamá, te lo prometo – **_"más pronto de lo que quisiera"_pensé

El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante ameno, entre pláticas por parte de Phil acerca de su equipo de beisbol y de mi madre contándonos sobre sus nuevos pasatiempos, ni siquiera sentimos la hora de distancia que separaba Port Ángeles de Forks.

A pesar de mis insistencias por cederles mi habitación para que se quedaran en casa, mamá y Phil decidieron que sería mejor quedarse en un hotel, por lo que los pasamos a dejar para que descansaran un rato y en un par de horas regresaría por ellos para ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo, antes de volver a casa para cenar con Charlie.

Cuando llegué a casa, Jacob se despidió de mí deseándome la mejor de las suertes y recordándome que lo llamara si es que las cosas se ponían difíciles. Yo asentí aunque sabía que el difícilmente podría hacer algo ante la tormenta que se aproximaba.

Finalmente la hora de la cena llegó y he de admitir que a duras penas pude probar bocado, ya que sentía el estomago revuelto tan solo de pensar en lo que se avecinaba.

**- ¿Estás bien cariño?** – me preguntó mi madre al ver que no había tocado la comida

**- Claro **– respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa – **es solo que al parecer la emoción de que estés aquí me quitó el apetito **– se que no se tragó el cuento pero al menos no siguió preguntando

Después de terminar de cenar, Phil y Charlie se fueron a la sala a ver un partido de baloncesto que estaba a punto de comenzar, mientras que mi mamá y yo fuimos a la cocina para lavar los platos. Justo habíamos acabado cuando el timbre sonó

**- Yo voy** – anuncié y me encaminé rápidamente a la puerta antes de que Charlie lo hiciera

Cuando abrí, me encontré con mi deslumbrante novio-vampiro, quien se veía igual de nervioso que yo, si no es que un poco más. Salí de la casa y entrecerré la puerta detrás de mi para prepararnos juntos.

**- ¿Lista?** – me preguntó notando mi nerviosismo

**- Ni siquiera un poco, pero no podemos posponerlo mas **

**- ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres princesa?** – preguntó – **sabes que aun puedes cambiar de opinión **

**- No Edward, no voy a cambiar de opinión, esto es lo que quiero, lo que ambos queremos **– dije con toda la convicción del mundo

**- Entonces hagámoslo** – me apretó contra su cuerpo para infundirnos valor, y me dio un beso en la frente.

Me separé de él, y abrí nuevamente la puerta de la casa, di un par de pasos dentro mientras él se quedaba fuera de la vista de todos esperando el momento en que lo anunciara.

**- Mamá, papá, Phil** – les llamé y de inmediato centraros su atención en mi – **hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes**

- Una vez dicho esto, extendí mi mano hacia atrás para tomar la de mi novio y entonces ambos entrar juntos a la casa.

**- Buenas noches a todos** – dijo Edward mientras daba un paso dentro

Una vez que estuvo a la vista de todos pude notar distintas reacciones, el desconcierto por parte de Charlie, el asombro de Phil y finalmente, lo que más me temía… el rostro siempre sonriente Renée, dio paso a una expresión de odio.

**- ¿Pero qué demonios hace él aquí?** – gritó mi madre con una voz siniestra, antes de levantarse y dar un paso dispuesta a arremeter contra él.

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Lo sé me demore de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue un poco menos :)_

_Bueno chicas pues acá el nuevo capítulo, se que está un poco corto, pero es que preferí dejarlo ahí porque de lo contrario se me iba a alargar mucho… además de que ya no quería hacerlas esperar más. Pero no se preocupen que esta vez no demorare tanto en actualizar…prometidísimo_

_Por otro lado les informo que a pesar de que hace como dos caps dije q la historia ya iba a terminar…se me volvió a alargar con algunos detalles jajaja por lo que si sacan cuentas de lo que dije aquella vez, este sería el fina, pero no es así, aun faltan algunos asuntillos que arreglar, no muchos, por lo que no me alargare demasiado, pero si lo necesario para no dejar cabos sueltos._

_Ahora si, muchas gracias a todas las que me leen y a las q siguen la historia a pesar de mis largas ausencias… en serio chicas valen oro para mi._

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de un rewiew_

_**Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett**_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


	31. Dejarte volar

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 30**

**DEJARTE VOLAR **

**EDWARD PO****V **

Estaba esperando a pocos metros de casa de Bella el momento preciso para entrar, sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, y a decir verdad no la culpo, yo mismo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios ante lo que se avecinaba.

En la distancia, escuché como se sentaban a comer y charlaban de cosas banales, después se escuchó el sonido de la televisión, por lo que supuse habían terminado, hurgué un poco en la mente de los ahí presentes y vi que tanto Phil como Charlie estaban concentrados en un partido de Baloncesto y en lo que deberían o no hacer los jugadores, mientras que Renée se preguntaba cuándo se dignaría Bella a presentarle a su novio y a la vez se alegraba de que por fin había superado al bastardo desgraciado – obviamente se refería a mí – que tanto la había lastimado.

Sabiendo que no podía retrasarlo más, caminé lentamente hacia la casa para presentarme ante sus padres, o al menos ante Charlie ya que estaba seguro de que Renée me recordaría más de lo que ella desearía.

Toqué el timbre y escuché los pasos acelerados de Bella dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió, su rostro reflejaba el nerviosismo por lo que se avecinaba, salió de la casa y entrecerró la puerta tras ella.

**- ¿Lista?** – le pregunté al notar su corazón a punto de estallar debido a los nervios

**- Ni siquiera un poco, pero no podemos posponerlo mas **

**- ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres princesa?** **sabes que aun puedes cambiar de opinión **– quise estar seguro, no me importaba lo mucho que quisiera compartir la eternidad con ella, si me pedía que detuviéramos todo, me dolería, pero lo haría.

**- No Edward, no voy a cambiar de opinión, esto es lo que quiero, lo que ambos queremos **– dijo completamente convencida y eso fue todo lo que necesité para armarme de valor

**- Entonces hagámoslo** – dije y la apreté contra mi para darle un beso en la frente

Nos separamos y entonces ella abrió nuevamente la puerta y dio un paso adentro mientras yo me quedaba fuera esperando que me anunciara

**- Mamá, papá, Phil**… **hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes**

Pude escuchar los pensamientos de todos en cuanto Bella los llamó. Renée estaba emocionada por conocer al novio de su hija, mientras que Charlie pensaba que al fin se revelaría la incógnita y solo esperaba no tener que sacar el arma; incluso llego a pensar que realmente si se trataba de Jacob pero que ellos no se había atrevido a admitirlo aun por consideración a Renée. Y Phil, bueno el solo pensaba que mientras Bella y Renée fueran felices, por él estaba bien.

**- Buenas noches a todos** – dije dando un paso dentro y en cuanto me vieron sus expresiones sonrientes cambiaron completamente

**- ¿Pero qué demonios hace él aquí?** – escuché el grito de Renée y vi como se lanzaba hacia mí.

**- Mamá, cálmate por favor** – le pidió Bella y se interpuso entre los dos, obviamente más preocupada por la seguridad de su madre que por la mía, después de todo, si me daba un golpe lo más seguro es que terminara fracturándose una mano

**- ¿Qué me calme? ¿me estas pidiendo que me calme, cuando este malnacido está aquí? ¡Charlie! ¿Dónde guardas la pistola? Que ahorita mismo lo voy a matar** – gritó indignada mientras la hacía a un lado y volvía a enfilar hacia mí pero esta vez fue su esposo quien la detuvo

**- Renée, tranquilízate mujer **– le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba – **no arreglaras nada matando a Edward, bueno tal vez nos sentiríamos mejor, pero eso no solucionara las cosas, si está aquí debe de haber una buena razón.**

Y como por arte de magia, justo en el momento en que dijo mi nombre, la mente de Charlie, quien hasta el momento no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, comenzó a unir las piezas y reaccionó.

**- Esperen un momento... ¿Edward?** – preguntó y antes de que alguien respondiera agregó – **¿el **_**Edward **_**de Phoenix?**

**- Un verdadero placer señor Swan** – respondí cortésmente aunque estaba consciente de que el placer no sería mutuo

**- Así que tu eres el bastardo que hizo sufrir a mi Bella** – me preguntó con voz dura, analizándome como si estuviera frente a un criminal, y a decir verdad, ante sus ojos lo era

**- Eso parece **

**- Perfecto **– dijo irónicamente rodando los ojos – **ahora muchacho… ¿me puedes dar una buena razón para no sacarte a patadas de mi casa? O mejor aún, para no ser yo mismo quien te dispare. **

**- Realmente no puedo pensar en ninguna razón, porque sé que merezco la muerte por lo que le hice a Bella en el pasado, sin embargo, lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que la amo, y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí hoy **– le respondí mirándolo a los ojos

**- Pues bonita forma de amar tienes **– gruñó Renée

**- Mamá, déjalo hablar por favor **– pidió mi novia con los ojos llorosos

**- No Isabella, no me digas que vas a creerle ahora, ¿o es que acaso todo lo que pasaste por su culpa no te sirvió de escarmiento?. Porque si lo has olvidado, tienes una cicatriz en tu muñeca izquierda que te lo puede recordar perfectamente. **

Vi a Bella encogerse de dolor y acunar su mano izquierda contra su pecho ante las palabras llenas de odio de su madre, y a decir verdad no la culpaba ya que me merecía eso y más, sin embargo no iba a dejar que hiriera a mi princesa cuando su rencor era exclusivamente para mí.

Di un paso para acercarme a ella, pero su padre me lo impidió interponiéndose entre nosotros y abrazándola protectoramente.

**- ¡No te le acerques!** – me advirtió de manera aparentemente tranquila, aunque sabía que se estaba conteniendo por consideración a su hija, quien ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos – **mira… Edward** – pude ver cómo le costaba llamarme por mi nombre – **si de mí dependiera, tu ya estarías fuera de mi casa en este mismo momento, pero amo demasiado a mi hija para lastimarla aun mas y si ella quiere que te demos la oportunidad de escucharte, únicamente por ella, te la daremos, así que más vale que digas de una vez lo que viniste a decir **

**- Señor Swan** – comencé y luego me giré hacia Renée y Phil – **señores Dwyer, entiendo que me odien por lo que le hice a Bella, ¡Dios yo mismo me odio por eso!, pero necesito que entiendan que en ese momento no tenía otra opción.**

"**Cuando me reuní con mis padres en Chicago ellos me hablaron de la magnífica oportunidad que representaba el que yo me fuera con ellos a Londres para poder continuar allá mis estudios, y aun cuando no hubiera aceptado, aun era menor de edad y no podía hacer nada al respecto.**

"**Sin embargo mi decisión de dejar a Bella no tuvo nada que ver con que no la amara o que solo hubiera querido jugar con ella, al contrario separarme de ella ha sido lo más doloroso por lo que he pasado en mi vida** – y era verdad, ni siquiera el dolor de la transformación podía compararse con el dolor de pensar que nunca la volvería a ver

**- Claro, y por eso le rompiste el corazón por teléfono** – replicó Renée en tono mordaz

**- Sé que la forma en la que terminé con Bella no fue la mejor, pero tuve que hacerlo por su bien y aunque hubiera deseado hablar con ella en persona para explicarle la situación, me fue imposible hacerlo.**

**- Pero ¿Por qué dejarla? **– pregunto Phil interviniendo en la plática por primera vez

**- Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que pesan las distancias Phil, y no estamos hablando solamente de un partido por el que tienes que viajar unos días a otro estado, estamos hablando de que me iba por no sé cuánto tiempo al otro lado del mundo. Yo no sabía lo que me esperaba en Londres, ignoraba cuando regresaría, o si incluso me sería posible regresar. **

"**Estúpidamente creí que lo mejor sería que termináramos, no quería hacerle falsas promesas o pedirle que me esperara, no cuando estando sola tendría la oportunidad de conocer a alguien con quien iniciara una nueva relación, alguien que no se encontrara en otro continente. Quería darle la oportunidad de ser feliz con un hombre que la mereciera más que yo. **

**- Pero ella no fue feliz, al contrario, trato de quitarse la vida por tu culpa **– me recriminó Renée – **y aun cuando gracias a Dios pudo salvarse, cayó en un estado de depresión de la cual temimos que nunca saldría. ¿Esa es tu idea de felicidad?**

Por su mente comenzaron a pasar diversas imágenes de Bella. ella en el piso de su habitación tirada como una muñeca rota en medio de un charco de sangre; en el hospital el tiempo que estuvo en terapia intensiva; nuevamente en su habitación pero esta vez sentada frente a la ventana simplemente mirando a la nada.

Cada imagen era tan dolorosa como la anterior y eran una clara muestra de la agonía por la que había pasado mi princesa tras nuestra separación.

Sabía que había hecho sufrir a Bella, ella misma me había contado por lo que había pasado, y como había dicho su madre hace unos momentos tenia la prueba de su intento de suicidio en su muñeca izquierda, sin embargo presenciar de primer plano los recuerdos de Renée, me hizo sentir un peor monstruo de lo que ya era. No quería ni pensar lo que habría pasado si ella no hubiera llegado a tiempo para evitar que Bella muriera desangrada.

**- Jamás pensé que las cosas iban a terminar de ese modo** – dije mientras me encogía de dolor ante las imágenes que Renée me presentaba – **pero les aseguro** – continúe mirándolos fijamente – **que ahora que tengo la oportunidad de recuperarla, pasare cada día de mi existencia intentando recompensar el daño que le hice… intentando hacerla feliz… como solo ella se lo merece.**

**- Supongamos que te creo **– habló el jefe Swan –** ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones? ¿piensas abandonar tus estudios en Londres o vienes a proponerle a mi hija una relación de larga distancia? **

**- Ni una cosa, ni la otra. De hecho, hablé con mis padres, y ellos están de acuerdo en que Bella venga conmigo a Londres y continúe allá sus estudios.**

**- ¿Estás loco? **– gritó Renée –** Eso ni hablar, no te vas a llevar a mi niña al otro lado del mundo para que luego la abandones nuevamente.**

**- Mamá…**

**- Nada de mamá, ¿es que no lo entiendes Isabella? Ya te abandonó una vez, nada nos asegura que no lo volverá a hacer.**

**- Con todo respeto señora Dwyer, ¿pero usted cree que tras estar todo un año separado de Bella, voy a atravesar medio mundo para venir a buscarla, solo para pensar en dejarla nuevamente? Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de venir aquí y pedirles su bendición para que ella se vaya conmigo, sin embargo, este tiempo que estuvimos separados también fue un verdadero infierno para mí. Por eso volví por ella.** **Porque no puedo imaginar una vida si no es a su lado. Ella es mi razón de existir y el único motor que me mueve a seguir adelante **

**- Pues no voy a permitir que vuelvas a lastimarla, así que puedes irte regresando ahora mismo por donde viniste **

**- ¡Basta ya Renée! **– intervino el padre de Bella –** Edward ¿puedo hablar un minuto a solas contigo? **

**- Por supuesto señor Swan **

**- Bien, sígueme **– me dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la casa –** Phil por favor cuídalas **

**- Seguro Charlie**

**- Edward… papá… – **comenzó a decir Bella con ansiedad mientras nos miraba al uno y al otro

**- Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien **– la tranquilicé mientras le daba una sonrisa. Hubiera querido acercarme y pasar mi mano por su rostro para después besarla en la frente, pero no quería tentar al autocontrol de sus padres.

**- Si Bells, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no llevo el arma **– agregó su padre en tono bromista, supongo que en un intento de calmarla

Ambos iniciamos el camino hacia el bosque que colindaba con la casa, y comencé a preguntarme si no debía preocuparme de que Charlie quisiera matarme para después esconder mi cuerpo. Obviamente no es como si pudiera aniquilarme tan fácilmente, pero no quería que las cosas se complicaran más tratando de explicar por qué no había podido hacerme ni un rasguño

**- Calma chico, no voy a descuartizarte y esconder tu cuerpo** – dijo en tono bromista haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros, hasta que encontramos un árbol caído que servía de banca, en el cual nos sentamos. Espere pacientemente a que mi acompañante iniciara la conversación, y no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

**- Muy bien muchacho, parece que aquí podremos hablar sin interrupciones** – comenzó – **no me gustan los rodeos, así que iré directo al grano… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por mi hija? **

**- La amo **– dije con total y completa convicción –** amo a Bella más que a nada en el mundo, más que a mi vida propia, y por algún extraño milagro, y aunque sé que no lo merezco, ella me ama de la misma manera. **

**- La amas... **– pareció meditar un poco y luego continuó –** ¿sabes Edward? No debería creerte, pero algo me dice que eres sincero. Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que harías si nos negamos a Bella se vaya contigo? ¿Tomaras tus maletas y regresaras a Londres partiéndole nuevamente el corazón? **

**- Como les he dicho antes, prefiero morir antes de lastimarla nuevamente. Y una relación de larga distancia sería demasiado egoísta y dolorosa para cualquiera de los dos. Además, separarme de Bella no es definitivamente una opción. Ambos hemos descubierto de la peor manera, que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. **

**- ¿Entonces qué es lo que harás? **

**- Lo que sea necesario para no separarme de ella. Podría decirle que no me importaría mandar todo al demonio y quedarme aquí, o en cualquier lugar donde esté ella, y es cierto. Sin embargo, pienso que eso haría que todo el sufrimiento por el que pasamos a lo largo de este año sea en vano. Yo he logrado entrar a la universidad y estoy empezando a labrarme un futuro que solo estoy dispuesto a compartir con ella. Pero aun así, no puedo esperar cinco años a que yo termine la carrera, no quiero que Bella forme solamente parte de mi futuro, o que sea únicamente un hermoso recuerdo de mi pasado, quiero que ella sea mi presente. **

"**Además, piénselo señor Swan, si permite que Bella vaya a Londres conmigo, ella podría ingresar el próximo año a Cambridge. No lo vea únicamente como el hecho de que se irá a vivir con su novio, aquel que estúpidamente la lastimó tiempo atrás. Véalo como una gran oportunidad para su futuro. **

Se quedó pensando un momento en silencio antes de responderme

**- Mira Edward, he de confesarte que antes de hoy había jurado matarte si alguna vez te cruzabas nuevamente en la vida de mi hija. Pero después de esta conversación, no estoy tan seguro de ello. **– pude leer en su mente que sus palabras eran sinceras – **Además, si te mato Bella nunca me lo perdonaría **– agregó tratando de quitar un poco de tensión – **No voy a darte una respuesta ahora, porque lo que me pides implica demasiado. Pero te prometo que lo pensare **

**- Muchas gracias señor, es todo lo que pido por el momento **

**- Bueno muchacho, creo que es mejor que volvamos a la casa antes de que a Bella le dé un ataque por la preocupación **– dijo sonriente y con eso emprendimos el camino de vuelta

Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa no pude evitar que una sonrisa surcara mis labios, es verdad que aun no teníamos su aprobación, pero al menos me había dado una esperanza y es todo lo que necesitábamos por el momento.

* * *

**CHARLIE POV**

Finalmente todos se habían marchado, era media noche y yo estaba sentado en el porche con una cerveza en la mano tratando de poner en orden mis ideas.

Definitivamente hoy había sido, por mucho, un día de esos tan largos que ya no ves la hora en que termine. Por un lado la visita de Renée quien venía para pasar unos días con Bella ahora que terminaba el segundo grado del instituto. Debo confesar que a pesar de que habían pasado ya varios años desde nuestra separación, ella seguía ocupando un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, era la primera y única mujer que había amado, y a pesar de que ahora llevábamos una cordial relación, no podía evitar preguntarme qué habría pasado si hubiera tomado la decisión de abandonar este pueblo cuando ella me lo pidió.

Probablemente nuestro matrimonio hubiera continuado y fuéramos felices juntos, o tal vez nuestro destino no era compartir nuestras vidas y en algún momento del camino hubiéramos terminado separándonos de todos modos. Fuera como fuera, ahora no éramos mas que un par de buenos amigos que compartían un maravillo tesoro en común. Nuestra hija Bella.

Y hablando de Bella, aquí venia la cereza del pastel para rematar el día.

Desde hace algunas semanas había notado un cambio considerable en ella, pues había dejado de ser la chica taciturna que hacia un esfuerzo por vivir el día a día y superar su dolor, para convertirse en una chica más animada, risueña, y que incluso ahora se le veía cantando o _bailando _– o al menos intentándolo en el caso de lo segundo – por toda la casa.

Cuando comencé a notar su cambio rápidamente intuí que se trataba de un chico, después de todo, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer que tuviera esa cara de boba enamorada cada vez que pensaba que nadie la veía? Cuando le pregunté al respecto ella ni siquiera hizo el intento de negarlo, pero tras asegurarme que no era Jacob me dijo que me enteraría quién era el afortunado en su debido momento, a lo que yo asentí complacido con la idea de que por fin mi niña estuviera abriendo su corazón de nuevo.

Y finalmente el momento de conocer al causante de la alegría de mi pequeña había llegado hoy. Bella había estado nerviosa durante toda la cena, incluso apenas había sido capaz de probar bocado, después de cenar me fui con Phil a ver televisión mientras dejaba que ella conversara con su madre. Al poco rato, sonó el timbre de la puerta, el cual Bells se apresuro a responder.

Después de un momento, Bella nos pidió nuestra atención y finalmente nos presento al causante de sus sonrisas. He de admitir que cuando el joven nos saludo me pareció un chico agradable, pero no fue sino hasta que escuché el grito de mi ex esposa que supe que algo andaba mal. Y no era otra cosa sino el hecho de que tenía frente a mis narices al infeliz que había lastimado a mi pequeña, el causante de tantas noches de sufrimiento y el culpable de que mi niña casi hubiera acabado con su vida.

Confieso que mi primer reacción al verlo fue buscar mi arma y vaciarla en el pecho de ese bastardo, pero las suplicas de Bella y ver que sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas me hizo detenerme. Lo último que quería era ver nuevamente el dolor impregnado en los ojos de mi hija.

Así que, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol, decidí honrar mis principios de policía y permitirle al chico que expusiera su caso.

Escuché atentamente todo lo que él tenía que decirnos, tratando de tomar las cosas de manera analítica y, no sé si por la convicción con la que decía cada una de sus palabras, por el valor que había demostrado al presentarse en una casa donde sabía que todos querían matarlo, o por el amor que reflejaba su mirada cada vez que veía hacia donde se encontraba Bella, pero hasta cierto punto lo estaba entendiendo, esto claro hasta que mencionó su idea de llevarse a Bella a Londres con él. Entonces deseé matarlo nuevamente, sin embargo, una vez más por Bella me controlé.

Como era de esperarse a Renée le entró un ataque de histeria ante la sola idea de que el chico se llevara a nuestra hija al otro lado del mundo. Y debo confesar que yo estaba en las mismas condiciones, después de todo ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a venir y decirnos así sin más que pensaba apartar a nuestra niña de nuestro lado?

Aun así, tomé la decisión de escucharlo, pero sabía que esto sería imposible si seguíamos dentro de la casa, con las acusaciones de Renée y la mirada llena de angustia de Bella, por lo que le pedí que me acompañara a dar una vuelta por el bosque.

Caminamos con paso firme hasta llegar a un árbol caído y entonces le pedí que sin rodeos me expusiera sus intenciones para con mi hija.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió la forma en que habló conmigo, de hombre a hombre, sin titubear y completamente seguro de sus palabras. En mis años como policía había aprendido a leer muy bien a las personas, sabía perfectamente cuando mentían; y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, no me quedó ni la mas mínima duda del amor que este chico siente por mi hija.

Es verdad, en el pasado la había dejado y la había lastimado muchísimo con su partida, pero finalmente ambos habían sido víctimas de las circunstancias y según había podido ver, él había sufrido tanto como ella. Pero de ahí, a permitir que se marchara con él era muy diferente.

Es cierto que Londres representaba una buena oportunidad para su futuro, pero mentiría si dijera que como padre estaría muy emocionado de mandar a mi única hija, a mi razón de seguir adelante, a un lugar donde sé que no estaría a su lado para protegerla.

No sé por cuánto tiempo permanecí bajo el amparo de la noche, pero el frio sugirió que era el momento de entrar a la casa. Caminé lentamente cuidando no hacer ningún ruido que despertara a mi pequeña, cuando pasé junto a la puerta de su habitación no pude evitar el deseo de mirarla dormir como cuando apenas era una niña.

Con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta y me adentré en su habitación, la encontré dormida de lado, abrazando una almohada, silenciosamente caminé hasta la mecedora que estaba al lado de su cama y me senté en ella. Una suave brisa entraba por su ventana abierta y despeinaba ligeramente sus cabellos. Se veía tan pacifica que hizo que un calor se extendiera por todo mi pecho.

No pude evitar recordar cuando Bella llegó aquí hace casi un año, en ese entonces parecía muerta en vida, solía pasar el tiempo sentada junto a la ventana mirando a la nada, o recostada en su cama simplemente sollozando. Por las noches, apenas y dormía y cuando lograba hacerlo la asaltaban las pesadillas que la hacían despertar a media noche rogando que no la abandonaran; era entonces cuando yo venía a intentar que durmiera nuevamente, y me quedaba velando sus sueños.

Nunca, en toda mi vida me sentí tan impotente como en esos momentos, el no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, y el temor de que en cualquier momento ella intentara suicidarse nuevamente, me hacían sentir como el padre más fracasado del mundo. Yo debía protegerla de todo y de todos así que ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera protegerla de su _"monstruo en el armario"_?

Afortunadamente con la ayuda de las terapias y con la presencia de Jacob en su vida poco a poco ella fue recobrando las ganas de vivir, podía ver a mi niña sonriente querer resurgir, pero por mucho que lo intentara, ese velo de dolor aun seguía cubriendo sus ojos.

**- Edward…**

Escuché a mi hija decir en un susurro y tras un suspiro se abrazo más fuertemente a su almohada y sonrió.

Entonces lo entendí. Nunca en toda su vida había visto a mi hija tan viva como estos últimos días en los que se había reencontrado con Edward. Y yo no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, ni mucho menos la paz que por fin parecía haber encontrado nuevamente.

Cuando la vi muerta en vida, me hice la promesa de que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para aliviar su dolor y que una vez que se sobrepusiera nunca volviera a pasar por algo similar; y estoy seguro de que si la separo nuevamente de Edward ella caería en una depresión aun mayor que la anterior. Después de todo ellos parecen ser lo que muchos llaman _"almas gemelas" _aquellas que al separarse se van apagando, pero que una vez unidas se funden y se fortalecen de una manera imposible de comprender para los demás.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, probablemente lo supe desde el momento en que hablé con Edward en el bosque, pero simplemente me negaba a aceptarlo.

Mi niña estaba creciendo y tarde o temprano tenía que volar, y por mucho que me doliera ese momento había llegado. Me dolería dejarla partir, después de todo para mí siempre seria mi bebé, aquella niña torpe que siempre terminaba embarrada de lodo o con las rodillas raspadas, pero su felicidad estaba por sobre todas las cosas

Estaba consciente de que corría el riesgo de salir lastimada nuevamente – aunque para ser honestos lo dudaba – pero nada aseguraba que si se quedaba no sufriría, además en caso de que eso pasara, siempre tendría un hogar al cual volver y un padre que la esperaría con los brazos abiertos para protegerla de cualquier dolor. Pero por el momento no me quedaba más que darle mi bendición y desearle toda la felicidad del mundo.

Me levanté del sillón, me acerqué hasta su cama y en un acto muy poco común en mí, ya que no era muy dado a las muestras de afecto, me incliné sobre Bella y acaricié sus cabellos para después darle un beso en la frente.

**- Te voy a extrañar pequeña** – le dije en un susurro mientras me limpiaba una lágrima traicionera que había escapado de mis ojos, y me di media vuelta para salir de su habitación.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me acosté para intentar dormir un poco, después de todo mañana seria otro día. Un día en el que tendría que enfrentarme a Renée para convencerla de que dejar partir a Bella era lo mejor para ella.

Y un día en el que le demostraría a mi hija que la amo tanto, que la dejaría que volara para que emprendiera su propio camino.

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Bueno pues acá estoy trayéndoles un capitulo mas de este fic, que no se ustedes pero a mí la verdad ME ENCANTO! Ayy la verdad es que si les soy honesta ese POV de Charlie me hizo llorar mientras lo escribía._

_Y bueno quiero dedicar este cap a mis queridas amigas del **CCDG** **Zoalecita** y **Ludwika Cullen**, quien por cierto vino a pasar unos días de vacaciones a mi lindo puerto de Veracruz y aca la tengo sentada junto a mí esperando que actualice_

_Y también muy pero muy en especial a mi papi, que mañana cumple años y fue quien me inspiro para escribir el POV de Charlie._

_Por otro lado ahora si… este es el penúltimo capítulo de** UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**, si chicas, ahora si el próximo capítulo es el último, mas su respectivo epilogo claro está._

_Muchas Gracias a todas ustedes que aun siguen leyéndome. Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de un rewiew_

_**Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett**_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


	32. Ahora somos uno

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**CAPITULO 31**

**AHORA SOMOS UNO **

**BELLA **** POV **

Me encontraba sentada sobre la arena a la orilla del mar, simplemente sintiendo como las olas llegaban hasta mí, refrescándome y disfrutando de la brisa que alborotaba mis cabellos.

Hoy era mi ultimo día como humana, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, ¡claro que lo estaba! Una cosa es que mi decisión ya estuviera tomada y que nada me haría desistir de hacer lo que fuera necesario para permanecer al lado de Edward, y otra muy diferente que no me sintiera un poco atemorizada por los cambios a los que me sometería en unas pocas horas.

Cerré mis ojos recordando las últimas semanas…

Al día siguiente de que Edward fuera a hablar con mis padres, Charlie llamó a Renée y a Phil e insistió en que tuvieran una reunión a solas aprovechando que yo tenía que ir al instituto. Ignoro que fue exactamente lo que se dijo en esa reunión, pero cuando volví a casa, mi madre me estaba esperando para pasar una tarde de chicas en la que, entre otras cosas, me recordó cuanto me amaba y que por mucho que pareciera que sus acciones eran egoístas todo lo hacia porque siempre quería lo mejor para mi.

Mas tarde, cuando volvimos a casa, Charlie me pidió que invitara a Edward para cenar esa noche. Obviamente tuvimos que inventar una excusa para justificar que mi novio no pudiera cenar con nosotros, pero llegó en cuanto terminamos de cenar y entonces Charlie nos dio la mejor noticia que habríamos podido recibir…

_***** Flashback *****_

**- Bueno chicos** – inició mientras nosotros estábamos sentados juntos en el sofá doble – **primero que nada quiero decirles que esta no fue una decisión nada fácil para ninguno de nosotros, sin embargo la felicidad de nuestra hija siempre va a estar por encima de cualquier cosa** – mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse con sus palabras ¿sería posible que fuera a decir lo que tanto deseábamos escuchar? – **es por ese motivo que hemos accedido a que Bella vaya contigo a estudiar a Londres **

**- ¿En serio**? – pregunté incrédula y acto seguido me levanté de un salto y corrí a darle un fuerte abrazo a mi padre – **gracias papá. Te amo** – le dije mientras le daba besos en su mejilla haciéndolo ruborizarse debido a su falta de costumbre con las muestras de afecto.

**- Yo también te amo pequeña** – me dijo correspondiendo a mi abrazo y besando mi frente. Posteriormente se giró hacia donde estaba mi novio – **y en cuanto a ti Edward… **

**- ¿Si señor Swan?**

**- Aun no me fio de ti, pero aun así te estoy entregando mi mas grande tesoro, te aseguro que si he accedido a que ella se vaya contigo es únicamente por su felicidad, así que mas te vale que cuides de ella, porque te advierto que si vuelves a lastimarla, o aun peor si ella vuelve a derramar una sola lagrima mas por ti, entonces tendrás que esconderte muy bien, porque te aseguro que iré a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y vaciare mi arma sobre ti. **

Seguramente si Edward hubiera sido humano habría palidecido ante la amenaza, pero mi novio, actualmente vampiro, mantuvo su expresión serena mientras de manera formal extendía la mano hacia mi padre para estrechársela al tiempo que decía:

**- No se preocupe señor Swan, como le dije antes, nunca volveré a lastimar a Bella, y en caso de que así fuera, no sería necesario que vaciara su arma sobre mi, porque antes ya me habría dado muerte yo mismo. **

_***** Fin del Flashback *****_

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido, mi madre cambió sus planes iniciales de estar solo unos días y permaneció en Forks hasta el día en que yo "viajaría a Londres" lo cual no sucedería hasta un mes después, tiempo suficiente para preparar todo lo necesario para mi partida.

He de admitir que durante ese tiempo mis emociones eran tan cambiantes como la luna. Por un lado estaba emocionada porque pronto estaría con Edward para siempre – en todo el sentido de la palabra – pero por otro, me sentía melancólica por tener dejar atrás a mi familia y amigos, por lo que aproveché hasta el último segundo que me quedaba con ellos.

Con Renée aprovechábamos para pasear por Port Angeles, hacíamos cosas en casa, e incluso me enseñó como elaborar velas (uno de sus últimos pasatiempos), y – a pesar de que ya lo había hecho en su momento cuando vivíamos en Phoenix – me volvió a dar "la charla"… ¿sus argumentos?... los obvios, me iba a vivir con mi novio al otro lado del mundo y, a pesar de que no le desagradaba la idea de algún día convertirse en abuela, no quería serlo tan pronto y mucho menos que yo arruinara mi magnífica oportunidad de estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas del mundo.

Debo confesar que en momentos como ese era cuando me sentía culpable de haberles mentido, pero sabía que no había otra opción, sin embargo, me consolaba el pensar que algún día, quizá no pronto ya que sería imposible con el estado de mi nueva naturaleza, pero dentro de algunos años, podría realmente entrar a una buena universidad al lado de Edward, y aunque no pudiera compartir el momento con mis padres, lo haría por y para ellos.

Con Charlie también pasé mucho tiempo, probablemente no tanto como con Renée ya que él debía trabajar, además de que no teníamos muchas cosas en común, pero lo acompañé un par de veces a pescar a la Push, y en varias ocasiones nos sentamos juntos a ver baloncesto en la televisión. Mentiría si dijera que nos acurrucábamos juntos en el sofá o algo por el estilo, ya que ninguno de los dos éramos muy dados a las muestras de afecto, pero el saber que estábamos ahí el uno con el otro era nuestra manera de comunicarnos sin palabras todo lo que nos queríamos.

Y bueno, por último, pero no menos importante, estaba mi amigo Jacob, aquel que me ayudó a salir del abismo de dolor en el que me había sumergido y que sin pedir nada a cambio siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme.

Al día siguiente de que Charlie nos diera su consentimiento para mi "viaje" corrí a casa de mi amigo para darle las buenas noticias…

_***** Flashback *****_

**- Me voy con Edward a Londres** – le dije sin mas mientras una sonrisa se extendía por mi cara

**- No sé porque no me sorprende** – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

- ¿**Lo dices en serio?**

**- Si, cuando me contaste que tu novio había vuelto a buscarte y después que iba a hablar con tus padres, imagine que las cosas iban en serio. Después de todo, ¿Por qué iba a tomarse la molestia de buscarte para luego volverte a dejar? **– preguntó como si la sola suposición fuera absurda –** yo no lo habría hecho. **

**- Bueno estaba la posibilidad de que fuera él quien decidiera residir aquí**

**- Eso sería muy ilógico Belly. Inicialmente ustedes se separaron porque él tenia una enorme oportunidad fuera, el hecho de renunciar a ella después de todo lo que ambos tuvieron que pasar, es como si hubiera echado por la basura todo lo que vivieron durante este último año ¿no crees? **

**- Si creo que tienes razón **– le dije viendo la lógica en sus palabras

**- Claro tonta, siempre la tengo **– me embromó –** ahora espero que le digas a tu noviecito que quiero hablar con él antes de que se vayan, ya sabes, para la charla del hermano mayor y todo eso **– dijo guiñándome un ojo

**- Esto… Jacob, si recuerdas que yo soy mayor que tu ¿verdad? **– le pregunté entre risas

**- Sí, pero yo soy más alto así que eso me convierte en el mayor, y no repeles **

**- De acuerdo, si tu lo dices te diré que sí, pero solo porque estoy feliz **

**- Entonces, ¿le dirás a tu príncipe azul que quiero hablar con él?**

**- Claro que se lo diré **– le prometí y acto seguido nos dimos un fuerte abrazo

La tan ansiosa plática se dio finalmente dos días después, cuando le dije a mi novio que mi mejor amigo quería platicar con él, me respondió que le parecía una idea estupenda y que de hecho el mismo quería también platicar también con Jacob.

Finalmente nos encontrábamos los tres en el prado que Jake y yo habíamos adecuado para jugar baloncesto, y que fue el mismo lugar donde Edward me volvió a ver.

Después de las presentaciones oficiales en la que ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y se sonrieron mutuamente, mi novio fue el primero en hablar.

**- Jacob **– inicio con ese tono de voz tan solemne que el solía usar – **antes que nada déjame decirte que es un verdadero placer conocerte. **

**- También es un placer para mi, Edward** – respondió mi amigo con su sonrisa cordial

**- Bueno, me ha dicho Bella, que quieres hablar conmigo, pero si no te molesta, quisiera hablar yo primero**

**- Pues tu dirás **

**- Gracias Jacob** – dijo con un tono de sinceridad que podía palparse en el aire – **jamás seré capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente por cuidar de Bella y por haberla ayudado a salir adelante durante este tiempo en que yo tan estúpidamente la deje sola **

**- Sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer ¿no es así? **– le respondió mi amigo – **después de todo Bella es como una hermana para mi, y solo hice lo que cualquier hermano mayor haría **

**- Aun así, no me alcanzara el resto de la eternidad para agradecerte**

**- Pues si tan agradecido estas entonces debes prometerme algo **

**- Lo que quieras **

**- Prométeme que vas a cuidar a Bella como a tu vida misma, y que nunca, nunca volverás a lastimarla **

**- Te lo prometo, aunque no hace falta, yo mismo no podría perdonarme el volver a herirla.**

**- Pues eso espero. Porque yo no voy a amenazarte con matarte si es que le vuelves a hacer daño, estoy seguro de que Charlie ya se encargo de eso **– dijo mi amigo sonriendo –** pero quiero recalcarte que a tu lado tienes a una maravillosa mujer y que si eres tan tonto como para dejarla ir de nuevo, la lastimaras… si, pero finalmente se que ella tiene la fuerza necesaria para volver a salir adelante y si es necesario yo la ayudare de nuevo. **

"**Sin embargo, tú te estarás perdiendo la oportunidad de compartir tu vida con alguien tan especial como Bella, porque ni creas que entonces te vamos a permitir volver a acercártele. **

**- No puedo pensar en un castigo peor que ese **– dijo mi novio con solemnidad –** pero no tienes que preocuparte Jacob, porque te aseguro que pasaré cada uno de los días que me queden de vida luchando por hacerla feliz y por recompensar cada segundo de dolor que pasó por mi culpa**

**- Cuento con ello **– respondió mi amigo y con eso dio por finalizada la conversación.

_***** Fin del Flashback *****_

Después de la plática con Edward, también le dediqué tiempo a mi amigo, algunas tardes nos fuimos a jugar baloncesto, mientras que otras simplemente nos sentábamos en su garaje a conversar mientras él trabajaba en una moto que estaba armando.

Finalmente llegó el día de mi partida, debo decir que ese fue un día por demás triste, mis padres fueron a despedirnos a Edward y a mí al aeropuerto y estuve abrazada a ellos y llorando hasta que dieron la última llamada para nuestro vuelo.

Cuando finalmente tuvimos que separarnos ambos me dieron su bendición y caminé hacia la zona de embarque dejando atrás mi antigua vida y dándoles una última mirada a los seres que – además de Edward – mas amaba en el mundo…

**- Hola princesa** – la voz de mi novio me trajo de vuelta a la realidad a la vez que se sentaba detrás de mi rodeándome con sus piernas y brazos mientras besaba mi cuello

**- Hola **– le dije girando un poco mi rostro para poder verlo y poniendo mis brazos sobre los suyos – **¿tuviste una buena caza? **– pregunté. Desde que estábamos juntos el salía a cazar todos los días para controlar mejor su sed por mi sangre.

**- Nada sobresaliente, pero bastante efectiva** – dijo pasando su nariz por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja. – **y dime hermosa, ¿Qué pasaba por esa cabecita que te tenía tan distraída?**

**- Nada en especial, solo recordaba mis últimos días en Forks** – respondí mientras cerraba los ojos y me entregaba a la sensación de su aliento sobre mi piel.

Había pasado una semana desde que habíamos dejado Forks y durante ese tiempo los limites de no contacto que Edward había establecido por mi propia seguridad habían ido disminuyendo poco a poco.

**- Sabes que aún estamos a tiempo de volver si es que así lo deseas. Recuerda que después de esta noche no habrá marcha atrás**

A regañadientes me solté de su abrazo para girarme y mirarlo de frente.

**- ¿Es que acaso tú ya te arrepentiste de con que me convierta?** – le pregunté sin poder evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran ante ese pensamiento

**- Claro que no tonta Bella** – me dijo firmemente – **sabes que no hay nada que desee más en el mundo que el hecho de poder estar contigo por toda la eternidad. Es solo que no me gustaría que más adelante tú te arrepintieras de esta decisión y ya no podamos dar marcha atrás **

**- Y ahora ¿Quién es el tonto? **– pregunté con una sonrisa – **Edward** – dije colocando mi mano sobre su mejilla de alabastro que brillaba debido a la luz del sol – **sabes que mi decisión ya está tomada y que jamás me arrepentiré de ella, simplemente fue un momento de nostalgia, una especie de despedida de mi vida que terminara esta noche. Esa vida que dentro de algunas horas solo formará parte de mi pasado… porque mi presente y mi futuro solamente estarán contigo **

**- Te amo Bella **– me dijo atrayéndome hacia él y hundiendo su cara en mi cabello

**- Y yo a ti Edward **– respondí mientras inhalaba su aroma acurrucada en su pecho

Nos mantuvimos un rato mas así, simplemente disfrutando del calor – a pesar de que Edward era frio como un tempano de hielo – que nos brindaban nuestros cuerpos, y escuchando al mar que golpeaba contra la arena de la playa.

Nos encontrábamos en Brasil, en una isla privada cerca de Rio de Janeiro que Carlisle le había comprado a Esme y que muy amablemente nos había prestado para pasar mi proceso de transformación.

Nosotros habíamos viajado algunos días antes que el resto de los Cullen, ya que ellos habían accedido a darnos un poco de privacidad como pareja para disfrutar a gusto de mis últimos días como humana. Y más tarde, cuando llegara el momento, ellos nos darían alcance.

En un principio Carlisle no había estado completamente de acuerdo en que estuviéramos solos, más no porque tuviera algo en nuestra contra, sino porque temía que Edward perdiera el control y me atacara. Sin embargo Esme confiaba plenamente en que el amor que Edward sentía por mi sería suficiente para que él se controlase y finalmente Alice lo convenció diciéndole que había tenido una visión de que todo saldría bien.

**- ¿Quieres ir a nadar un rato antes de que lleguen los demás?** – me preguntó mi novio dejando un ligero beso en la base de mi oído

**- Claro** – le respondí estremeciéndome por su caricia, y en un instante, aprovechándose de su súper velocidad, nos puso de pie y nos metió al agua.

Estuvimos un buen rato jugando en el agua, y no pude evitar recordar aquellas vacaciones que pasamos juntos en Santa Bárbara, cuando lo único que nos preocupaba era el hecho de que tarde o temprano tendríamos que volver a clases.

**- Ya vienen en camino** – dijo mi novio después de un rato de estar en el mar

Obviamente yo no había escuchado nada, pero él tenía un oído súper sensible, además del don de leer la mente, así que no tenia porque dudar de su palabra.

Decidimos salir del mar y dirigirnos a la casa para darme una ducha y cambiarme para recibir a los Cullen.

Me estaba lavando el cabello cuando escuché el ruido de un motor que se aproximaba, por lo que supuse que ya todos estaban aquí. Cuando salí de bañarme busqué un sencillo vestido de playa, ya que el calor aquí era sofocante, unas sandalias y me recogí el cabello en una coleta.

Apenas puse un pie en la sala cuando sentí unos pequeños y fríos brazos rodearme.

**- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo has estado?** – me dijo Alice con su clásica y brillante sonrisa

**- Bien, gracias –** respondí devolviéndole el gesto

**- Ay Alice que preguntas tan totas haces, ¿cómo no iba a estar bien si ha tenido una semana entera a solas con Edward para hacer cositas ricas? –** escuché decir a Emmett al tiempo que movía sus cejas sugestivamente

**- Emmett no seas grosero – **lo reprendió su hermana – **ellos no han hecho nada de eso **– estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando agregó – **está bien que mueran de ganas de hacerlo, pero se han aguantado **

**- Ya basta niños** – los reprendió Esme entrando a la habitación – **dejen de meterse en la vida sexual de Bella y Edward **

**- ¿Tú también Esme?** – me quejé sonrojándome intensamente a lo que ella solamente sonrió

**- No tienes porque apenarte Bella, hacer el amor es normal entre dos personas que se aman, y definitivamente ustedes se aman, de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí** – me consoló maternalmente y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Esme era probablemente la persona con la que menos había convivido de todos los Cullen – a excepción de Rosalie claro está – pero eso no había evitado que me viese empapada de su instinto maternal.

**- ¿Dónde están los demás?** – pregunté viendo que nadie más entraba a la casa y encaminándome al gran ventanal para asomarme hacia la playa

**- Están a fuera, con Edward** – me respondió Esme – **Carlisle quería hablar con él para corroborar que todo esté listo para esta noche. Emmett ¿Por qué no vas con ellos en lo que nosotros ayudamos a Bella a alistarse?**

**- Claro, si ya me iba, no era necesario que me corrieran** – dijo fingiendo un puchero – **además, debo llamar a Rose –** agregó antes de girarse para salir

**- ¿Rosalie no vino?** – pregunté en cuanto nos quedamos solas

**- No, ella creyó más conveniente quedarse en Forks **

**- Es cierto, olvidaba que me odia **

**- No lo tomes personal Bella** – me consoló Esme – **no es que te odie a ti, es solo que odia la situación, ya Alice te contó que ella hubiera preferido morir a ser transformada y no puede comprender que alguien acepte este tipo de vida por voluntad propia, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo **

**- Bueno, bueno, basta de hablar de Rosalie. Hoy es tu noche Bella, llegó la hora de prepararte para el gran momento. **

Y tras esas palabras de la pequeña vampira, me arrastraron a la habitación para comenzar a arreglarme.

Conforme transcurrían los minutos, ellas se dedicaron a arreglarme como si de una novia se tratara. Y a decir verdad, así me sentía, ya que a pesar de que no habría una ceremonia con un sacerdote presente, o algo por el estilo, esta noche uniría no solo mi vida, sino también mi alma a la de Edward por toda la eternidad.

Cuando finalmente estuve lista, me llevaron ante un espejo de cuerpo entero donde la imagen que me recibió no parecía la mía. Mi cabello lo habían dejado suelto, pero suaves ondas caían por mi espalda y enmarcaban mi rostro, mientras decenas de florecitas blancas eran esparcidas por toda su extensión. El maquillaje era muy ligero, casi imperceptible, pero realzaba mis facciones haciéndome ver linda. Y por último el vestido, que a pesar de no ser propiamente un vestido de noche, era elegante y sexy a la vez. Se trataba de un vestido blanco con estampado azul, strapple, con corte imperio y escote de corazón, con pedrería azul bordada alrededor de busto. Y que caía de forma circular hasta la mitad de mi muslo, acompañado de unas hermosas sandalias de tacón bajo en un tono azul similar al estampado del vestido. Y para completar el atuendo, como único accesorio, la cadena con el dije de corazón que Edward me había regalado tiempo atrás.

**- No parezco yo** – apenas murmuré sin poder apartar mi vista del espejo

**- Pero si eres tu** – dijo Alice sonriendo – **y ahora vamos que Edward te espera **

Sin borrar su sonrisa me tomó del brazo para guiarme hacia la sala, una vez allí me topé con una imagen que me robó el aliento… Edward se encontraba al centro de la sala luciendo increíblemente guapo con un smoking negro y en sus manos llevaba un ramo de fresias con lilas, las flores que siempre habían caracterizado a nuestra relación. En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse al tiempo que también le sonreía solo que de forma nerviosa antes de morder mi labio inferior.

El comenzó a acercarse hacia mí y una vez que estuvo a mi lado me entregó el ramo de flores.

**- Son para ti princesa** – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa – **estás perfecta **

**- Gracias** – respondí tomando las flores mientras sentía el rubor invadir todo mi cuerpo – **tu también estas muy guapo **

Ante mis palabras mi novio solo sonrió y luego, muy caballerosamente, me ofreció su brazo

**- ¿Nos vamos?** – preguntó

**- ¿Irnos?** – pregunté extrañada - **¿a dónde? **

**- Eso princesa, es una sorpresa **

Tomé su brazo y ambos nos dirigimos hacia fuera de la casa, lo cual me extrañó mucho, es decir, espero que no estuviera planeando dar un paseo por la playa, ya que sinceramente mis zapatos no eran muy aptos para caminar sobre la arena, pero en cuanto llegamos a la puerta, mi vista se enfocó directamente al muelle y me quedé sin aliento.

Ahí, atracado, se encontraba un yate exactamente igual a donde Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez, sin poder ocultar mi asombro me giré rápidamente hacia mi novio.

**- Edward, es igual al de Santa Bárbara **– dije completamente emocionada

**- No pequeña, no es igual –** me corrigió sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – **es el mismo. **

**- Pero… ¿Cómo? **

**- Carlisle me ayudó a traerlo **

**- ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo creerlo** – lagrimas de emoción comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, mismas que Edward se encargó de limpiar con sus gélidos dedos

**- Me alegra que te gustara la sorpresa princesa, ahora ¿qué te parece si abordamos? **

**- Claro **– respondí sonriendo

Estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, cuando sentí como el suelo desaparecía debajo de mis pies y en un rápido movimiento Edward me tenia cargada en sus brazos como si de una novia se tratara. Velozmente atravesó la playa hasta llegar al muelle y solo cuando estábamos ya en el yate, fue que me puso de pie.

Observé a mi alrededor con una sensación indescriptible en el pecho, todo estaba exactamente igual a aquella noche de primavera, la mesa puesta para dos – aunque era obvio que solo yo comería – arreglos de nuestras flores por todos lados, velas aromáticas dándole un toque romántico a todo el lugar.

**- Esto es maravilloso Edward, muchas gracias – **dije abrazándolo y acurrucándome en su pecho

**- No tan maravilloso como tu princesa. Además, es un pequeño detalle sin importancia comparado con todo lo que quisiera darte **– me respondió dándome un beso en la frente

Estuvimos un rato así, solamente abrazados, hasta que Edward decidió que debíamos ponernos en marcha. Fue directo a la cabina del piloto para poner a andar el yate, mientras yo me quedaba sentada en una banca en cubierta, una vez que estuvimos en altamar puso el piloto automático y se reunió conmigo.

Poco antes del crepúsculo fuimos a la mesa donde Edward me acompañó mientras yo comía la cena que había traído para mi, y que consistía en mis platillos favoritos.

Hablamos de todo y de nada, principalmente nos enfocamos en recordar los momentos más hermosos que habíamos pasado juntos cuando aun vivíamos en Phoenix. Ambos estábamos muy nerviosos por lo que sucedería esta noche y él había querido darme la mejor última cita de mi vida humana.

Cuando terminé la cena, Edward me sacó a bailar poniendo como fondo la melodía que había compuesto en piano para mí, seguida de la canción que habíamos bailado juntos en el baile de primavera en Phoenix, y algunas otras que reflejaban lo que ambos sentíamos.

Las horas pasaron sin darnos apenas cuenta y las estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo como testigos de nuestro idilio. Edward me llevó hasta una de las bancas en cubierta y nos sentamos a contemplar el cielo estrellado

**- Creo que debemos volver** – me dijo al oído causándome escalofríos con su aliento

**- Solo un rato mas** – le pedí con mi espalda recostada en su pecho

El no me respondió, pero lo sentí asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que me apretaba más contra su cuerpo

**- ¿Alguna vez le has pedido un deseo a una estrella?** – pregunté

**- Si, aunque probablemente la última vez que lo hice tendría unos ocho años **

**- Y si tuvieras que pedir un deseo en este momento ¿Qué pedirías? **

**- Nada** – dijo firmemente

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque todo lo que deseo lo tengo justo en este momento entre mis brazos** – dicho esto me besó la sien – **Y tu Bella ¿hay algo que desearas pedirle a una estrella?**

**- La verdad es que si, de hecho son dos cosas** – dije suspirando – **pero sé que son imposibles**

**- ¿Y qué es eso tan imposible? **

**- Olvídalo, es una tontería **

**- No creo que sea una tontería Bella, anda cuéntamelo **

**- Es que no quiero arruinar el momento** – susurré

**- Te prometo que no será así, vamos princesa, dime qué es eso que tanto deseas**

Sabía que era una tontería, y que nunca se haría realidad, pero bueno, nada perdía con contárselo. Mordí mi labio de manera nerviosa y tomé una respiración profunda antes de empezar

**- Desearía que no fuera Carlisle quien me convirtiera, si no tu **– le confesé apenas en un susurro pero el de igual manera me escuchó

**- Bella… sabes que eso es imposible** – dijo sentándose derecho y volteándome para encararlo

**- No Edward, es peligroso pero no imposible** – abrió la boca para replicar pero lo frene poniendo un dedo en sus labios – **tranquilo, no te lo estoy pidiendo.**

**- ¿Por qué deseas eso?**

**- Es difícil de explicar, yo misma no lo entiendo bien, pero para mí sería como un símbolo de pertenencia, como si me marcaras como tuya. No sé, tal vez pienses que es una niñería, pero me gustaría que tus labios fueran el ultimo placer que sintiera, que fuera tu veneno el que emponzoñara mi cuerpo**

**- Comprendo lo que quieres decir, incluso te confieso que mí también me gustaría ser quien te convirtiera, de hecho, si los Cullen se hubieran negado a ayudarnos, hubiera buscado la manera de convertirte yo mismo. **

Me atrajo a su pecho y me embargó una inmensa alegría al saber que el también deseaba lo mismo. Entonces pensé que probablemente mi deseo no era tan imposible como yo creía

**- Edward, conviérteme tu** – le rogué con esperanza

**- No lo creo Bella, es peligroso **

**- Por favor, has dicho que tu también lo deseas**

**- Pero puedo dañarte, ¿Qué tal si no puedo detenerme y termino matándote? Eso jamás me lo perdonaría **

**- No me dañaras, me amas demasiado para hacerlo. Ese mismo amor que me tienes te dará las fuerzas necesarias para controlarte**

**- No lo sé…** – pude ver un atisbo de duda y me aferré a el

**- No tengas miedo, nos pertenecemos. Nos hemos pertenecido en cuerpo y alma desde hace mucho tiempo. Has que ahora nos convirtamos en uno solo por un lazo de sangre.**

**- ¿Confías tanto en mí, como para dejar literalmente tu vida en mis manos?**

**- Voy a dejar de ser humana para pasar toda la eternidad a tu lado ¿y aun así me preguntas si confió en ti? Te amo Edward, y mi vida te pertenece desde hace mucho tiempo – **Lo vi meditar mis palabras y finalmente dar un suspiro antes de responderme

**- De acuerdo, si tu confías en que puedo hacerlo, entonces puedo hacerlo** – tomó un fuerte suspiro y continuó – **está bien Bella yo te transformaré **

No podía creerlo, ¡él había aceptado! En ese momento me sentí la mujer más feliz de toda la tierra, quería saltar, quería bailar, quería decir tantas cosas pero lo único que atinó a salir de mis labios fue simplemente un:

**- Gracias **

**- No princesa **– dijo acariciando mi rostro con ternura –** gracias a ti por amarme de esa manera. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien y sabes ¿Por qué?**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque también te amo.**

Sin poder evitarlo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me acerqué a darle un beso en los labios, fue un beso suave, ya que los besos cargados de pasión eran algo arriesgado aun, pero no por eso dejo de ser lleno de amor.

Durante el beso Edward aprovechó para sentarme en su regazo y una vez que nos separamos el me sonrió

**- Bueno, y ahora que tu primer deseo al parecer podrá ser cumplido, ¿me dirías cuál es tu segundo deseo?**

Me sonrojé fuertemente y deseé inventar cualquier cosa, pero ya que mi novio iba a hacer un gran esfuerzo por mí al transformarme, decidí que lo mejor sería hablarle con la verdad. Di un fuerte suspiro y entonces hablé

**- Desearía poder hacer el amor contigo una vez más antes de dejar de ser humana** – sentí como se tensaba ante mis palabras

**- Bella, eso si no… **

**- Lo sé, sé que es peligroso y que jamás nos expondrías a un riesgo así, no te preocupes, puedo esperar a que ambos estemos en las mismas condiciones. Es solo que Alice y Emmett me han hablado tanto de lo difícil que es pasar por el periodo de adaptación, que me da miedo que el único deseo que tenga en mucho tiempo sea la sangre**

**- No será así, es cierto que al inicio será difícil, pero recuerda que yo estaré ahí para ayudarte. **

**- Lo sé, tu jamás me dejarías sola**

**- No, nunca lo haría. Y volviendo a tu miedo inicial ¿quieres que te confiese algo?** – preguntó y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza – **en mi experiencia, el deseo por ti nunca se esfumó. Cuando abrí los ojos el primer pensamiento que ocupó mi mente eras tú, y durante el tiempo que estuvimos separado, no había día en que no recordara nuestros momentos de pasión en la playa y deseara revivirlos. **

"**Cuando volví a encontrarte, y comencé a observarte desde las sombras, no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto deseaba una sola oportunidad para hacerte mía nuevamente y justo ahora no puedo esperar a que seamos iguales para poder hacerte el amor de nuevo.**

Sentí mi cuerpo arder ante sus palabras y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado

**- No… no sabía que te sintieras así** – dije con la respiración entrecortada

**- Isabella, no creas que solo es la sed de tu sangre la que tengo que combatir, sino también la sed de tu cuerpo, y muchas veces me he llegado a preguntar cuál es la que me tienta más. **

Colocó sus manos en mis hombros y muy lentamente fue descendiendo por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos. Un gemido salió de mi boca, al tiempo que instintivamente echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Edward aprovechó ese momento para dejar un beso en mi garganta y luego otro en mi pecho justo antes del escote de mi vestido.

**- Bella** – me dijo al oído con voz ronca y colocó un beso debajo de este – **hace un rato me dijiste que confiabas en mi ¿no es cierto?**

**- Si **– dije en apenas un susurro

**- Entonces, creo que podemos intentar algo. **

Con suma delicadeza me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta el camarote donde nos entregamos por primera vez. Una vez ahí, me dejó en el suelo y, sin soltar mis manos, dio un paso atrás contemplándome.

**- Eres hermosa Isabella** – me dijo antes de abrazarme y enterrar su rostro en mi cabello.

Mi corazón se aceleró aun más, si es que eso era posible, y entonces se separó apenas un paso de mi. Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi mejilla dándole una suave caricia, para después tomar un mechón de mi cabello y colocarlo justo detrás de mi oreja, dejando mi cuello al descubierto antes de posarse sobre mi nuca. Poco a poco sentí como su rostro se acercaba y entonces sus labios se posaron en la base de mi cuello para ir trazando un camino hasta llegar a mi hombro.

Su otra mano, que antes se encontraba enlazada con la mía fue subiendo lentamente por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro, y luego con la misma delicadeza, casi torturadora, descendió por mi espalda hasta el cierre de mi vestido, el cual con un movimiento fluido bajó, haciendo que el vestido callera a mis pies dejándome ante él con nada más que un bikini azul de encaje.

Para ese momento sentía que mis piernas no podrían sostenerme por mucho más tiempo y que mi respiración no podía ser más errática.

**- Edward…** – alcancé a decir su nombre en un suspiro – **¿vamos a…** – colocó un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme

**- No princesa, no hay nada que deseé mas en este momento, pero no podría exponerte a tal peligro** – susurró cerca de mis labios – **Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que yo no pueda darte placer **

Acarició ligeramente mis labios con los suyos y después se separó solo lo suficiente para poder delinear con su lengua mi labio inferior haciéndome estremecer aun más y provocando que un gemido saliera de mi garganta.

Moría por atrapar sus labios con los míos en un beso cargado de pasión, en el cual le demostraría todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. Pero la poca cordura que me quedaba me recordó que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse y no debía ponerle las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya las tenía.

Muy suavemente me tomó de nuevo en sus brazos, pero esta vez para colocarme al centro de la cama.

Se apartó de mí, para ponerse de pie y quitarse el saco y el moño antes de acercarse a una mesita que estaba en un rincón de la habitación donde había un arreglo floral y tomar una Fresia. Con la flor en la mano volvió de nuevo a mi lado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

**- Princesa, Dios sabe que no puedo tocarte como quisiera, porque si pierdo la concentración un solo segundo podría dañarte, y te aseguro que el verte semidesnuda en la cama no ayuda mucho a mi control, pero aun así deseo hacerte sentir físicamente cuánto te amo, por eso quiero que cierres los ojos e imagines que esta flor son mis manos, o mejor aun** – dio un beso a los pétalos de la flor – **mis labios**

Suspiré y cerré los ojos tal y como me lo ordenó y entonces pude sentir un suave cosquilleo que me recorría de un hombro al otro. El tacto de la flor era suave apenas como si fueran alas de mariposa y hacían que cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo se encendieran.

Muy lentamente fue bajando hasta posarse sobre mi seno desnudo y recorriéndolo alrededor antes de tocar el pezón endurecido para después repetir el mismo movimiento con el otro seno. Después fue descendiendo por mi vientre hasta recorrer mi cadera de un lado a otro.

Todas estas sensaciones eran demasiado, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y mis manos se aferraron a la sabana mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba y un gemido ronco se escapaba de mi pecho.

**- Shh, tranquila princesa** – escuché decir a mi novio al tiempo que soplaba su gélido aliento sobre mi rostro volviéndome aun más loca.

Edward siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo con la flor, por mis brazos, descendiendo por mis piernas para luego ascender por la parte interna de mis muslos. Cada uno de sus movimientos acompañados por susurros y palabras de amor.

Sentía como mi cuerpo hervía de placer ante cada caricia pero mí punto máximo de ebullición llegó cuando Edward acercó la flor a mi entrepierna. Sentí una corriente de aire y me di cuenta que mi novio acaba de romper la única prenda que aun tenia puesta, los pétalos de la flor tocaron ese punto sensible de mi feminidad y entonces lo escuché susurrar a mi oído

**- Recuerda que lo que estas sintiendo no es otra cosa más que mis labios, Isabella** – su voz sonó erótica y sensual y eso fue todo lo que necesité para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Grité el nombre de Edward mientras mi cuerpo se entregaba al placer.

Poco a poco mi respiración se fue normalizando y cuando por fin abrí mis ojos me encontré con la cara de mi Ángel seductor mirándome con amor reflejado en sus ojos dorados.

**- Eso fue… wow** – dije sin poder encontrar una palabra mejor para describir todo lo que me había hecho sentir

**- Tu lo has dicho princesa** – me respondió con su sonrisa torcida

**- Aunque me siento egoísta porque solamente yo obtuve placer en este encuentro. **

**- No seas tontita Bella** – me reprendió acariciando mi rostro – **Tu placer es mío, y el darte placer también me lo proporcionó a mí. **

Dicho esto, se recostó en la cama y yo me acorruqué a su lado. Comenzó a tararear la melodía que escribió para mí, mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

**- ¿Tenemos que regresar?** – pregunté algo renuente a romper nuestra pequeña burbuja

**- En teoría sí, pero si no quieres hacerlo podemos quedarnos un rato mas **

**- Si, quedémonos, no quiero que esta noche acabe** – pedí pero un bostezo traidor contradijo mis palabras

**- Estás agotada, creo que será mejor que duermas **

**- No aun** – alegué ahogando otro bostezo

**- Vamos Bella, no seas testaruda, además es tu último sueño así que será mejor que lo aproveches al máximo.**

**- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?**

**- Te lo prometo, no me apartaré de tu lado ni un segundo hasta que nuevamente abras los ojos **

Sabía que con sus palabras no se refería solamente a esta noche, sino a los tres siguientes días de dolor que me esperaban.

Cuando hablamos con Carlisle acerca de mi transformación acordamos que lo mejor sería hacerlo mientras yo dormía, para evitar que estuviera ansiosa cuando el momento llegara. Esto no haría que el dolor disminuyera, pero al menos haría más fácil el momento para mí.

**- Te amo Edward Anthony Masen** – dije mirándolo a los ojos

**- Y yo te amo a ti Isabella Marie Swan** – me respondió y acercó sus labios a los míos para rozarlos en un breve beso – **y ahora será mejor que duermas princesa, que yo velare tus sueños.**

Edward me cubrió con la colcha y yo me acorruqué nuevamente contra su cuerpo mientras escuchaba como seguía cantando a mi oído mi canción.

Poco a poco me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia con la tranquilidad de saber que cuando despertara sería el primer día de una eternidad al lado del amor de mi existencia.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Los rayos rosas que anunciaban la llegada del amanecer entraban por la ventana, dando matices al cuerpo desnudo de Bella que se encontraba apenas cubierto con una colcha. Había pasado todo lo que quedaba de la noche observándola dormir y disfrutando hasta el último segundo de este que sería su último sueño.

Desde la primera noche que pasó en mis brazos, cuando aun era humano, siempre tuve una fascinación por ver la paz que reflejaba su rostro dormido. Además de que el hecho de escucharla hablar en sueños y de esta manera poder entrar a su mente me resultaba simplemente fascinante.

Y ahora, tenía que acabar con su paz para transportarla al mismísimo infierno.

No puedo negar que me sentía culpable, no hacía mucho yo había pasado por el dolor de la transformación y aun estaba latente en mí, es mas dudaba que en algún momento de mi existencia pudiera borrarlo de mi memoria. Y ahora yo mismo estaba a punto de provocar ese mismo dolor a la mujer que amo. Sin embargo, por mucho que me doliera ser el causante de su sufrimiento, también sabía que era la única manera para estar juntos. La última barrera que había que superar. Y era un precio que ambos estábamos dispuestos a pagar.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el armario que había en el camarote para sacar el camisón de seda azul que Alice había guardado ahí para que Bella usara. Lo tomé y volví donde mi princesa para colocárselo, no sin antes darme el tiempo suficiente para contemplar su cuerpo desnudo.

Deseé pasar nuevamente mis manos por cada una de sus curvas, pero temía que mi gélido tacto la despertara, por lo que únicamente hice un rápido movimiento para vestirla. Gracias a la velocidad propia de mi especie ella ni siquiera se percató de que yo la había movido y acomodado al centro de la cama.

Me senté a su lado y acaricié su cabello, el cual aun estaba adornado con diminutas florecillas que la hacían parecer una ninfa, dándole un aire aun más inocente y angelical.

**- Edward **

La escuché murmurar mi nombre antes de girarse y abrazarse a mis piernas. Alcé mi vista hacia la ventana y pude ver el sol que se asomaba por el horizonte. Entonces supe que no podía retrasarlo más, el momento había llegado.

Me levanté de la cama, y con un suave movimiento reacomodé a Bella nuevamente al centro de esta, para después inclinarme y colocar un suave beso en su frente.

Me acerqué a su cabello y me permití inhalar por última vez su esencia humana, cerré los ojos llenándome de ella al tiempo que miles de imágenes de nosotros juntos pasaban por mi mente.

Recordé la primera vez que la vi cuando salía de la oficina del entrenador Gordon, las tardes que pasamos juntos estudiando o jugando baloncesto, nuestro primer beso, el baile de primavera en Phoenix, nuestras vacaciones en la playa, y la primera vez que la hice mía a bordo de este mismo yate.

No pude olvidar recordar también el dolor que representó el tener que separarme de ella y el tiempo gris que viví pensando que la había perdido para siempre.

Y por ultimo estaban los recuerdos más recientes, la desesperación que sentí al saberme cerca de ella y al mismo tiempo no poder acercármele, el tiempo que pasé acechándola desde las sombras, y cuando por fin me presenté nuevamente ante ella. Pero definitivamente el mejor de todos fue cuando ella aceptó compartir la eternidad conmigo.

Eso era por lo que estábamos aquí, aquello por lo que habíamos luchado tanto y estábamos a punto de cumplirlo.

Bella me había pedido durante nuestra cena que fuera yo quien la transformara, y eso haría, cumpliría su deseo.

Aun así, mientras Bella dormía, llamé a los Cullen para que estuvieran presentes ya que temía no poder contenerme debido a que nunca antes había probado sangre humana.

Es cierto que ambos confiábamos en que el amor que sentía yo por ella sería toda la fuerza que necesitaría para logarlo. Pero aun así, no pensaba arriesgarla. Su seguridad era lo más importante para mí.

Obviamente en cuanto los llamé, me dijeron que ya estaban enterados de nuestra decisión debido a que Alice lo había visto y prometieron estar aquí cuando llegara el momento (al parecer la pequeña vampira también sabría cuando debían presentarse).

"_**¿**__**Estás listo Edward?"**_ escuché la voz mental de Carlisle y supuse que ya estarían en cubierta esperando a que yo los llamara.

Abrí mis ojos y me separé lentamente de Bella para murmurar un apenas audible "si"

Me incorporé un poco para ver entrar a cada uno de los Cullen, como en una coreografía ensayada, cada uno fue tomando un lugar estratégico Alice a los pies de la cama, Esme se sentó junto a Bella al lado opuesto al mío, probablemente para sostener su mano ante la primera señal de dolor como muchas veces lo había hecho durante mi transformación

Emmett y Jasper uno a cada flanco mío guardando una distancia prudente, pero lo suficientemente cerca por si debían actuar rápido para arrancarme de Bella. Y por último, Carlisle se colocó a mi lado haciéndome sentir todo su apoyo

**- Sin miedo muchacho, yo se que tu puedes** – me confortó poniendo una mano en mi hombro

"_**Si Edward, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todo saldrá bien" **_me dijo Alice mentalmente antes de mostrarme una imagen de Bella sentada a la orilla de esta misma playa con su piel brillando bajo los rayos del sol

Sonreí ante la hermosa visión que me presentó y suspiré con renovado valor. Podría hacerlo, esto era lo que ambos deseábamos y mi amor por ella sería suficiente para lograrlo.

Me incliné nuevamente hacia Bella y dirigí mis labios hacia los de mi princesa para dejar un suave beso en ellos para después dirigirme a su oído y murmurar.

**- Te amo Isabella, siendo humano te entregué mi corazón y aun cuando este dejó de latir lo único vivo que prevaleció en él fue el gran amor que siento por ti; un amor que durara todos y cada uno de los días de mi existencia** – bajé un poco mas mis labios y murmuré – **ahora somos uno** – antes de enterrar mis dientes en la sensible piel de su cuello.

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Pues este es el capítulo final de esta historia, ¿Qué dicen, les gustó? Espero que si ya que a mí la verdad me ha encantado como quedo, además que creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda la historia, así que espero que eso compense la espera._

_A quien quiera ver el vestido y el peinado de Bella, los links pueden encontrarlos en mi perfil _

_Muchas Gracias a todas ustedes que aun siguen leyéndome a pesar de mis largas ausencias. Y muy en especial a mi amiga Ale (**Zoalecita)** que me ayudo con este capítulo y a Maggs que todas las noches me echaba porras por MSN y que ahorita ha de estar sin uñas esperando la actualización_

___No me despido aun, porque todavía nos falta el epilogo, así que todavía nos leeremos una vez más._

_Y ya saben como siempre les agradecería que sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. me las hicieran llegar por medio de un rewiew_

_**Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett**_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


	33. Vencimos todas las barreras

**UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**EPILOGO**

**VENCIMOS TODAS LAS BARRERAS **

* * *

_********__******0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o**_

_******ISABELA MARIE SWAN **_

_******Y**_

_**EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN **_

_**REQUERIMOS EL HONOR DE SU PRESENCIA EN LA CELEBRACION DE NUESTRO MATRIMONIO **_

_**SABADO 13 DE AGOSTO DEL 2011**_

**_5:00 P.M._**

**_FORKS, WASHINGTON _**

**____********0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o 0o0o0o **

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

No podía dejar de sonreír al ver la invitación que tenía en mis manos, misma que mi prometida y yo habíamos enviado desde hace ya varias semanas a todos nuestros familiares y amigos.

¿El motivo?... Nuestra boda

Así es, dentro de unas horas Isabella y yo íbamos a decir nuestros votos en el altar y a convertirnos, ante los ojos de todos, en marido y mujer.

Quien conociera nuestra historia, y todo por lo que habíamos atravesado desde el día en que nos conocimos hasta el día de hoy, diría que esto no era necesario y probablemente tendría razón, después de todo yo consideraba a Bella mi mujer desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor cuando ambos éramos humanos. Y habíamos hecho nuestros votos de amor eterno el día en que ella me entregó su humanidad.

Sin embargo, para nosotros sí que era necesario, era nuestra manera de hacer partícipe a todas las personas que queríamos y que siempre nos habían apoyado, de nuestras promesas de amor, era la prueba que les daría a los padres de Bella de que no me pensaba apartar nunca del lado de su hija y que cuando les dije que era la mujer de mi vida iba en serio. Pero sobre todo, era una experiencia humana que, a pesar de que hacía mucho ya no lo éramos, ninguno de los dos se quería perder.

Mentiría, y me apena reconocerlo, si dijera que mi propuesta de matrimonio había sido planeada de manera romántica y que se ganaría los suspiros de todos si la contáramos, todo lo contrario, fue inesperada incluso para nosotros.

****** Flashback******

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que había transformado a Bella, y después de pasar una temporada a solas en Isla Esme; ahora estábamos viviendo con los Cullen en Wisconsin, en la casa donde yo había despertado como vampiro.

Inicialmente los Cullen habían pensado dejarnos el lugar para nosotros solos, ya que decían que necesitábamos intimidad como pareja, pues comenzábamos a vivir juntos tal cual unos recién casados, y a nosotros nos parecía estupendo; pero después de pensarlo un poco mejor, y tras tener que controlar a Bella cuando nos topamos con el efluvio de unos humanos que recientemente habían acampado cerca de donde estábamos cazando, decidieron que lo mejor sería quedarse a nuestro lado hasta que ella pudiera controlarse lo suficiente, y lo agradecía, ya que a final de cuentas yo apenas era un año mayor que mi novia en esta vida y no creo haber podido ser de gran ayuda en caso de que ella perdiera el control nuevamente.

Ese día habíamos ido a cazar – era algo que nos encantaba hacer juntos, sentir la adrenalina y entregarnos a nuestros instintos mientras asechábamos una presa, era una experiencia maravillosa, y lo era aun mas cuando después de saciar nuestra sed de sangre, también saciábamos la sed de nuestros cuerpos en medio del bosque – cuando volvíamos a casa encontramos a Carlisle y a Esme esperándonos en la puerta con la preocupación plasmada en sus rostros. Inmediatamente me alarmé, no era común verlos de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando Carlisle asumía su papel de patriarca de la familia; traté de leer sus mentes para saber qué era lo que pasaba, y me encontré con que ellos estaban bloqueándome sus pensamientos, lo que me inquietó aun más.

**-¿Qué ****sucede?** – pregunté cuando llegamos junto a ellos

**-Hay ****algo ****que ****necesitamos ****decirte ****Edward**– me respondió Carlisle con voz monocorde, aquella que estoy seguro utilizaba con sus pacientes cuando tenía que darles una mala noticia – **pero ****creo ****que ****será ****mejor ****que ****hablemos ****en ****mi ****despacho. ****Bella, ****puedes ****acompañarnos ****si ****gustas**– concluyó y empezó a caminar dentro de la casa.

Nosotros lo seguimos, al igual que Esme, y una vez en dentro de la habitación él se recargó en el escritorio, con su esposa de pie a su lado, mientras que Bella y yo nos sentábamos en un diván frente de él. Para quien viera la escena desde fuera, parecíamos un par de adolescentes a los que sus padres estaban por de darles _"la charla"_ después de encontrarlos a punto de tener sexo en la sala de su casa, pero definitivamente sabía que ese no era el caso.

**-Me ****temo ****que ****tengo ****malas ****noticias** – comenzó y yo instintivamente apreté la mano de Bella que tenia sujeta sobre mi muslo – **hace ****un ****rato ****llegó ****una ****llamada ****al ****teléfono ****que ****Jasper ****programó ****para ****que ****entraran ****las ****llamadas ****que ****tus ****padres ****te ****hicieran ****a ****tu ****supuesta ****escuela ****en ****Australia.**

**- ¿Pasó ****algo?** – pregunté nervioso, es cierto que no había visto de nuevo a mis padres desde que me habían convertido, pero gracias a Jasper mantenía contacto con ellos de vez en cuando, incluso tenia la esperanza de poder verlos una última vez en cuanto Bella pudiera controlarse mejor y mezclarse más con los humanos, para presentársela y despedirme de ellos antes de que les hicieran llegar la noticia de mi supuesta muerte

**- Habló ****su ****abogado, ****ellos ****tuvieron ****un ****accidente ****mientras ****volaban ****a ****Italia ****a ****cerrar ****un ****negocio** – ante esa introducción me preparé para lo peor – **No ****sobrevivieron** – concluyó sin mas

**- No, ****no ****puede ****ser** – dije como en estado de shock – **ellos ****no ****pueden ****estar ****muertos**

**- Lo ****siento ****mucho ****hijo** – dijo sinceramente – **me ****informaron ****que ****sus ****cuerpos ****están ****siendo ****trasladados ****a ****Londres ****y ****que ****mañana ****será ****el ****funeral. ****Pensé ****que ****tal ****vez ****quisieras ****asistir.**

No pude hablar, las palabras simplemente no salían de mis labios, por lo que solamente atiné a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Comencé a temblar y estoy seguro que de ser humano estaría llorando desconsoladamente. Simplemente no podía creer esa noticia, sabía que eventualmente llegaría el día en que tendría que ver morir a mis padres, es decir, si es algo natural en la vida de un humano, lo es mucho más para un vampiro, sin embargo no estaba preparado para que eso sucediera tan pronto, se suponía que los vería una vez más, que les presentaría a la mujer con la compartiría mi vida, y que, aunque después tuviera que lastimarlos con mi supuesta muerte, finalmente se sobrepondrían y seguirían con su vida hasta que fueran un par de ancianos de cabellera blanca. Y ahora nada de eso sería posible, la muerte se los había llevado.

Inmediatamente sentí unos brazos rodearme y vi a Bella inclinada frente a mí. Me puse de pie y la abracé fuertemente aferrándome a ella como un ancla que me sacaba de la deriva.

**- Tranquilo ****mi ****amor** – me dijo dulcemente al oído – **yo ****estoy ****contigo**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así abrazados, con ella acariciando mi espalda en un gesto tranquilizador y yo dejándome llevar por la pena, sollozando en un llanto sin lágrimas pero no por eso menos doloroso.

Esa misma noche partí rumbo a Londres para asistir al funeral de mis padres, en compañía de Carlisle, Jasper y Alice. Bella quería venir conmigo también, pero decidimos que era mejor que se quedara junto con Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, ya que aun estaba trabajando en su autocontrol y no había pasado por la experiencia de estar frente a algún humano, por lo que tampoco era conveniente exponerla a una ceremonia llena de gente.

El funeral pasó de manera casi borrosa en mi mente, cuando llegué a Londres me estaba esperando el abogado de mi padre, a quien agradecí por haberse encargado de todo e inmediatamente me llevó a la capilla donde descansaban los restos de mis padres para permitirme unos minutos a solas para despedirme de ellos antes de que la ceremonia comenzara.

Fue entonces, cuando los vi ahí tendidos, que me di cuenta de que todo esto realmente estaba pasando, de que nunca más los volvería a ver, estaba triste, mentiría si dijera lo contrario, es decir, vampiro o no ¿a quién no le dolería la muerte de sus padres? Mas sin embargo, otra parte de mi estaba feliz de que ellos hayan muerto juntos y que ninguno haya tenido que sufrir por la muerte del otro, finalmente podría decirse que su amor había perdurado mas allá de la muerte, pues incluso a ella se habían enfrentado de la mano.

**- Mamá****… ****papá****…** – dije pasando mis dedos por la superficie de sus ataúdes – **espero ****que ****allá ****donde ****estén, ****estén ****bien, ****perdónenme ****por ****no ****haberlos ****visitado ****antes, ****pero ****estoy ****seguro ****que ****ahora ****saben ****realmente ****en ****lo ****que ****me ****convertí, ****y ****entienden ****que ****por ****su ****propia ****seguridad ****no ****podía ****hacerlo. ****Pero ****quiero ****que ****sepan ****que ****eso ****no ****significa ****que ****haya ****dejado ****de ****amarlos ****o ****de ****pensar ****en ****ustedes.**

"**Me hubiera gustado tanto haber podido visitarlos una última vez, e incluso presentarles a Bella, la mujer a la que amo y con quien compartiré toda mi existencia. Pero ni modo, al parecer Dios tenía otros planes y necesitaba a un par de ángeles a su lado. Aun así quiero que sepan que soy feliz y que ustedes siempre tendrán un lugar importante en mi corazón. **

"**Nunca los olvidare…**

Minutos después de mi platica privada con mis padres dio inicio la ceremonia, a la cual asistió muchísima gente, entre ellos algunos familiares a quienes no había frecuentado desde que era muy pequeño, socios de negocios de mi padre, amigas de sociedad de mi madre, y muchas personas más a las que nunca había visto en mi vida pero que aseguraban eran allegados a ambos.

Cuando el sepelio concluyó, el abogado se acercó nuevamente a mí para informarme que debería permanecer un par de días más en Londres para arreglar todo lo referente al testamento. Por lo que pasé ese tiempo en casa acompañado de los Cullen.

Tres días más tarde todo estaba arreglado y fue entonces cuando pudimos volver a Wisconsin, ni bien habíamos terminado de llegar, cuando ya estaba buscando a Bella, cuando no la encontré en casa, ni siquiera pregunté donde estaba, simplemente me adentré corriendo al bosque para encontrarla sentada a orilla del lago donde nos gustaba ir para estar a solas, o simplemente cuando necesitábamos pensar.

Faltaban algunos metros para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella cuando sintió mi presencia. ¿Qué como lo sé? Porque en un ágil movimiento propio de nuestra especie se levantó y en menos de un segundo ya estaba sobre mí abrazada a mi cuello y con sus piernas enrolladas en mi cintura.

Sin decir una sola palabra unió nuestros labios, en un beso cargado de añoranza

**- Te ****extrañé** – me dijo separando ligeramente sus labios de los míos y rozando mi mejilla en una suave caricia

**- Yo ****también ****princesa, ****no ****tienes ****una ****idea ****de ****cuánto** – le respondí antes de volver a unir mis labios con los suyos

Y es que si bien habían sido solo unos días, era la primera vez que estábamos separados desde que ella había sido convertida.

El beso fue pasando de la ternura a la pasión, nuestras lenguas bailaban sensualmente al mismo tiempo que sus manos jalaban mis cabellos y las mías viajaban por toda su espalda.

Con sumo cuidado, dejando de lado la velocidad propia de nuestra especie, la recosté sobre la hierba con mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Algo bueno de nuestra condición era que no teníamos que preocuparnos por alguna piedrecilla o alguna otra cosa que lastimara su espalda, por lo que podíamos dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión sin tener que ser cuidadosos.

A pesar de que muchas veces habíamos tenido sexo salvaje y de manera desenfrenada, lo cual disfrutábamos mucho, había otras ocasiones, como esta, en la que todo lo que queríamos era hacer el amor de manera lenta, disfrutando cada caricia tal y como cuando ambos éramos humanos.

Comencé a bajar mis labios por su cuello mordisqueando ligeramente al tiempo que desabotonaba su blusa, una vez que mi tarea quedó cumplida me separé ligeramente de ella para poder observar su piel pálida brillando a la luz del poco sol que se filtraba por la copa de los arboles.

**- Eres ****tan ****hermosa** – le susurré separándome un poco de ella y mirándola a sus expresivos ojos

**- Y ****soy ****tuya**– me respondió mordiendo su labio de manera picara y acto seguido llevo sus manos al cuello de mi playera y de un tirón se deshizo de ella convirtiéndola en nada más que unos girones de tela **– ****ahora ****estamos ****en ****las ****mismas ****condiciones**– dijo antes de llevar sus manos a mi pecho para acariciarlo.

Los besos y las caricias siguieron de manera lenta y pausada, probándonos, saboreándonos, tomándonos nuestro tiempo para expresarnos por medio de nuestros cuerpos todo nuestro amor.

Poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo hasta que ambos quedamos completamente desnudos y finalmente pude fundir mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Comencé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella, logrando arrancar de su garganta dulces gemidos de placer, ella, mientras tanto, enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, al tiempo que enredó sus piernas en mi cintura para atraerme aun mas a ella.

Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más intensos, estaba seguro que se oían por todo el bosque, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba éramos nosotros dos y la entrega de la que estábamos siendo participes. Llevé mis labios nuevamente hasta su cuello y comencé a mordisquear de manera frenética, de haber sido humanos habría dejado intensas marcas que tardarían días en borrarse. Bella llevó sus labios hasta el lóbulo de mi oído y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear esa zona tan sensible en mi. Gruñí de placer y enterré más fuertemente mis dientes en su piel, tanto que de haber podido, la habría hecho sangrar. Ella me tomó del cabello y me acercó aferrándome más a su cuello.

Nuestras respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse aun más erráticas, sabía que el momento de nuestro clímax estaba a punto de llegar. Bella acercó sus labios a mis oídos y me susurro un "Te Amo" con voz ronca; entonces, tomé su rostro entre mis manos para observarla directamente a los ojos, esos ojos antes chocolate y ahora de un color dorado intenso que seguían expresando el mismo amor por mí que la primera vez que la hice mía.

**- También ****te ****amo ****Isabella** – le respondí solemnemente

La besé en los labios apasionadamente una vez más sin soltar mi agarre de su rostro, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda de manera lenta pero firme y por un momento mi mente se transportó a un par de años atrás, cuando ambos descubrimos la pasión en los brazos del otro por primera vez.

Aceleré el ritmo de mis embestidas y pude notar que el ángel que tenía entre mis brazos también estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo. Un par de segundos después, ambos estábamos tocando el cielo tomados de la mano.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde a solas, sentados a la orilla del lago, mirando como el sol se perdía en el horizonte. Ella estaba recostada en mi pecho, dibujando con sus suaves dedos círculos apenas perceptibles sobre mi piel, mientras que yo acariciaba con ternura su sedoso cabello.

**- Cásate ****conmigo** – pedí de repente rompiendo el silencio

**- ¿Qué?** – ella preguntó extrañada, lo cual era normal cuando sueltas una bomba como esa sin previo aviso

**- Que ****te ****cases ****conmigo** – le pedí nuevamente

**- ¿Por ****qué?** – me preguntó incorporándose y viéndome como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente

**- Porque te amo, y tú también me amas ¿no es así? **

**- Pues claro que sí, pero no entiendo porque debemos de casarnos, es decir, no es como si un pedazo de papel importara para nosotros, nuestro amor va más a allá de eso. **

**- Lo sé princesa, pero escucha: ahora que estuve en Londres y me despedí de mis padres, lo que más me dolió, además de no haber tenido la oportunidad de verlos con vida una última vez, fue el que ellos no hayan conocido a la mujer de mi vida, aquella con la que compartiría mi existencia entera. No quiero que se dé el mismo caso contigo y tus padres **

**- Pero Charlie, Renée y Phil, si te conocen **

**- Sí,****pero ****ellos ****aun ****están ****a ****la ****espera ****de ****que ****en ****cualquier ****momento ****te ****abandone ****nuevamente ****y ****que ****tu ****vuelvas ****llorando ****a ****casa, ****o ****en ****el ****peor ****de ****los ****casos, ****que ****los ****llamen ****para ****pedir ****que ****vayan ****a ****Londres ****a ****identificar ****tu ****cadáver ****después ****de ****un ****nuevo ****intento ****de ****suicidio ****que ****en ****esta ****ocasión ****si ****resulte ****exitoso**– dije besando su muñeca izquierda ahora libre de la cicatriz que se había hecho siendo humana.

**- Pero ****eso ****no ****va ****a ****pasar**– dijo aferrándose a mi cuerpo como queriendo asegurarse de esa manera de que me retendría con ella para siempre

**- Lo sé princesa, precisamente por eso quiero que nos casemos, quiero darle ese regalo a tus padres, quiero que vivan con la certeza de que serás mía para siempre, aun cuando ellos no comprendan la magnitud que esa palabra tiene para nosotros. Quiero que Charlie camine orgulloso de tu brazo cuando te lleve al altar, al mismo tiempo que Renée esté en primera fila, apretando fuertemente la mano de Phil y llorando por la emoción de que su pequeña se convierta en mujer. **

Conforme hablaba podía notar como los ojos de Bella iban llenándose de emoción ante la imagen que dibujaba en su mente. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de preguntar:

**- ¿Solo me pides esto por mis padres?**

Sonreí viéndome descubierto.

**- De acuerdo, también lo hago porque desde que me enamoré de ti, siempre pensé en que algún día serías mi esposa, de hecho, pensaba contárselo a mis padres en aquel viaje a Chicago que nunca llegó a realizarse. Obviamente sabía que teníamos que esperar a que ambos fuéramos mayores y hubiéramos terminado la universidad. Pero obviamente ahora es diferente, es decir, no es como si algún día vayamos a ser mayores de 17 años. **

**- Lo ****sé, ****el ****sueño ****de ****toda ****mujer, ****no ****envejecer ****nunca **– dijo con una sonrisa y luego mordió su labio – **de ****acuerdo ****Edward, ****acepto ****casarme ****contigo, ****pero ****quiero ****que ****sepas ****que ****no ****lo ****haré ****solamente ****por ****darle ****ese ****regalo ****de ****despedida ****a ****mis ****padres, ****sino ****por ****una ****razón ****más ****importante**

**- Y ****¿Cuál ****es ****esa?**– pregunté

**- Porque ****te ****amo**– respondió con una sonrisa y acto seguido llevó sus labios hasta los míos

****** Fin del Flashback******

Había pasado un año desde que le propuse matrimonio a Bella hasta el día de hoy, tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera controlarse más y para preparar todo.

Aun sin dejar de sonreír dejé la invitación sobre la mesita de centro y ansioso por que fuera la hora de partir a la ceremonia me acerqué a la ventana de la casa de los Cullen para ver el bosque y dejar mi mente vagar una vez más.

Recuerdo que cuando Bella habló con sus padres y les contó mi propuesta de matrimonio a Charlie casi le da un ataque pensando que su pequeña estaba embarazada. Lo cual ocasiono la risa de Bella ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Luego de aclararle a su padre que no había nada de eso y que incluso la boda seria hasta dentro un año por lo menos, el pareció estar más tranquilo, aunque seguía un poco renuente ante la idea de que su pequeña se casase siendo tan joven. Fue entonces cuando fue mi turno de aclararle que esto era por el hecho de que yo amaba a Bella y que no pensaba dejarla y luego agregué algo que a cualquier padre le gustaría escuchar: le dije que tras la muerte de mis padres, no pensaba manchar la reputación de Bella manteniéndola viviendo en mi casa, sin por lo menos un anillo de compromiso en su dedo y que si esperábamos solo era por el respeto al luto que debía guardarle a mis padres.

Obviamente ante eso ya no hubo ninguna objeción, después de todo, ¿Qué padre preferiría que su hija viviera en amasiato a permitirle casarse con el hombre que amaba?

Contrario a lo que pensaba, con Renée las cosas no resultaron tan difíciles, al parecer, aunque aun no me había perdonado por completo, decía que siempre había imaginado que terminaríamos juntos, y que esa corazonada se intensifico cuando me vio en Forks en busca de su hija. Incluso le sorprendió que no nos hubiéramos casado ya en Londres y que simplemente hubiéramos llamado para darle la noticia de nuestro matrimonio.

**- ¿Estás ****listo ****Edward?** – me preguntó Carlisle desde la puerta de la habitación trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

**- No ****podría ****estar ****más ****listo** – le respondí con una sonrisa que no cabía en mi pecho

**- Entonces vamos**

Salimos de la casa y subimos a su Mercedes acompañados de Esme para dirigirnos al lugar donde sería la ceremonia. Alice, había ido a casa de Bella a ayudarla a arreglarse; mientras que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se habían adelantado para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera perfecto, además de ayudar a recibir a los pocos invitados, que realmente no serian más de unas 15 o 20 personas, ya que habíamos decidido invitar únicamente a las personas más allegadas y quienes realmente compartirían con nosotros nuestra felicidad.

Bella y yo habíamos acordamos que la ceremonia sería en el acantilado donde solíamos ir cuando ella vivía aquí, ya que era un lugar muy simbólico y especial para ambos, pues ahí fue donde ella decidió darme una segunda oportunidad después de enterarse en lo que me había transformado, y también fue en este lugar donde me pidió que la transformara para de esta manera poder unir nuestras vidas eternamente. Así que ¿Por qué no escoger este lugar para que nuestros seres queridos sean testigos de esa unión?

En un principio, cuando expresamos donde queríamos que fuera la ceremonia, Renée nos preguntó si acaso nos habíamos vuelto locos, y ni que decir de Charlie que alegó que él podía costear el mejor lugar de Forks, de Port Ángeles e incluso de Seattle para que su hija se casara. Fue entonces cuando mi prometida aclaró que el dinero no era el problema, que ella sabía que él podría darle eso y más si se lo pidiera, pero que ese lugar era muy importante para ella y, mostrándose un poco caprichosa para darle gusto a su padre, agregó que ella quería un lugar especial y no casarse en el mismo lugar donde ya lo habían hecho muchas personas antes.

Ante ese razonamiento a los Swan-Dwyer no les quedo otra alternativa más que aceptar, por lo que ni bien llegamos a Forks informe a mis suegros que ya había buscado al servicio de contratistas que se encargaría adecuar el lugar, el cual realmente consistía en 6 vampiros dedicados a esa tarea. Bella y yo quisimos ayudar, pero no nos lo permitieron ya que dijeron que querían que fuera una sorpresa para nosotros, e incluso, cuando traté de leer en sus mentes como estaba quedando el lugar, ellos me bloqueaban sus pensamientos.

Cuando finalmente llegamos hasta la orilla del camino que daba al acantilado quedé impresionado por el trabajo de mi familia. Donde antes no había más que ramas caídas, arbustos, piedras y raíces que hacían el camino casi inaccesible, a menos que usaras un auto '_todo__terreno__' _ahora habían despejado el acceso creando una superficie completamente plana y fuera de cualquier peligro. Carlisle se adentró por el camino y condujo hasta una zona de arboles que impedían el acceso pero tras los cuales sabia que se encontraba el acantilado y no solo porque conociera este camino perfectamente, ya que lo había recorrido infinidad de veces cargando a Bella en mi espalda, sino también porque se alcanzaba a escuchar ese sonido tan tranquilizador de las olas romper contra las rocas.

A mí alrededor pude ver cuatro autos estacionados entre los árboles, lo que indicaba que los invitados ya habían llegado.

**- Bueno ****muchacho, ****vamos** – me dijo Carlisle de manera paternal bajando del auto y empezó a guiarme hacia último trayecto que nos faltaba.

Los últimos cien metros, que normalmente eran un camino estrecho que había que sortear entre los árboles, los habían convertido en un pasillo de alrededor de un metro de ancho, cortando las ramas más bajas que podían estorbar en el camino y talando uno que otro árbol, a ambos lados del camino habían colocado lazos de organza blanca en ondas, formando una valla y con un ramo de flores en cada punta de las ondas. Y el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas creando una especie de alfombra.

Pero si todo me había parecido perfecto durante el trayecto, cuando finalmente llegué hasta el acantilado fue cuando quedé realmente maravillado.

El altar estaba adornado con un arco de flores, pero no cualquier flores, eran fresias y lilas, las flores que ellos sabían siempre nos habían identificado. El pasillo nupcial constaba en una alfombra roja cubierta por pétalos de rosas blancas y a cada lado estaban dispuestas las sillas de los invitados, las cuales estaban adornadas con motivos blancos y plata.

Del lado derecho, después de las sillas, se encontraba una mesa con bocadillos y un par de botellas de champagne enfriándose para el brindis posterior a la ceremonia, esto mas por consideración a los humanos, y del lado izquierdo, casi a un lado del altar, se encontraba un hermoso piano blanco en el que Rosalie tocaría la marcha nupcial.

**- ¿Te ****gustó?** – me preguntó Esme con una mirada llena de esperanza.

**- Es ****hermoso, ****muchas ****gracias ****por ****hacer ****esto ****por ****nosotros ****Esme** – le dije con una sonrisa y le di un fuerte abrazo.

**- Nada ****de ****agradecerme, ****lo ****que ****sea ****por ****mis ****niños ****más ****pequeños**** –** me dijo con ese tono tan maternal propio de ella, y es que era verdad, desde que Bella se había convertido y habíamos decidido seguir a lado de los Cullen, Esme nos había adoptado como a sus hijos menores.

**- ¿Edward?** – escuché una voz muy conocida e inmediatamente voltee para encontrarme con Sophie que me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos

**- Sophie**– le dije lleno de emoción y la estreché en un fuerte, aunque lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no lastimarla, abrazo

Tenía tanta emoción de verla, ella era prácticamente la única familia que me quedaba, siempre la había considerado una segunda madre y nada deseaba más que hacerla participe de este día tan importante en mi vida. Me hubiera encantado ir a recogerla al aeropuerto y haber pasado algo de tiempo con ella antes de la ceremonia, pero yo debía permanecer aquí preparándome para el gran momento, por lo que Phil me había hecho el enorme favor de ir a buscarlos y acompañarlos hasta acá.

**- Mi ****niño ****¡pero ****mira ****qué ****grande ****y ****guapo ****estás!** – me dijo separándose un poco de mi

**- Y ****tu ****tan ****hermosa ****como ****siempre ****Sophie** – la alagué dando un beso en su frente – **gracias ****por****venir**

**- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. ¡Tú y la linda Bella por fin casándose! Siempre supe que pasaría, el amor de ustedes se podía notar a miles de kilómetros. **

**- Muchacho****… **– escuché a Jeremy llamarme y voltee para abrazarlo también – **muchas ****felicidades, ****tus ****padres ****estarían ****muy****orgullosos ****de ****ti. ****Es ****una ****lástima ****que ****no ****hayan ****vivido ****para ****presenciar ****este ****momento.**

**- Oh no digas eso Jeremy, estoy seguro de que ellos me están acompañando desde allá arriba, además los tengo a ustedes que siempre fueron unos segundos padres para mí. **

**- ¿Y ****qué, ****para ****mí ****no ****hay ****un****a brazo?** – dijeron a mis espaldas y me giré para ver a mi mejor amigo de Phoenix, quien venía acompañado de una hermosa morena

**- ¡Justin!** – dije con alegría dándole un abrazo lleno de camaradería

**- Hola capitán, cuánto tiempo sin vernos **

**- Mucho ****en ****realidad**– dije sinceramente

**- Mira permíteme presentarte a mi novia, Tatiana. Mi amor, este es mi amigo, el famoso Edward Masen **

**- Mucho ****gusto**– respondió ella de manera tímida

**- Un ****verdadero ****placer ****señorita**– dije tomando su mano y dando un beso en ella para luego girarme nuevamente hacia mi amigo **– ****muchas ****gracias ****por ****venir, ****no ****sabes ****cuánto ****te ****había ****extrañado**

**- ¿Y ni así te preocupaste en hacerme aunque fuera una llamada? Eso si es ser cruel Masen. Si no fueras mi mejor amigo ya te estaría pateando el trasero por eso. **

**- Eyy que si te he llamado**

**- Sí, claro, después de que volviste con Bella. Y estoy seguro que fue porque ella te obligó. **

**- Claro que no me obligó, y no es que no quisiera llamarte antes, es solo que creí que no sería prudente hacerlo por Bella. **

**- Bueno amigo, no te preocupes, el pasado, pasado está y lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí, a punto de presenciar tu boda con la maravillosa Lady Swan. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado cuando chocamos con ella afuera de la oficina del entrenador Gordon? **

**- Así es, aunque debo admitir que desde ese día hubo algo en ella que me cautivó, y ahora no puedo esperar a que pasen los segundos hasta que nos proclamen marido y mujer. **

**- Edward, ****ya ****estamos ****listos** – me informo Jasper y me despedí de mi amigo para dirigirme a mi lugar al pie del altar a esperar a mi futura esposa

Emmett rápidamente ocupó su lugar a mi lado, ya que le había pedido que fuera mi padrino, después de todo, el había sido una de las únicas personas que me había apoyado para reencontrarme con Bella. Al igual que Alice, quien sería la dama de honor.

Mientras esperaba por mi novia, mi mirada recorrió el lugar para observar a cada uno de los invitados. Por un lado estaban Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Sophie, Jeremy, Justin, su novia Tatiana, y la doctora Watson, la psicóloga de bella, junto con su esposo.

Mientras que en el otro extremo estaban Renée, Phil, Sue – la actual pareja de Charlie – Jacob, quien ni bien llegamos a Forks ya me había dado la charla de hermano mayor nuevamente, pero que ahora se veía completamente feliz por su amiga; Leah, a quien Jacob me había presentado como su novia, y el hermano de esta Seth, quienes casualmente resultaban ser los hijos de Sue; y finalmente Ángela y su novio Ben, ya que además de ser una de las únicas amigas de Bella su padre sería quien oficiaría la ceremonia.

Una dulce melodía, que por la emoción del momento no reconocí, comenzó a sonar y supe que Bella estaba a punto de hacer su aparición, la emoción empezó a embargarme aun mas, y estoy seguro que de haber sido humano, mi corazón estaría martilleando en mi pecho y mis manos estarían sudando por la ansiedad.

De repente, vi a Alice aparecer por el camino proveniente del bosque y no pude evitar que en mi rostro se formara una gran sonrisa al pensar que mi futura esposa estaba justo detrás de ella.

La presencia de Alice pareció ser la señal que Rosalie necesitaba, ya que inmediatamente después de que apareciese, la música comenzó a cambiar convirtiéndose en la marcha nupcial.

La pequeña vampira empezó a caminar por el pasillo con paso grácil y unos segundos después el lugar se ilumino con la aparición de un ángel…

Bella, mi Bella, se veía divina con su vestido de color blanco, que reflejaba su pureza, pues a pesar de que hacía bastante tiempo que la había hecho mi mujer, y de que ahora era un ser de la noche, no había perdido la pureza de su alma. Su cabello suelto caía en ondas sobre sus hombros desnudos y estaba adornado únicamente con una tiara, a petición mía, símbolo de que para mí siempre fue mi princesa, aunque debo admitir que ahora se veía como toda una reina. _(link en mi perfil)_

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo nupcial del brazo de un orgulloso Charlie. Durante todo el trayecto, que no eran más que unos cuantos metros pero que se me hizo eterno por la necesidad de tenerla ya a mi lado, no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos y de sonreírnos mutuamente.

Cuando finalmente estuvo a mi lado, Charlie colocó su mano en la mía al tiempo que me decía:

**- Te estoy entregando mi mayor tesoro, cuídala y hazla feliz; de lo contrario, mi arma seguirá esperando gustosa por ti **

**- No se preocupe Sr. Swan, le aseguro que mi único propósito para el resto de mi existencia es amar y hacer feliz a Isabella **

Dio un último apretón a la mano de su hija y fue a ocupar su lugar al lado de Renée.

El señor Weber comenzó con la ceremonia, y debo admitir que realmente no preste mucha atención a lo que decía, mi mirada estaba fija en la de mi mujer tratando de reafirmarle sin palabras todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Finalmente, el momento esperado llegó… era el momento de decir nuestros votos matrimoniales, por lo que tomé el anillo que Emmett me entregó y empecé a hablar.

**- Isabella Marie Swan, la primer vez que te vi pensé que eras el ser mas fascinante que podía existir sobre la faz de la tierra, cuando me permitiste conocerte me fuiste cautivando con tu inteligencia, tu dulzura, tu determinación, tu sonrisa, tus sonrojos… en pocas palabras, con cada pequeño detalle que te hacen ser quien eres. Con el paso del tiempo, me diste una oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida y de entrar en tu corazón. Y a pesar de que hubo algunas situaciones que se interpusieron entre nosotros, finalmente _vencimos__todas__las__barreras_ y hoy me permites cumplir mi sueño de verte convertida en mi esposa. Por eso, con este anillo, te entrego mi alma, mi corazón y mi existencia entera y prometo amarte _tanto __como __duren __nuestras __vidas_.**

Sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos, que brillaban por la emoción y reflejaban todo el amor que sentía por mí, deslicé el anillo en su dedo y después llevé su mano hasta mis labios para dejar un ligero beso ahí.

Mi princesa me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa antes de tomar mi anillo que le ofrecía mi hermano y entonces comenzó a decir:

**- Cuando era pequeña mi mama solía contarme historias de princesas que eran rescatadas por príncipes extremadamente encantadores y apuestos, como niña que era, soñaba con tener mi propio cuento de hadas, pero cuando fui creciendo me convencí a mi misma que eso sería imposible. Sin embargo, todo cambió el día que te conocí. Fuiste el príncipe que llegó a rescatarme de mis miedos e inseguridades, de un mundo de soledad y en el que yo creía que el amor no estaba destinado a alguien como yo. Me convertiste en tu princesa, y me diste el mayor de los regalos al entregarme tu amor. Pero como en todos los cuentos, hay villanos, situaciones que hacen que los protagonistas tengan que separarse y sufrir por su lejanía. Pero cuando el amor que ambos sienten es tan fuerte como el que sentimos nosotros supera cualquier obstáculo que se interponga en su camino y se fortalece de tal manera que nada ni nadie puede romperlo jamás. Por tal motivo, te pido a ti, Edward Anthony Masen que recibas este anillo en el que te entrego mi alma, mi ser, mi amor, mi fidelidad y mi adoración eterna para que de esta manera podamos empezar a disfrutar de nuestro _'__vivieron __felices __para __siempre__'__._**

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y estoy seguro que de poder hacerlo estaría llorando por la emoción ante sus palabras. Con suma delicadeza Bella deslizó el anillo en mi dedo y luego llevó mi mano hasta su corazón, donde la acunó fuertemente.

El Sr. Weber nos declaró marido y mujer, y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, estreché a mí ahora esposa entre mis brazos y la besé con todo mi amor.

Todos nuestros familiares y amigos iniciaron una ronda de aplausos y vítores, pero no podía importarme menos, lo único importante para mí era la mujer que tenia ahora entre mis brazos.

Aquella niña que conocí una mañana en el instituto y de la que me enamoré siendo humano, a quien tuve que abandonar por su propia seguridad cuando me convertí en vampiro, pero que finalmente el destino me permitió volver a encontrar y que me bendijo con una segunda oportunidad. Quien renunció a su humanidad con tal de poder permanecer a mi lado.

La mujer que amé, amo y amaré por toda la eternidad

Isabella Marie Swan, mi princesa, mi mujer, mi esposa.

Finalmente todo era perfecto para nosotros, es cierto que no había sido fácil, habíamos tenido que sortear muchas piedras en nuestro camino hasta aquí, pero finalmente lo habíamos logrado.

Hoy era el primer día del resto de nuestra existencia juntos, y no voy a ser idealista y afirmar que nunca tendremos problemas, después de todo tenemos toda una eternidad por delante, pero sé que pase lo que pase podremos superarlo juntos, a fin de cuentas tendremos la mejor arma: **_UN __AMOR __QUE __VENCE __TODAS __LAS __BARRERAS_**

* * *

Hi vampires:

Bueno pues realmente me parece increíble que después de 3 años, 5 meses y 16 días, finalmente haya escrito la palabra FIN

Sé que muchas pensaran "es demasiado tiempo para escribir un fic de solo 32 capítulos" pero en mi defensa solo puedo mencionar que cuando empecé con esta aventura llamada _**"**__**UN **__**AMOR **__**QUE **__**VENCE **__**TODAS **__**LAS **__**BARRERAS**__**" **_mi vida era un poco menos atareada de lo que es ahora, pero aun así nunca pensé en abandonarla y aun con mis tardanzas aquí estoy dejándoles finalmente el epilogo.

Algo memorable de este fic es que (debido a todo el tiempo que tardé escribiéndolo) celebré con una actualización cada una de las premiers de las películas: Crepúsculo (cap. 09), Luna Nueva (cap. 19) y Eclipse (cap. 25) y pues que mejor que regalarles el epilogo para celebrar la ¡PREMIER DE AMANECER! que por cierto estoy súper emocionadísima porque estaré presenciándola en unas cuantas horitas.

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas chicas que, a pesar de mis demoras, me siguieron durante todo el tiempo que tardé en escribir esta historia; a quienes tuvieron que abandonarla a la mitad, a quienes se integraron a medio camino, a quienes son lectoras nuevas y a aquellas que les tocara leerla completa. A todas ustedes, de verdad que no tengo como pagarles el que hayan dedicado un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias y aun más para dejar un valioso comentario.

Gracias también, muy especialmente, a _**Tragedy **__**of **__**Nightmares **_por las hermosas portadas que me hizo el honor de regalarme y a _**T.G.**__**Kira**_ por haberme honrado con una recomendación en su blog.

Y por último, quiero dedicar este final, a todas aquellas amigas que esta hermosa historia me ayudó a conocer, a mis adoradas **QUEENS **(sobre todo a _**Cass**_ que es la única de ellas que me lee) a mi querido **CCDG** (Z**_oalecita y Maggice_**) y principalmente a ti, que si me estás leyendo es porque aun tienes la capacidad de enamorarte, de soñar y de creer que el amor es capaz de vencer de todas las barreras.

Espero me hagan el honor de regalarme un último comentario y recuerden que este no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto. Nos leemos en una próxima historia.

_**Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett**_

**_"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"_**

**_Ruby_**

**_Vampiressa de Edward Cullen _**


	34. Outtake: Cartas

** UN AMOR QUE VENCE TODAS LAS BARRERAS**

**OUTTAKE**

**"CARTAS"**

**EDWARD POV**

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello en un gesto de desesperación al escuchar otro grito de Bella, no podía soportar la idea de pensar que le estaba causando dolor, yo mismo había pasado por este infierno hace poco más de un año, así que recordaba perfectamente lo que ella estaba sufriendo. Es cierto que la idea de transformarla había sido un acuerdo mutuo, y que ella pensaba que el dolor de la transformación era solamente un pequeño precio a pagar para poder pasar toda la eternidad juntos, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

- **Shh, tranquila princesa** – le susurré tomando fuertemente su mano, al tiempo que con la otra acariciaba su cabello – **pronto pasará. **

Bueno, tal vez no tan pronto como yo desearía, ya que apenas estaba empezando su segundo día de transformación.

- **¿Seguro que no podemos darle nada para aminorar el dolor?** – le pregunté a Carlisle que estaba de pie junto a la ventana de la habitación

- **Lo siento Edward, pero lamentablemente no, una vez que inicia el cambio, su sistema es incapaz de aceptar cualquier medicamento **

- **Debimos darle algo antes de transformarla, inyectarle morfina, no se, lo que fuera necesario para que no sufriera como lo hace ahorita **

- **Tal vez, pero eso la habría puesto más nerviosa con respecto al momento en que la mordieras y además habría arruinado su noche mágica. **

- **Pero ella no estaría sufriendo ahora **– rebatí

- **Es probable, pero no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, y te aseguro que después de todo, ella atesorara que su ultimo recuerdo humano sea una noche romántica con el amor de su vida, en vez de verse sometida a una infinidad de calmantes. **

No pude contradecirlo, porque sabía que tenía razón, había hecho todo lo posible porque la última noche como humana de Bella fuera memorable para ella, habíamos tenido una cena romántica en el yate de mi padre, le había hecho el amor – ayudado por una flor, pero eso no disminuyó el sentimiento del acto – y había terminado la velada con una sonrisa mientras se acorrucaba entre mis brazos; yo también había disfrutado viéndola dormir y hablar en sueños por última vez mientras recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido con ella.

Ella gritó nuevamente al tiempo que su cuerpo daba una violenta sacudida, lo cual me hizo ponerme aun más ansioso, me incline hacia ella y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros intentando calmarla, al ver que no lo conseguía, la tome entre mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo.

- **Sé que te es difícil verla sufrir de esta manera pero es mejor que la dejes recostada** – me advirtió – **su cuerpo se está acostumbrando al veneno y comenzando a cambiar, es mejor si no se siente aprisionado por el abrazo **

No le respondí, pero aun así deje nuevamente a Bella sobre la cama; seguramente mi mirada angustiada habló por mí, porque Carlisle agregó

- **¿Por qué no sales un momento para que te tranquilices un poco? **

- **No pienso dejarla sola** – le contradije, y luego, arrepentido por mi brusca contestación, agregué – **le prometí que me quedaría todo el tiempo a su lado**

- **Pero está siendo muy difícil para ti, estoy seguro de que si sigues así, serás el primer vampiro en la historia que tenga una crisis nerviosa** – dijo mitad bromeando y mitad en serio.

- **Creo que si me aparto de su lado me angustiaría mas **– dije sinceramente – **además, ella está pasando por todo esto por mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es permanecer a su lado**

- **¿Aun a costa de tu salud mental**? – bromeó

- **Créeme, mi salud mental solo puede estar mínimamente estable cuando bella está a mi lado** – dije mirando a mi novia, que se había tranquilizado un momento y le acaricie el cabello mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- **Estoy seguro de ello** – me respondió sonriente – **tan solo basta con recordar los días anteriores a que te reencontraras con Bella. Incluso ahora, a pesar de lo preocupado que estas, te vez más feliz que en aquellos momentos.**

- **Eso es porque antes estaba seguro de que la había perdido para siempre, y el pensar en vivir eternamente sin ella era el peor castigo que me podía imaginar. Y ahora tengo la esperanza de que dentro de dos días ella despertará y seremos iguales, y entonces podremos compartir la eternidad juntos. **

- **Te entiendo, ese fue el mismo sentimiento que me hizo soportar ver a alguien tan frágil como Esme pasar por el proceso de transformación. **

Carlisle y yo seguimos conversando un rato más, hasta que él tuvo que despedirse para ir al hospital.

Permanecí un rato mas solo en la habitación cuidando de mi princesa, tratando de calmarla con cada grito de dolor, acariciando su cabello y besando de vez en cuando su frente; hasta que Alice entro con un cuaderno abrazado a su pecho.

- Ella será hermosa – afirmó entrando a la habitación – lo he visto

- Ella siempre ha sido hermosa – le aseguré de vuelta

- Sabes a lo que me refiero – se defendió indignada y luego con una sonrisa se sentó a mi lado – toma – dijo extendiendo el cuaderno que traía hacia mi – Bella me pidió que te lo diera, quería que lo leyeras mientras ella estaba cambiando para ti - no fue sino hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que ese cuaderno ya lo había visto antes

- Pero este es su diario, no puedo leerlo – afirmé tratando de devolvérselo, ya que recordaba haber visto escribir a Bella escribir muchas veces mientras la observaba desde el bosque frente a su casa

- No es su diario Edward – me corrigió ella – este cuaderno lo escribía ella para ti, aun pensando que no volvería a verte

Asombrado por la afirmación, comencé a hojear el cuaderno, viendo como las letras escritas por mi novia, bailaban por todas las hojas.

- Gracias – dije a la pequeña vampira con una sonrisa sincera en mis labios

- **A mí no tienes nada que agradecerme, después de todo yo solo soy la mensajera **– dijo restándole importancia y luego agregó – **Bueno, ahora debo irme, llevare a Jasper a cazar ya que el pobre esta con un ataque de ansiedad por tu culpa, y si no se desahoga lo más seguro es que nos contagie a todos.**

- **Lo siento **

- **Nah, no te preocupes, lo importante es que al final todo saldrá bien, estoy segura de ello. **

Con elegancia se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar a través de la habitación para marcharse, no sin dirigirme una última mirada y una sonrisa antes de salir.

Volví mi atención a mi novia recostada en la cama y me alegró un poco ver que al parecer tenía un momento de tranquilidad, ya que no se había quejado en algunos minutos. Aproveche entonces para observar detenidamente el cuaderno en mis manos, para cualquiera no parecería nada del otro mundo, un cuaderno sencillo con cubierta de color lila, pero para mí era un enorme tesoro, ya que era una pequeña ventana al corazón de la mujer que amaba.

Con el mismo cuidado que si tuviera el corazón de mi chica en mis manos, lo abrí y lo primero que me encontré fue con un sobre blanco que Bella había rotulado con las palabras _"léase antes de comenzar con el cuaderno"_, así que haciendo caso de sus indicaciones abrí el sobre y saque una pequeña nota que decía:

_Mi amor: _

_En el momento en que tengas este cuaderno en tus manos, lo mas probable es que me encuentre quemándome en el infierno, así que voy a pedirte un favor. _

_¡No te sientas culpable!_

_Recuerda que esto es algo que ambos decidimos, y que por muy doloroso que sea, no es más que un medio para llegar a un fin… Cumplir nuestro sueño de estar juntos para siempre. _

_Entonces, ¿qué te parece si mientras espera a que el resto de nuestra eternidad comience te das una vuelta por el interior de mi alma? _

_Eternamente tuya: _

_Bella _

Guardé nuevamente la nota en el sobre y lo coloqué sobre la mesa de noche, tomé nuevamente el cuaderno y entonces comencé a leer la dedicatoria que se encontraba en la primera página:

_Edward: _

_Hoy inicio este cuaderno con el corazón destrozado y lágrimas en los ojos, _

_Aquí podrás encontrar cartas, reflexiones, pensamientos, letras de canciones, poemas, y algunas otras cosas dedicadas a ti._

_Se que tu ya tomaste tu decisión y que nunca tendré oportunidad de entregártelo, pero si algún día, por alguna casualidad del destino llega a tus manos, quiero q sepas q cada palabra que leas aquí, está dirigida a ti con todo mi amor._

_ Isabella _

La culpa comenzó a apoderarse de mí, y eso que era solamente la primera página, es cierto que estaba consciente de todo lo que ella había sufrido, y aunque sabía perfectamente que no había sido mi culpa, o al menos no intencionalmente, no podía dejar de pensar en todo el dolor que le causé, y y aun me era imposible comprender cómo es que había llegado a perdonarme. Definitivamente esto de vivir eternamente era magnifico, ya que me tomaría demasiados años compensarla por todo lo que pasó por causa mía.

Cambie de hoja y me encontré con su primera carta:

_Esta primera carta es para contarte un poco de lo que he hecho desde el ultimo día que te vi _

_Los primeros días fueron insoportables, pero a pesar de todo era fuerte solamente por pensar en que pronto podría verte de nuevo y estar entre tus brazos, además, déjame decirte que Justin fue todo un caballero y me cuido todo el tiempo (según él que porque, como tu mejor amigo, era su deber estar al pendiente de mi :P ) _

_Ah! Y también pasó algo que estoy segura te hubiera sorprendido… ¡me enfrenté a Tanya!_

_Sip, así como lees, resulta que un día, como siempre, comenzó a esparcir su veneno y a decir que yo no te interesaba y que solo jugarías conmigo, y no sé si fue consecuencia de la hermosa semana que pasamos juntos, o el cómo me hiciste sentir amada, pero hice lo q nunca, me voltee, la encaré y le hice ver que ya quisiera ella estar en mi lugar, aunque fuera por un rato. _

_Fue tan satisfactorio ver la cara de asombro que puso. Aunque bueno, parece que al final ella tenía razón, no del hecho de que solo querías jugar conmigo, porque ahora que comprendo que, al menos en su momento, me amaste; sino en que a final de cuentas no era lo suficientemente buena para ti. Después de todo, días después recibí la fatídica llamada donde me dijiste que preferías una escuela inglesa que a mí. _

_Tras esa llamada vinieron momentos oscuros, como el intento de suicidio y los días posteriores a eso. Pero prefiero no hablar de ello, al menos no en esta carta, aun no estoy preparada para hacerlo y, además, no quiero hacerte sentir culpable. Después de todo, lo más importante es tu felicidad. _

_Bueno creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirme, no olvides que te amo, y que todos los días ruego a Dios por que estés bien. _

_Con amor: Isabella _

Maldije todo y a todos, yo tenía una vida perfecta y James había venido a arrebatármela sin ningún derecho, y de paso, no solo me había arruinado a mí, sino también a Bella.

Agradecía que los Cullen hubieran acabado con ese maldito, aunque una parte de mi hubiera preferido haber sido yo mismo quien acabara con él

Seguí leyendo algunas cartas más, hasta que di con una que me transporto a uno de mis recuerdos favoritos:

_Hoy fue un día realmente difícil, ya que se cumple un año de la primera vez q nos vimos… o mejor dicho, de que tú me notaste, porque yo te había observado en la distancia desde el primer día en que llegue al instituto._

_Recuerdo perfectamente que hasta unos momentos antes de que te acercaras y me hablaras había declarado a ese día como el peor de mi vida, me había enterado que había suspendido Educación Física, y me parecía irónico que una materia que para mi gusto era tan tonta, fuera la culpable de que perdiera la beca para poder seguir estudiando ahí, aun sin importar que en las materias académicas mi promedio fuera sobresaliente. Había intentado convencer al entrenador de que me permitiera aprobar la materia con algún trabajo extra, pero él se había negado. _

_Así que decepcionada y casi resignada a tener que abandonar la escuela (o en su defecto vender mi alma al diablo para terminar de pagar el semestre), decidí sentarme a leer debajo de un árbol. _

_¡Y fue en ese momento, cuando un ángel se presento frente a mí!_

_Debo admitir que en un inicio pensé que me había quedado dormida y estaba soñando, pero afortunadamente no era así. Tú te habías fijado en mí, y por si eso fuera poco querías ayudarme. Lo que como ventaja extra significaba que pasarías tiempo conmigo. ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! _

_Y ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Ese fue el inicio de una hermosa, aunque breve, historia de amor _

No pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mis labios al recordar ese día, que definitivamente había sido uno de los mejores de mi vida, recuerdo su desconfianza cuando me acerqué a ella, pues pensaba que iba a burlarme; y mi buena fortuna al tener la idea de ayudarla. No voy a mentir diciendo que fue amor a primera vista, porque en realidad solo me había parecido una chica interesante y algo me había impulsado a querer ayudarla, pero al convivir con ella y tener la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, había hecho inevitable que me enamorara de ella.

Bien dicen que las buenas acciones traen sus recompensas: yo había querido auxiliar a una chica tímida con problemas, y a cambio la vida me había recompensado con la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer de mi vida

Seguí pasando las hojas del cuaderno, leyendo a ratos, consolando a Bella cuando lanzaba algún otro grito de dolor en algunos otros. Ninguno de los Cullen se había acercado a la habitación en las últimas horas, lo cual me parecía bien, ya que este era un momento únicamente para nosotros dos.

Había cartas de muchos momentos, algunos recuerdos vividos juntos, otras de su cambio de casa a Forks, de sus experiencias con el Psicólogo, de sus primeros días viviendo con Charlie; también había canciones, algunas fotos, y uno que otro garabatos o dibujos, todos dirigidos a mí.

Finalmente me encontré con una carta que llamo mucho mi atención:

_He pensado en algo que a cualquiera le parecerá loco, pero para mí hubiera sido maravilloso._

_Todo empezó porque en clase nos hablaron sobre los métodos anticonceptivos y por ende surgió el tema del embarazo en los adolescentes… lo que me hizo pensar… _

_¿Te imaginas que como consecuencia de nuestra semana de amor hubiera resultado embarazada? _

_Si, tal vez es algo loco, y sé que hubiera sido problemático hasta cierto punto debido a que aun soy muy joven, pero habría sido concebido con mucho amor y lo mejor de todo, es que al menos así ahora tendría una pequeña parte de ti a mi lado. _

_ Te amo y extraño _

Esta última carta me dejó completamente sorprendido. ¡Un hijo! Nunca considere que tras nuestras noches de amor en Santa Bárbara Bella hubiera podido quedar embarazada. Por un momento la imagen de una pequeña niña de ojos cafés y cabello cobrizo cruzó por mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír ante ella. Hubiera sido tan hermoso que nada de esto hubiera pasado y finalmente hubiéramos podido tener una vida normal, casarnos, tener hijos y envejecer juntos mientras mirábamos a nuestros nietos correr mientras nosotros estábamos sentados en el pórtico.

Si, hubiera sido maravilloso.

Solo esperaba que Bella nunca se arrepintiera de su decisión de abandonar todo eso por mi culpa.

Seguí paseando por la mente de Bella a través del cuaderno, hasta llegar al dia que marcó el nuevo inicio de nuestra historia.

_Hoy hace un año desde el día en que intente quitarme la vida tras enterarme de que pensabas quedarte en Londres. _

_A veces me parece increíble que apenas haya pasado un año, ya que para mí el tiempo se me ha hecho eterno, además de que ha habido tantos cambios en mi vida, que cualquiera pensaría que ya ha pasado una década. _

_Para iniciar me mude con mi padre, aunque eso ya te lo había mencionado anteriormente… he dejado el sol y el calor para venir a un lugar frio y con lluvia que parece ir mas acorde con mi permanente estado de ánimo. _

_No te voy a negar que he conocido a personas maravillosas, personas a las que incluso puedo llamar "amigos" y que me han sacado una que otra sonrisa, pero aun así el dolor de tu partida sigue siendo más grande. _

_¿Te he hablado de Alice y de Jacob? _

_Creo que no, bueno, pues son unas personas magnificas y me han apoyado mucho. Ya te escribiré otra carta donde te cuente exclusivamente de ellos. _

_Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo ir al instituto… Solo espero poder terminar el día sin romperme (aunque mi psicóloga dice que he avanzado bastante)._

_Te amo, y hoy más que nunca te extraño._

Inmediatamente después de esta carta, venia otra, la misma que yo mismo había visto escribir mientras la espiaba con Emmett desde el bosque frente a su casa.

_Algo extraño me sucedió el día de hoy. _

_Creí que la estaba librando, que había podido pasar el día sin volverme loca, incluso Jacob me ayudo mucho a mantenerme entretenida, pero al final parece que no lo logré. _

_Casi para terminar el día decidí ir a un lugar que me recuerda mucho a ti y jugar un último partido para recordarte. _

_Para mí era como una despedida para ti, quería que marcara el final de mi "luto" y tenía el firme propósito de darme la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida. _

_Sin embargo, justo cuando me permitía llorar por lo que esperaba fuera una última vez, algo me golpeó y me pareció verte una vez más. _

_¿Será que tu recuerdo vino a despedirse de mí? _

_No lo sé, solo sé que desperté en mi cama sin saber cómo llegué ahí y con la sensación de que habías estado a mi lado _

_Definitivamente creo que aun no estoy lista para dejarte ir, y tampoco quiero hacerlo. _

_Siempre amándote_

_ Bella_

Después de esta carta venían otras más en las que marcaba su confusión, ante todos los signos que yo había ido dejando cuando decidí presentarme de nuevo ante ella.

Podía leer sus teorías y muchas de ellas eran esperanzadas de que realmente fuera yo quien se las mandara y que hubiera decidido regresar a ella. Pero a la vez había muchas otras en las que decía que no debía esperanzarse tanto para no tener una recaída.

Finalmente llegué a la carta que escribió justo después de que me presente nuevamente ante ella.

_Hoy te vi nuevamente, y a pesar de ser tú, ya no eras el mismo. _

_Nunca había creído en nada como vampiros o ese tipo de cosas, y me parece imposible que ahora tú digas ser uno de ellos. _

_Entiendo el por qué me dejaste, pero eso no aminora el dolor que pase_

_¡No sé qué hacer!_

_Quiero estar contigo, pero no sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo esto. _

_Sigo amándote, más que a nada en la vida, y eso nunca va a cambiar; sin embargo tengo miedo._

No pude evitar recordar su reacción de ese día y preguntarme, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera sido capaz de perdonarme? ¿Habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar que se alejara de mí? O ¿Habría sido tan egoísta y luchado por reconquistarla?

Afortunadamente no tuve que averiguarlo.

Finalmente llegué a la última carta, que más bien era una pequeña nota:

_¡Lo he decidido!_

_En unos momentos voy a encontrarme contigo, y voy a decirte que no me importa nada… no me importa el hecho de que ya no seas humano, o lo peligroso que pueda llegar a ser el permanecer cerca de ti. _

_Te amo más que a mi propia vida y prefiero morir que pasar nuevamente por la agonía de no estar a tu lado. _

_Y se que tu me amas también, si no, jamás me hubieras buscado de nuevo. _

_Estoy segura de que este amor será lo suficientemente grande para superar cualquier barrera que pueda presentarse ante nosotros. _

_Esta es la última vez que escribo aquí, ya que después del dia de hoy, todo podre decírtelo frente a frente _

_ TE AMO A PESAR DE TODO _

_ Isabella _

Ese era el final del cuaderno, y como bien ella había dicho, de aquí en adelante todo lo viviríamos uno al lado del otro y no sería necesario recurrir a esto para que pudiéramos hablarnos.

Le di una última mirada a mi novia que ahora dormía pacíficamente. Ya se podían notar los cambios físicos que indicaban que la transformación estaba por concluir, su piel estaba pálida y fría, sus músculos se veían más firmes y su cabello sedoso y brillante.

Su corazón latía débilmente, señal de que estaba a punto de detenerse dando por terminado el cambio.

No podía dejar de sentirme emocionado. Era cuestión de minutos para que Bella finalmente despertara y comenzar a escribir nuestra nueva historia que duraría para siempre en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los Cullen comenzó a entrar en la habitación y rodearon la cama, yo no me aparté del lado de Bella en cambio, mantuve su mano firmemente apretada mientras la ansiedad y la esperanza se apoderaban nuevamente de mí.

- Solo unos segundos – dijo Alice con una sonrisa que inmediatamente me contagio.

Y entonces se escuchó, un golpe sordo que había sido el último latido del corazón humano de Bella. Todo lo que había a mi alrededor dejo de existir y no podía ser consciente de otra cosa que no fuera la mujer acostada frente a mí.

Finalmente sus parpados se abrieron de golpe permitiéndonos ver su hermosos ojos, antes café, de un color rojo carmesí. Una sonrisa sensual se formo en sus labios mientras me miraba y yo la correspondí con todo el amor que sentía por ella desde que ambos éramos unos chiquillos humanos y que ni siquiera lo sobrenatural pudo apagar.

Isabella Swan, la vampiresa, había despertado y sabía que esto era solo el comienzo de nuestra eternidad juntos.

* * *

_Hi vampires:_

_Se han de preguntar ¿y ahora que pasó si esta historia ya estaba terminada desde hace un año? Y tienen toda la razón, pero este es un pequeño regalo extra que quise hacer por dos motivos:_

_Primero que nada, porque en algún capítulo de la historia (el 21 para ser exacto) se hace mención del cuaderno de Bella, (cuando Edward la observa a lo lejos y la ve sentarse a escribir en el porche de la casa). Desde que mencione ese cuaderno, mi intención fue precisamente esta, mencionar en algún capítulo que ella se lo daba para que el leyera todo por lo que había pasado, pero, si les soy franca, con todas mis demoras olvide el detalle y me di cuenta hasta mucho después cuando releí el fic (si, lo sé, es imperdonable); así que dije, eso debe ir en un outake._

_Y segunda razón, y más importante. ¡Para celebrar el final de nuestra querida saga!_

_Como muchas recordaran (o si no, pueden leerlo en la nota de autor del epilogo) este fic celebro con una actualización cada una de las premiers de las películas, cerrando con broche de oro con la publicación del epilogo el día de la premier de AMANECER parte1… así que creí importarte que también tuviera una última participación – aunque sea pequeña – en la premier de la última película. Que por cierto es hoy en la noche y, por supuesto, ahí estaré presente como en todas las anteriores J _

_Bueno, ahora si es todo por mi parte en este fic._

_Por última vez, Muchísimas Gracias a todas las personas que llegaron hasta esta nota de autor, porque eso significa que leyeron toda la historia y, mejor aún, me atrevo a pensar que si llegaron al final es porque les gustó._

_Hasta pronto_

_**Dulces besos de sangre y abrazos tipo Emmett**_

_**"Mi vida era como una noche sin luna y entonces EDWARD cruzó mi cielo como un meteoro"**_

_**Ruby**_

_**Vampiressa de Edward Cullen**_


End file.
